The Unsung Villains
by The Odd One95
Summary: A series of one-shots, dedicated to the other side of the law. Heaven help us...
1. Beginnings

**(Okay, I know I promised you guys one shots from after Purity. But... I lost inspiration. Or my muses just stole it. So, I decided to write something dedicated to the unsung... villains. These guys need more attention! So, ladies and gents, I presents to YOU! Hive one-shots, with other evil co-stars as well.) **

The Hive Five was broke. Completely out of cash. Escaped from the flash frozen state (Thanks to a system glitch and the whole place melted), they returned to their mostly trashed base. The did small crimes and began fixing it up, but it wasn't enough.

Gizmo offered to hook them directly into the city's main electric systems, but See-More decided that that would bring up too many risks. After many long hours of discussion (mostly arguing however), they realized with the extra space they had, they could easily board several more members. Spreading the news through the villain underground connections, the first to arrive was previous Hive student Angel, Kyd Wykkyd's not girlfriend.

Next was another previous Hive student, XL Terrestrial. After that was a person from out of this world: Blackfire. After escaping from Tameranian prison, she met up with XL. They hit it off and Blackfire, if slightly reluctant, agreed to move in.

On one condition.

That Cheshire move in too. Finding the assassin was hard enough, much less convincing her to have an actual home address. But she finally agreed, and Cheshire took up residence at the Hive Base... even though she wasn't there very often.

Possibly the three wild cards no one expected were Red X, Johnny Rancid, and Punk Rocket. Apparently, Red X was bored out of his mind living alone. So one morning, they found him drinking coffee and reading one of Gizmo's car magazines. And the guy never left.

Johnny and Punk had been living in a slummy part of town, and Johnny decided that more people = more stuff. Plus he didn't want his bike stolen again. Punk was just along for the ride.

So here you have it. Twelve, unsupervised, uncontrollable, hormonal, law-breaking teens, living under one roof.

Heaven help us...

**(Now I like this idea! Remember to review, it makes me happy. And plus, write more stories with these guys in it. Blackfire has quite a crowd, and Red X does too. But you guys are neglecting Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, Cheshire, I'm not even sure if XL Terrestrial is listed, I know for a fact Angel isn't. So write some danged one shots featuring these guys, they rock! The heroes get way too much attention anyway. Bye byes!)**


	2. Rules

**(I really couldn't let this die, could I? Well, here's rules, and this has a few... more T rated rules so mind the rating please? Its nothing too bad, just... well, I'll let you read it.)**

See-More was the Hive Five ruler and landlord, mainly because no one else wanted to do it. But that meant one rather annoying thing. That all villains hate but agreed they needed it in this case.

Rules.

First thing decided was money dues. That was the purpose of having extra boarders- to make money. So, See-More decided that one third of whatever you made that week got coughed up for rent and food. Naturally, everyone complained and groaned and attempted to hide their money. But that stopped after See-More had the power shut off for a day.

Second rule: You stay in jail for one to two weeks, then you got butt bailed out. Main reason why this rule was created was because Johnny had a case of extremely bad luck and got caught five freaking times in a row. Kyd Wykkyd just stopped teleporting him out after the sixth time, and only because See-More started pleading with him, he rescued him after three weeks.

Third rule: NO CIVILIANS ALLOWED IN THE BASE! The previous Hive students thought this rule was common sense and that it didn't need to be written down officially. But Johnny kept bringing home half-drunk chicks home and practically scarred poor Gizmo for life. Plus, revealing the hidden base isn't a good idea anyway.

Fourth (And possibly most embarrassing rule): PLEASE be quiet when you are being 'intimate'. Gizmo was only twelve. He didn't need to hear that, and frankly, no one else wanted to either.

The rules, of course, only applied if you got caught. And considering that they lived in a house with delinquents, they knew how to get around the second (Kyd Wykkyd was easily bribed with a cola and a chocodile) and third rule. First one was impossible because See-More was pretty good at guessing when people weren't paying, and the last one... well... yeah, let's just leave that to the imagination...

Those weren't the only rules though. There were actually quite a few more made, and See-More tacked a sign in the main room with all of them on it. Of course, he had to keep remaking them, because the sign was used for everything, from a dartboard to kindling for a fire.

Of course, even See-More agreed that rules were meant to be broken. But in every case, there is always an exception. Especially with rule four.

**(Bahahaha, rule four will probably be referenced a lot in this in this fiction, mainly because it will never hesitate to crack me up. Remember to review! And leave me ideas on what you want to see Hive and Company present. And hopefully I will actually have dialogue next time.)**


	3. Ice

**(It was nice and warm outside when I wrote this, but this prompt seemed to be very tempting at the time... and now it is freaking cold outside. Damn Michigan weather...)**

Blackfire sauntered into the kitchen and started going through the fridge. "Damn it, where is that mustard?" She grumbled, slightly bent over. Blackfire heard an appreciative whistle and immediately stood up and turned around.

Johnny Rancid had apparently walked over to the counter and was holding a soda. "Damn, do all Tameranians have nice asses?" He said. Blackfire rolled her eyes and said, "How about you go there to find out and leave me the hell alone?"

"Fine, touchy." Johnny grumbled. Blackfire grabbed a root beer (she didn't like getting hassled over her taste for mustard) and sat on one of the barstools. "It would not be considered 'touchy' considering you are being the rude one, not me." She quipped, crossing her legs and popping open the can. "Well, excuse me, princess." "You do know I am actually a princess, right?"

Johnny almost spewed his soda. "What!" He said. Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I was banished, so it doesn't matter anymore. But I still was first in line to the throne." Johnny waggled his eyebrows slightly and said, "Well, how about you give me some of that royal treatment then?" Blackfire glared.

Johnny got up and headed for the freezer, clicking the ice button. Blackfire sipped up the rest of her drink and turned to leave. When she almost reached the corridor she heard Johnny behind her. "Rancid, what are you- HOLY F*** THAT'S COLD!"

Apparently, Johnny had gotten a bit more ice than necessary. Feeling a bit mischief, he grabbed the excess ice and snuck up behind Blackfire, snaking some down her shirt. Blackfire wished that she wasn't wearing civvies that day, because if she was in uniform that probably wouldn't have happened.

Jumping away, she did a little dance, trying to get the ice out of her shirt while Johnny stood back and laughed his ass off.

When the ice finally all got out, Blackfire turned and glared viciously at Johnny. "Rancid. That was uncalled for." Johnny shrugged and said, "Well, you were giving me the cold shoulder." Blackfire eye-beamed him, sending him flying into a wall and walked off in a huff.

Kyd Wykkyd poked his head out of his book and glanced at Johnny. His look practically said, 'Was it worth it?' Johnny got up and brushed himself off, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hell yeah, it was."

**(I work in my school cafeteria, and several times I have screamed and jumped around like an idiot because the guys think it is funny to put ice down the back of my shirt. I'm usually a pretty quiet person otherwise. I think Johnny would so be a pervert. I just get that vibe. Is it bad the reason I get the vibe is because of the tattoos?)**

**(Also, who should Blackfire be paired up with, Johnny Rancid or Red X? Red X and Blackfire would be a nice pairing, mainly because it would be a perfect parallel of Starfire and Robin... but I have a feeling Johnny would go after her 'type', if you know what I mean. Byes byes! Remember to review!)**


	4. Shorts

**(I need to go to class...)**

Kyd Wykkyd was making breakfast. Only other ones awake were Punk Rocket, Mammoth, and Gizmo so far.

Gizmo was chatting to Punk about how the upgrades on his power blast guitar were going, and Mammoth was drinking out of the milk carton. Again. Kyd Wykkyd flipped the pancake expertly and it landed on Gizmo's plate. "Thanks, Kid Creeper." Gizmo replied. Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes and added more batter to the pan.

Then Angel walked in from a run on the treadmill and Kyd Wykkyd dropped the pan on the ground in surprise.

Angel was wearing dark blue track shorts and a sports bra. Punk Rocket glanced over and whistled. "Nice legs, Angel." Angel rolled her yellow eyes and said, "Look, don't touch. I'm not like Blackfire." Punk glanced over at Kyd and almost fell off the barstool, laughing. "I think you broke Kyd Wykkyd." He said between laughs.

Mammoth poked his Gothic friend who was just staring at Angel, his mouth slightly agape. "Hey, Kyd. You still in there?" He asked. Kyd Wykkyd snapped back to reality and picked up the pan, blushing hard. Gizmo rolled his eyes and said, "I will NEVER be so girl crazy." Angel patted the younger boy's head in a friendly manner and said, "You'll change your mind in two years."

Kyd Wykkyd handed Angel a plate, slightly looking down and away. Then he quickly signed, _'See you later, Angel.'_ Then teleported off.

Angel smirked at thin air. "Knew he was a legs guy." Punk Rocket glanced over and said, "Sure he wasn't staring at something else?" Angel thought for a second, then said, "I... don't know. Dammit."

**(BAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, this was too hilarious to pass up. By the way, Angel wasn't wearing her helmet. So you can decide what her hair looks like- and tell me in the reviews what you think it looks like. I mean, we never really saw her hair... so yeah. Bye byes!)**


	5. Red

**(I wish life was less complicated... or at least that the muses would stop arguing for twenty freaking seconds...**

_**Insanity: Aww, you love us anyway.**_

**_Reason: At the moment she doesn't. Shut. Up._)**

Cheshire popped her head over a rack. "How about this, Angel?" She asked, lifting up a pale lavender tube dress that would reach mid-knee on the assassin. Angel whistled and said, "That would look nice, do you think its in a green? That would compliment your eyes nicely." Cheshire looked back through the dresses and called back, "I'll look!" Blackfire walked out of the changing room in a dark blue dress that didn't even reach mid-thigh. "How do I look?" She asked. Angel shrugged and said, "I'd suggest something longer unless you want Johnny perving on you." Blackfire shuddered and literally flew into the dressing room.

The girls decided to take a day out to shop for dresses and steal what they liked. Cheshire squealed with excitement and lifted up a green sorta shimmery dress with off the shoulder sleeves. "Its not the same style, but this one is awesome!" Cheshire dove into an empty dressing room.

Angel smiled and rolled her eyes at her two companions, then her eyes landed on a darker rack. Angel had put on a holographic ring, similar to Stone's, to hide her wings and eyes. Angel walked over there and lifted up a dress, then her grin got bigger. "Oh. Hell. Yes."

The dress would reach the floor. It was a dark red dress, with a black jeweled design all over it and no sleeves. And there was a hole in the back, perfect for her wings to pop out. Cheshire walked out in the dress and said, "This would be perfect with emerald earrings... Angel?" Angel spun around and showed her the dress. Cheshire looked it over and laughed. "Are you TRYING to get Kyd's attention?" Angel rolled her eyes, but giggled all the same.

Blackfire flew out of the dressing room with a couple of dresses, all of them extremely short still. "Can we check out now? I'm ready to go." Cheshire looked at her 'purchases' and nodded. "Angel, call your future boyfriend and tell him to get his caped butt over here." Angel nodded and said, "One more thing. Let me change."

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his red eyes as he walked into the girly store. Normally, he'd never be caught dead in places like this, but Angel had called him and told him to teleport them home. They were in dressing room three, just waiting.

Kyd Wykkyd hid and teleported in, and got quite the shock. Cheshire and Blackfire were back in normal outfits. But Angel! She was wearing a red dress. Red. Very, very dark red. And did he mention that she looked incredibly hot in it?

Kyd Wykkyd slightly blushed and quickly opened a portal, gesturing for them to get in. Blackfire and Cheshire sauntered in first, and Angel looked at Kyd. "You... you do like it, right, Wykkyd?" She asked. Kyd blushed even worse and slowly signed, _'Yes, Angel. I think you look amazing in it.'_ Then he reached over and took off her holograph ring. _'You look even better now.'_ Angel slightly blushed back, and they both slowly walked into the portal.

**(Awwwwwww... this is cute. Seriously. Kyd Wykkyd and Angel FOREVER. I don't care for other shippings for the two. Sorry KydRaven shippers. I can't think of any other Angel ships though. Fudge cookie. **

** Bye bye! Remember to review!)**


	6. Hugs

**I have sinned greatly. I have neglected to include Billy Numerous AT ALL. My favorite character, and I have done ZIP with him! So, I thought, might as well do one now! Warning: This references my story Numerous. So lots of angst!**

Billy hated contact with any other person other than a clone. Even then, it was just a slap on the back.

This fact constantly puzzled Angel. Angel was, not surprisingly, very touchy feely. Scooting in a bit closer to people, touching their shoulder, and most importantly, hugs. Hugs were extremely important between friends, she thought. Most of them coped with it, even after a while, Punk Rocket got used to the occasional random glomp.

Everyone, of course, except Billy Numerous. He'd scoot away, laugh nervously, and very calmly say that he didn't like touch. Angel would scowl and say, "Billy Numerous, I'm a hugger. I like hugs. So why can't I hug you?" Billy would just say he just didn't like being touchy feely.

Even Johnny couldn't help but notice that Billy wasn't too touchy when they were picking up chicks, except of course, the occasional make out in a barstool.

One day after Angel was rejected for another hug, she stomped her foot down and said, "Billy, you are a gigantic snob!" Everyone noticed the slight hurt look on his face after he left.

"Angel. Apologize to him." See-More had walked in to see the whole thing. "Why? He is refusing to let me be anywhere near him. Even Kyd and Punk got used to it, he's just being a damned snob!" See-More scowled and said, "You don't know that. You don't know why he hates physical contact. I do, and he's got a pretty damn good reason. So leave him alone for a couple minutes, then go apologize. That's an order." Angel scowled back and settled back into the couch.

An hour later, Angel walked up to Billy's door. "Billy, its me." A slight scuffling was heard, and Billy said, "Just one minute, I don't got a shirt on!" Angel laughed and said, "Come on, dude. Can't I just come in?" A little bit of silence was heard, then Billy said, "You can come in now." Angel walked in and Billy was in civvies, a long sleeved red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Angel glanced around the teen's room. "Wow, clean much?" She asked. Billy laughed and said, "I'm too lazy. I try to get the other billy's to do it, but they won't either." Angel slightly scuffled her feet. "Um... See-More ordered me to apologize-" "Don't bother. You're just that type of person. I'm just the type of person that don't like touch." Billy said calmly, swinging his feet off his bed and sitting up.

Angel was about to say something when she glanced at his right collarbone. It was discolored, paler then the rest of his skin. "Billy, did you hurt yourself?" She asked, stepping closer. Billy glanced down and immediately straightened his shirt, muttering something about it being old. "Was it a scar you got from fighting titans?" She asked. Billy smiled sadly and shook his head no, saying, "Naw, its older than that." He glanced at his side table, and said, "Let's just say I didn't have a good childhood."

Angel glanced over as well, and saw a picture of a much younger Billy. He was probably twelve, and he stood in front of his parents. His mother had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, similar to Billy's. His father he looked nothing like. "Your parents look friendly enough." She said, walking over and picking up the picture. "They look it, that's for sure. Of course, that means diddly squat. I know now that people can look absolutely perfect, and still go home and sleep in hell." Billy said, snorting.

Angel bit her lip and asked, "Were you... uh..." "Whacked around? Only once. Thank goodness for my powers. That's the reason I don't like wearing sleeveless shirts. Maybe its also the reason I don't like touch." He lifted up his right sleeve all the way to his shoulder, and another mis-colored splash was at his shoulder. "One on my collarbone, one on my right shoulder, and another on my chest." Billy said.

Angel covered her mouth and started shaking. "I'm... I'm sorry, oh my gosh... I'm sorry!" She said, almost crying. "Its nothing to be sorry about. I don't like people knowing, only people that know are See-More and Gizmo. So... little secret?" Billy said, half grinning.

"I would hug you but you don't like hugs, so..." Angel said. "One hug. That's all I'll allow." Billy said, slowly opening up his arms. Angel practically tackled him, sobbing I'm sorries into his shoulder. Billy calmed Angel down, but let one tear fall down his face as well.

Angel stopped trying to hug Billy after that, but every now and then, she'd place a hand on his right shoulder and slightly squeeze. Billy would every now and then flinch, but he relaxed pretty quickly.

**(Awwww... okay, this is only FRIENDSHIP. This relationship will go no beyond that. Not in my book, anyway. Remember to review, okays?)**


	7. Music

** (Being a musical person, this will probably be one of my favorite prompts.)**

** (I do not own the songs Hair by Lady Gaga, 1985 by Bowling for Soup, Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, Oh! By SNSD, S.O.S. by Rihanna, God Love Her by Toby Keith, or anything by Mozart.)**

'_I just wanna be myself and I want you know, I am my hair!_' Angel was in her room, jamming to her favorite song. Kyd Wykkyd glanced in and rolled his eyes, quickly signing, _'Do you have any classical?'_ Angel looked over and shook her head no. Kyd continued walking on.

Kyd had recently lost his favorite classic CD, and his MP3 player was currently dead, so now he was reduced to begging to his roommates.

He heard the familiar beat of punk music and looked into Punk's open door. He had his guitar out and was plucking out the notes to '1985'. Punk looked up and said, "Hey, Wykkyd." Kyd waved back and continued walking on. He knew very well that Punk did not have any classical music, and would probably hurt him if he tried asking.

Mammoth was in the weight room with Johnny and Red X. Kyd walked in and signed, _'Do any of you guys have any classical music?'_ Johnny snorted and replied, "Do I look like a wimp to you?" Kyd glared at the biker. Red X put on the boom box and it started blasting out,_ 'I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place._' Red X grinned and said, "This song totally describes my ex." He teleported back to the punching bag and timed the hits to the music. Mammoth just ignored the two.

Kyd Wykkyd just walked out, rolling his eyes at them. He passed by Cheshire's room and heard some Korean pop music. _'What song is it?'_ He signed into the open door. (Most hive members kept their door open unless they wanted to be alone.) "Its Oh! It's pretty cool." Cheshire said without looking up from a pad of paper. Kyd just kept walking.

"_S.O.S. Can someone help me? Its not healthy, for me to feel this way._" Kyd glanced into Blackfire's door and saw her dancing around, mouthing the words into a hairbrush. He snickered quietly. Blackfire must have heard him, because she whipped around, blushed like mad, and said, "Go away!" Kyd quickly ran off, narrowly dodging a star bolt.

'_She's a rebel child, and a preacher's daughter, she was baptized in dirty water! Her momma cried the first time they caught her with me, they knew they couldn't stop her._" Billy and a couple clones were in the kitchen, searching through the fridge, and the radio was blasting that song. Kyd Wykkyd walked in and slightly raised his eyebrows. "Hey Kyd, does the song bother you?" One of them asked. Kyd shook his head and signed, _'I'll assume you don't have anything classical...'_ One of them slapped their knee and laughed. "No way, Kyd. I'm a country boy through and through!" Kyd smirked slightly and kept walking by.

Then he heard a piano. Feeling a bit curious, he walked into a room. It was perfectly bare of anything other than a bed, desk, and a computer. It was XL Terrestrial's room. XL had his red eyes closed and he was listening to a piano, probably Mozart. XL opened his eyes and slightly jumped when he saw Kyd. Kyd quickly signed, _'Can I stay here and listen?'_ XL thought for a second, then gave a quick nod.

The two sat in silence, listening to the music play.

**(Friendship fic, ftw! By the way, I KNOW that Cheshire is Vietnamese. Don't flame me because she is listening to Korean pop. I actually listen to Korean pop quite a bit, don't have a holy clue what they are saying unless I look it up. But its just so... peppy.)**

**(Also, review, people! I've only gotten two reviews out of seven chapters. And again, THE HITS SQUASH THE REVIEWS. It is rather discouraging I have gotten so few.)**


	8. Sleepy

**(Cute fic... I need to get the cute urges out of my system.)**

Billy and two of his clones sat on the couch. Most of the other HIVE members had gone out to check out and rob a new electronics store. Billy had been ordered to stay home.

"Totally not fair. They get to go raid the coolest store ever, and I have to stay home!" Gizmo walked in, perfectly cranky. Billy rolled his eyes. "You know the rules, Gizmo. You got caught last time we raided the store, so you don't go this time."

Gizmo pouted. "It ain't because of that, stupid redneck. Its because they are supposedly going out past my bedtime! I'm twelve years old and I live with a bunch of old teens! I don't need a bedtime." Billy chuckled, knowing very well the tech loving kid couldn't stay up past nine without konking out somewhere.

Gizmo grabbed the remote and immediately started flipping through the channels. "Hey! I was watching that!" Billy Clone 1 snapped. "Well, I don't care." Gizmo said, leaning into the couch and crossing his arms.

Billy sighed and said, "Billies, just leave him alone." The others nodded and grumbled, but managed to remain quiet.

Gizmo finally settled on watching some cartoon marathon which Billy also secretly enjoyed. It was cute, but around 9:30 Gizmo's eyelids started getting heavy. "You okay, little guy?" Billy asked. He had absorbed his other clones after they began arguing about the show they were watching.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Billy nodded and continued watching, but it wasn't even five minutes later when Billy felt Gizmo's head fall on his lap and Gizmo began softly snoring. "Hey! Get offa me! Now!" Billy snapped. Gizmo just slightly grumbled and shifted a bit, not moving.

Now Billy was in trouble. He had removed his dupes, and if he duplicated himself again, it would move Gizmo and wake him up. And Gizmo got very cranky when woken up. Billy slowly started sliding away, but Gizmo moved with him.

Billy finally just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, little dude. You can stay there, I'll just watch T.V." Billy grabbed the remote, which was thankfully in his reach, and switched it to a N.C.I.S. He may be a bad guy, but that didn't mean he had a secret thing for crime shows.

* * *

><p><strong>ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER...<strong>

The rest of the HIVE place showed up, with quite a successful trip. They all began heading to their rooms when Angel glanced into the living room and started giggling. _'What is it, Angel?'_ Kyd signed, confused. She didn't even say anything, just pointed.

Kyd glanced in and his body started shaking with snickering. "What is it?" See-More asked. "Shh!" Angel said, putting her finger up to her lips. They all glanced into the living room.

Billy had fallen asleep as well, and with Gizmo curled up next to his lap, it was almost too cute to bear.

Cheshire pulled out a camera. "This will make nice blackmail later." She said, stealthily leaping into the living room and taking a couple pictures. The rest of HIVE headed to bed, snickering and thinking the situation was just too hilarious, and the girls, (Even Cheshire) thought it was too cute.

**(Awww... okay, if any of you artists draw a picture of this, I might have to hug you. Seriously. And I don't like hugs. Okay, cute out of my system now!)**


	9. Kilt

**(Wow... do not blame me for this, this just hit me. Randomly.**

**Also, B.S. is a card game. Its really fun too.)**

All the HIVE members were gathered in the living room. See-More, Billy Numerous, and Red X and Cheshire were all playing B.S., or for the people who liked to make it more appropriate, Bologna Sandwich.

"That's B.S.!" See-More crowed at Billy, pointing at the pile of cards. Billy smirked and overturned the card. "Nope, it really is a three." Billy said gleefully. "Fudge!" See-More snapped, grabbing the pile of cards and adding it to his hand. Cheshire snickered and laid down another card. "Four." She said, smirking at her hand. Red X grinned at the assassin. "Five. And now I'm out." Red X said, laying down his last card.

Billy threw up his arms in disgust. "Oh come on, this is the third time in a row!" He grumbled. "I think we should add stakes now. This is getting boring." Blackfire said, examining her finger nails. "Well, I'm out. No more losing for me." See-More said. _'I'll take his place. It's not his fault he has an awful poker face.' _Kyd signed, scooting in and getting dealed in. See-More shot him a dirty look.

Cheshire was maskless, and she had a thoughtful expression. "You know what? That would be a good idea, Blackfire." She leaned forward and said, "Whoever wins this round, can dare the other three players with anything." "Anything?" Red X said, grinning. Cheshire nodded. "I'm in." Red X said. Billy thought for a second, then grinned and said, "Why not?" Kyd nodded eagerly.

Cheshire looked at her friends, and her face was putting her namesake's smile to shame. "Alright then..." She said, picking up her cards. "Lets play, gentlemen."

It was a tough game, Red X and Cheshire were practically tied. Kyd wasn't too much far behind them, and Billy was losing. "Alright, two more cards." Red X said. He laid one down. "Six." He replied cockily. Cheshire looked at the card, then back at him. "Bologna. Sandwich." She enunciated clearly. Red X shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm telling the- gah!" It was a nine. "I thought... what the..." Red X was confused. "You idiot." Cheshire said, shaking her head. She laid down her last card. "Eight." She said calmly.

Billy glanced at it with a scared expression. "Uh... B.S.?" He asked sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Cheshire, Angel, and Blackfire waited outside their rooms. "Hurry up, guys! I'm getting bored here!" Blackfire yelled. "But do you realize how I look in this freaking thing!" Billy yelled back. Angel tutted mischievously and called, "Oh Kyd, you don't come out in one minute, I'll come in there. And you won't like it!"<p>

Red X peeked out of his room, he had switched to a dark red domino mask and a white t-shirt. "I swear, Cheshire, you are the most evil woman ever to grace HIVE'S presence." He growled angrily. Cheshire flicked her wrist and said, "I try. Now get out here!"

Billy and Kyd poked their heads of their rooms. "Do we have too?" Billy asked. Blackfire nodded, shaking with unshed laughter.

The three boys looked at each other. "Lets just get this over with." Red X grumbled, and stepped out of his room. The other two followed.

They were all wearing Scottish kilts. Blackfire finally let loose laughing, and leaned against the wall for support. Angel was laughing so hard, tears were coming down her face. Cheshire just said, "Smile." and started snatching pictures.

Billy ran into his room and yelled, "You're a cruel, cruel woman!" Kyd just slipped into his room quickly, blushing red hot. Red X flipped her off, then stalked into his room.

Punk Rocket looked down the hall. "Got the blackmail?" He said. Cheshire nodded. Punk smirked. "I got an idea..."

* * *

><p>Robin walked into his room and began checking his email. "Huh? Villains in Kilts?" He muttered, opening the email and the file.<p>

A picture of the kilted villains popped up, filling his whole screen. "Gah!" Robin yelped, diving away.

**(HAHAHAHAHA! This was too much fun. I'm sorry, guys, if I just mind raped you with the image of those three villains in kilts.**

**By the way, my theory is that Goth Boy, the boy that Raven hung out with in 'Sisters' and supposedly had several cameos in the show is Red X. So picture Goth Boy in a kilt.**

**I just mind raped you again, didn't I?**

**Bye! Remember to review!)**

**By the way, you anonymous reviewers rock. No joke. It makes me very happy to get reviews.**


	10. Kiss

**(And now here is the official declaration of Kyd/Angel! Enjoy!)**

"Maybe we could take this chance, maybe your my love!" Angel and Cheshire had settled down to watch some cheesy anime show that Cheshire had decided to fan girl over. Angel was in love with the show and always sung along with the theme song.

Cheshire glanced over at Angel. "So... are you and Kyd Wykkyd dating yet?" She asked. Angel laughed nervously. "No... I'm beginning to think that he's not interested in me." Angel's grin dropped off her face and she hugged her knees to her chest. "And I'm trying to decide if I should accept that." Cheshire frowned, a look that was not often seen on her face. "Come on, Angel. Don't give up hope. Who knows, something might happen in the next couple days." Cheshire said, attempting to reassure her.

Angel shrugged. "Alright..." Then she grinned. "Ooh, its my favorite part!" She squealed, leaning forward. Cheshire rolled her eyes and continued watching... but her mind was not on the show.

* * *

><p>"No." Red X frowned and glared at the grinning assassin. "Oh come ON, X! Angel's getting all emo because of this, and that does not bode well with me." Cheshire complained.<p>

Then her grin grew slightly larger. "Don't make me get that kilt picture on the internet." Red X's face looked horrified. "You wouldn't!" He said, swallowing. "I would. You know I would. And I might even send it to that one civilian your seeing, what's her name, Chelsea?" Red X growled angrily. "Fine. I'll help. Just don't send it to Chelsea. She will kill me without remorse." He said, shaking Cheshire's hand.

Cheshire nodded. "Alright, here's the plan...

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd frowned. This was unusual... all the HIVE members were out other than himself, Angel, Red X, and Cheshire. That wasn't the unusual part.<p>

The unusual part was that he hadn't seen any of them yet.

He walked down halls, wishing desperately for a voice right now, so he could call for them. Kyd heard a slight buzzing noise and flipped around. No one was there.

Immediately Kyd thought something was fishy. That sounded like the noise that happened when Red X teleported...

An arm grabbed Kyd from behind and everything went fuzzy in front of his eyes. When everything cleared, he recognized it as one of the spare rooms. It had been totally cleared out. Then the door opened, and someone shoved Angel in. "Hey!" Angel yelped, the door slammed shut. And the lock turned.

Kyd glared at the door and flipped it off. Those idiots set them up...

Angel looked over at Kyd. "Oh, hi Elliot..." She said, blushing. They had long stopped using each other's code names.

Kyd nodded at Angel. _'Hi, Angela.'_ He signed. _'Have we been set up, or is that just me thinking this?'_ Angel glared at the door. "I think your right... damn Cheshire. How the heck did she talk Red X into it, I'll wonder..." Then Angel snapped her fingers. "Duh! She blackmailed him with those pictures of him in a kilt!" She said, smacking her forehead.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded. _'At least they are dumb enough to forget that I am a teleporter.' _He signed with a smirk. Angel nodded. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed Angel and attempted to open a portal... and nothing happened. _'Or maybe not...'_

Kyd Wykkyd realized that he was still holding on to Angel, and let go, blushing madly. _'Sorry.'_ He signed with slightly trembling fingers. "Its alright. Um... well..." Angel decided just to let her emotions fly.

She stood closer to Kyd and breathed out slowly. Time to get this over with. "I think you can guess why they locked us in here." Kyd nodded. "Well..." Angel gulped, her mouth completely dry. "I guess I might as well say it. I... I... I like you. A lot. And I don't mean it like just a friend." She said, shaking violently.

Kyd blinked a couple times. He had never really expected how this would happen. Of course, he didn't expect getting locked in a storage room either...

Then he slowly began signing. _'I'm not good with words. You know this very well, Angela. But... I guess... I could be considered more of an 'action' person.'_ Before Angel had time to translate this, Kyd moved forward and kissed her.

Angel barely realized what happened. One moment she felt Kyd's lips against hers, the next he had stepped back, blushing. Angel grinned. "Elliot..." She closed the distance between them again and initiated the kiss, surprising Kyd Wykkyd... but that didn't mean he didn't return it.

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid raised his eyebrows at Cheshire and Red X. "Let me get this straight. You locked them into a storage room, turned on an anti-teleporation device so Kyd couldn't get out, and just LEFT them there?" Cheshire nodded, shaking with giggles. Johnny shook his head. "Unbelievable... are they still in there?" "Not anymore."<p>

Angel walked out into the living room, Kyd following. And they didn't look happy. "Cheshire. Just because I complain to you about my love life DOES NOT MEAN you can interfere. I don't interfere with you and a certain boy with a bow and arrow, do I?" Cheshire turned bright red and stuttered, "Hey! That was supposed to stay between us!"

Angel glared. "Too bad. We aren't too happy with the interference. Oh Elliot?" She turned to her new boyfriend. "Go." Kyd teleported behind her, grabbed her, and vanished. Johnny blinked. "Where did they go?" He asked.

Kyd came back, quite satisfied looking. Then he glared at Red X. "I... uh... gotta go! You know, thieving hour starts now!" Red X teleported off quickly.

MEANWHILE...

"Kyd? You there? Let me outta here now, this isn't funny!" Cheshire glared out the window of Speedy's room. "Damn him..."

**Okay, last scene I know shipped my Cheshire/Speedy side... but... I couldn't help it! Awww, Kyd and Angel are so cute, yet evil together. Remember to review, I like when people do that. And I know it was cheesy. But cheesy makes fangirls scream every day. Also, if you can name the anime theme song that Angel was singing, I'll give you a shout out next time. Bye byes!**


	11. Bow

** (Bahaha, and NOW I add in my favorite coupling... I love Kyd/Angel, but my fave pairing is and shall always be Speedy/Cheshire. So, go read instead of reading an author's rambles.)**

Speedy took aim at a target. He released the arrow and it zoomed forward, hitting the target right on the bullseye and causing it to explode. He grinned and grabbed another arrow, shooting it and making another perfect hit.

"Speedy, supper's in twenty, better start settling down." Bumblebee said as she flew into the room. Speedy rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Don't worry, Bumblebitch. I'll be down there to eat whatever meatless meal the human fish stick put together this time." Bumblebee scowled at the nickname, but just headed out, yelling, "And if you miss supper this time I will seriously zap you!"

Speedy sighed and picked out another arrow carefully, aiming at a far target. He was purely concentrated on this. This target was smaller then most of them, and he hadn't missed all day. He wanted to keep that record.

He slowly stretched the bow to the farthest length. When he felt like he was lined up correctly, he released, and the arrow shot forward, destroying the target completely.

"Bravo, I think that deserves an encore!" Speedy spun around to see a very familiar figure... who had kidnapped him a while ago and had him flash frozen. "Cheshire!" He gasped, grabbing another arrow.

Cheshire moved forward quickly, but Speedy had improved with time. He sidestepped speedily and shot an arrow at the assassin. She contorted her body so the arrow barely slid past her, and kept running at him.

Using his bow as a staff, he attempted to batter her away, trying to avoid those lethal claws. This time, Cheshire didn't slice his bow in a thousand pieces, thank goodness. But she was still was causing quite a problem.

He leaped away, gasping for air. Cheshire was one tough opponent. Then Speedy looked at her closely. Cheshire was also breathing a bit harder, and she was just... waiting. "Look, I have no freaking idea what you are doing here. Just get outta here before I call for the others."

Cheshire slowly moved forward, her arms behind her back. "Alright... just one thing. I want to do one thing." She said, and Speedy was positive she was grinning. "What?" He said nervously, backing into a wall, licking his lips nervously.

Cheshire moved in close as possible, lifting up one of her hands. Thinking that her hand was reaching for his mask, he reached up his to stop her. Cheshire smoothly dodged his hand and reached for her own mask, pulling it off.

Before Speedy could register what she had done, she closed whatever gap that was left between them and pressed her lips to his.

Speedy had kissed quite a few girls. But Cheshire... was certainly very different.

Speedy had gotten quite into it when she pulled away, her face flushed and grinning even more. Speedy noticed her eyes the most. They were an ivy green color. "Good bye, Speedy." She said, dodging away and leaping out of the tower.

Bumblebee poked her head in the millisecond Cheshire was out of sight. "Speedy, it's been a half an hour! The twins are starting to complain. Get your butt out here- where's your bow? And why are you all flushed? You aren't sick again, are you?" Speedy glanced down. Not only had Cheshire ran off with his bow, she had also stolen the quiver... but not the arrows, which were sitting very neatly out of sight.

Speedy shrugged. "I uh... I really, really don't know." He said. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Just get out here!" And she left.

* * *

><p>"You got it?" See-More said expectantly. Cheshire laid down the bow and quiver. "Got it. I hate playing truth or dare with you guys." Cheshire said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. <em>'Yeah, it isn't exactly the funnest thing to teleport you all the way to Steel City.'<em> He signed. "Especially when your on a date, right?" See-More said, elbowing Kyd's ribs. _'Especially when your on a date. Now, if you guys excuse me, I'm getting back to Angel.'_ He teleported off.

Cheshire smirked and let her shoulders drop. Billy let his head cock to the side, glancing at her neck. "Is... that a hickey?" Cheshire's smile immediately dropped. _Damn you, Speedy!_

**(BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh, this was fun to write. I know it shouldn't have been too. .pie, I added in Speedy, happy? Remember to review, guys! Bye byes!)**

**(Also, listen to Nicole Scherzinger's 'Poison', and think of Cheshire. It will fit a bit too well.)**


	12. Pen

**(Hi again!)**

"Can I borrow a pen?" XL Terrestrial glanced up from what he was drawing at Punk Rocket. XL shook his head no. "Oh come on, man. I need to borrow a pen!" XL cocked his head to the side and lifted up his hands in a way that meant, 'Why?'

Punk Rocket sighed and shifted his feet. "Me and Johnny have been having a prank war. He fell asleep in the main room, in other words, free game. Problem is I am missing a bloody pen. So, can I borrow a pen?" XL thought for a second. It was true that Punk Rocket annoyed him to death, but, so did Johnny. Plus, if Punk got caught, Johnny would beat the crap out of him. It was one of those win win situations.

XL handed Punk a bright red pen, the type used for grading papers. "Thanks, XL!" Punk said, running out of his room. XL rolled his eyes and continued finishing the sketch he was working on.

* * *

><p>Punk peered into the living room. Sure enough, Johnny was still snoring. Loudly. See-More entered the room to tell Johnny to go to sleep in his own room, but waving gestures by Punk told See-More to back off.<p>

Slowly, Punk tip toed into the living room and knelt down by Johnny. See-More, now fully intrigued, stood by to watch. Punk began softly doodling on Johnny's face, thanking whatever thing possible that Johnny was an EXTREMELY heavy sleeper.

Then Blackfire poked her head into the room. "Johnny, would you shut the hell up? Or at least go into your room?" Johnny snorted and slowly started to wake up.

Punk swore and jumped away, running off.

See-More just sat innocently in the kitchen. Johnny slowly got up, mumbling something about Blackfire being a bitch, a hot bitch, but still a bitch. Then he glanced over at See-More, who was falling off his chair laughing. "What?" He snapped.

See-More just grabbed a mirror that one of the girls had left on the counter and handed it to him. Johnny grabbed it and his face blanched. Written all over his face, in bright red ink, was 'Blackfire's'. It was freaking hilarious.

Johnny glared. "PUNK ROCKET!"

** (And that, my friend, is an example of why you never fall asleep at one of my slumber parties. I will not hold back on doodling on your face.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	13. Spooky

**(Okay, ironic moment. This is Oneshot 13. It deals with Halloween. That. Is awesome.)**

Gizmo looked pleadingly up at See-More. "Please can we go trick-or-treating? Please?" See-More rolled his eye. "And... why would you want to do that?" See-More asked. Gizmo snorted and said in a duh tone, "Duh, get free candy! AND if they don't get us good stuff... we can TP their house or something. Please See-More?" See-More sighed and said, "Fine. You'll have to convince the rest of HIVE though. And whoever is currently boarding here." Gizmo shrugged and grinned. "Piece... of... cake."

Somehow, though See-More never did find out how, Gizmo convinced everyone to go trick or treating.

Gizmo grinned. He had managed to put together quite the nice robot costume, and he yelled, "Come on, guys, we are gonna miss all the good stuff!" See-More walked in, dressed as a zombie. Once you removed his helmet, he was pretty nice looking, but you couldn't tell when he put on a rotting corpse mask. "Chill, Gizmo. It's only six thirty." Gizmo stomped and growled angrily. "Why, Gizmo, I never knew you to be prone to temper tantrums." See-More said, feigning shock.

Mammoth walked down next and well... "What are you, a walking carpet?" Gizmo said, looking the giant covered in rugs. "Nope. I'm a mammoth!" He said, putting 'tusks' over his arm. See-More blinked. "That's... actually pretty clever. Come on guys, I'm beginning to get bored here!"

Red X walked down there, dressed in a black and white shirt and a black beanie. "A thief? Are you kidding me?" See-More said. Red X pointed at Mammoth. "Hey, he dressed up like an actual mammoth. I think I can dress up like a cliché thief if I want to." He straighted his black mask and grumbled, "And I lost a bet with Chelsea, but who cares?"

Cheshire and Blackfire walked out next. "Fear the terror of the night!" Blackfire said, putting in her fangs and twirling her glittery cape. Cheshire rolled her eyes. Cheshire was wearing a red outfit, a mask, and a reddish short wig... kinda like... "Oh my gosh, Cheshire, are you dressed up like Speedy!" See-More said, his mouth hanging open. Cheshire grinned even larger and nodded, giggling. "I'm trying to decide if that is wrong." See-More said, shaking his head.

Billy walked in along with one of his clones. Billy was wearing a red overalls and the clone was wearing green ones. Both of them were wearing very familiar hats. "Mario and Luigi?" Cheshire guessed. Luigi-Billy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, this way, I get twice the amount of loot!" Mario-Billy said proudly. Gizmo growled and said something about making a robot clone of himself next year.

Punk Rocket slowly walked in, grumbling very evil things about Angel. He was wearing a large green dragon costume. "Punk, what are you wearing!" Blackfire said, giggling. Punk glared and said, "I'm a bloody dragon. Against my will. I am never playing one-on-one Bologna Sandwich with Kyd ever again." Gizmo looked him over. "Well, at least your not a rock star. That would be just weird." Gizmo said. Punk glared at Gizmo and the little guy hid behind See-More.

XL walked in, wearing a tan outfit and carrying a light saber. "What the... are you a Jedi!" Cheshire said, rubbing her mask in a confused manner. XL shrugged and handed her a note which read, 'Sith costumes are a lot more expensive.' Cheshire nodded and said, "Oh. Carry on then." XL waved the saber around and nearly hit Johnny, who was coming in.

"Hey, watch it!" Johnny snapped. "Johnny... are you..." See-More never had the courage to finish his sentence. "Yes, I'm a pirate. Shut up." Johnny growled, flipping on an eye patch. "Darn it, knew I should've been a ninja." Red X said, obviously chuckling. "Hey, shut up, hamburglar!" Johnny yelled. "I am NOT the hamburglar. I'm just a burglar. And where the heck are Kyd and Angel?" Red X said, scratching his head.

"We're here." If this had been a normal couple, they would've gone as a prince and princess.

They aren't a normal couple.

Angel walked out, dressed like a (rather sexy) witch in red, and Kyd Wykkyd was a black knight. "Niiiiice..." Red X said, nodding appreciatively.

"Well, can we go now? The glue for my mask is starting to come undone." Cheshire said, clearing her throat. Gizmo nodded and said, "Lets go! I want candy!"

**FIVE HOURS LATER...**

The whole villainous troupe came in, laughing and carrying their bags of loot. Luigi-Billy carried both of his candy and Mario-Billy's candy, and Mario-Billy was carrying a snoring Gizmo. "Alright, I'm off to bed. Man, trick or treating sure is fun." See-More said, taking off the zombie mask and shaking loose his black curly hair.

"Make that for two of us. This is the first time ever celebrating the holiday." Blackfire said, yawning and drifting away to her room. Cheshire nodded as well. "Make that for three of us, Blackfire. Damn, I'm tired." She took off her mask and skipped off.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Angel nearly walked into her room when Kyd grabbed her hand. Angel looked a bit confused, then grinned. "Lets try not to break Rule Four this time, okay?" She said, giggling. Kyd signed, _'I'm mute. I can't. You, on the other hand...'_ Angel giggled and they headed off to Kyd's room.

**Is it so wrong that the last scene with Kyd and Angel was my favorite? And Rule Four strikes again!**

**.pie, that comment cracked me up. I will have to insert an 'XL' joke in there somewhere.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review every chapter!**


	14. Chocolate

**(This is sorta a mini sequel to the Spooky one shot.)**

Billy walked out of his room and yawned loudly. "What time is it?" He said to himself. Glancing at a wall clock, he nearly fell over. "One o clock? Too early to wake up!" He grumbled, then he shrugged. "Oh well..."

Billy walked out of his room a half an hour later, suited up. Then he heard the door creak open and Angel peeked out. Not seeing Billy, she tip toed out in the outfit she had worn the previous night. Billy grinned and said, "Never even went to your own room?" Angel yelped and spun around. "Billy! Uh... hi." She said, slowly backing into her own room. Billy chuckled and said, "I'll leave you alone this time. See you in a couple minutes." Angel nodded, blushing madly.

Billy walked down the hall and heard a groan. Normally, he'd speed up and get outta there, but, that was from Gizmo's room... and it didn't sound like a 'happy' groan.

He knocked on Gizmo's door. "You okay, little guy?" He called in. "No..." Gizmo moaned. Billy walked in cautiously and shook his head at Gizmo.

Gizmo was sitting on his bed, surrounded by chocolate wrappers. "Gizmo, please tell me you didn't eat ALL of last night's goodies." Billy said. Gizmo looked up weakly. "No... I just ate the chocolate." Billy sighed and said, "Gizmo, we visited half of Jump City. No wonder you are sick to your stomach!"

He walked over to the little guy and grabbed the goodie bag. "Hey, gimme that back, you stupid thieving redneck!" Gizmo snapped, reaching over for the bag. Billy pulled it back and shook his head. "No. Honestly, Gizmo, I thought you were smarter than that, to gorge yourself half-to-death." "I thought it was all to death." Gizmo moaned.

Billy turned to leave. "I'll have Angel or someone get you some stomach meds. For now, these will go in one of the locked cupboards." Gizmo began to growl, but it ended in a moan of defeat.

Billy shook his head in shock as he left. Honestly, you'd think the boy genius would be smarter...

**(Aaaaand that my friend, is what I believe to be the REAL reason my mother never let me go trick-or-treating. She knew I would gorge myself on chocolate and goodies. Also, I believe that Billy would be a big brother figure to Gizmo.**

**By the way, no one is too old to go trick or treating. I have seen people who look to be in their late 20s trick or treating. And to remind us all, these are all teenagers. Johnny's age is under debate in my opinion, but I think he's 19 or 20. Most likely, 19.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	15. Unexpected

**(Okay, I have finally decided who Blackfire will go for. Also, mind the T rating, please. I think I might be pushing it ever so slightly, but I've seen worse rated T.)**

Johnny Rancid threw a chair against his bedroom wall, breaking it in two. "Oi, Johnny, go to the gym to take out your anger issues!" Punk Rocket yelled from next door. "Shut the hell up!" Johnny yelled back.

Johnny was angry. You want to know why?

Because a certain alien chick had managed to create quite an embarrassing situation. It may have been partly his fault, but he didn't know that she would overreact!

_Flashback!_

_Johnny grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Going to stick more ice down my back?" He turned around to see Blackfire. "Maybe..." Johnny said, grinning. Blackfire growled and said, "Try it and I won't be as nice as last time." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Nice? That was nice?" Then he grinned. "What if I wanna see your mean side?"_

_Blackfire's hand glowed with purple energy. "Trust me. You don't." She said, turning around. But Johnny couldn't resist. She was wearing that lavender dress again that she wore last time he stuck ice down her back. _

_Johnny slowly grabbed some ice and snuck up behind her. Blackfire caught him at the last second and grabbed his arm, twisting it to the side. Johnny yelped loudly. "I told you. Don't put ice down my dress!" She snapped, throwing him against the wall._

_Johnny moaned. Now that really hurt. Blackfire jumped him and they began to throw punches back and forth. Johnny should've learned by Starfire- never pick a fight with an alien princess. They will kick your ass seven different ways in a second._

_Blackfire swung him around and he hit the ground. "Damn you..." He grumbled. Then they both realized their position. Blackfire had somehow straddled Johnny, and well..._

_"Wow. I thought you said this would never happen, Blackfire." They both glanced up to see a very amused Cheshire. "Shu- shut up! This isn't what it looks like!" Blackfire said. Cheshire leaned against the wall with her namesake's grin. "Really... Johnny seems to think so." Blackfire glanced down and shrieked, flying off._

_Johnny got up and rubbed his shoulder in pain. "Someone is really excited." Cheshire said teasingly, skipping off. Johnny flipped her off and stomped back into his room, feeling thankful that he couldn't blush._

_End flashback!_

"And... ugh!" Cheshire dodged another chair being thrown by the alien princess. "So, he happens to be turned on by you. So what?" Blackfire glared. The blush had still not faded from her face. Cheshire cocked her head to the side. "I think your embarrassed because you liked it." Cheshire leaped to the side to avoid the inevitable star bolt.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him." Blackfire growled, her fists glowing. "So, your attracted to him. Not much difference." Blackfire looked up and grinned. "Like your attracted to that bow and arrow boy?" She said mischievously. "Hey! One time doesn't mean anything!" "He still gave you a hickey."

Cheshire glared, but shook her head. "Whatever, this isn't about me and my boy issues, its about YOURS. And you can't deny that you flirt with him, I have seen you." She flicked Blackfire's nose. "Think about it. He's in the gym if you wanna get him." Cheshire skipped off.

Blackfire thought about it for a couple minutes, then grinned. After all, on this planet, it was somehow deemed acceptable to have sex with someone you don't like... and though she denied it, Blackfire did have emotions for Johnny.

* * *

><p>Johnny went into the gym and glared at Red X, who immediately took off, mumbling something about needing to go see Chelsea. He walked over to the punching bag and began hitting it full force. He'd go to the bar later and pick up a chick then.<p>

Of course, she wouldn't be Blackfire...

Johnny growled and pushed the whole stand over in pure frustration. He had to admit, this was getting annoying. Blackfire seemed to yell at him and tease him at the exact same time, scold him for his womanizing ways while leaning over a bit more than necessary, tell him to back off, but seem to beckon him at the same time.

It was confusing Johnny to the extreme. And Johnny hated being confused.

Someone walked in and Johnny growled, "Unless you want me to punch you, leave." "Funny, you weren't thinking that earlier."

Johnny whipped around to see Blackfire, and she had a strangely shy smirk on her face. "What you want, Blackfire?" He said cautiously. Blackfire slowly stepped over. "Simple." She leaned dangerously close to his face. "I want you."

Johnny almost yelped in surprise when Blackfire pressed her lips against his. In shock, he pushed her away after a couple seconds. "Woah, Blackfire, I thought you said you weren't interested in me." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Lets just say I've been avoiding feelings I'd rather not dredge up. But no one can run from feelings forever."

Johnny looked over Blackfire. She didn't smell drunk, and he knew she didn't do drugs. So... what the heck? Ah, whatever. He'd figure out that type of stuff later. That always worked out for him.

Johnny grabbed her and pushed her against him, releasing a squeal of surprise from her. "Rawr." He said teasingly, kissing her lips again.

* * *

><p>XL walked towards the gym. According to Red X, he needed to get some muscle to be more of an asset to the team. And XL always felt like he needed to be important.<p>

First thing that tipped him off that something was wrong was someone moaning. Correction: Two someones moaning. Hiding behind a wall, he peered over to get the shock of his life.

Johnny Rancid and Blackfire were 'making out' (using a term he heard from Billy) and well... it was getting pretty intense.

Thanking whoever that his alien genes didn't allow him to blush, he ducked away, running into Billy. "Woah woah woah, XL, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The redneck said, patting his friend's shoulder. XL shook his head and just shuddered. "Walk in on Kyd and Angel making out again?" Billy asked, grinning.

XL shook his head and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote down, 'Close. Blackfire and Johnny.' Billy read it over several times to make sure he got it right. When he glanced up, he said, "Please, for the love of my brain, tell me your joking." XL shook his head and shuddered again. This time Billy shuddered as well.

**Bahahaha, mind-raped you, didn't I, Billy? And XL... and whoever reads this. Mind raping is fun! Even though its illegal in some states. Also, I updated twice today because the internet in the dorm computer lab is now on. So I can now update faster. Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	16. Pranks

**(Bored, ten minutes till class... might as well write another one shot!)**

Something you should learn quickly when you live with a bunch of delinquent teens: You get pranked. A lot.

It was almost an every day thing that a prank war would start out between two or three members.

* * *

><p>See-More grabbed out a bag of potato chips. "Hey, Gizmo, could you open this?" He said calmly, tossing it to the boy. Gizmo nodded, and attempted to open the bag.<p>

It exploded two seconds later and released a bunch of familiar red gunk.

"EWWWWWWW!" Gizmo yelped, falling off the stool in alarm. Correction: He would've fallen off if he hadn't been practically glued to it. See-More started laughing and said, "That's what you get for putting a rubber snake in my bed!" Red X appeared and looked at poor Gizmo. "Need help?" He asked smugly.

Gizmo nodded and said, "You idiot, why the heck did you agree to help him!" Red X shrugged. "Simple. I got paid."

* * *

><p>Sometimes the pranks were directed at a specific person.<p>

* * *

><p>XL walked into his room and something sprung out of the closet. It was black and hairy. XL screamed loudly and jumped away, hitting his head on the wall.<p>

Kyd Wykkyd popped out afterwards and smirked. XL flipped him off and took the giant fake spider off his chest, throwing it right back at Kyd. Kyd popped right back in the closet and teleported off.

Angel looked at her boyfriend expectantly. "Got the clip?" She asked. Kyd handed her a disk and Angel purred, "And what should I do for payment?" Kyd grinned and pulled her into his room.

* * *

><p>Every now and then it was for revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud 'bang' and a scream was heard. Johnny began snickering. Blackfire glanced at her 'boyfriend' (it was more like friends with benefits) and asked, "What did you do now?"<p>

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Remember when Punk hid my motorcycle for three days straight?" Blackfire nodded. Johnny grinned and said, "Well... lets just say we won't be listening to an electric guitar for quite some time."

Punk stomped out and lifted up his guitar. All the strings were removed and the neck was snapped off. "You bloody idiot, it'll take forever to repair this!" He growled. Johnny looked at his friend calmly and said, "You mess with my bike, I mess with your guitar. Clear?" Punk shook his head and said, "This is war."

* * *

><p>But more than the other times, it was just plain random. Usually invoking wrath from the other party involved.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel opened the fridge and screamed loudly. The members who were in the living room (Billy, XL Terrestrial, Johnny, and See-More) looked over their shoulders in confusion.<p>

Angel ran back into the living, carrying what appeared to be an exact duplicate of a corpse's head. "Which one of you idiots planted this!" She yelled angrily. All of them shrugged, then an audible snickering was heard.

Angel whipped around to see Cheshire, who was just about dying with laughter. "Cheshire, this isn't funny!" She yelled. Cheshire nodded. "I know, but I didn't act alone." Angel narrowed her eyes and growled, "Who was your accomplice?" Cheshire stopped laughing and said, "Lets just say XL is an amazing artist."

Angel whipped around in shock at the alien, who was now just looking at the floor. "XL? Come on, I considered you were more mature than this!" She said, gesturing towards the head. XL smiled sheepishly and handed her a note which said, 'I kinda hoped Johnny would find it.'

Angel glowered at the alien, who was now putting on his 'I'm-cute-so-I-know-you-won't-hurt-me' face. And surprisingly, it was very cute.

But it wasn't enough to cool the anger of Angel.

Seconds later, XL and Cheshire were running for their lives from Angel and Kyd, who had heard about the prank on his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>So there you have it, a warning that had been posted on the rules sign: Look out for pranks, you're free game.<p>

**Pranks. I haven't had too many played on me, thank goodness. **

**The reviewing people: You rock. .Pie, anon, Aonns2, prettykitty374 and all the rest of you guys (I just called out the regulars) are awesome. 33 reviews and 16 chapters. That is the best I have ever done. But don't stop! Please please don't stop. Reviews= happy me. Happy me= easier inspiration. Easier inspiration= more chapters get out quicker.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!**


	17. Nightmares

**(Kinda a sadder one... I never said these would all be happy.)**

Angel walked the halls of the HIVE base. It was midnight, and she couldn't sleep. She walked past a door and heard someone crying.

Confused, Angel glanced up at the door. It was Blackfire's. Praying that Johnny wasn't in there, Angel opened the door.

Blackfire was sitting up in bed, just sobbing her eyes out. Angel walked over and said, "Hey, Blackfire. You okay?" Angel asked. Blackfire looked up and said, "Oh... I guess. I just had a nightmare. I've had it before, I can deal."

Angel sat down next to Blackfire. "What was the dream about?" Angel asked. Blackfire looked down. "Lets just say me and my sister are the only Tameranians with these." Blackfire lifted up her fist and a purple orb of light surrounded it. Angel cocked her head to the side, then her eyes widened. "Genetic... experiments?" She asked. Blackfire shrugged. "I guess they could be called that. Flashbacks happen every now and then, especially when I am dreaming. I'm fine now, Angel. You can go."

Angel patted her friend's shoulder, then walked out.

Angel kept walking and then she heard someone call out, "Please don't leave me..." It was Gizmo, she recognized the voice. She walked in and saw Gizmo tossing and turning in his bed. Angel hurried over and rubbed the little guy's back. Slowly, Gizmo stopping moving and relaxed, only giving the occasional whimper.

Angel left the room to bump into Billy. "Oh, Billy, hi." Angel said. "Couldn't sleep?" Billy asked. Angel nodded. "Yeah... turns out all of us are getting bad dreams tonight." Billy headed for the kitchen, Angel following.

Billy grabbed the milk carton and poured himself a glass, putting it in the microwave afterwards. "So... what was your nightmare?" Angel asked, sitting on the barstool. "My dad. You know..." He gestured towards his shoulder, where a scar was plainly visible. "Felt like it was happening all over again." Billy said. Angel nodded. "Mine was when my wings developed. It wasn't an experience I want to relive, especially in a dream." Angel explained.

The microwave beeped and Billy grabbed the glass, downing it in one gulp. "Ouch." He grumbled, getting a giggle from Angel. "I'm going back to bed, see you later Billy." Angel said, scooting off the barstool and going back to her room.

Angel walked into her room and saw Kyd Wykkyd on her bed. "You too, huh?" Angel said. Kyd turned around and starting mouthing words in fright. His black hair was all mussed up, and his red eyes seemed barely coherent. Angel realized he was still asleep.

Angel walked over and whispered, "Its okay, Elliot. You aren't there anymore." Kyd slowly blinked as he came awake. He slightly blushed and signed, _'I didn't try strangling you this time, did I?'_ Angel shook her head no and said, "No, you just thought you could talk again. Turns out we weren't the only ones haunted by nightmares tonight." Kyd nodded and laid down, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Good night, Elliot." Angel whispered. Kyd nodded and smoothed Angel's light blonde hair.

**(Awww, okay, I know Blackfire's past. But I don't know Gizmo's past, oddly enough. So if you could tell me through a PM that would be great. Of course, I made up Billy's and Kyd's past, considering they were made for the series. And Pie. your comment made my day. Seriously. And I am trying to fit in the XL joke, but I'm not thinking of a good place to put it yet. Don't worry, I will.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	18. Help

**(Everyone needs a little help every now and then... and I figured a certain villain would be stubborn about receiving it...)**

Punk Rocket walked into the garage with his power blast guitar. He had learned how to amp it up himself without advice from Gizmo, and frankly, this thing needed a little more juice.

He saw Johnny Rancid working on his motorcycle, mumbling evil curses about something. "Hey, Johnny." Punk Rocket said, nodding at Johnny. Johnny jumped and hit his head on the side mirror. "Ow... Punk, don't sneak up on me. Ever." Johnny snapped, rubbing his head.

Punk Rocket backed up. "Sorry, mate." He grumbled, going to the work bench and starting to work on his guitar.

A couple minutes later, Johnny cussed loudly and Punk glanced up. "Need help?" Punk asked. "No." Johnny snapped, grabbing another thing out of the tool box.

Punk kept his eyes on his friend. Johnny was stubborn, that was for certain. But recently, Johnny had been in an accident on his bike recently, reducing his fine motor skills. They'd get back to normal in a week or so, but Johnny was supposed to, in the meantime, take it easy.

Yeah right. This is Johnny Rancid we are talking about.

Johnny dropped another tool by pure accident and swore again. "Johnny, I thought Blackfire didn't like you to cuss too much." Punk said calmly. "Well, I don't care right now." Johnny snapped, picking it up again.

Punk finished what he was doing and walked over to Johnny.

"What the hell do you want?" Johnny grumbled. Punk looked sympathetically at his friend. "Johnny. Do you need help?" Johnny opened his mouth to say no and Punk said, "Johnny. You can barely hold a tool in your hand. You. Need. Help. So if you say no, I'll go get Blackfire."

Johnny sighed and said, "Fine. I need a little help. Just hand me the things I need."

For the next three hours, the two friends worked together on the repairs.

**(This was taken from personal experience a bit. One of my friends was sick and still tried working. I yelled at him for a good five minutes, and he finally consented to let me help him. **

**Teentitansgirl21... uh, to tell the truth, I haven't even started on the next chapter for Storm. I have been kinda addicted to writing these oneshots. Sorry, I will TRY to have it up next week or the week after that.**

**Pie, girl, that helps. Mikron is a weird name... And yay! Go get an account!**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	19. Masquerade

**(BORED! And at home for once.)**

Blackfire looked pleadingly at Johnny Rancid. "Johnny, come on. You've never been ballroom dancing before?" Johnny shook his head no. "I haven't. And I never will. So the answer is no." He answered, turning his back on her. "But its a masquerade! I've always wanted to go to one on Earth!" Blackfire pleaded. "No."

Blackfire pouted for a half second. "Johnny. Please... I'll do anything you want..." Then she grinned and let her fingers land on his shoulder. "I'll wear that little gypsy outfit that I showed you earlier." Johnny immediately perked up. "Really?" Blackfire grinned larger and nodded. Johnny thought for a second. Go to some stupid costume party... get laid later with sexy alien... "Fine. Don't expect me to like it."

Blackfire squealed happily and hugged Johnny. "Thank you!" She ran down the hall, yelling, "Cheshire! Angel! Get our costumes out, we're going!" Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head. Damn sexy girlfriends... oh well, it would pay out later.

The guys had been the hardest to convince to go. First off, costumes for guys are a lot cheesier than girl costumes in their opinions. Second, they just didn't like dancing- or in XL's case, didn't even know how. Then Billy manned up and said that guys that can slow dance can get laid more. This finally convinced them all to go.

Most of the guys went simple- a tux sorta thing with a plain white mask. XL got creative and got one of those masks with a long nose sorta thing with lots of silver designs.

Kyd glared a death glare at his girlfriend. Even Brother Blood slightly backed down when he did that. It had no effect on Angel what so ever. _'I look ridiculous.'_ He signed. Angel stuck her tongue out. "Oh, come on, Elliot. You look awesome." Kyd Wykkyd glanced back at the mirror. _'It looks like I'm wearing a flipping skirt!'_ Angel giggled and said, "Oh whatever. And technically, you are."

Kyd was wearing a Roman Centurion outfit, while Angel was wearing a white toga goddess sorta thing. _'You owe me Angela, you hear me?'_ He signed. Angel nodded and pecked his cheek. Kyd pulled her back when she attempted to back off and grinned. "Elliot! We have to go!" She squealed. Kyd just grinned and bit her neck softly. "You know, sometimes I think your a vampire. And people wonder why I wear that scarf all the time!" She said.

Someone started pounding on their door. "You two, quit making out and get the hell out here!" It was Johnny. Kyd flipped off the door. Angel grinned. "Right... and we both know you want to go so bad." Johnny growled and said, "Angel. Shut up."

They all hitched a ride in some of Billy's cars.

The party was full of people, it was open to the public. Cheshire straightened her red dress and put on her red mask with gold designs. "Now, guys, please try to blend in. I swear, if one of you blows this, I will hurt you." Cheshire threatened. "And Blackfire, feet on the ground." Blackfire landed and mumbled a quick apology.

Johnny felt extremely awkward. He didn't like wearing a tuxedo. He didn't like so many people. Why was he here again? Then his girlfriend slipped her arm into his. Oh yeah, hot girlfriend.

Damn it.

Kyd was relieved to find out that he wasn't the only one with a girlfriend making him wear a dorky costume, as there were many worse than his.

Billy was having the time of his life. First off, lots of chicks were there. Second, some of them were single. Third, they were hot. Especially the rather Gothic chick with a red dress and red highlights. She looked a tiny bit familiar though...

Then some idiot with a microphone said, "Couples dance, everyone." See-More sighed and leaned against the wall. "Hey, wanna dance?" See-More looked over at a girl with pale skin. She was wearing a black wig and black contacts, but it was obvious who she was. Jinx.

"Couples dance, though." See-More said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is late, and I'd rather not feel so awkward." See-More shrugged. "Might as well." And it was clear Jinx didn't know it was See-More.

Jinx and See-More walked onto the dance floor and slowly See-More grabbed Jinx's hands and slowly began dancing. "Ever done this before?" Jinx asked bashfully. "Yeah... once or twice." See-More said. "School dances, mostly though." Jinx nodded. "Same."

Cheshire glanced at her watch. And three, two, one...

Speedy walked in, in uniform. He had gotten a call from an anonymous tipster that Cheshire had snuck in here. And he was in town, so might as well check on it while the Titan's West were handling Doctor Light.

Speedy didn't even get to the floor before an arm snaked out from behind a curtain and dragged him behind it. He put up his arms for a fight when he recognized those green eyes. "Cheshire, what the hell?" He hissed. Cheshire's grin became wider. "Wanna dance, hero boy?" She said, licking her lips. "Uh..." Speedy was, for once in his life, dumbfounded.

He didn't get it. One moment he was behind a curtain, the next he was dragged onto a freaking dance floor and was slow dancing with Cheshire. What. The. Hell. "Cheshire, do I want to know?" Speedy asked. "Maybe... course, I still need to get you back for that little mark on my neck from last time." Cheshire said. "You didn't complain at the moment." Speedy replied. "You try complaining with someone's teeth near your throat!"

The song ended and See-More pulled away, but not before taking an extremely quick gamble. He pulled up his mask ever so slightly and pecked Jinx on the lips. Before she could even react, he disappeared into the crowd. Jinx thought for a second, then whispered, "See-More?" Jinx had danced with the boy that who had the longest crush on her. And she didn't even know.

Mammoth glanced over at Johnny, who was snickering. "What are you doing?" Mammoth asked. "Shut up, Mammoth. I'm spiking the punch." Johnny said, slipping a bit of alcohol in the punch. And Mammoth just pretended that he didn't see anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cheshire came home with several more red little bite marks on her neck. Angel just snickered and offered to compare hers, causing Kyd to nearly choke on air. Billy ended up in jail after getting in a fight with a visiting titan named Hotspot... and bribed Kyd to let him out with another chocodile (that guy is addicted!).<p>

Blackfire and Johnny didn't turn up for a week. When they did return, no one wanted to even KNOW where they had gone. And no one asked.

**(Bahahaha, did you catch the hint about Argent earlier in the chapter? And of course, Hotspot would kick Billy's ass if he tried hitting on Argent. Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	20. Break

**(I'm a high schooler. I see couples have their on and off moments all the time. I'm not dating currently, so I wouldn't know.)**

Angel threw up her arms in disgust. "Elliot, I swear, you're always being so difficult!" Kyd snorted and signed, _'I'm not being difficult, just honest.' _Angel growled and got right in his face. "Elliot. Stop being an idiot." Kyd glared and signed, _'Stop talking, your voice annoys me!'_ Angel sniffed in and said, "At least I have a voice."

Kyd widened his eyes in shock, then pushed Angel away. Angel glared and snapped, "I'm just being honest. Just like you were." She breathed out. "We're taking a break for a while." Kyd glared. _'Took the words out of my mouth. Or should I say hands?'_

He stomped away, brushing a tear away from his eyes. Angel waited until he had disappeared, then broke down sobbing in the middle of the hallway.

Stupid argument. For the past week, they had just been so tense with each other, snapping each other for the tiniest things. This time, it had been about where they were going to go for a date next week, and then they switched to their previous argument.

Cheshire walked out of her room and looked at Angel. "Angel, what's wrong? Did you and Kyd fight again?" Angel glared at Cheshire and said, "Go away." Cheshire backed off and hid inside her room again. She may know several fighting moves that could kill a grown man with hardly any effort, but she knew how very dangerous Angel was when she was angry- like when Raven accidentally knocked out Kyd Wykkyd in a fight. Even now, Raven still avoided the hot-headed girl.

Kyd stormed into his room and pulled off his cape and mask, throwing them in the closet. He glanced at the side table and saw all the pictures of him and Angel. Breathing out angrily, he grabbed them and threw them under his bed, and one of them broke.

He just sat down and just breathed out, practicing meditating techniques that he had learned as a monk. That's all he could do- attempt to push away those emotions.

It wasn't working.

* * *

><p>"THEY DID WHAT!" Cheshire covered the shocked See-More's mouth. "Shut up, you idiot. I heard them yelling at each other in the hall again. And it was pretty obvious what had happened." The rest of the guys were in the living room, and Cheshire brought them back up to speed.<p>

Punk Rocket shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable... I'm trying to decide if you are lying, Cheshire. I know they had been yelling at each other a lot. But that is unbelievable." Cheshire growled and stomped. "That's the problem! They are perfect for each other, and they are letting the fact that we have had nothing to do for two weeks to blind them. See-More! Can you get us another mission? ASAP." See-More nodded. "I'll look for any prime spots."

Johnny snorted. "Does it look like I care? I'm going now." Blackfire grabbed Johnny's arm and said, "Johnny. An actual decent relationship is in crisis. And if you even think of telling them, I will hurt you." Johnny glared, but grumbled and sat back down.

Angel walked into the living room, and through the make up you could see her face was red and blotchy. "Why is everyone in here?" She asked slowly. "No reason!" Cheshire chirped, standing up and pushing the girl out. "Girl, just go to sleep." Cheshire said soothingly. Angel just raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Billy rolled his eyes under his shades. "You do realize she knows something is up now, right smiley?" Cheshire glared. "I told you not to call me that, for one, and for two, I don't care. Maybe it'll knock some sense into her to let her know that her friends care about her relationship."

* * *

><p>An entire week went by. See-More was looking for any places that would be easy to rob, and for some odd reason, everything had been locked up tight. Cheshire was urging him to work harder for a good reason.<p>

It was getting really awkward at the HIVE base.

Angel was constantly crying when she was alone, and even broke down when Billy approached her about it once.

Kyd became like before he met Angel. Cold. He wouldn't come out of his room all that often, and was constantly attempting to meditate or read some ancient tome. Gizmo tried asking him to help him out building something, and Kyd didn't even sign, just shot a glare at the boy and Gizmo scuttled off.

And it was affecting the whole team, even if they had denied it.

Finally, See-More fist found it. He fist pumped and yelled, "Hallelujah and praise the Lord, Cheshire!" Cheshire glanced up. "I thought you were atheist." She deadpanned. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He clicked the intercom system. "Hey guys, got us a hit!"

Everyone dashed for the main screen, even Angel and Kyd seemed excited. "Check it out. A bunch of jewelry is being transported from the old store to a new one. Perfect area to snap it up is in transit." He turned to his fellow team mates.. and the others boarding. "Lets go get it." Everyone nodded, even the non-hive members. Everyone was bored out of their skulls.

* * *

><p>The driver, who's name was Terry, glanced at the radar nervously. No meta-humans had been picked up yet. This was possibly the worst job to have, carting valuables around Jump City, especially through this area. For some odd reason, the route had been changed last minute.<p>

The radio crackled on. "Driver 524, why are you off track?" Terry clicked the button. "I am following the new orders I received, sir." "We didn't send anymore orders."

Then he glanced up at the round to see a figure in black and stomped on the brakes. When it went into a dead stop a gray arm reached into the open window (Now Terry was extremely regretting leaving it open) and ripped the radio completely free from the dashboard. The guy yelped and began scooting for the door, totally freaking out point reached. "I'm sorry, it looks like you have suffered a minor malfunction." The sarcastic voice said. Terry swallowed, his mouth completely dry. He thought it was just a rumor all the teenage villains had teamed up... but Johnny Rancid was certainly not a HIVE member.

Terry managed to open the door and began scampering off. He didn't get too far when a thin sharp claw entered his arm and Terry yelped and jumped away, his arm now completely numb. "Goodnight, little driver." The voice crooned, and he swore that girl was chuckling when he became unconscious.

See-More laughed as he landed, turning his balloon eye back to normal. "Good job, Kyd! Nice 'porting!" Red X grunted as he lifted out a bag full of various diamond jewelry. "I think I should've done it this time." He grumbled. See-More shook his head. "You did it the time before." "And it will be your last time you do this!"

It was the titans. "Finally, I have been dying for a good fight!" Johnny said, throwing up his arms. Robin narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Titans, Go!" Everyone ran forward, but it was a slightly unfair fight anyway.

The titans were outnumbered. The villains against them were Cheshire, Johnny Rancid, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, See-More, and Red X. Robin wasn't expecting Cheshire and as a result, took an early nap due to some well placed sleeping poison.

Of course, Cheshire received the full wrath of the angry Tameranian girlfriend. "You do not touch my Robin!" She growled, throwing a star bolt and catching Cheshire in the stomach. "Oof! Hey, watch it, my boyfriend gets angry when he sees I have bruises!" Cheshire snapped, running forward and attempting to scratch Starfire's arm. "You do mean 'friend with benefits', right? Because I highly doubt the relationship you have with you-know-who means he's your boyfriend." Angel said, dodging a cannon blast from Cyborg and hitting him with her wing.

Raven was a bit hesitant to take on Kyd Wykkyd again, but managed to get a grip on him and grumbled, "This time your girlfriend is a little busy, so I won't get hit again." Kyd somehow got a hand free and signed, _'We broke up, Miss Insensitive.'_ Raven widened her eyes. "Oh... sorry." Kyd shrugged and signed, _'Wow. Even a heroine pities me.' _Raven smiled slightly. "Even though you still have feelings for her?" _'Shut up before I fall to the urge to teleport you into the middle of the bay.'_

Raven was pushed forward by a wing and lost her grip on Kyd, who fell to the ground lightly and signed, _'Thanks, Angela.'_ Angel shrugged. "We may not be speaking, but I AM still your teammate." _'Then... what are we doing right now?'_ "You know what? You shut up."_ 'Can't, I'm mute.'_

Angel glared at him, then just started giggling. That was interrupted by a charging green rhino being rode like a bunking bronco with a couple Billy's on its back nearly running them over. But it was obvious they weren't so pissed at each other.

The bad guys retreated, with much less loot than planned, but still got away with some.

* * *

><p>Kyd and Angel headed back to their rooms and just stared at each other. Finally Angel breathed out. "I'm sorry." She said, blushing. Kyd nodded and signed, <em>'I guess I am sorry too. I guess having too much time with each other gets everyone cranky after a while. Even boyfriends and girlfriends.'<em> Angel nodded and shuffled her feet.

Kyd moved forward. _'Will you be my girlfriend, Angela?'_ Angel let out a small squeak of surprise, then put on a straight face and said, "Let me think for a while." Kyd nodded and turned away, then Angel spun him around and planted her lips on his.

When Angel pulled away, she said, "I thought about it. Yes." Then she got a curious expression. "I think Cheshire set us up again." Kyd nodded. "Wanna get back at her?" Kyd grinned and nodded again.

* * *

><p>"Yes yes yes!" Cheshire was jumping up and down. See-More poked his head out of his room. "Did it work?" See-More asked. "It did. And Cheshire, what did I say about interfering with my love life?" Cheshire gulped as Angel and Kyd appeared. The teen laughed nervously and backed away. "Come on, Angel, you can't be mad at me again... right?"<p>

Angel laughed. "Oh Elliot..." She trilled, turning towards her boyfriend. "Noooo!" Cheshire yelped, running away. Kyd teleported in front of her and grabbed her, disappearing again.

See-More laughed and said, "Where did he take her?" Angel grinned. "Oh... somewhere."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee blinked in surprise. "Let me get this straight. Kyd Wykkyd teleported you to Speedy's room because you kept messing with her relationship." Cheshire growled and nodded, tied up and being held by Speedy. "Wow... and I think being a titan is interesting at times." Bumblebee said, blinking.<p>

Bumblebee turned towards Speedy. "Take her to jail. She'll be transferred to Jump sooner or later, but I don't care." Speedy nodded and escorted the girl towards the door.

When they started driving towards the jail, Cheshire turned towards him with her trademark grin. "Oh, Speedy... you owe me for those marks." She teased, running her fingers towards his arm. Speedy rolled his eyes. "Cheshire, I told you no- how did you untie yourself?" Cheshire shrugged. "I'm just good like that." She leaned over and winked. "Come on, Speedy."

Speedy growled. It was times like this when he really wished he was a civilian- or that he wasn't toting around a very seductive assassin. Scratch the second one. He liked that.

**(And yes, I stuck in more Speedy/Cheshire. BECAUSE I LIKE THEM. And it amuses me to no end. Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	21. Lost

**(Okay, I'll admit it. I love the honorary titans as well. They didn't get enough spotlight in my opinion either. And Jericho is freaking adorable! I mean, he looks so innocent... and he plays guitar. That, my friend, is totally awesome. But then, on a boring afternoon, I thought of a guitar playing villain... and then THIS appeared.)**

"I really, really hate you right now." Punk Rocket glared at the innocent looking titan. The boy just shrugged and signed, _'Its not my fault that you guys chose to rob the Jump City bank as me and a couple other honorary titans were cashing our checks.'_ Punk rolled his eyes. "It IS your fault that we fell into the city underground tunnels though!" He snapped.

Long story short, Punk and Jericho had been fighting and for some odd reason, Jericho wasn't possessing him. Then Hotspot melted a floor in the apparently hollow ground and Jericho tackled Punk Rocket right into the hole, knocking them both out when they hit the floor.

When they regained consciousness, they had no idea where they were. At this moment, Punk had his guitar out, ready to strum if Jericho got too close. Jericho sighed and signed, _'I'll admit that was a bit... not well thought out on my part.'_ Jericho got up and Punk narrowed his eyes. "Try possessing me and I will blast you through a wall." He hissed. Jericho sighed. _'I have no idea why I am telling you this, but pay attention. I can't occupy your body for some odd reason. Lately, my powers have been on the flip and I have no idea why. I've managed to override it mostly, but I can not enter bodies if their eyes are red. Don't ask why, I don't know.'_ Punk blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. "So... you can't enter Kyd Wykkyd either?" He asked. Jericho nodded.

Punk got up as well and growled. "Think I hit my leg on the way down. Luckily, you ain't too heavy or you would have broken it." Jericho grinned and rolled his eyes. Then he looked down both ways in the tunnel. _'I'm not seeing where we fell in, we must have rolled or something. Our clothes aren't wet either, so scratch out floating here...'_ Punk slung his guitar on his back and shrugged. "I don't bloody care how we got here, so lets just find our way out. And when we do get out, I'm blasting you across the world, clear?" _'Well,if I find out why my powers have gone whacked, I won't let you do that.'_

They walked in silence for a bit. It was mostly dark, but Punk's eyes adjusted easily. _Bonk!_ But the same could not be said for Jericho. He signed a couple of angry cuss words at the pipe he hit his head on. Punk laughed and said, "Are you seriously cussing out a pipe in sign language?" Jericho nodded. Punk grabbed the boy's arm and said, "Follow me. If I find anything my guitar can't deal with, I'll have it eat you." Jericho's body was being wracked by silent giggles as he followed.

Jericho glanced at Punk's guitar. _'Nice guitar, can you play?'_ He signed. Punk nodded. "Surprisingly, I can actually play. I don't just use it to blow open bank vaults. You?" Jericho nodded. _'I play more... classical music though.'_ Punk groaned. "I hate classical music, it puts me to sleep. I mean, its all..." He moved his hand in a conducting motion and moaned in boredom. "Now, rock music, on the other hand, is more unpredictable, you get me?"

Jericho nodded. _'So... that's why you crashed that concert a forever and a half ago?'_ Punk shrugged. "Nah, I just did it because I was bored. And the conductor hates me." Jericho nodded.

Punk hit something hard and cussed loudly. Jericho looked amused and signed, _'I thought you could see in the dark.'_ Punk glared and said, "Only a bit better than the average human. And I have no idea what I ran into... oh f***."

It was tall and smelled like sulfur. And it was now moving. "Please tell me you can see it's eyes..." Punk whimpered. Jericho signed, _'I... don't think it has any... but there is one thing that might work.'_ "And that would be?" _'Run like hell!'_

Both teens ran as the underground monster made a growling noise and started chasing them. Punk screamed loudly. They could both hear its claws as they hit the ground.

MEANWHILE...

"You really think we'd abandon one of our teammates?" Johnny said, sounding disgusted. "Not meaning to sound like a jerk, but yes. Yes we do." Hotspot said, glaring at Billy again. "Can you stop glaring at me, I didn't know Argent was taken!" Billy yelped, hiding behind Cheshire. "And... the fact she's a titan?" Angel said. "So, it doesn't bother Cheshire- ow!" Cheshire kicked the southerner. "Shut up, redneck. Look, stay out of our way, we'll stay out of yours. We just need to find Punk Rocket." Cheshire said. Kole nodded. "Okay. And if you think of hurting Jericho, I will hit you. When I'm in crystal form. And according to Doctor Light, it hurts." Cheshire snorted. "Why, is Jericho your boyfriend?" She asked. "Yup. Sixth month anniversary tomorrow." Kole replied. "Wha- you know what? I just won't ask." Cheshire said, shaking her head. "I'm not as young as I look." Kole replied, smirking.

A loud scream was heard and Herald turned around. "What was that?" He said slowly. "Punk. Last time he screamed like that is when I scared the crap out of him during Halloween." Angel said. Argent looked amused. "Really? I'd figure villains wouldn't celebrate stuff like that." She said. "Gizmo bought us off."

Punk and Jericho were running through the tunnel and ran smack into the titans. "Ow!" Herald yelled. Punk got up and grumbled a couple curses. "Jericho!" Kole glomped the still fallen over hero. "Oh my gosh, I saw you fall, and I freaked, and nearly let Cheshire stab me but I didn't so don't worry, and... what's that noise?"

The creature came into the slightly lighted area. "Yeah... we weren't exactly running for the fun of it..." Punk said, swallowing and pulling out his guitar. The rest of them backed off slowly. The creature had thick, brown, mussy fur with scaly patches showing and smelled like the sewer. Its 'head' scraped the top of the cavern slightly and it had thick black spines on its back. "Hey, wait a second... it looks like the Chupracabra." Argent said, her fists glowing with plasma. "What and what?" Angel asked. "You know, goat sucker? I saw it on a Bones episode once." Billy said, sending out about ten more dupes.

"I won't even ask why a criminal is watching a crime show, but whatever that thing is, I don't like the fact that it is under Jump City. Titans, Go!" Herald yelled. The titans flew into motion. "Should we... help?" Johnny asked, purely freaked by the giant monster. "Yes. These tunnels are dangerously close to our hide out, and I'd rather not wake up with my blood sucked out. Attack!" Cheshire said, unsheathing her claws.

Punk leaped to the side and said, "Hey ugly! Listen to the sound of chaos!" A loud blare sounded through the tunnel and Jericho sidestepped the Chupracabra's feet as it swayed. Herald grinned. "Thanks for the shot!" Herald blew his horn and it fell into the portal.

Herald blew it a second later, and the monster fell onto the ground. "And this is the case where we have too much manpower. And I like it when that happens." Hotspot said. "Uh... spoken too soon, its getting up!" Cheshire shrieked, backing away from its giant paw like appendage. It got up and made a moaning noise. Argent growled and plasma blasts went flying forward, sending the thing into a wall. "Stay down!"Argent yelled.

Unfortunately, Chupracabra didn't want to stay down. It got back up and roared. Its paw went flying and smacked Punk Rocket, sending him flying into a wall. He hit it with a sickening smack and was knocked unconscious.

Angel glowered. "That's it. That thing needs to die, and die now." She extended her wings full length and charged, battering it over the head a couple times. Cheshire stood up and placed a small bottle in a pocket in her waist. "Lets see how it likes a full dosage." Cheshire hissed, leaping towards it and sticking all eight claws inside it.

It roared and threw Cheshire off. "Woah!" She yelped and was caught by Herald. "Sorry, I'm taken, trumpet boy. Maybe another time?" She said teasingly, slipping out of his grasp. Herald slightly blushed, but managed to maintain his cool.

The monster blundered around for a couple of seconds, then just hit the ground and stayed down. "I'm calling Robin." Hotspot said, grabbing his communicator. Johnny cleared his throat. "Not saying I didn't enjoy watching you guys beat the crap out of a chupa whatever, but I'm outta here."

He leaped up and off the wall, pushing up a manhole cover. "Come on, guys. Unless you want to bribe Kyd with junk food again, lets beat it." Angel grinned. "I don't have to bribe him with junk food... just a bit of sweetness." She said, flying up. "Angel!" Cheshire scolded. "We hear enough of your love life, thank you very much!"

The rest of the villains escaped, a Billy carrying Punk. Another Billy clone slipped a piece of paper into Argent's hand. "Call me!" He said, leaping away. Hotspot glared. "Did you learn NOTHING from last time!" He yelled, shaking his fist. "Calm down. I wasn't intending on it." A thoroughly blushing Argent said, throwing the piece of paper away.

**(And that was my story for this. It went kinda off topic though. Whatever, it also expressed my love for stuff like Chupracabra. That thing rocks, no joke. Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	22. Feline

**(Only one person came to mind when I saw the word 'Feline'... and I decided, 'Meh, what the heck?' and decided to add in a certain spoiled brat. But I will mature her ever so slightly.)**

Billy scowled into his beer. Before, Kyd Wykkyd, Johnny Rancid, and himself would go out clubbing and pick up chicks. It worked out quite well. But now, Kyd and Angel were together (And were currently making 'cute' eyes at each other at the other side of the bar) and Johnny was with Blackfire... kinda.

So now, Billy was stuck picking up girls by himself. He was happy that Kyd and Angel were finally together (for Pete's sake, they had been dodging around the subject since they were at HIVE academy)... but it still meant that out of the three, he was still single.

And Billy didn't like that. At all.

"So, fine! I'm glad we're over!" A girl stomped into the club, but not before flipping off whoever was behind the door. Billy recognized her immediately from the Brotherhood of Evil incident.

It was Kitten.

She pulled up a seat and just sat there. Billy took this time to notice her a bit more. She had grown slightly taller and slightly... larger in certain areas. But it was still definitely Kitten. She pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes and just stared into nothingness.

She then glanced up at Billy, obviously not recognizing him. "Hi. Got a problem?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Billy turned away and said, "Nope. You got one?" Kitten nodded. "Yup. Men are possibly the worst thing ever." Billy laughed slightly. "Well, gee, thanks." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

Kitten smirked. "Men in general, I meant. You might be decent. But pigs might fly too." She mumbled the last part. Billy snickered again. Kitten looked up meekly. "Sorry, I'm Kitten. You are?" She held up her hand. "Billy." He shook it. Kitten cocked her head to the side, then snapped her fingers. "Knew I recognized you." She said. "Numerous."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Don't say it too loud, someone hears, I might get kicked out." Kitten nodded. "I get it." Billy glanced at his empty glass and decided against ordering another. "So... I'll take a wild guess and say your were speaking about Fang." Kitten hissed angrily and glared. "Yup. I can't believe it. I saved his sorry ass three times. And he still thinks he can use me." She said.

Billy widened his eyes and then glanced at her neck. She was wearing a jean jacket over a pink tank top, but the collar was pulled down slightly, revealing a bruise, and a second one was on her arm where the sleeve pulled up. The type of bruises you get when you are getting hit. "Kitten, did he knock you around?" He asked. "First off, your blunt. Second, he tried. I hit back though." Kitten said, and slightly smirked.

Billy nodded. Understandable. "So... wanna talk about what happened?" Billy asked. Kitten shrugged. "Might as well. But be prepared, its kinda long and I have to start at the beginning. Fang was one of Daddy's experiments. He tried... 'disposing' of him..." Kitten shuddered. "And I saved him then. Then, after a long time of being off and on, I decided to break it off for good. He got angry, hit me, I hit him back, and then we broke up. Simple as that."

Billy nodded again. "Sorry about that." He said. "No trouble about it. And I won't cry about it either." She glanced over at Billy and grinned. "Think I could pass for twenty-one?" She asked. "Nope. But the bartender don't care if you tip twenty percent." Billy replied. Kitten nodded and waved over the bartender.

* * *

><p>Angel glanced over at the bar and sorta smirked. "Well, this is interesting..." She said. Kyd Wykkyd glanced over through his black bangs. <em>'Is that who I think it is?'<em> Kyd signed. Angel nodded. "Kitten. She isn't whining right now though, which is kinda strange." Kyd shrugged. _'Maybe after being thrown in jail a couple times and flash frozen matured her.'_

Angel snorted. "Seriously? That girl is a brat. What she needs is to be disciplined a bit." Kyd grinned and signed, _'You do realize how perverted that COULD be taken, right?'_ Angel opened her mouth, then closed it. "You... you shut up." She mumbled. _'Can't. I'm mute.'_ Angel rolled her eyes. "You already used that line, Elliot." _'Damn it.'_

Angel giggled. "Wanna get outta here?" She asked. Kyd grinned. _'Let me think... duh!'_ Kyd grabbed Angel's arm and they both vanished.

* * *

><p>Billy rolled his eyes and glared at the spot where Kyd and Angel were. "Seriously, those guys have no shame. At all." Kitten giggled. "Well... I better get going." She said, standing up. Billy looked at the girl with a concerned expression. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I'm tougher than I look." Kitten said.<p>

She walked out of the bar, and Billy sorta smirked at where she left.

Kitten may be a spoiled brat, but she's learning.

* * *

><p>Punk Rocket glared over at XL Terrestrial. "You cheater! You did not get a speed boost!" He yelled, shaking his fist. XL grinned and shrugged. Billy looked up from the couch. "Keep it down, will you? I'm nursing a hangover here." Billy groaned.<p>

Punk rolled his eyes. "I'd figure you'd be doing that at some random bimbo's house." He said, then he clicked a couple buttons. XL's antenna drooped for a split second as Punk's car passed his. The alien turned and glared at Punk Rocket. " 'Eh, you cheat, I cheat too, clear?" XL nodded, then flipped him off. "Was that really called for?" XL nodded.

The front door slipped open and Angel walked in. "Guys... we got a new roommate." She said through slightly gritted teeth. Punk turned around slightly. "Really? Who?" He said. Angel turned around. "Come on in."

Kitten walked in, carrying a duffel bag (which was, not surprisingly, pink). XL blinked a couple times in shock. Punk almost dropped the controller. Billy dropped the ice pack he was holding to his forehead and said, "Kitten? What are you doing here?" She set down her bag. "Apparently, Daddy was using me to keep Fang around as a little experiment. He got pissed that I broke up with him. I left, and I am not going back." Kitten said.

Billy gave her a weak thumbs up. "I would give you a high five, but I'm dying from a hangover." He said. Kitten slightly smirked.

Angel rolled her eyes and pointed towards the wall. "There's the rules. We may be criminals, but we are not anarchists." Kitten nodded and looked it over. "What's with the number on the bottom?" She asked. "Oh. That's how many rule papers we have gone through because SOME PEOPLE keep destroying it." Angel said, shooting a glare at XL, who looked away and began whistling innocently.

Kitten giggled. "You've gone through twenty of them?" She said. Angel nodded. "Dues are on Monday. And we are not afraid to boot little girls out." Kitten glared. "Well, not all of us can be super model tall." She replied haughtily.

She glanced at the list and raised her eyebrows. "Why is Rule 4 blank?" The people on the couch started laughing loudly. Kitten glanced up at Angel. "Did I miss something here?" Angel nodded. "Yes. Yes you did." Billy walked over and whispered something into Kitten's ear. Her eyes became the size of quarters. "Uh... okay." She said.

And then began the stay of Kitten.

** (Okay, I know Kitten is a spoiled brat. But she's also the daughter of a evil geneticist moth guy. She's probably not too dumb in other words. So, I'll be nice to her. And who knows, maybe she'll get paired with someone. Bye byes! Leave a review behind before you go, even if its just one word!) **


	23. Fresh

**(When I think fresh, I think new. When I think new, I think of a new member in HIVE boarding. So, go read before I give everything away.)**

Everyone was pretty surprised to see Kitten here. But since they had an empty room and she had a criminal record, it worked out.

Everyone had their own separate reactions though.

See-More honestly didn't care- she had money, which would be nice to have more of.

* * *

><p>Kitten scowled as she looked through the fridge. "Hey, uh, See-More, where's the soda?" She asked. See-More looked up from tinkering with his helmet. "We're out. Mammoth and Johnny had a contest on who could drink the most." Kitten giggled. "And who won?" She asked. "I think Mammoth did... course, we are still out of pop."<p>

Kitten nodded. "I'll be out for the next hour or so. Bye." See-More placed a lens in the eye part of the helmet. "Okay, Kitty." "Kitten. Not Kitty. Kitten."

She came back an hour later and calmly refilled the soda part of the fridge. "Kitten, we are going shopping tomorrow." See-More said, honestly surprised. Kitten shrugged. "I wanted soda now though. And I might as well be nice and get some for everyone else." See-More nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Mammoth honestly didn't know what to think of her. She was a spoiled brat, that was for certain. But every now and then, she did something nice.<p>

Kitten handed Mammoth a wrench. "Is that what you are looking for?" She asked. Mammoth gave a quick nod and said, "You know, I don't think villainy suits you all that grand." Kitten rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Mammoth." Mammoth chuckled and said, "Any more soda?"

Kitten glanced in the box, and a grin slowly appeared on her face. "Yup." She grabbed a root beer and shook it up. "Hand it over then." Mammoth said. Kitten handed him the soda, the sickly sweet smirk not disappearing.

A second later, Mammoth was covered in sticky pop. He glared at Kitten, who was now falling over with laughter. "Kitten..." He growled. Kitten looked at him and said, "Should... I start running?" Mammoth nodded.

* * *

><p>Gizmo seemed to hate her. Of course, he seemed to hate everyone...<p>

* * *

><p>Gizmo crossed his arms and said, "No." Kitten pouted. "Oh come on, Gizmo! Why won't you build it?" Gizmo glared at her. "Because, you stupid blonde, its ridiculous! I do not want to build a cruddy thing like... like..." "An automatic manicurist?" Kitten glared. "I'll help! Come on, Gizmo, please?"<p>

Gizmo scowled. "No."

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd was, at first, a little cold towards Kitten. Mainly because when they met, she kept calling him Kid Evil. And that was a very good way to piss him off.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitten blushed slightly. "Uh... Kyd?" Kyd Wykkyd glanced up from his book and took out an ear bud. "I uh... Gizmo just corrected me on your name. And I know what its like getting your name wrong... so sorry?" Kyd cocked his head to the side, then nodded. "Oh good. Because having the house jail bailer mad at you is not a good thing."<p>

Kyd grinned and then reached into his desk drawer, pulling out something. He tossed it over and Kitten caught it. "What... a chocodile?" Kyd nodded. "Okay... uh... what's the importance?" Kitten had yet to learn sign language. Kyd grabbed a handy dandy note pad and wrote, 'If you get stuck in jail, get me a box of those and I'll get you out early.' Kitten nodded. "Oh. Can I keep this one?" Kyd scowled and snatched it back. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Angel honestly hated the girl. And Kitten very clearly hated her back. Every now and then they were a bit friendly towards each other. But not often.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel grabbed something from the cupboard and opened it. She frowned and yelled, "Hey, who took the last of my coffee?" Kitten looked up from a steaming hot cup and grinned. Kyd just rolled his eyes and passed her a note that said, 'My girlfriend is going to kick your ass, you do realize this, right?' Kitten nodded and sipped again. "Still worth it. She stole the last diet orange soda which I bought, so I'll steal her coffee."<p>

Angel walked in and said, "You stole my coffee." Kitten raised her eyebrows innocently. "Well, it was in the cupboard. Open for everyone." Angel growled and said, "But that was mine!" "So was the soda." Angel glared at her, then glanced at her boyfriend and sighed. "Aren't you a little old to be playing in pillow forts?"

Kyd was, at the moment, under a shelter made with couch cushions. _'Yes. I am not too old to create a war shelter from two crazy blondes though.'_ He signed. Angel sighed, then signed back, _'Can't you just do one prank on her?'_ "Hey, no signing yet! I have only learned a couple words!" Kitten complained.

* * *

><p>XL usually had no opinion on newcomers. But Kitten changed his mind when... well...<p>

* * *

><p>XL walked out of Kitten's room, looking throughly embarrassed. Kyd glanced over at the alien. <em>'What's wrong, XL?'<em> XL swallowed and reached for his note pad, when Kitten walked out, obviously just showered, looking throughly pissed.

She reached over and hit him over the head. "Don't you ever come in my room again, especially to prank me!" She snapped, then stomped back in.

Kyd raised his eyebrows. XL quickly wrote down, 'I was in her room to throw a fake spider at her and she... had just showered. And I saw quite a bit more of her anatomy then I needed to.'

Kyd couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>Blackfire was amused when Kitten walked in. She immediately started bets to see how long she would last. Blackfire was soon to be disappointed though.<p>

* * *

><p>Blackfire looked in the fridge, digging around for the mustard. "Looking for something?" Kitten asked. Blackfire backed away and said, "I was..." Kitten had a mischievous smirk on her face. She was holding up a full bottle of mustard.<p>

Blackfire's eyes were the size of quarters. "Kitten. Why did you take that?" She asked. Kitten cocked her head to the side. "Oh, just because I heard through the grape vine that you started a betting pool about when I would cave and leave." Blackfire grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh... yeah."

Kitten nodded. "Okay. I'll give you the mustard back if you canceled the bets." Blackfire glared. "And what if I take it?" Kitten slid off the counter and said, "You even start glowing slightly, and I'll drop it on the ground. And the cap is a bit loose." Blackfire's mouth gaped. "You wouldn't!" "I would. And I will."

Blackfire growled. "Fine. They'll be canceled by tonight." Kitten nodded and handed her the mustard. Blackfire cocked her head to the side as she sipped down the condiment. "You know what, Kitten? I think you'll do just fine here." Kitten laughed.

* * *

><p>Cheshire was actually the last one to meet her. Cheshire had been called out on assignment (She accepted because it was in Steel City). And well...<p>

* * *

><p>Kitten walked into her room and jumped half a foot. Cheshire was sleeping on Kitten's bed. "Uh..." Kitten was now freaked. She had remembered Cheshire from the Brotherhood of Evil. And she scared the crap out of her.<p>

Kitten slowly walked over. She poked the girl's shoulder. "Uh... Cheshire?" Cheshire opened her eyes slowly.

Next thing Kitten knew she was pinned to the floor, claws a couple centimeters from her face. Kitten screamed until XL ran into the room, and managed to move the freaked out Cheshire.

Oddly enough, this started a grand relationship between the two.

* * *

><p>Red X didn't seem to care. It was just another roommate.<p>

Red X threw a piece of paper behind him and groaned. "Come on, think..." Kitten walked behind him. "Need help?" Red X glanced behind him. "Sure. My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow. Ideas?" Kitten thought for a second. "What's her favorite thing to do?" She asked. "Other than me?" Red X said cheekily.

Kitten smacked the thief over the head. "Ow! Okay, that was uncalled for. She's kinda a horse fanatic... and she likes music." Kitten nodded. "Does she like music boxes?" Red X looked at the ceiling. "You know what, I don't know. But I do think she'd like that." He smiled. "Thanks, Kitty." Kitten glared. "My name is KITTEN. Not Kitty."

* * *

><p>Punk Rocket and Kitten had a sibling rivalry relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitten ripped the straw wrapper off the tube and began sucking down the soda, mentally chiding herself about freaking out about the calories.<p>

_Pop!_ A straw wrapper hit her on the side of the head, and Kitten glared at Punk Rocket, who pretended not to notice. "Hey!" She said, grabbing another straw, ripping off the end, and blowing it back at him. It hit him right on the nose.

Punk stuck his tongue out at her, and then they spent the next twenty minutes blowing straw wrappers at each other. It ended when Angel found them and ordered them to clean up the mess.

Punk glanced up at her. "Worth it?" He asked. Kitten nodded. "Totally."

* * *

><p>Johnny hated her at first. He thought she was a prissy, good for nothing slut. But that changed quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Johnny was underneath Billy's car. Billy had been complaining that he was leaking oil all over the place and he didn't like the idea of blowing up the engine on his car.<p>

Kitten walked in. "Hey, Kyd Wykkyd, you in here?" She called out. Then she tripped over Johnny's legs. "Ow!" She yelped. "Will you watch where you are walking, kitty?" He said, sliding out from underneath the car. "Sorry, Rancid. And don't call me Kitty!" Kitten snapped, getting up and scraping some grease off her jeans.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Cat." Johnny was the only one who kept insisting on calling her 'Kitty', 'Cat', or when he was annoyed/bored, 'Meow'. Kitten scowled and said, "Where's Kyd, he owes me sixty bucks." "And why does he owe you that?" Johnny asked.

Kitten looked away. "Uh... he and Angel broke Rule 4 again. And that is why I keep insisting on switching to a different room." Johnny laughed loudly. "I think she is breaking it on purpose to annoy you." "Or just creep me out! I don't need to hear that." Kitten said, shuddering.

Johnny laughed again and then scowled. "Damn it... the hillbilly was right." "Hmm?" Kitten said. "There's an enormous crack in the oil pan** (1)**. I gotta replace the whole damn thing." Johnny heard Kitten grunt, and slide under the car. "Ouch, what he do, get hit by a star bolt?" She said, wincing at the giant crack. "I'd... guess so..." He said, his eyes widening. He had figured Kitten would be afraid of the dirt under there.

Johnny pulled himself out and Kitten followed. "Need help?" Johnny shrugged. "If it was my motorcycle, no. But since its just Billy's car, I don't care." Kitten nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do."

It was a bit annoying, but a normal thing to fix when it came to Billy's cars.

When they had finished, Johnny rubbed his hands clean on a rag. "Here." He tossed it over. Kitten gratefully accepted it. She had a giant patch of grease on her forehead, her face was sweaty, and she was grinning. "You look like hell." Johnny said. Kitten nodded. "Well, I was bored. And Daddy always had me help fix the car... he has a problem with road rage." Kitten said, trying to wipe the grease off her forehead and just making it worse.

"I'd figured you wouldn't like stuff like this." Johnny admitted. Kitten laughed. "Just because I have an obsession with how I look doesn't mean I am afraid to get dirty." Kitten said. Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Really... didn't you sic a bunch of mutant moths on Jump City because your dress got trashed?" He asked. Kitten nodded. "That dress was expensive. And this is not a dress, I don't care what happens to it." Kitten explained. "See you later, Rancid." She walked out.

* * *

><p>Then there was Billy. Well...<p>

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd glanced at Billy and signed, <em>'Billy. This is the seventh time you've zoned out today. What are you thinking of?'<em> Billy shook his head free. "Just... thinking."

Kyd Wykkyd followed Billy's gaze. Kitten was in the kitchen, trying to make herself useful and help Cheshire with baking cookies. "Can we make shapes?" Kitten asked. "Knock yourself out." Cheshire said, then she grinned. "I'll make a bow and arrow..." She took a knife out of the drawer and slowly began cutting the shape. Blackfire was in there too, so was Angel.

Blackfire grabbed another knife and cut out a shape of a motorcycle. "Nice and subtle, Fire." Angel teased. "Says the girl making a silhouette of her boyfriend." Blackfire responded, putting the shape on the pan. "Hey, I'm making the entire house of HIVE boarding. Wanna help, Kitten?" Kitten nodded. "I think... I'll make Billy first." Angel smiled warmly, a rare expression when it came to Kitten. "Sounds like a good idea."

Kyd smiled slowly. He had a gut feeling that Billy wouldn't be bar hopping for chicks much longer...

**(…. okay, so sue me! I've matched up Blackfire and Johnny Rancid, you can't get much crack then that. Billy and Kitten could have easily met. **

**Dude305, don't worry, singles will still be at HIVE boarding. And they will tease without mercy.**

**63 reviews guys, WOOT! This is pretty happy making for me. But don't stop. Please don't.**

**(1) Don't yell at me too bad if I screwed up the name or something. I failed my auto class.**

**Bye byez! Remember to review!)**


	24. Abuse

**(Okay, another sad one. Sorry...)**

Billy whimpered in his sleep. He was having that nightmare... again.

* * *

><p><em>Billy yelped. Why couldn't he duplicate this time, he did it before. Something crashed onto Billy's back and a sickening crack was heard. Billy looked up fearfully at the tall figure. "You can't defend yourself this time..." Someone drunkenly slurred.<em>

_ Billy prepared himself for the final hit..._

* * *

><p>"For the sake of all that is holy, WAKE UP!" Billy shot up, gasping for air. It was Angel. In fact... mostly everyone other than Johnny, Red X, and Punk Rocket were in there (Punk and Johnny were in jail, and Red X was probably visiting Chelsea again). Billy slowly calmed down. "Its okay, Billy. It was just a dream." Angel said reassuringly.<p>

Billy looked up at his friends. "What the hell are you guys even doing in here?" Blackfire raised her eyebrows. "Numerous, you were screaming. Loudly." She said. Billy blushed slightly. Kitten walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Was someone yelling or something?" Kitten asked sleepily. "Yeah... bad dream I guess." Billy said. "Okay, Billy." See-More shot a comforting glance at him, then left.

"Was I really screaming that loudly?" Billy felt slightly embarrassed. "Yeah... you okay, man?" Mammoth asked. Billy nodded. Mammoth excused himself after that, feeling a bit awkward. "Need anything?" Blackfire asked. "I'm fine." Billy said calmly.

Slowly, everyone walked out... except for Kitten. She walked over and said, "Billy. You are a big fat liar." Billy put on a mock hurt expression. "I'm not fat." He whined teasingly, hoping that she wouldn't see through him. Kitten rolled her eyes. "Billy. The last thing you are is okay."

Billy glared, but slowly nodded in agreement. "Man, can't get my heart to slow down." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Kitten touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Its okay. Whatever happened was just a dream, right?" She said. Billy laughed bitterly. "Yeah, no. More like a memory. Something I can't wipe away."

Kitten glanced to where her hand was laying and saw the scar. "Billy... that's how you guessed, right? That Fang hit me?" She gasped. Billy nodded. "I saw the same look in your eyes I saw in my ma's... and probably how mine looked for a very long time." Kitten nodded back. "I only got hit once though... and it didn't hurt too bad. I guess I just suffered emotionally." Kitten said.

Billy looked at Kitten, and he immediately understood. "Emotionally neglected?" He asked. Kitten nodded. "No matter what I did, I could not get my dad's attention at all. I got awful boyfriends, dressed like a whore, even dated one of his experiments. All he got me was things." She confessed. Billy then did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He hugged Kitten.

Kitten immediately froze up. She hadn't been expecting that. Billy usually just stayed away from physical contact. Kitten hugged him back, slowly.

* * *

><p>Kitten wiggled slightly. This wasn't right... her bed didn't feel like this. And what was behind her back?<p>

Kitten opened her eyes and realized what she had been laying on. Billy's arm and part of his chest. He was still asleep. Kitten turned an extremely bright red. "Oh crap... I'm not getting out of this one." She mumbled. "Shut up... its not even noon yet." Billy grumbled, slowly opening his brown eyes.

Kitten slightly grinned. "Uh... good morning?" She said. Billy's eyes widened, then he remembered last night. "You just fell asleep on me. Who was comforting who then?" He said, cocking his eyebrows funny. Kitten giggled and said, "Uh... it was a group thing?" She asked. "That can sound so wrong, you know."

Kitten hit Billy with his pillow. And he still laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Kitten peered out of Billy's door. "If I am caught, I am so screwed." She grumbled. Billy laughed again. "Shut up, you!" She hissed, slipping out and managing to run into her room without being seen.<p>

Kitten shut the door and slid down the wall. Then she slightly smiled. Billy was comfy to lie on... not saying that she liked him or anything.

Because she certainly did not.

At all.

Nope, not happening.

Damn his cute accent...

**(And at the end, I still fit in a little humor. I am one strange person. And no, they did not have sex yet. You perverts! *hits with a pillow * Well, you should know the drill. **

**Bye bye and Review!)**


	25. Breath

**(Okay, again. I am hinting towards one of my one shots here. Its titled 'Alive'. Go read that first, then read this. It will make a lot more sense.)**

"He doesn't-"

"I know, mate. Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"But he don't got a heart! And I don't mean emotionally this time!"

Punk Rocket glared at Billy Numerous. "Don't talk about it. I'll explain it later." Punk hissed, flying off on his guitar.

This whole mess had started that morning. They were fighting with the titans, everything was normal, then the Boy Wonder (or the Boy Blunder, as Blackfire had nicknamed him) threw one of his bo staffs at Johnny's chest- hard.

Apparently, though Robin didn't realize it, the tip had snapped off, making it deadly sharp. The sharp tip pierced his chest, and Johnny went flying backwards. Robin immediately froze. "Dude... did you just stab him?" Beast Boy said, shifting back. "Johnny!" Blackfire shrieked, diving towards the rubble where he fell in.

Johnny pulled himself out. "Right, bird boy, NOW I'm pissed." Johnny pulled a laser gun and shot both Robin and Starfire, luckily not killing them. Blackfire stopped and said, "Johnny?" Johnny pulled loose the staff and didn't even attempt to cover the wound. No blood was pumping out of it. "I'm outta here, guys."

Johnny walked towards his bike and began driving off. But not before everyone got a nice look at the hole.

It was just eerie. A sorta blackish substance covered the showing bone. And you could see his chest was empty.

That afternoon, See-More and Billy stood outside Johnny's door, fidgeting. "Your going in." "No way." Billy and See-More glared at each other. Then Punk Rocket walked up to them and glared. "You two! Leave Johnny alone." He scolded.

"All you guys shut the hell up. And I might as well tell up, so get in here you two." Billy and See-More shot a look of terror at each other, but walked in, Punk following.

Johnny was sitting at his desk. His chest was thankfully bandaged up, but the purpose was to hide the hole rather than anything else.

See-More bit his lip nervously. "So, I'm pretty sure your going to ask about this." Johnny began, pointing towards his chest. Billy and See-More nodded. "Okay. I'll just say it, I don't have a heart. I never had one. I'm not sure why. So don't ask."

Billy then blurted out, "What about the black stuff?" Johnny looked amused for a second. "I don't know what that is either, its probably a blood replacement." Johnny said.

They nodded. See-More asked, "You gonna be okay?" Johnny nodded. "I'm pretty sure the human traffic light is having a freak out though." He said, grinning. See-More snickered. "Yeah, did you see his face when you stood up? I would kill for a picture of it." See-More said.

The three laughed for a couple seconds. "Thanks for the explanation man." See-More and Billy walked out.

Punk shook his head in amazement, then thought of something. "Hey, Johnny." Johnny looked at him. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "I couldn't help but notice... you don't have lungs either, do you?" Johnny shook his head no. "Then why do you breath?"

Johnny thought for a second, then gave a bitter laugh. "Just an attempt to seem a little bit more normal, I guess. There's really no point to it. When I was a kid, people noticed something was off, so I just imitated breathing so they would get off my back. Of course, then any time I went to the doctor people would freak about the no heartbeat thing."

Punk nodded. "Are you really okay though?" He asked. Johnny nodded. "It didn't pierce anything vital, obviously enough. Just... don't bring up the heart thing too much. Tell that to the others too, alright, Tom?" Punk stuck his tongue out. "Its Punk Rocket or Thomas, not Tom. You know that pisses me off." Johnny laughed again.

Punk headed off from his friend's room.

**Okay, I think Johnny was kinda OOC. But I really don't care. **

**Wow... 71 reviews and only 25 chapters. Color me impressed. (I think I used the saying wrong, but I don't care.)**

**But don't stop! Bye byes, remember to review! (You all rock!)**


	26. Dream

**(Okay, a bit more Kitten/Numerous to keep me happy.)**

_Kitten was in a gigantic ballroom. It was perfectly beautiful, the right lighting, the right decor, heck, it even smelled like flowers._

_ The violinists switched to a different tune, the perfect tune for a dance. "May I dance with you, Kitten?" A southern voice said. Kitten's hands were taken up by a slightly larger pair. "Billy?" She asked. A chuckle was heard._

_ Kitten was dancing to the music, having the best time, and Billy leaned over..._

* * *

><p>A loud beeping was heard. "Screw you." She grumbled, throwing a pillow at her alarm clock. The alarm clock fell off the nightstand but kept beeping. Growling angrily, she picked up the clocked and clicked off the annoying switch.<p>

A pounding was heard at her door. "Hey, Kitten, remember, we got a heist in ten, so get ready!" Kitten glared at the door as she grabbed her new uniform, a pink jumpsuit. Why couldn't dreams affect real life?

* * *

><p><em>Billy laughed. This was a great day, back down south, no parents, no teachers, and he was blasting country music in his Ford truck.<em>

_ Just a great day..._

_ Then someone scooted a bit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Billy turned to look and grinned. _

_ Now a perfect day._

_ Kitten giggled and said, "I think I like your music." Billy grinned. "Alright, do you like me?" Kitten laughed and nodded. Billy leaned over to kiss her..._

* * *

><p><em>'CUZ WE'LL PUT A BOOT IN YOUR ASS, ITS THE AMERICAN WAY!" <em> Billy glared at his radio alarm clock. "What the hell..." He grumbled, reaching for the snooze and smacking it. Billy got up and reached for his sunglasses.

Then See-More knocked on his door. "Billy, we got a store to raid, get your ass outta bed!" Billy glared and yelled, "Can it wait until the birds wake up?" "We both know the answer to that." "… So can I change it to yes?" "Billy. Get up. Before I get angry and break your door."

Billy flipped off the door and grabbed his jumpsuit. "Life sucks when you get interrupted before the damned kiss." He growled.

**(Okay. For all you Chevy lovers, I have a Ford loving hillbilly friend that would murder me if I had Billy drive a Chevrolet. And he can. **

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	27. Kids

** (I learned that Robin torture, according to most authors, is as fun as heck.**

**Unfortunately, I am not putting Robin in here, and not because he isn't fun to torture, its because these guys need an ego boost. So sorry.)**

"Elliot?" Kyd Wykkyd looked up at his girlfriend. It was one of those rare mornings when a lot of HIVE was awake. Billy had been roused to make breakfast because he was a really good cook. The others there were Johnny, Punk Rocket, Blackfire, Cheshire, and Kitten. "Ever think about having kids?"

Unfortunately, Angel said this line when Kyd had just swallowed. The piece of bacon went down the wrong tube and Kyd choked for a couple seconds. When he finally got the bit of food in the correct area, he signed, _'What on earth gave you this thought at BREAKFAST?'_ The rest of the villains were practically cracking up, but didn't do so loudly because Angel might kill them.

Angel shrugged. "I have personally no idea. It was just something floating around my skull for the past couple days." Cheshire snickered and said, "Lets hope they get your fashion sense and his powers. We do not want any fallen angels walking around." Angel nodded and shuddered. "So, do you?" Angel said, returning to the previous subject.

Kyd shook his head rapidly no. _'I'm a teenage boy, Angela. Things like that normally do not cross my mind.'_ He signed. Angel narrowed her eyes slightly. "So, what does cross you mind?" She asked icily.

Johnny stuck his plate in the sink and stood up. "I'm out. Sorry, Kyd." He walked off, snickering. Blackfire all of a sudden looked slightly nervous and walked out after him.

Kyd slightly sunk down in his chair. _'Uh... definite commitment in the future. That's for sure. But not kids. I mean, I am only seventeen.'_ He signed quickly. Angel nodded. "Okay. What about when you are say... twenty five?" Kyd shrugged. _'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'_

Angel nodded again. "Okay, I'm good now." She said, sticking her plate in the sink and skipping off. Billy's shoulders were still shaking with repressed laughter as he threw another pancake on Kyd's plate. _'Billy, I swear, if you make one comment about the previous discussion, I will not bail you out for a month. And then Kitten might miss you.'_ Kyd signed, a slight smirk on his face for the last part. Billy's smile fell. "We are FRIENDS, Kyd. Nothing else, got it?"

Kitten looked confused. "Okay, I saw the sign for my name. And something about bailing out... do I want to know?" Billy shook his head rapidly no. "I really need to learn sign language." She growled, shoving her plate in the sink. "See you later, guys."

Billy turned towards Punk. "You have been awfully quiet." Billy remarked. Punk shrugged. "I'm just wondering when my next bloody pancake is getting here." Billy snickered. "I don't do Bloody pancakes, I do Billy Pancakes."

Billy narrowly dodged a sticky fork thrown at him.

**(Ah, that embarrassing question. I remember reading a story about Argent asking Hotspot a similar question... couldn't tell you who wrote it. I also jacked the line about fashion sense and powers from somewhere. Also, foreshadowing with Blackfire a bit? Maybe?**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	28. Ravenous

**(I may or may not have just watched the episode 'Can I Keep Him?' just to see Johnny Rancid. That guy needed more air time, seriously.)**

"Okay, next question." Cheshire was holding a laptop, and since everyone was bored (Again) they were answering this random questionnaire that Cheshire had found online.

Cheshire hissed when she clicked onto the next question. "What is it, Ches?" Angel asked from her position on the couch, snuggling with Kyd Wykkyd. Through gritted teeth, Cheshire said, "Who is the wimpiest villain the Titans have faced?"

Johnny thought for a second. "Control Freak. Seriously, that guy is really annoying." See-More smacked his forehead. "Duh, why do you think I denied him board here?" He said. "The guy even had the nerve to ask?" Cheshire said, sounding shocked. See-More nodded and shuddered. A couple Billy clones shuddered as well.

Gizmo shook his head. "I think the wimpiest one was that shame for technology Adonis. I mean, just shut off the mecha suit and he is a goner." A couple others nodded.

Cheshire rolled her eyes and clicked the next button. "Oh come on!" She snapped, throwing her arms up. Angel looked on the screen and giggled. _'What?'_ Kyd signed, looking confused. Cheshire looked at Angel and shook her head no. Angel pretended not to notice and responded, "Which is the hottest titan/villain?" A couple others snickered as well.

Kyd grinned and signed, _'That's a no brainer. Angel.'_ Angel giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "You two are so sweet your making my teeth rot. Next question, please." Blackfire said, rolling her eyes.

Cheshire clicked quickly, hoping that the other girls wouldn't harass her about the fling she had/was having with Speedy. "Well, this one we all have to answer... Kitten, are you asleep?" "No!" Kitten immediately sat up. "Aw, is the little kitty up past her bedtime? Ouch!" Gizmo rubbed the back of his head and glared up at Kitten. "That hurt." He snapped. "You started it." Kitten said.

XL rolled his eyes and looked at Cheshire in a way that said, 'Just say the question already.'

Cheshire nodded and said, "What is the grossest thing you have ever done?" Kitten thought for a second and said, "Kiss Fang." The other girls shuddered. "How does that even work?" Angel said, shuddering. Blackfire glared and said, "Angel. Don't tempt the boys." "Too late." Johnny said, grinning. Blackfire's eyes glowed for a split second, and any lewd comment the boys had in mind was silenced.

Cheshire turned towards Johnny. "You haven't answered any questions yet, Rancid. Come on, tell up." Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing such an immature game. Plus, Punk hasn't either." Punk Rocket snorted and said, "That's because I'm recovering from getting hit over the head by Robin. My ears are still ringing."

The others just looked at Johnny. "Well?" Cheshire said, grinning. Johnny sighed and thought. "Okay, fine. Uh... I guess its when I gotten eaten by a giant moth." Blackfire's eyes widened and she said, "What? Okay, that's weird." Kitten swallowed nervously and said, "Oh... so you were the one eaten by Larva M-319."

Johnny glared at Kitten, who immediately hid behind the counter. "Yes. Yes I was. And I think the damned worm is now living with Starfire so..." Blackfire hissed angrily. "Really?" She snapped.

Something beeped on Cheshire's computer and she jumped away, yelping loudly. "Cheshire, what's wrong?" Angel asked. She glanced at the screen and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Uh..."

Blackfire stopped glaring at her 'boyfriend' and looked at the screen. Then she blushed madly and said, "Who's laptop is this?" Kitten popped out from her hiding spot. "Why?" She asked nervously. Blackfire flew over, holding the laptop close to her so no one could see the screen.

Kitten glanced at the screen and screeched. "Fang, I swear on all things holy, I am going to KILL YOU!" She yelled, clicking a few buttons. "What was even on it?" Gizmo said, perfectly confused. "Never mind." All the girls said quickly.

See-More rolled his eye. "Who cares? Plus, we got places to rob tonight."

The group headed out.

**AT THE TITAN'S TOWER...**

"YOU LOST SILKIE!" Starfire said, hysterical. Beast Boy nodded. "I just left him alone for like, ten minutes to hang out with Raven, that's it! When I come back, there is a huge mess, and... is that zora berries?" Starfire glanced over at the pot. "Zorka berries... I was planning on making a pie this afternoon... and... uh oh..."

It was obvious that something had gotten into them. "We are in trouble, aren't we?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire nodded.

Then the alarm went off. "Trouble! The Villains Group is raiding the mall. It appears they have already raided a couple other areas as well." Robin said, rushing into the room. Starfire gulped. They would have to tell Robin later about the Silkie issue.

**BACK WITH OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS...**

"I'M A MOTHA F***IN MONSTER!" Kitten winced at the loud music. "Blackfire, why are you so addicted to rap?" She asked. Blackfire shrugged. "It... interests me. That's all." Kitten rolled her eyes and stuffed a couple more CDs in her bag.

See-More tried on another pair of sunglasses. "Hmm... I think these fit me quite nicely." He said, grinning. Billy rolled his eyes as several of his clones were investigating the sports store.

Angel flew out of the pet store with a couple parakeets following. "Kyd, PLEASE?" She asked, holding one up. Kyd just raised his eyebrows, but signed, _'Fine. I am not taking care of them though.'_ Angel fist pumped and went back into the store.

XL grabbed some more sketch pads. "Are you serious? Stealing sketch pads?" Johnny said, shocked. XL grinned and then showed him a previous drawing he did. Johnny's eyebrows raised. "Wow... you gotta draw one of Blackfire some time." XL shrugged and wrote down, 'I didn't think you would like your girlfriend posing nude for another male.'

Johnny shrugged. "Hey, its a plus side for having an alien girlfriend. They are pretty... loose when it comes to getting naked." XL snickered.

Punk plucked the strings of a guitar. "Hey, this come in white?" He said to the terrified cashier. The cashier slowly nodded and pointed towards the back room. "Thanks, mate!" Punk ran in there and came back a second later. Grabbing a couple sheets of music, he yelled, "Where's the titans, they should be here about now?" "Right here."

The titans were lined up... and they didn't look happy. Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, Bird boy! Figured you would've had a heart attack after the little 'stabbing' incident." He pulled out a gun. "And I am still pissed about that, by the way."

Robin leaped out of the way of a laser shot. "Teen Titans, go!" He yelled.

Starfire and Blackfire immediately began shooting each other with star bolts and yelling curses in Tameranian at each other. Angel came out of the pet store (holding a cage with a couple parakeets in it) to see Raven and Kyd fighting again. "Didn't you learn from last time not to mess with my boyfriend?" She said, sighing and growing her wings full size.

It was about the middle of the battle, when everyone heard Johnny scream loudly and a loud swallowing noise.

Starfire eep'ed and yelled, "Silkie!" Blackfire held her position and her eyes widened drastically again. "Did... that thing just eat my boyfriend?" She said.

Silkie was large again. And the worm had very obviously just eaten Johnny Rancid... again. "Starfire... did you feed Silkie alien food again?" Robin said, sounding deadly serious. "Uh... it was Beast Boy's fault! He was supposed to watch my bumgorf!" Starfire said, looking horrified. "Starfire. Your bumgorf ate my boyfriend. Make him puke him up!" Blackfire said, glaring at her sister. Starfire raised her eyebrows. "Sister... you certainly have the interesting 'taste'." She said. "I don't give a damn what you think about my preference in guys! Just get Johnny out of there before I blow the thing up!" Blackfire snapped.

Starfire looked horrified. "Don't hurt him!" Kitten sighed and walked over. "M-319. Hold still." She said, patting the thing's back. Silkie glowered at Kitten. "Don't you glare at me! Come on... where is that nerve?" She grumbled, running her fingers over Silkie's back.

Silkie's eyes widened suddenly. "Got it." Kitten said triumphantly. She hit a spot on Silkie's back and said, "Hide." Kitten ducked behind a store window. The other villains didn't hesitate and hid.

Silkie growled for a couple seconds, then... BOOSH!

Pink gunk went flying everywhere. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" See-More yelled, for some of it had got on his helmet. "That's just sick..." Beast Boy grumbled, rubbing stuff off his top. He didn't hide quite fast enough.

_Splat!_ Johnny hit the ground and groaned. "Ugh... I got eaten again..." He grumbled. "And its almost as gross as last time." Raven replied.

A smaller version of Silkie climbed out of the gunk. "Silkie!" Starfire, forgetting all about the fight, picked up her pet. Silkie purred happily.

Kyd rolled his eyes and held up one hand. "Woah!" A couple black portals appeared under the villains and they all vanished into the ground... other than XL. XL glared at the now smirking Kyd Wykkyd, who waved good bye and vanished.

XL turned towards the now focused titans. Crap.

* * *

><p>Angel glared at her boyfriend. "You left him behind! Why?" Kyd signed, <em>'Its part of the prank war we have been having for the past month. Last night... uh... your remember when I fell out of bed?'<em> Angel nodded. _'Lets just leave it at that.'_ Angel's eyes widened and she said, "Oh..."

* * *

><p>Blackfire glanced up from where she was lounging on Johnny's bed. "Johnny, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm trying to get rid of the damn berry smell!" He yelled. Blackfire giggled and said, "You've been in there for an hour. Hasn't it past gone?"<p>

Johnny walked into his room, his hair still soaking wet and wearing a towel. "No. No it hasn't." Blackfire stood up and sauntered over to him. She leaned a bit forward and inhaled slightly. "Mm... it is slightly there... but I like it."

Johnny slightly raised his eyebrows, but then grinned. "Really?" He said, mischief full in his voice. Blackfire rolled her eyes, but grinned back. "Really."

* * *

><p>See-More came down the hall, blushing like a mad man. "What's wrong, See-More?" Kitten asked, looking up from her controller (Billy was trying to teach her to play video games- she still sucked). "Rule 4. Blackfire and Johnny. Enough said." See-More said, sitting down.<p>

Kitten shuddered violently. "Those two have no shame." She said. "Your telling me. Ugh." Billy said, shuddering back. "Who has no shame this time?" Angel said, walking out into the main room. "Both of the couples here, actually." Kitten said, getting greeted by a wing smack.

**And rule 4 strikes again. Also, you can imagine what popped up on Kitten's screen. Just don't make me type it out, it makes my keyboard feel dirty. **

**How Silkie ever got to the mainland, the world may never know.**

**Pie, I'm still trying to find a place to fit in the XL joke.**

**Aonns... she isn't pregnant yet. I'm deciding if I should do a separate story about that.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	29. Latex

**(Okay... I am feeling a bit peppy right now... and my inner pervert/yaoi muse is working overtime. You guys need to leave me alone!**

_**Yaoi: Its not like I am ever used for your writing anyway...**_

_** Lust: And my name is not pervert.**_

** Sure...)**

Kitten opened her closet and screeched loudly. Angel began to snicker and Billy glanced over at her worriedly. "Angel, what did you do?" He asked cautiously.

Kitten stormed out of her room in a bathrobe. "Angel, where the hell are my clothes?" Angel looked up mischievously. "I thought those were your clothes." "Angel, its not funny!" Kitten said, blushing. "My uniform isn't even that tight!"

Billy's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "I'm interested now." He said. "So am I, Billy." A clone said.

Kitten seemed to recognize that Billy was in the room and blushed even worse. "Oh gosh... Angel. Let me make this clear. No way in HELL will I be wearing... that. Ever."

Angel had fallen over laughing at this point. "Why, did Fang like them?" She taunted. "Me and Fang never went that far, first of all. And second, yes he was... into that. But I am not!" Kitten said, tightening the belt for her robe. "Liar liar liar!" Angel teased. "Whatever, just gimme back my clothes!" Kitten growled.

Angel shook her head no. "But why?" Kitten whined. "Because. I think you'd look sexy in them. Your normal clothes are in my room. But I won't let you have them until you try at least one of the outfits on." Kitten scowled and stomped her foot.

Billy absorbed all his clones. "Just what kinda... outfits are we talking about here?" He asked. Kitten glared at Billy. "I'm not even going to say it." She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Angel giggled and whispered into Billy's ear. Billy's eyes became the size of quarters and he grinned. "Really?" He drawled. Kitten squeaked and said, "Angel, don't you dare!"

Angel raised her eyebrows. "I won't. Just try one on WILLINGLY and I won't let him see." Kitten stomped again and mumbled, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Angel tapped impatiently outside her door. "Come on, Kitten!" She said. "I... it... eargh!" She yelled. "Are you done changing yet?" She asked. "...Yes."<p>

Angel walked in, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Kitten blushed and looked in the mirror. "I look disgusting." She hissed angrily. Kitten was wearing a dark red latex outfit that... didn't quite cover enough. "Dang, Kitten. Here's your clothes back." Angel said, handing her a couple bags. After looking through them to make sure there was no more... outfits, Kitten looked up at Angel. "Why'd you do this?" She asked.

Angel shrugged. "I was bored. And Cheshire did the exact same thing to me a month ago." Kitten nodded, then grinned. "Did Kyd like it?" She asked mischievously. "Yes. Yes he did. He didn't like the hand cuffs that Cheshire slipped in though." Kitten shook her head with shock. "Cheshire is the worst pervert ever." Kitten said.

Then Kitten smirked evilly. "Got an idea, Kitten?" Angel asked. "Oh yes I do." Kitten said. "We're going to need Kyd's help though."

* * *

><p>Cheshire groaned. What happened? She was showing Angel some poisons that were used to knock people out, then everything went fuzzy.<p>

Speedy walked into his room. He had spent the night patrolling, and Cheshire hadn't met up with him, which was strange. Then Speedy glanced at his bed and sorta smirked. Cheshire was in quite the... interesting green skin tight outfit, and she was handcuffed. "Hey Jade." Speedy said.

Cheshire's eyes widened, then she almost beat her head against the wall. _Are you freaking KIDDING ME?_

**(Okay, I was pushing my limit again. I'll admit it. But this was far too tempting. **

_**Lust: Me thinks you got this list off of an inappropriate site, girl.**_

**Oi! I didn't notice this one until I had far started. And then the plot bunny chewed on my ear again. By the way, I will update again later today, so review this one and the other chapter, mmkay? Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	30. Friends

**(… okay, I know you can't TECHNICALLY ship 10 and 12 year olds. But... but... gah! The cuteness, I tell you! THE CUTENESS! Also, I KNOW I promised 2 updates yesterday, but the stupid head dean thought )**

Gizmo sat the park bench and began to pout. The past few days had been rough. Then Punk Rocket had to go and stick his foot in his mouth.

_Flashback!_

_Gizmo growled angrily and said, "Why won't you booger eating idiots LISTEN to me!" Everyone shot a quick glare at Gizmo. They were planning a huge heist at a new gold-for-cash joint and Gizmo had been trying to share his idea._

_Punk snorted and said, "Maybe because you're the youngest, squirt." Gizmo glared back and said, "I still am smarter than most of you." Billy opened his mouth to back up Gizmo when Punk said it. "I don't even get why you are here at times! You're just a kid!"_

_That hurt. Gizmo just ran out after he said that._

_Flashback over!_

Gizmo sniffled slightly and quickly rubbed his eyes. Why was he so mean? I mean, just because he was young, didn't mean that he couldn't still kick titan butt, right? "Are you okay?"

Gizmo looked away. He didn't honestly mean to cry. "I'm fine. Go away." He mumbled. The girl who had talked to him shook her head and hoisted herself onto the bench. "No your not. When I cry, I'm not okay either." "I wasn't crying!" Gizmo snapped, facing the girl.

The girl backed away, a bit surprised. She had blonde hair in pigtails and was wearing a pink coat and jeans. The coat made Gizmo realize it was freezing outside. If he was wearing his uniform, it would not have been a problem. But right now, in a white t-shirt and black pants, he was feeling the fall weather. "Are you cold?" She asked. Gizmo nodded slightly.

The little girl nodded, then unzipped her jacket and placed it on the other boy's shoulders. "Hey! Aren't you gonna get cold?" Gizmo asked, unintentionally pulling the jacket closer to his body. "I have a long sleeve shirt, I won't get too cold." The girl responded.

Gizmo sighed. "Uh... thanks." He said, looking away. "You're welcome. Why were you crying?" Aaaaand back to the previous subject. Gizmo bit his lip. "I guess... I just keep getting underestimated by my friends. They are all a lot older than me. And they think I'm just a stupid kid." He said. The girl nodded. "How old are you, anyway?" She asked. "Twelve. And before you say it, yes, I am a bit short." She giggled. "I'm ten. My name is Melvin, by the way. What's yours?"

Gizmo thought for a second. "Mikron." He said. He hadn't said his real name in a long time. It almost wasn't his name anymore. "That sounds kinda weird." Melvin said, cocking her head to the side. "Not as weird as Melvin! Isn't that a boy's name, anyway?" Gizmo snorted. Melvin giggled and shook her head no.

Melvin reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play Bologna Sandwich?" She asked shyly. Gizmo almost said no, but then thought for a second. "Alright. I don't got anything better to do anyway." He grumbled. Melvin giggled again and began dealing the cards.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why I have to bloody apologize to him." Punk grumbled. Cheshire reached over and smacked him over the head. "That comment was just plain mean, Punk! We are all apologizing to him. The little guy deals with crap most fourteen year olds don't deal with, much less twelve." Angel scolded.<p>

The three had decided to go look for him after the meeting practically broke up seconds after Gizmo left.

A snap of a stick was heard and Punk jumped, zipping up his orange sweater some more. "It shouldn't be so freaking cold..." He grumbled. "Melvin, where are you?" Someone called. A very familiar sounding someone, too.

The three turned a corner and practically ran into Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. "Gah!" Punk jumped a couple feet back in surprise and Cheshire almost unsheathed her claws. Starfire's hands glowed and a dumpster was surrounded with Raven's black energy.

"Hi." Angel said, kinda half waving. Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "Uh... hi?" He said back. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Have you guys seen Gizmo? The British idiot stuck his foot in his mouth and made him mad." Angel continued, ignoring the fact she was talking to her enemies. Beast Boy shook his head no, then said, "Wait a second, why aren't you attacking us right now?" Angel shrugged. "Not in the mood." She explained. "Okay..."

Raven sighed and set down the dumpster. "We're looking for a little blonde girl named Melvin. And if we cause a scene, we'll just scare her off again." She said. Angel shrugged. "Gizmo doesn't really care about stuff like that." "Guys, get over here!"

Cheshire had peered over some bushes and was now giggling. The titans and the villains looked over, and not even Raven could suppress a grin.

"That's Bologna!" "Is not!" "Then why don't you flip the card over?" Gizmo (who was wearing a pink coat) and Melvin were playing B.S., and it looked like Melvin was winning. "Well, this is really cute." Cheshire took out her camera and Angel glared. "You even think of black-mailing him out of this, I will have Kyd teleport you into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Cheshire put the camera away innocently. Punk began walking away and Angel grabbed him back. "Oh, no you don't! You still have to apologize!" Angel scolded. "Raven... should we tell her who he is?" Starfire asked.

Melvin laughed again and said, "Mikron, your really fun to hang out with." Cheshire raised her eyebrows. "Mikron?" She asked. "Its his real name." Angel said, grinning. Then she turned to Punk. "We can wait to apologize when he gets home." She flew off.

Punk shrugged and walked off with Cheshire. "So... we are just going to let them leave?" Beast Boy asked. "Might as well. After all... Melvin could use a friend her age." Starfire said. Raven cocked her head. "Even though... he's on the opposite side." Starfire giggled and said, "Well, she doesn't know that."

Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting later...

**(And I really couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Melvin/Gizmo 4EVER! Sorry, crazy fan girl. Also, I am working on writing a story on them when they are a bit older... so they can be a legal pairing. I mean, you can't really have a relationship when your ten...**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	31. Green

**(Another one shot for XL.)**

"He's green."

"I think he's more blue."

"Both you idiotic crud munchers are wrong! He's teal."

Billy Numerous, See-More, and Gizmo glared at each other. All three of them had gotten into a (dumb) argument when Billy commented on XL Terrestrial's skin color, calling him green. This started an extremely long argument, because all three of them were really bored.

Kyd walked in and saw the three glaring at each other. _'Okay, what happened this time?'_ He signed. "The two idiots think that XL's skin is green. Its teal, I tell you!" Gizmo said. "No way, its totally green!" Billy complained. "Can you even tell with your sunglasses on, genius? It's blue!" See-More complained.

Kyd raised his eyebrows, then signed, _'Okay... really didn't want to know.'_

Cheshire popped out from behind the couch. "You could just ASK him, you know." She said calmly. "Gah!" Billy fell off the couch in shock and Gizmo jumped half a foot. See-More just glanced at her and said, "Why were you listening anyway?" Cheshire shrugged. "Couldn't convince Kyd to teleport me to Steel. And I am bored."

Cheshire cleared her throat and said, "There he is now. Go ask." XL walked in and placed the sketch pad down. It was obvious he had not slept for a while. "I don't know... he looks kinda cranky." Billy said, swallowing nervously. "He is. He is having difficulties learning how to speak English." Cheshire remarked. XL flipped them off and grabbed the coffee mug and filled it to the brim.

Without even adding sugar, he swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. See-More winced. "Bad day?" XL grabbed his note pad and wrote, 'Bad week. The English language keeps avoiding my vocal cords.' See-More frowned and said, "Sorry man." XL shrugged and wrote, 'Not your fault. Now, what did you want to ask me?'

Both of the older members glanced down at Gizmo. He sighed and said, "Me and those idiots were arguing about what... color your skin is. So, is it teal, blue, or green?" XL blinked in surprise, then wrote, 'I... never really thought about it. I guess its green.'

Billy crowed and fist pumped. "Oh yeah! I'm right!" Gizmo glared and growled, "Darn it." "Wow, you actually properly said a cuss word." See-More said. "Darn it is not a cuss word!"

They were all interrupted by XL laughing. His laugh wasn't too strange... but he didn't laugh often. In fact, this was the first time any of them heard him laugh. XL was absolutely dying, leaning against the corner, just laughing his heart out.

Finally, XL breathed in and wrote, 'You guys have just made my day. Thank you.' He walked out, still grinning.

**(Aww... XL is a nice guy. And I have actually had an argument with myself about what color XL was... Bye byes! Remember to review!**)


	32. Shy

**(Okay... I might or might not like XL Terrestrial a bit more now that I read something that turned him into a druggie. Shut up. Also, every other story I read with this guy had him report to some commander.)**

XL Terrestrial wasn't shy.

He had arrived to Earth when he was fourteen.

Mission? Report to his higher ups about what Earth was like.

It wasn't long till Brother Blood found him, and XL may have 'forgotten' to send in reports for a couple months. After the place blew up, XL was found and got his ear chewed off... well, more like antenna. Literally.

But after that, he kept up. He sent in the bare minimum of information he needed to send in, mainly because of well...

Earth culture was insane.

His closest friend was a duplicating person from the southern part of the USA, his 'enemy' was a silent teleporter from who knows where, and he constantly stole and fought- which is against the laws of the planet. Thank cripes that his leaders didn't know.

One thing XL loved about this planet was the art, though. Of course, he hadn't learned to draw until his last year at HIVE. But it still intrigued him.

A loud knocking was heard at his door and XL rolled his eyes. Out of memories now. "Hey, XL, you dead? You've been in there for two days!" It was his 'leader', See-More. Another thing XL didn't get- these people, even though they were constantly fighting against each other, watched out for each other.

That never happened on XL's home planet, not ever. XL got up and answered the door. "Okay, you're not dead. What have you been doing?" XL pointed towards his desk, towards an enormous sketch. See-More walked over and whistled. "Nice... this is all of us, right?" XL nodded and with his note pad, wrote, 'Yes. I am almost done with the basic sketch, then I will use chalks to finish it.' See-More nodded, then cocked his head to the side. "I thought you normally drew porn, though."

XL rolled his eyes and wrote, 'Normally, I draw nude females. But that actually CAN get boring after a while.' See-More laughed loudly and said, "I never thought that was possible. But get down to the kitchen, when was the last time you ate?"

XL pointed towards his desk again, where several candy wrappers and chip bags lay. "Oh. Okay, but warn us when your in shy-mode again, will ya?" XL nodded.

See-More walked out, and XL heard Punk Rocket yelling at Kyd for something before the door shut and silence reigned again.

He grabbed the pencil and continued sketching.

XL wasn't shy, he was selfish.

He wanted this crazy, hypocritical world to his knowledge alone.

**Nice... I like how this one turned out. XL is amazing... Also, I am home now, so expect updates to come easier. Bye byes! Remember to review!**

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: I lost the order in which the oneshots came in. So they might be a bit out of order later. Please don't shoot me.)**


	33. Myth

**( I spent at least an hour looking up stuff for this, gimme props for that. Or maybe I was just doing it for fun.)**

Blackfire clicked another button on her new laptop and shuddered. Kitten's eyes bulged out of her sockets and said, "That is SO fake!" Angel shook her head no. "This is insane..."

Kyd came into the room and signed, _'What are you doing?'_ Cheshire looked up and grinned. "Looking up true urban myths. Its a lot of fun!" She exclaimed. "And creepy. Humans are worse than Tameranians by a long shot." Blackfire said.

Kyd walked over the computer and rolled his eyes. _'Organ stealing? Come on, girls. It. Doesn't. Happened.'_ Kitten glared and said, "In America, no. Other countries, yes." Kyd just shook his head and signed, _'Okay, I'll bite. What other ones are 'supposedly' true?'_

Cheshire stole the laptop, despite Blackfire's protest, and slid the mouse around. "Aha, this one. PCP makes people become cannibals." Kyd's eyes widened and he shook his head no. "Really? What's this? Ooh, rapper eats his roommate after getting high off PCP **(1)**!" Cheshire said, showing him the screen. Kyd slightly gagged and signed, _'Why are you even looking this up?'_

Cheshire shrugged. "I was bored, and my laptop is dead. Blackfire stole my cord, so I am using her computer. Make sense?" Kyd rolled his eyes again.

Blackfire stole it back, clicked another one and screeched, "Ewww!" Cheshire poked her head towards the screen and grinned. "Uh..." Angel turned slightly green and shuddered. _'What?'_ Kyd signed. "Bodies in mattresses... gross. Just gross." Cheshire shrugged. "Its a decent place to hide a body." All the girls stared at Cheshire for quite a few seconds. "Eh.. explain..." Angel said. "Look, honey, I am an assassin. And a woman. Easiest time to kill a guy is to lure him into your room. And actually... in a certain circumstance I uh... found a body when I tried hiding a different one." Cheshire said, slightly smirking.

Kitten just shook her head in shock. "Cheshire, TMI." She said. Cheshire snickered and said, "Oh come on, I am an assassin." Blackfire quickly stole the computer back and said, "Next one, please!" Kyd looked at the screen and signed, _'This one I might actually believe...'_

Kitten screeched and leaped away from the picture of the beheaded... head. "No way, you are so NOT alive after you are beheaded!" She said, shuddering.

Billy walked into the room and said, "Who was yelling and... what the heck?" Kyd rolled his eyes and signed, _'The girls were looking up urban legends, I heard Angel screech and came in here. And is it coincidence that a certain blonde was yelling?'_ Billy slightly flushed and said, "Well... what was the legend?"

Cheshire snatched the computer back and read, "You actually stay, up to thirty seconds at most, alive when your head his chopped off. And I'm not going to freak you idiots out with another story about I know that is true." Kitten shuddered and said, "PLEASE don't..."

**(Okay, I know most of these are probably not true. So sue me! It is really amusing.**

**Big Lurch**** was the rapper... I found most of these on some random site. Remember to review!**

**Also, I need help. Can someone give me more info on Mammoth's younger sister, Shimmer's, powers. I need actual examples.)**


	34. Arrival

**(I have sinned... I realized I have missed one of the characters from HIVE who actually had a speaking part. So, here he comes!)**

_Poke._

Punk just ignored it at first, after all, it is Kitten. They had been trying to annoy each other for the past hour.

_Poke._

Punk gritted his teeth. He was going to win this time.

_Poke poke?_

Punk turned around and glared at the giggling Kitten. "Kit, stop it!" Punk snapped. Kitten just smirked and said, "I win." Punk threw up his arms in disgust. "Damn you." He grumbled angrily. Kitten just laughed and said, "You won last time with the finger tapping."

Something beeped and Kyd Wykkyd, who was taking a nap on the couch for some odd reason, glanced at a miniature TV screen which Gizmo had just set up. It was used for security. He got up worriedly and signed, _'Trespasser. I'll stop him.'_

Kyd teleported to the upper part of the HIVE base and hid. Soon, the taller figure came into view. Kyd slowly waited for him to pass, then tackled him. "Hey! Get offa me!" Kyd recognized the voice immediately. He let go. The guy looked up and grinned. "How you doing, sir?" He said jokingly.

Punk and Kitten heard the door opening and someone laughing. Kitten lowered her eyebrows and said, "I know that laugh..." Punk turned around and said, "Hey, Kyd, who's here?" "I am." Private Hive walked in with Kyd, and they were both grinning.

Punk nearly fell off the couch. "Private!" He said, in complete shock. See-More and Mammoth walked into the room and Mammoth said, "I thought you weren't arriving until next week, Hive." Private Hive grinned again and said, "Well... something sped up the reason for my visit, sir."

Kyd glared and signed, _'Why didn't you tell us that Hive was coming back?'_ Mammoth opened his mouth but Private interrupted saying, "It wasn't exactly set in stone yet." Kyd nodded and sat down. See-More poked his head down the hall and yelled, "Hey guys, we got a new roommate!" A second later, Johnny yelled back, "Who?" "Private Hive." See-More called back. "I thought he was in Steel!" Private had enough of being left out and yelled, "I've been everywhere, Sir."

Seconds later, all of the boarding members (minus Blackfire for some odd reason) were downstairs. Private Hive had been rather popular in the brotherhood of evil, mainly because he got the booze for several of their parties. (Honestly, what were they thinking, having it in Paris?)

"So, what have you been doing, Hive?" See-More asked. Private shrugged. "Mainly just traveling. I've been in Steel, Gotham, heck, I even hitch hiked into Mexico a couple times." Gizmo lowered his eyebrows and said, "Well, yeah, but the first time we asked you to move in, you said no." Private glared for a millisecond at Gizmo, but shrugged it off and said, "Well, I didn't want to." "What made you change your mind, Bai- sorry, Private?" Angel said, almost slipping when it came to his real name.

Private laughed nervously and said, "Well... I kinda had an accident and I can't ride my motorcycle for a while. So, practically, I'm grounded." Cheshire rolled her eyes. "I heard you crashed your bike trying to out-ride Robin. Honestly, dumbest move ever." Private glared and said, "Well, sorry, smiley." "And for goodness sake, stop calling me smiley!"

Private rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have a bit of cash to hand over to See-More, so I'll just stay here for a couple days." Cheshire stood up. "Not saying I won't enjoy pranking you later, but I'm already bored. Kyd, I have a whole box of chocodiles in my room for you if you teleport me to Steel." Kyd's eyes widened and he quickly opened a portal. She sauntered through. "What's in Steel?" Private asked, confused. "Speedy." Angel said, giggling.

"What on this planet is going on?" Blackfire walked into the room, looking irritated. Private whistled and said, "I arrived. Private Hive at your service, ma'am." "She's taken, Private. Unless you want Rancid kicking your ass later, you'd better cool yourself off." Red X said, snickering. Private's smile fell and he grumbled for a couple seconds.

Thus began the stay of Private Hive.

**He's not listed either. How the heck can you have a speaking character not be listed, but a character who had NO FREAKING DIALOGUE (Cheshire) be listed? **

**That needs to be changed. Now. Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	35. Vision

**(Okay, I remember making See-More legally blind in my story Purity. He isn't blind in this one. Mostly...)**

Kitten looked up at See-More and frowned. "Hey, See-More, why do you always wear you helmet?" She asked. See-More looked up from the couch where he was dozing. "Hmm?" He mumbled. Kitten sighed and repeated, "Why do you always wear your helmet? Billy doesn't always wear his sunglasses, I've seen Kyd without the hood-thing, and Private Hive is barely in uniform. I've seen you wear civvies, but if your in the house, your always wearing the helmet. So, why?"

See-More's helmet blinked in surprise. "Oh, I guess you didn't know." He leaned up and took off his helmet. "Walk over to that side." He said, pointing. Kitten started walking. "A bit more... little more... there. Unless I turned my head, I can't see you." See-More explained.

Kitten raised her eyebrows. "But... I'm right here. How can you NOT see me?" See-more rolled his eyes. "My peripheral vision is all jacked up. Long story." He grabbed his helmet. "I can function without it, but I can actually see stuff with this thing on." See-More placed the helmet on his head and the single eye blinked a couple times.

Kitten nodded. "So... when you were fixing your helmet a couple days ago, you couldn't see me. That's why you jumped like three feet..." See-More nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I figured you just knew, its not exactly a secret."

Kitten smirked and stood up to leave when See-More said, "One more thing." Kitten turned around. "Yes?" She asked. See-More grinned and said, "I may be sorta blind to some things, but I ain't blind to the fact that you are in denial about your emotions about a certain human copy machine."

Kitten turned a bright pink color and grumbled, "You... you shut up." She took off quickly after that.

See-More rolled his eye. She was even more in denial about him when he was in denial about Jinx... and we all know how that turned out.

**(short and sweet... and now I'm going to start the epic of Kitten/Billy and the others teaming up to get them together. And it will be awesome. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope to put out a oneshot about it later today.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	36. Soda

**(I'm craving a Sprite right now... someone help me...)**

See-More began jotting down stuff for the grocery list. "Okay, peanut butter, random cereal, batteries... anything else?" Mammoth thought for a second. "Got pickles on the list?" He asked. See-More's eye switched to a question mark. "Why pickles?" Mammoth shrugged. "Okay, I'll put pickles on the list..." See-More said, quickly writing it down.

Cheshire looked up from her cell phone. "Have pop on the list?" She asked. See-More smacked his forehead. "Duh! Knew I was forgetting something. Assorted pop." He said, and the pencil was put into work again. "Okay, who's shopping today?"

Cheshire bit her lip. "I think its me, you, Billy, and Kitten. And Johnny's driving." She said, standing up. "Okay, civvies are a necessity then." See-More got up and grumbled, "I hate going in public.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Johnny glared at Billy. "I swear, you change it from country RIGHT NOW or heads are going to roll. And most likely, it will be yours first." Billy cringed and turned the radio off. It was hell every time they were both in the car. Johnny was a dedicated rocker and Billy was a country boy, both of them disliking each other's music.

See-More straightened his sunglasses and said, "Keep the radio off, you two. Blood stains are difficult to clean up." He threatened. Kitten finished applying lip gloss and said, "Need some gloss, Cheshire?" Cheshire shook her head no and flipped her hair back, revealing ear buds.

Kitten stole one of them and after listening for a couple seconds, said, "What are they even saying?" Cheshire glared and stole it back. "Its in Korean, you twit." She said, placing it back in her ear.

Johnny pulled up to the store and said, "Hurry up, you guys. I have a date with Blackfire in a couple hours." See-More chuckled and said, "And we all know how cranky you get when you aren't getting laid." He narrowly missed having a water bottle thrown at him.

They slid out of the official van and headed out shopping. "Okay, Ches, you and Kitten get the stuff on this list, and me and Billy will get the other stuff. And Cheshire, please don't have Kyd kidnap Speedy again and go make out in the restroom." "Spoilsport." Cheshire said, sticking her tongue out. "For someone who kills people on a regular basis, you sure can be immature." See-More remarked.

Kitten glanced at the list and scowled. "I really HATE shopping with these guys. They always give us the awkward ones..." Cheshire snickered. "What, you embarrassed because condoms are on the list?" Kitten turned a bright red and nodded. Cheshire just laughed again and ran to the aisles, yelling, "Whoever finishes their list first doesn't have to go in that certain aisle!" Kitten glanced down and saw that a ripped part of the list was in her pocket. She grabbed it and took off.

Billy glanced at the list again. "Milk... okay." He grabbed the carton and stuck it in. See-More glanced at the list. "Okay, all we have to get now is the soda." He said, looking at the various types. He grabbed the Pepsi and ignored the disgusted noise Billy made.

Then the interesting part started.

See-More reached for the last orange soda packet the exact same time a whitish hand reached for it. They bumped hands and See-More said, "Sorry- uh oh."

A girl with pink hair and IN UNIFORM stared at See-More for a second. Jinx. Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. See-More swallowed nervously. Jinx stared at him for a couple seconds, then said, "Uh... hi See-More." Billy, who had been conveniently around the corner, poked his head around and yelled, "For heaven's sake, will you hurry- oh shit."

Jinx's eyes bulged out of her skull. "What are you guys doing here?" She hissed, looking around frantically. "Shopping. Duh." Billy said, slapping his forehead. "Well, yeah, I got that, but why now? K.F. was pissed enough about the little 'masquerade' incident. And he's around here!"

See-More's only thought: I am going to die. Or get thrown in jail. "You in there, See-More?" Billy asked, extremely unconcerned that he was chatting with an ex-teammate turn titan. "No. And you can keep the orange soda. I'm gonna go before I get sped to Antarctica." See-More stuttered, taking off quickly.

Billy raised his eyebrows. "What is his problem?" He asked. Jinx face palmed. "Wow..."

A while later, the villains took off, hoping that Jinx wouldn't mention the little soda incident to her boyfriend.

Kid sped up to his girlfriend. "Hey babe, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He said teasingly, pecking her cheek. Jinx shook her head clear and gave her boyfriend a half smile. "I'm... fine. Just ran into an old friend." Kid Flash immediately picked up on what this met and growled, "He didn't kiss you again, did he?" "No!" Jinx squealed, blushing.

**(… is it sad I ship See-More/Jinx more than Kid Flash/Jinx? I get the appeal of Flinx. But... See-More and Jinx would be so cute...**

**bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	37. Delicious

**(Okay, I've been dodging around this one for a while, because I would have no freaking idea what to put. But I thought of Tameranian dishes... and then it went all down hill.)**

Blackfire smirked as the timer went off. She glanced at the recipe and said, "Almost done... just let it sit for twenty minutes."

She reached into the oven and pulled out what looked like baked blue silly putty filled with lavender/green finger paint.

Private Hive walked into the room and his eyes bulged out at the dish. "What... what is that, ma'am?" He asked, trying to avoid the urge to violently gag. "Its a Tameranian dish, one of my favorites." Blackfire said.

Kyd poked his head into the room and raised his eyebrows. _'What's that smell?'_ He signed. "Some Tama- whatever thing." Private said, trying to avoid staring at it. "I won't say the name, humans tend to murder Tameranian names horrendously." Blackfire said. _'Translation for it?'_ Kyd signed.

Blackfire thought for a second. "I think it translates loosely into 'Cake of Children'... normally it is served for the younger children but..." She grinned sheepishly. "I've been craving it lately." Private picked up a toothpick and poked it. "What's even IN it?" He said. Blackfire glared. "Nothing you would care about." She said, then added, "Don't poke it! It has to sit for at least twenty minutes! Without. Disturbance."

Private ducked an eye bolt and hid on the couch. "Yup, I uh... won't touch it..." Then he grumbled, "It might eat me."

Twenty minutes later, the 'paint' inside had turned hard. Private Hive made another face and Blackfire snapped, "For X'hal's sake, I won't force you to eat it! So stop insulting me by acting like a 6 year old!"

Private Hive nodded nervously. Johnny walked in and asked, "What did the idiot do now?" Blackfire got a slightly mischievous look on her face for a split second, then whined, "Private was being an ass and insulting my food." Johnny glared at him. "Oh really?" He replied coolly.

Johnny had a slight 'ick' factor when it came to Tameranian food as well, but he was smart enough not to mention it. Now Private, on the other hand...

Private looked towards the ceiling. "Hey, Blackfire, you think there would be enough for him?" Johnny asked, grinning. "Yes, definitely." She grabbed a knife and cut a small piece.

Kyd started to quietly snicker. Private Hive shot him a pleading look and whispered, "Get me out of here!" Kyd shook his head no and scooted away. Blackfire set the plate next to him and said, "Eat it or I will throw you into titan's tower. Without. Hesitation."

Private Hive groaned. This wasn't cool. At all.

He picked up the dish and asked weakly, "At least can I have a damned fork?"

She nodded and tossed him one.

After glaring at Kyd Wykkyd one more time, he took a small bite of the cake...

And despite it looking like something from a horror movie, it tasted really good. Kinda like cinnamon. "Actually... its really not that bad." Private said in surprise. "Should you really be that surprised?" Blackfire said sarcastically. Kyd teleported over with a dish and made a cute face at Blackfire.

Blackfire chuckled and said, "Fine, Kyd, I'll give you a piece." Kyd fist pumped and grabbed a plate. "Has Kyd tried it before?" Private asked suspicously. Blackfire nodded. Private's mouth fell open in shock and said, "You little bastard."

Kyd chuckled and signed, _'Hey! Its one of those don't knock it until you try it situations!'_

Private glared at him and grumbled, "I really, really hate you right now." But he still kept eating the Child Cake.

Because it was just that awesome.

**(I was a picky child... but I grew out of it. And now that I go to boarding school, I have found teens who are still like picky six year olds.**

**Also, above 100 reviews! YAY! I think its 104 now... by the way, to the other couple hundred viewers, I can see the hits. I think its a little bit annoying to have over 4000 hits and 100 reviews. So if I'm doing something wrong, tell me.**

**Enough of crazy rant, bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	38. Snazzy

**(… I was tired and bored when I wrote this. That's just a quick warning.)**

It was just another normal day at the HIVE base. Well, as normal as it can get with a bunch of super powered delinquents.

It was about one in the afternoon when something interrupted that normal day. XL was sketching something (presumably something nude), Billy was playing video games with Kitten, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel, Punk Rocket was practicing a new song, Red X was on the phone with Chelsea, and everyone else was in their rooms.

Johnny walked in and starting looking through the medicine cabinet, growling angrily. "You okay, Johnny?" Punk asked, looking up from the music sheet. "Just a headache... gah!" He swallowed a couple ibuprofen and grimaced.

Blackfire flew in after him, looking concerned. "Perhaps you hit your head during our last heist." She said. "I'm fine, Blackfire, it'll kick in- ah!" Johnny hit the floor and clutched his head. Angel hit pause and quickly ran over. "Johnny, are you... what the hell?" Something popped out of Johnny's forehead. "Yay, I'm free! Wait a second, this isn't titans tower... oops."

It was... well... a miniature Robin. "What on planet earth is that thing!" Blackfire screeched, backing away. Johnny looked at it for a couple seconds, then groaned. "You're the little thing that screws up reality, aren't you?" He said, glaring. "I'm not a thing, I'm Larry!" The Robin clone said, landing on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny swiped him off, and Larry fell, but not before his finger sparked and one of the sparks landed on Johnny's hair, turning it green. "Gah! What the f***!" Johnny yelled. Blackfire giggled slightly. "That's the reason I'm trying to find Robin. My magic finger has gone wacko! Weird things keep happening, and my hero Robin could fix it." Larry explained, landing on the counter. His finger sparked again and the counter began glowing blue and pink. "See, weird."

Cheshire raised her eyebrows behind her mask. "Uh..." "Oh, you are cute though!" Kitten squealed. "Gonna get you daddy to get one for you?" Angel remarked sarcastically. "Shut up." Kitten reached over to pick Larry up, but Larry's finger sparked again and Kitten's hair poofed out like a fro. She eep'ed and backed off, attempting to calm the mess down. "Oops. Sorry." Larry said.

_'So why don't you go to the tower and leave us alone?'_ Kyd signed, already annoyed with him. "Can't. It took all my control to make this jump! I thought I felt a Tameranian presence, but it wasn't Starfire's. Also, I can't leave unless I know where I am." Larry pointed out. Johnny glared. "Just leave, will you? The door is over there." He growled. Blackfire glanced at her boyfriend's (still very green) hair. "Can't you fix his hair first?" She asked.

"I can try." His finger sparked again, and Johnny's hair returned to normal... but his tattoos turned green instead. "Oh come ON!" Johnny said, throwing his arms up in disgust. "Even think of saying 'oops' and I will hurt you." He threatened. Larry backed away and said, "Sorry!" Larry accidentally bumped into Kyd Wykkyd and his cape...

* * *

><p>"B.S., man." Cyborg said. Beast Boy scowled and grabbed the pile of cards. "Dude, how do you always know when I am cheating!" Cyborg shrugged and shared a secret grin with Raven. "I'm just good like that." He said.<p>

A swish was heard and Kyd Wykkyd appeared. "What the!" Robin said, dropping his cards. Kyd just pushed Larry towards them and signed, _'Take him. He's driving us crazy!'_ Then he vanished. "That was... rather strange." Starfire said. "Yeah... why was Kyd's cloak leopard printed though?" Beast Boy said. A silence for a couple seconds, then Raven said, "Snazzy."

* * *

><p>Johnny came back a couple hours later. "Got my tattoos re-inked. Green is not my color." He said, sitting down on the couch. "Lets never speak of this event ever again, clear?" Kitten said, running a brush through her hair again. Kyd nodded and glared at the trash can, where the leopard spotted cape was peering out.<p>

**(… WHAT WAS I ON WHEN I WROTE THIS! Whatever, you know the drills, peeps! Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	39. Echo

**(I really hate Facebook... Also, I AM SO SORRY. The school computers were being dumb and I couldn't update! Sorry.)**

Cheshire sat back on her bed, shuffling through songs on her i pod. Honestly, though, she wasn't paying attention to the music.

She was thinking about Speedy.

Just two days ago, the news broad casted that he had gone out with a civilian girl. And for some odd reason, this really ticked off Cheshire.

I mean, their relationship was only physical, right?

Cheshire stopped at a song.

_Echo, Echo._

_I've never met a man as cocky as you! You think all the girls are yours!_

Cheshire smirked and said aloud, "Well. This sounds familiar."

_A boy like you is a first,_

_You made my heart flutter._

_You think of other girls except me,_

_I can see everything with my eyes._

Cheshire stopped sifting through the song list and almost rolled her eyes at the fittingness of all this.

_The mistaken thought that all girls are yours,_

_That they'll all like you._

_All the good people around you are oblivious, _

_your sweet talks here and there._

Cheshire snorted and said, "Correction. All girls do like him." But it was on with that everyone was oblivious about Speedy's past. Only Cheshire knew what those small scars on his arms were- and not because she had figured it out by herself, either.

_Echo, echo, echo, echo._

_Your voice keeps teasing me like a _

_echo, echo, echo, echo, in my mind._

_I'm trying hard, I try to block you out like a _

_Echo, echo, echo, echo_

_His love is not towards me, why am I acting like a fool like a_

_Echo, echo, echo, in my brain,_

_It seems like your talking to me, I end up liking you._

Cheshire just shook her head and turned off her i pod.

Music may be able to describe her feelings at the moment. But they weren't going to solve her problems.

**(first song fic I have ever done. The words you see are translated to English, so sorry if they are off. The song is 'Echo' by SNSD. If the words are off, sorry again.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	40. Over

**(This one is also depressing. Screw you, Taylor Swift!)**

Three members of HIVE boarding, XL Terrestrial, Angel, and Kyd Wykkyd stood outside of Red X's door. Angel slowly breathed out and knocked on the thief's door.

No response. Angel glared and said, "X, you open this door or Kyd will teleport me in. Now!" A mumbled voice slowly responded, "Just a second." The door opened and Red X looked up at Angel. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding grouchy.

Angel put her hands on her hips and said, "X. You've been in your room for almost three days now. What's wrong? All of us are concerned." XL handed Red X a note that said, 'Yeah. I've actually begun to make some progress with English, thanks to the little help you gave me.'

Red X sighed and said, "Nothing much. Just me and Chelsea broke up. Go away." The door slammed shut. Angel growled and said, "Kyd. Open up a portal." Kyd nodded and opened one up, and Angel stepped through.

Red X glared at Angel from his position on his bed. "Didn't I say leave?" He snapped angrily. Angel nodded. "Yes. But you being emo when you are normally one of the most peppy members of the HIVE boarding does not go well with me." Red X growled and removed his mask, revealing his pale skin and that he was wearing a red domino mask again. "Wow, paranoid?" She said, giggling. Red X slightly smirked.

She sat down on his bed and asked, "Wanna talk about it?" Red X glared again and shook his head no. "Sure?" Angel said. "Angel, are you sure you aren't looking for a gossip topic?" He asked sarcastically. Angel rolled her eyes. "X, you are my friend. I want to help. Its just the fixer part of me."

Red X sighed and said, "Fine. Chelsea wasn't interested in dating a guy with Gothic tendencies. She told me to change my style, I said no, she totally flipped out. We broke up." He straightened his X glove and aimed it at a picture on the side table. It was of a drop dead gorgeous red head. The X went flying, the picture melted into red goo.

Angel could only think of one thing to say: "She's a bitch." And she voiced it aloud. Red X smiled. "Yeah, but she liked me. I thought so anyway."

Angel cocked her head to the side and rubbed his shoulder. "Its okay, X." Then she smirked. "Wanna go out and trash the mall with the rest of us?"

Red X's eyes widened, then he smiled. "Fine."

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"What the- who stole my target!" Red X looked at where a painting USED to hang. He would've been paid quite a lot of cash to steal it.

He scowled and aimed an X on where it used to hang. "Still trying to claim the glory?" He whipped around to see a girl.

Blonde, almost white hair. Bronze and black mask. Two katanas.

Also, drop dead gorgeous.

Red X's eyes widened, then he smirked cockily. "Maybe. Who are you?" "Call me Ravager. See you later, Red X." She quickly leaped out the window, giving him a mocking salute.

**(… don't shoot me. Please, please don't shoot me. Ravager is a canon character, bad girl gone good in Titans Go! But I'm making her a villainess. Because villains are so much better then heroes. Also, I got sick of dangling Chelsea in front of all your faces. Because she was an OC. And I decided I wouldn't do those.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	41. Sister

** (This prompt was BEGGING me to do this. Shimmer never appeared in the cartoon, but she is a canon character. I determined at the beginning of all this I would have no OCS. I will keep that promise, because she technically, she isn't one. I won't do much with her powers because I'm still unsure of them.)**

A slim figure ducked into the old hotel where the HIVE base was situated under. She tapped her foot around, searching for the trap door. Her foot finally hit it and she smirked. Placing her hand on the trap door, it dispelled into a water vapor and she leaped into it.

It turned back into a door a couple seconds later. She started walking, and accidentally stepped through a laser.

* * *

><p>The sirens started going off. "Trespasser!" Gizmo yelled, running out of his room, pulling on his boots.<p>

Kyd walked out of his room, trying to put on his cape. Angel walked out, placing on her helmet. Johnny swore angrily under his breath as he walked out. "Why would somebody trespass at four in the f***ing morning!" He snapped. "Who cares, probably some drunkard, lets just get rid of whoever it is and get back to bed!" Blackfire flew out seconds later.

Everyone charged down the passage to where the figure was walking. "Who are you? And what gives you the right to walk into HIVE boarding?" Gizmo snapped. A low chuckle was heard and an accented voice said, "Oh dear, I'm surrounded. Well, then I guess I must give in." Then she snapped her fingers and said, "Not!"

She charged and kicked off a wall, turning it into a gas. Blackfire coughed violently and hit the ground. "Komand'r!" Johnny said. "I'm fine... what a bitch!" She growled.

The girl blew raspberries and came into the lighter area. She had red hair and mischievous blue eyes. Her outfit was a blackish blue body armor. "I've been called worse. Now, can you help me?" She asked. Johnny pulled a laser gun and shot her.

"Ow!" She yelped, backing up. Kyd took this moment to hold her arms still. "What the... hey!" She struggled.

Mammoth walked in there and said, "What's going on... Selinda?" Shimmer brightened up and yelled, "Baron!" She struggled loose and tackled the giant. "I knew I'd find you here!" She tightened her grip. "I haven't seen you since forever!" He said excitedly.

"Uh..." Everyone had a question mark over their heads. "Mammoth, who is that?" Angel asked. "I told you, I'm Shimmer. I am also his little sister." The girl said, pointing towards Mammoth. "WHAT!" Everyone said (more like yelled) in unison.

The rest of HIVE boarding walked into the hall, See-More leading. "Okay, what's taking you so long to kick out a trespasser?" He snapped, rubbing his eye. "I'm not a trespasser, one eye. I'm interested in joining." Shimmer said, placing her hands on her hips.

See-More's eye glared. "Can it at least wait until 8? I'm still tired." Shimmer shrugged. "Okay. Me and my brother need to talk, anyway." She said.

**That morning...**

"So. Let me get this straight. You want to join HIVE boarding?" See-More said, looking semi-coherent. Shimmer nodded and blew a piece of tangled red hair out of her eyes. "Yup. I got powers, and I can fight... kinda. I mean, back home, my brother was the muscle and I was the brains, ya know?" She said. See-More nodded and said, "Alright. What are your powers anyway?"

Shimmer rolled her eyes and said, "Did Mammoth tell you NOTHING of me?" "We didn't even know he had a sister until this morning." Blackfire said, snorting. Shimmer scowled and snapped, "Be thankful I am not closer, girl. Otherwise that couch you are sitting on would be water vapor." She took a deep breath and explained. "I am a matter transmuter. I can change, for instance, walls into a poisonous gas. I need to be within a three foot radius of the object, and the transformations only last for a couple minutes."

See-More nodded and looked at Mammoth curiously. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a sis, anyway, Mammoth?" He asked. "I thought she was back in Australia!" He said, throwing his arms up. Shimmer stuck her tongue out and said, "Wrong. Came to America about six months ago looking for you. Was harder than I thought." Mammoth rolled his eyes.

Something beeped and See-More pulled loose his communicator. "Yes, Private?" He asked. "Sir, its been the two weeks! Get Kyd to get me outta here!" A voice complained. "Why didn't you call him?" See-More asked. "Last time I uh...called him at a bad time, sir." Private Hive said. Shimmer giggled and said, "Who's that?" "Private Hive." See-More said. Shimmer nodded. "Hello, get me outta here!" Private complained.

See-More looked at Johnny and said, "Go get him." After grumbling a couple angry curses, Johnny came back with the teleporter a couple minutes later. "Get me out of here, sir." The communicator growled.

Kyd nodded and disappeared. "Wow. Teleporter. Really convenient, huh?" Shimmer said. "Yup. Its a pain to get him out of jail though." See-More said.

Kyd reappeared and Private stepped out. "Wait- who is that, sir?" He asked, pointing towards Shimmer. "I'm Shimmer. A new team member. And before you ask, I am single, but I highly doubt my brother would let me date anyone here." Shimmer said, examining her fingernails. "Who's your brother?" Private asked. "Mammoth." She said, smirking.

Private's slightly cocky grin faded after Mammoth glared at him. "Man, why does every chick here have to be taken or have crazy older brothers?" He grumbled.

**(Shimmer I will most likely not pair up with anyone unless someone starts begging. And it will take a LOT of begging.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review.)**


	42. Mystic

**(After watching 'Spellbound', I fell in love.)**

Shimmer nodded at her older brother and mouthed, 'Go.' Mammoth grinned and leaped from the building top... right onto the armored truck's hood. "Nice shot, Mammoth! Go guys." See-More called, landing.

The group this time was Mammoth, See-More, Punk Rocket, Kyd Wykkyd, and for the first time, Shimmer. The target? An armored truck supposedly shipping several artifacts that would sell nicely.

The driver hopped out and ran away. "Hurry guys! Lets get moving before Titans show up!" See-More ordered, grabbing several bags of ancient coins. Kyd nodded and quickly began teleporting loot back to base.

Shimmer overturned a box and her eyes landed on a book. "Oh my gosh, a book!" Shimmer squealed, tossing her loot to her brother and picking it up. "Darn it, its stuck." She growled as she tried opening it. "Come on, love! Lets get outta here!" Punk Rocket yelled. Shimmer winked and said, "Be right there, gorgeous!" Punk blushed and quickly ran into the portal Kyd had opened before Mammoth could squish him.

Shimmer held the book close to herself and leaped through the portal, vowing to open that book and read it later.

* * *

><p>"Open, you darned thing! Open!" Shimmer growled, practically wrestling with the book. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, her eyebrows hitting her hairline. "Trying to open this book... I think the pages are stuck or something though." Shimmer explained, setting it down on the coffee table and glaring at it.<p>

Angel examined it and said, "Duh. It's sealed magically. Elliot!" She yelled. Kyd appeared and signed, _'Yes, Angela?'_ Angel handed him the book. "You know a bit of magic, right? Open the book!" Kyd looked it over and seemed to be mutely grumbling. It was pretty funny to see.

Kyd set it down and signed, _'Simple spell. Someone was just trying to shut it temporarily and keep nosy people out of it.'_ "That... counts for me, doesn't it?" Shimmer asked, grinning sheepishly. Kyd nodded and teleported away. "I hate when he does that." Shimmer said, scowling. Angel chuckled. "You get used to it."

Kyd came back about ten minutes later and set several bottles down. "So, you do magic?" Shimmer said. _'Not well. I'm no where as good as say, Raven. But I know minor spells, like the one that is keeping this book shut.'_

Kyd combined a couple of the reagents together while Shimmer's full attention was on him. Finally, Kyd had ended up with a small pile of sparkling dust. _'Shimmer, care to do the honors?'_ He handed her the canister. Shimmer blinked in surprise, then nodded and grinned. _'Just spread it evenly over the cover.'_

Shimmer picked up the spell remover and very gently sprinkled it over the cover. The cover glowed for a second, then it just looked normal. "Good, now I can read an excellent book- gah!" The moment Shimmer opened the book, light exploded, sending all three members of the room flying. Shimmer hit the wall with a bang and screeched loudly.

Anyone who didn't hear that would've had to be deaf, and everyone began running to the main room.

Someone stepped out of the now open book and said, "Well. That took longer than it need to. Where am I?" See-More ran in first and said, "What the hell is going on- Malchior!"

Malchior turned around and said, "Well, See-More. Weren't you frozen?" See-More swallowed nervously and said, "Not anymore. Weren't you sent into another dimension?" "I got sent back... and turned back into a book." Malchior said, dusting himself off.

The rest of the villains ran in, Mammoth last. He saw Malchior, he saw Shimmer lying next to the wall, barely conscious. He made the correct assumption that Malchior did something.

Next thing Malchior knew, he was pinned to the wall by Mammoth, who was now growling death threats. "Calm down, giant. I did not intend to harm... whoever that is. And be thankful that I can not shift into my true form and risk bringing the roof down on all of us." Malchior said. "Baron, put whoever that is down. I'm fine." Shimmer slowly got up and glared at the boy.

Mammoth snorted and dropped Malchior. "Thank you. And Kyd Wykkyd, right?" Kyd came forward and nodded at the dragon. "Thank you for setting me loose. However, I believe I could use your assistance in retaining my true self instead of... this form." He looked at his paper form in disgust. Kyd nodded and signed, _'Follow me. Just... stay in paper form while indoors... I'd rather you not trash our current hideout.'_

Malchior chuckled and followed Kyd. Everyone stood in silence until Angel said, "Wait. What the heck just happened!" She followed Kyd, shaking her head. "I think Angel summed it up. I'm gonna go bother the titans, see you later." Red X said, vanishing.

Kyd scowled and signed, _'I have the stuff for potion... but what will you need this one for?'_ Malchior looked over the various ingredients and said, "Well... I have my reasons. By the way, what is the connection between the red headed girl and Mammoth?" _'The girl's name is Shimmer, and she's Mammoth's younger sister.'_ Malchior nodded and said, "I can understand the protectiveness now."

Kyd handed him the potion and Malchior mumbled a few ancient words, the potion turned into a mist and dissolving into his bandages. "Ah... now I think I have some havoc to cause, what do you think, Kyd?" Kyd silently chuckled.

Malchior ended up causing quite a bit of trouble and nearly got locked into another book, and Shimmer laughed her ass off when he came back.

Needless to say, those two would never quite get along...

**(Malchior will be constantly in a state of here/not here. I love him though, epic bad guy! Wonder about the contents about the other potion for a while though.**

**I didn't expect to see so many people beg for Private Hive/Shimmer. Hmm... I will consider it. In the mean time, she'll just be flirtatious. **

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	43. Fixer

**(Saw the prompt. Thought of a midget with an attitude problem who can't cuss right. At all.)**

Gizmo sighed as he handed Cheshire her boom box. "There. Don't break it anymore." He replied shortly. Cheshire nodded and walked off.

Gizmo glanced at the list again. "Okay, Cheshire's boom box is done, and I'm almost done with Punk Rocket's guitar... I think all I got left is Blackfire's cellphone."

He heard a loud crash. "Uh... Gizmo, a little help?" someone (who sounded suspiciously like Shimmer) called. Gizmo growled and yelled, "Shimmer, what did you break this time?" Silence, then she said, "Uh... the TV. Again." Gizmo face palmed.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Mikron?" Melvin asked. Gizmo swung himself up on the swing next to her.<p>

Melvin had found out who Gizmo was about a week ago, and she didn't care. This had oddly touched Gizmo, and they had become even better friends.

Gizmo looked at Melvin with a tired look on his face. "I'm fine... just tired. Lately, things keep breaking or short circuiting or just needs to be made faster or better." He explained. Melvin patted his back comfortingly. "It'll probably get better in a couple days." She said reassuringly.

Gizmo smiled. "You're too optimistic at times, blondie." He said, with very little bite in the words. Melvin giggled.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Melvin was wrong. For the next week, things just kept breaking, and Gizmo, being who he is, didn't go to bed with something broken. Ever.<p>

Then it happened.

Raven pulled out her communicator. Melvin had managed to use hers, and now she was having a freak out. "Raven, come to the park! Hurry, Raven, hurry!"

Raven didn't even need to ask and teleported **(Yes, she can do that)** over. Melvin was sitting on the ground, next to an unconscious Gizmo. "Melvin, what's wrong?" Raven asked, rushing closer. "I... I don't know. Me and Gizmo were talking, he said something about being tired, then he fell over." Melvin said tearfully.

Raven immediately touched Gizmo's mind... and was shocked at what she found. "Melvin... he hasn't slept in over five days." Raven gasped. She picked up the small boy and went back with Melvin to the tower.

* * *

><p>Gizmo slowly woke up. Where was he? He was talking with Melvin, then everything went blurry...<p>

He shot up in alarm. "What the hairball?" He yelped. The room he was in was certainly not in HIVE blueprints. Then he saw Melvin. The little girl had fallen asleep in a chair next to him. "Melvin... Melvin... hey blondie, wake up!" Gizmo poked Melvin a couple times, and she woke up.

Her blue eyes flickered open, and she noticed Gizmo was awake. "Mikron!" She squealed, jumping next to him and wrapping him in a bear hug. "Gah, let go of me, you silly blonde heroine!" He said, wiggling away.

Then Raven walked into the room. "Melvin... what are you doing? Didn't I say let him sleep?" She scolded. "Oh, he woke up and woke me up. Is he doing better now?" Melvin asked. Gizmo glared at Melvin. "Why'd you bring me here!" He snapped. "Because you passed out. I had to give you a sedative in order to let you sleep long enough." Raven said calmly, looking over Gizmo.

Gizmo pouted. "I don't need to sleep. Not that much, anyway." Raven snorted. "Right... going five days without sleep though? What is that important?" She asked.

Gizmo growled and just glared for a couple minutes. "How long was I asleep?" He finally asked. "Its now eight a.m. You arrived at six." Raven said, glancing at the clock. "I slept for fourteen flipping hours!" Gizmo shouted. Raven clamped her hand over Gizmo's mouth. "Not so loud," She hissed, "Robin doesn't know you are in here, and I'd rather him not find out."

Gizmo nodded. "Alright. Why haven't you been sleeping, Melvin nearly had a heart attack when you fainted." Raven said, and the look on her face said that she wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation.

Gizmo sighed. "Fine, demon girl. I haven't been sleeping because there is too much to do. Lately, things just keep breaking and I'm the only one that can fix most of the things. Last thing was wiring in Mammoth's wall. Private Hive dropped one too many hints to Shimmer and Mammoth heard... he got really angry."

Raven nodded. "Why don't you take breaks then?" Melvin asked. "And leave work undone? That's a sin in my mind!" Gizmo said, his eyes widening. Melvin snickered slightly, and Raven slightly grinned. "Its not a sin, Gizmo. Sometimes... people just need to take a break. Even you." Raven said, patting his shoulder.

Gizmo nodded, then wilted slightly. "I'm going to jail, aren't I?" He said meekly. "Not this time. Pass out around Melvin again, and I will." Raven threatened.

* * *

><p>"I mean, he might be dead or getting mugged or... or... I don't care, we just have to find him!" Angel was having a meltdown. "Angel, he's probably fine. I mean, he's Gizmo." Johnny said. Seconds later, he was pinned to the wall by an angry Angel's wings. "He is only twelve, you freaking idiot." She said through gritted teeth.<p>

The door opened and a familiar voice said, "Chicken wings, what did Rancid do now?" Angel let Johnny go and she pounced Gizmo. "Oh my gosh, your okay! Where have you been, what happened, did you go to jail again?" Angel said in rapid succession.

Gizmo pushed Angel away. "Its okay, really. Just... promise not to freak?" Angel nodded. "I... kinda passed out and Raven found me." Angel blinked. "You idiot." She growled. Gizmo blinked in surprise. "I am not an idiot!" He said. Angel stood up to her full height. "Yes. Yes you are. I KNEW you were overworking yourself! You need to take it easy, Gizmo." She lectured.

Gizmo snorted. "I already got a speech from the she-demon, don't need another one." He grumbled. "Alright. Just one more thing. If you are ever overworked again, just tell us. We'll leave you alone." Angel said.

Gizmo smiled slightly. "Alright, chicken wings." "And don't call me chicken wings!"

**(Slightly different from how I originally wanted it, but I still like.)**


	44. Weather

**(… my basic reaction to when it started snowing a couple days ago.)**

Normally, Gizmo was a rather mature (for his age) child genius.

Very few scenarios made him act extremely childish.

Really.

But...

"OH MY HAIRBALL IT SNOWED!"

When it snowed (six inches, especially), that drove him to act like a kid on a sugar rush.

Billy felt a semi-large lump land on him at about seven in the morning. "Gizmo, what the hell?" He growled, pulling his covers over his head. "Come on, Billy, it snowed last night! I wanna go play outside!" Gizmo said, pulling the covers off the redneck's head. "It's still dark out, you freaking idiot." "Please?"

Billy opened his eyes and attempted to glare at the boy genius. "Fine. Just gimme a couple minutes." He said with a sigh. "Yay!" Gizmo ran off, and judging by the noise he was now pounding on Kyd Wykkyd's door.

He grabbed his winter uniform with extra insulation. He pulled off his shirt and was about to change when the door opened and a slight 'eep' was heard. Billy turned around to see a now running away Kitten. Billy laughed and shut the door.

He walked out of his room about twenty minutes later, and by this time, Gizmo had gotten See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Kitten, and Red X up. "Again, why are we awake?" Billy grumbled. "Snow, apparently, is very important." Angel said. Kitten glanced over at Billy and blushed.

Angel noticed this and said suspiciously, "Billy, what did you do?" Billy shrugged. "I did nothing. Kitten just walked in on me without a shirt." Kitten's blush worsened and she screeched, "Shut up, Billy!" Angel snickered.

Shimmer literally bounced out of her room. "It snowed! Oh my gosh, I'm going to build a snowman!" She ran outside, still slightly squealing. Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Might as well enjoy the new snow."

Something about the new HIVE base which has been mentioned before: it was situated under an abandoned hotel. The hotel was completely trashed, save a couple rooms. Most of it was covered in spray paint (Kyd and XL), it smelled like smoke (probably Johnny and Punk smoking), and several walls were knocked down and rebuilt (Mammoth and Gizmo.)

The roof, however, was non-existent. And there was holes in the floor in certain places, so practically, every floor you went had some snow.

Shimmer's face was almost split in half with a grin. "Are you imitating the Joker, Shimmer?" Angel asked. "Nope. Just a Glasgow smile." She said, rolling up snow. "Isn't that the same thing- oh never mind." Angel said. Kyd Wykkyd quickly realized what Shimmer was doing and began rolling snow as well. "Lets make a snowman army!" Shimmer trilled excitedly. Kyd snickered and signed, _'Might as well... I wonder what spray paint will look like on snow men?'_

Shimmer finished the bottom and began working on the middle of the snowman. Billy rolled his eyes and said, "What's the point of making a snowman? Mammoth will just knock them over." Shimmer stuck her tongue out and responded, "He won't."

See-More had begun constructing a snow fort. Kitten popped her head in and said, "Almost done?" See-More nodded and threw a snowball at her. Kitten ducked out and swore angrily at him.

XL walked into the hotel, confused by all the noise. He grabbed Angel and demanded an explanation. She told him. His response? "You're all idiots... can I join?"

**(I'm normally pretty quiet. THEN I started squealing and running in circles outside. Why? Because it had snowed finally. But now its all gone. :(**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	45. Nightfall

**(I've been considering another direction in which Johnny/Blackfire could and should go. From purely physical... to something slightly more. :) )**

Blackfire looked out the window, and stared at the slowly setting sun. She wiped a tear a way and mumbled to herself, "I wish I could go home."

That day, she had been shown, for the first time, how cruel humans can be to those who are different.

_Flashback!_

_ Blackfire grinned as she walked the streets of Jump City. Life was good, nothing to do but explore the city._

_ Then she bumped into the one person she loathed._

_ Starfire._

_ Blackfire narrowed her eyes. "Hello, sister dear." Starfire didn't seem interested in conversation and said, "Please, Komand'r. Not now... I need to be alone." This only angered Blackfire worse. She was about to ask why when a rock went sailing through the air and narrowly missed the girls._

_ It was three different young men. "Hey, alien freak! Us normal people were talking to you. Just fly back to whatever planet you came from." Starfire shut her eyes and seemed to be trying to ignore them. Blackfire scowled. "What's so wrong with being from another planet?" She asked snidely._

_ One of them, probably the brains of the group, looked at Blackfire and it quickly clicked she wasn't human. "Hey, your one of them too, aren't you? There is nothing wrong with being from a different planet, as long as you stay there." He grabbed another rock and chucked it at her head. "Go, fly, little alien!" He crowed._

_ Starfire quickly ran off. Blackfire didn't know what to do. She stood there for another five minutes, taking more and more verbal abuse._

_ Finally she lost her temper and threw a star bolt. It barely missed the leader and he said, "See? What kinda normal person does that?"_

_ Blackfire flew off in a huff._

_ End Flashback!_

Those words stung. Badly.

Blackfire had grown up a princess, anyone who was dumb enough to insult them would usually get thrown in jail.

There wasn't enough consequences on Earth for being a racist bastard. Or rather, there were and they somehow didn't apply to aliens.

Blackfire had just flown to one of the non-trashed hotel rooms above the base and hoped no one saw her.

"Komand'r?" Damn it.

Blackfire turned away from Johnny. "Shoo. I need to be alone." She hissed.

Johnny hopped onto the window sill next to her. "What's wrong, Komand'r? I haven't seen you all day." Blackfire wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Nothing... just that one thing I forgot about this planet was the... divisions between about who is different."

Normally, things take a while to click in Johnny's brain. For once, it didn't. "What happen, some guy make a crack about your orange skin?" He said bluntly. Blackfire let a small smile quirk onto her face. "Yes, and a bit more. But... Johnny, can I ask you something?"

Johnny nodded. "Shoot." "If someone is not from a certain place... can they not belong with people from that place?" Blackfire asked. Johnny thought. "Course they can." He said.

He smirked and then began explaining. "Think about it. HIVE boarding is pretty diverse." He looked at one of the walls and said, "Thank cripes that Punk thinks maps are decoration." He pointed at the map for each person. "As far as I know, See-More is from New York, Mammoth and Shimmer are from Australia, Gizmo is from Steel City, Kyd Wykkyd... well, all I know it was a monastery at first, but that counts for something. Billy Numerous is from the South, I think Vine City, **(I made that up, shut up.) **Angel is from Jump City, I can't pronounce where XL Terrestrial is from (this earned a giggle from Blackfire), Cheshire is from Vietnam, Punk Rocket is from Britain, I was born in Star City, but I've lived everywhere, Kitten is also from Jump City, Private Hive is from some city in Michigan, and Red X... I honestly don't have a damn clue, but, hey, I tried." He grinned. "How can we all stay together if we don't belong?"

Blackfire's sad features melted away. "How... how did you find out all of this?" She asked. Johnny shrugged. "Mostly with talking. A lot of it I learned from the queen of blackmail Cheshire." Blackfire smiled. "You aren't as mean as most people think." "Say that again, and I will leave right now."

Blackfire shook her head at Johnny and walked back towards the window. "The moon is almost up..." She murmured. Johnny walked up behind her and said nothing, just placed his arm around her waist and together, they watched the moon come up.

Was it just her imagination, or did her heart rate speed up when he did that?

**(slightly different path then when I originally started, but it still worked.**

… **okay, screw me, I have a thing for sappy endings. **

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	46. Wonderful

**(And finally, the moment we've all been waiting for... the official Billy/Kitten chapter!)**

Cheshire stared at her other conspirators. "Everything set?" She said calmly. "Yup. Movie is in place, we'll all be gone, it'll work." See-More said, saluting. "Tell me why I'm helping again?" Johnny growled. "Because the sexual tension between those two is driving us all crazy." Angel said. _'And it'll be funny later.'_ Kyd signed.

Cheshire nodded. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Kitten was now very puzzled. "Hello? Guys, anyone here?" She poked her head in the kitchen. Again, empty... except for a note on the counter. Confused, she walked over and picked it up.<p>

_Hi Kitten!_

_ Your always up earlier than Billy, so I'll make this quick._

_ Found an epic place to rob, grabbed most of us to do it._

_ Watch the place, don't kill each other._

_ Cheshire. :)_

Kitten narrowed her eyes. "That little bitch." She mumbled. Cheshire could never keep her nose out of other people's business, could she?

She immediately walked over to the television where some romance movie was put in. She threw it behind the stove **(Yes, I did not make a typo there)** in irritation. Then Billy walked in, his sunglasses and head cover missing. "Where is everyone?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "Gone, I guess..." Kitten said, swallowing nervously.

Billy nodded and headed over to the fridge. "Damn it... Mammoth ate the rest of the pizza." He growled. "Uh... wanna go out to eat?" Kitten asked quickly. She knew that her house mates probably set up a lot more things for them to run into.

Billy blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Sure. Just lemme get dressed in civvies."

* * *

><p>Billy combed his hair again. "Come on, Billy, chill out. We're just going out to eat. Nothing else. Right?" He looked at the mirror again. He chose a red flannel shirt (it was winter, after all) and jeans. Normal wear...<p>

Billy rolled his eyes. He hadn't got this nervous for a date since... actually, he never got this nervous, PERIOD.

A knock was on his door. "Billy, I'm ready to go. How about you?" Billy took one more glance at the mirror, mentally scolded himself about freaking out so much, then exited his room.

Kitten was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a blue sweater over a white shirt with a pink heart on it. Her hair was held back with a pink headband that had a green ribbon pinned to it.

In other words, in Billy's eyes, she was adorable.

Billy grinned and said, "You're all dolled up with no where to go. Come on, lets get going." Kitten giggled.

They had gone to a simple sit down restaurant, nothing too big. And they were both having the time of their lives.

They had a lot in common, and it was just plain fun talking (and arguing about what made country music).

At the end of their meal, Billy was going to take a big leap. "Lets go for a walk." He said as they left. Kitten shrugged and said, "Sure." Billy smiled.

All afternoon, they walked around town, made faces at the backs of the titans when they passed by, and Kitten was window shopping, every now and then pointing something out something she would buy for their friends for Christmas. Finally, by nightfall, they had made their way to the pier.

The pier was mostly abandoned, and technically speaking, they shouldn't have even been on it, but since when had they ever listened to the rules?

Kitten shivered slightly. "You cold, Kit? We could just go back to the car." Billy said. "No... I'm fine. Its an awfully pretty night." She said, exhaling and watching her breath crystallize.

Billy looked down at Kitten. She was smiling, enjoying the view of the slightly iced over bay.

Billy had always been pretty impulsive, and everything inside him gave the thumbs up. Before he had even thought it out entirely, he lifted up Kitten's chin and kissed her on the lips.

Kitten squeaked in surprise. Billy pulled away, and was almost about to apologize when Kitten blushed and said, "Billy... you..." She smiled, stood on tip toe and kissed him.

You know the music that plays at the one part in the cheesy romance movies when the guy finally gets the girl? Billy always wondered why the two (probably kissing at that point) didn't hear it.

He got why now.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING...<strong>

"I'm saying for all of us: It's about freaking time." Angel said. Kitten glared from her position on the couch. "Quiet, you." She hissed.

Angel shrugged in a not-really-caring way. "By the way, Cheshire is coming into the living room soon, so if you wanna get her back for setting you two up..."

Billy thought for a second. "Nah... plus, I already had XL prank her." He said.

A loud scream was heard and Cheshire stormed into the room. "What the hell, you guys!" Her hair was now a bright red color.

Angel couldn't breath, she was laughing so hard. Cheshire glared at Billy, who had the smuggest look on his face. "This. Is. War." She hissed angrily. "Then stay out of all of our personal lives!" Kitten said snuggling closer to Billy.

**(Aaaand I'll be a brat and leave you guys there. **

**Also, I'm making an announcement! SO PAY ATTENTION!**

**I'll be the first to say I have no talent for art at all. But all the moments in this series would be awesome if drawn out. So, if any of you guys have a smidgen of artistic talent- and considering there was over 4000 hits last month, there has to be at least one artist- draw out any scene from this series, as long as it isn't... you know, perverted.**

**Ah, and there is a reward. Put it on deviant art or some other art hosting site and send me a link to it, then you can request a one-shot for most any pairing or character. I will, under no circumstances, do Raven/Robin, Terra/Beast Boy, Jericho/Raven, or anything M-rated. **

_**Lust: Unless, of course, I take control. Then M-rated is fine.**_

**YOU SHUT UP!**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	47. Microphone

**LOL! Okay, to make matters clearer, my school does a karaoke night every year. I wasn't present for the last one, but my sister told me that the class clown and two of his buddies sung 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. I died laughing.**

**Then I thought, 'What would happen if our dear villainous friends went out for karaoke?' I saw the prompt, and the rest they say, is history.**

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

Shimmer, Angel, and Blackfire stared at the machine.

The HIVE boarding, minus Mammoth and Gizmo (Gizmo was sleeping and Mammoth had a cold) had broken into a bar which was closed for cleaning (not. The manager just wanted the night off) and after all the lights were flipped on, Angel found the karaoke machine. Angel hopped onto the stage and began pushing buttons.

See-More's eye switched to a question mark. "Angel, what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh my gosh, there must be millions of songs on here!" She squealed. "Who wants to play karaoke!" Shimmer yelled.

The general consensus was, "No way in hell."

Shimmer pouted, then grinned. "How about we play a 'Truth or Dare' version. Someone can dare someone else to sign a song. If you don't play, we'll be forced to duct tape you to the wall and leave you here for the cops."

Immediately, everyone headed over to the machine. "I'll let Kyd Wykkyd choose one for me." Angel decided. Kyd thought for a second, then signed, _'How about that one Lady Gaga song you like... the one about hair?'_ Angel smiled and said, "The title is 'Hair', honey."

Angel clicked a couple buttons and began singing. Angel had a very lovely voice, and the crowd went wild (They weren't too intoxicated yet, but just enough). "Okay, I'll dare See-More next." She said.

Angel walked over and whispered into his ear. See-More backed up rapidly and said, "Angel, no! Just no!" Angel pouted for a couple seconds. "Come on, one-eye, you have to do it." Private Hive goaded him on.

See-More growled several angry curses, then walked up to the mike and said, "Angel, I am so killing you later." Angel giggled

See-More clicked a couple buttons and found the lyrics. Slowly, the song began to play.

_'I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love,_

_and I'm like, FORGET YOU.'_

The girls exploded into laughter, and the guys began snickering. See-More scowled even worse and sorta sang the rest of the song, shooting nasty looks at Angel. The minute the song was over, See-More jumped offstage and ran to the bar (Johnny knew how to mix drinks). "So, who's next?" Blackfire asked.

See-More thought for a second, then Private Hive came over and whispered into his ear. See-More snickered and said, "Hey, Shimmer." Shimmer set her drink down and walked over. See-More told her quietly, and she had a freak out. "No, no, no! You wouldn't have even dared ask that if Mammoth was here!" She shrieked.

See-More smirked and said, "You gotta do it." By now, all the guys' curiosities were peeked. Shimmer hopped on stage reluctantly and said, "Private, when I get off this stage, run like hell, because NOTHING will stop me from strangling you." She cleared her voice, and with a heavy blush, began singing.

_'I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock,_

_your pea-cock, cock.'_

Punk Rocket couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. He gave a high five to both Private Hive and See-More, who were wearing possibly the smuggest grins ever. Shimmer was shooting them nasty looks the whole time.

When the song finished, she leaped off the stage and walked towards See-More. He laughed nervously and said, "Now, now, Shimmer, its just a game... gah!" See-More's chair evaporated into water vapor.

Shimmer glanced around the room. "Oh Private Hive..." She trilled. He snickered and said, "Yes ma'am?" Shimmer whispered into his ear, and he shrugged. "Fine." He got up, nearly stumbled, and got up to the microphone. He switched songs and began singing Usher's 'More'. "HEY! I didn't choose that song, you idiot!" Shimmer shrieked.

The rest of the night went along pretty well. Blackfire and Johnny did a duet for 'E.T', which at the end Johnny passed out and fell off stage, Billy sung 'Beer on the Table', Kitten ended up being goaded into singing 'She's In Love With The Boy', changing out a couple names (Kitten for Katie, Billy for Tommy, and the Chevy truck turned into a Ford.) and Cheshire hopped on stage BY HERSELF and sung 'S&M'.

XL and Kyd Wykkyd sat quietly in the back. "Hey Kyd, why aren't you intoxicated yet?" XL asked. _'Simple. I'm the designated driver... more like teleporter. Plus, I wanna remember this night so I can tease them about it while their hung over.'_ XL grinned and said, "No need for memory. I got it all on tape." _'… you are drunk, aren't you?'_ "Maybe."

**I leave off right there.**

**Guys, you have been excellent.**

**Evil Scorpio Goddess, I'm happy you enjoy the story! Don't forget your homework though lol.**

**The 'contest' will probably end at the end of the oneshots.**

**Now time for the bad news. I will not be able to update until Thursday of next week. Its exam week, and if I don't study, I will get bumped back into Algebra ½ and then my mother will murder me.**

**I MIGHT update on monday. But that's a pretty big might.**

**I love you guys, you are my inspiration. Bye byes! Remember to review!)**

…

…

"XL I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU UNLESS YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT DAMNED TAPE!"


	48. Shelter

**(I had an extremely cute image in my head.****)**

"Bologna." Melvin said, grinning. "Oh come on!" Gizmo tossed down his cards and pouted. Melvin giggled and moved the pile towards him. "You know, I think you have a bad poker face because you want to." She pointed out. "... Say that again and I will lock you in a closet."

Melvin's giggles filled the whole hiding spot.

* * *

><p>Mas scowled and said to his brother, "¿Qué fue eso? <strong>(What was that?)<strong>" Menos scowled as well and shrugged.

The two had been restricted to the eastern tower due to the fact that Mas had been sick on and off and without Mas, Menos wouldn't have been very helpful. To watch the two, Raven had been brought over, and always, Raven brought her little crowd of Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Raven was taking a nap with Teether at the moment.

Melvin had been extremely cranky and not very sociable the whole time.

Then why did they hear a giggle? Like, a little girl giggle?

Mas slowly walked towards the table, Menos right with him. A table cloth had been draped over it. Mas held his finger up to his lips, then flipped up the table cloth, crying, "¿Tiene usted! **(Got you!)**"

Melvin yelped and a boy wearing a green jump suit jumped in shock and said, "What the hairball!" Mas and Menos had identical looks of 'what the heck' on their faces. They recognized Gizmo... but what was he doing?

Melvin looked angry and said, "Mas! Menos! What are you two doing!" Menos immediately flinched and said, "Nosotros … hemos escuchado reír, y … que no es el punto! Elpunto es, ¿por qué es un villano en la torre?" **(We... we heard you laugh, and... that's not the point! The point it, why is a villain in the tower!)**

Melvin blushed slightly. "I uh... I'm just hanging out with him. He had a friend take him here while he was taking someone to visit Speedy." Gizmo nodded. "I'm not invading your stupid tower, it just gets lonely at the HIVE base."

Mas and Menos nodded, then Mas grinned and said, "¿Es tu novio?" **(Is he your boyfriend?)** Gizmo looked horrified and said, "No pit-sniffing way!" Melvin nodded, also horrified. The twins looked at each other the 'look' (the one where you know that their in denial) and drawled, "Seguro." **(Sure.)**

Mas poked his head under the table. "¿Qué es esto, una especie de fortaleza?" **(What is this, some sort of fort?)** Gizmo nodded. "I would've made a pillow fort, but a blanket shelter works just fine." Melvin handed them the cards. "Wanna play bologna sandwich?"

The twins grinned. "¡Sí!"

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Raven walked into the main room and raised her eyebrows. Mas Y Menos hadn't raised a fuss in quite a bit...

She glanced at the table to hear strange noises. "You two are cheating again!" "No, no lo son! Es que usted y su novia que está haciendo trampa!" **(No we are not! It is you and your girlfriend who are cheating!)** "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Raven raised her eyebrows and lifted the sheet. "What are you doing?" She demanded, and was greeted with a barrage of words and playing cards.

"Go away, Raven!"

"We're busy!"

"Mi hermano y y casi ganar!" **(Me and my brother are almost winning!)**

**(I just had the cute image of Melvin, Mas Y Menos, and Gizmo playing under a table with a blanket over it. I think I gave myself cavities, ow.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, the school computers were being dumb. But now I am home. :)**

**Bye byes! Remember to review- OR ELSE.)**


	49. Forgiveness

**And back to Johnny/Blackfire. **

**Argh, I shouldn't like that crack shipping so much. I really, really shouldn't.**

**WARNING: Lots of violence, could be taken as abusive.**

Angel winced as she heard something else shattering, most likely a lamp. "Ouch... I really hope that those two don't hurt each other." She said. "I wonder if marital fights count as breaking rule four..." Private Hive joked nervously. Shimmer shot a glare at him, but decided not to slap him.

Most of the HIVE boarding had retreated to the living room, other than Red X (he wanted to get the dirty details).

Blackfire and Johnny were having a very severe argument. On a level of one to ten? Twelve.

Blackfire finally stormed out, yelling something about Johnny being a stubborn asshole. Johnny yelled something equally insulting and he stomped to the gym.

Gizmo peeked out of his hiding spot from under the couch (When that little dude was scared, he could fit anywhere). "Is it over?" He asked nervously. Angel nodded and said, "Yeah. Blackfire left. Johnny's probably slaughtering a punching bag in the gym." Gizmo crawled out and said, "That was scary."

Everyone nodded. "Agreed, little dude. Man, never knew Johnny could lose it that much." Punk mumbled. "What... what should we do?" Shimmer asked, biting her lip. Punk thought for a minute. "Leave them alone until they cool down. Then try to find out what happened." "Or you could ask me."

Red X teleported in, and he was as tense as everyone else in the room. "I'm not sure what the whole thing was about, but I can tell you one thing." Everyone waited silently.

"They didn't mean what they said."

Punk raised his eyebrows. "And, you guessed this, how?" Red X rolled his eyes. "Just a really good gut feeling." He began walking out. "I have a date to go to. In my words: Lets stay out of it. That means you, Cheshire." "Do I look crazy enough to mess with an alien warrior?" Cheshire demanded. "Good point."

* * *

><p>Blackfire began cleaning up her room. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Even Galfore knew she had a wicked temper when she took the mind to it.<p>

That was the issue with her and Johnny: They both had fiery tempers, and neither liked backing down. Normally, this was very... fortunate for the both. But when they fought, it got nasty.

This had been their second fight: One which happened a week after the 'gym' incident, and then this one.

Blackfire heard the door open. Kitten. "He... didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked. "I'm fine. We didn't hit each other... just the breakable objects." Blackfire said, picking up the remains of a lamp and dumping it in the trash can. "I can see that... damn." Kitten looked at the several holes in the walls. "Trust me. Johnny doesn't hit me. Unlike your ex." Kitten scowled, but left and came back with a broom.

Blackfire raised her eyebrows. "You need help." Kitten said, sweeping up the various debris. Blackfire smiled. "Thanks, Kitten."

* * *

><p>"Johnny, you've been in here for five f***ing hours. Take a damn break."<p>

Johnny looked up, gasping for air despite not needing to. It was Punk. "That long?" He said. "Yeah. How many punching bags have you killed?" "Twenty." "That few?"

Johnny grinned at his friend. "Funny." Johnny left the punching bag and for the first time since he entered the gym, he felt absolutely exhausted. He sat down weakly on a bench. Punk sat beside him. "You okay?" "Better than I was a couple hours ago. Still feel like shit."

The two sat there for a while. "Johnny. You... you going to be alright?" Punk said. "I will be." Johnny walked out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Johnny punched the wall in his room, leaving a fist sized hole. Only one girl was on his mind.<p>

Blackfire.

The tension had been boiling over ever since that night they watched the moon come up. That their relationship could actually lead somewhere.

Johnny decided just to ignore those feelings and continue on with just staying physical.

Blackfire, on the other hand...

It was really, really hard lying to her. That they didn't feel anything for each other, when it was becoming obvious that the two had clicked.

Johnny looked at his side table, which was cluttered with magazines, cigarettes... and a picture. Johnny loved attention, and cameras happened to make him look okay. Blackfire positively loathed cameras and few pictures of her were when she was sober.

The picture had Blackfire and him. Blackfire was not drunk, and in the process of rolling her eyes and trying to hide the fact she was laughing. Johnny had his arm slung over her shoulders and was kissing her neck.

Johnny picked it up and couldn't help but smile. "I should apologize, huh?" He said aloud. He scowled at that. He hated saying that he was sorry. But he had screwed up...

* * *

><p>It was the next morning. Blackfire had refused to let herself cry. Instead, she had just stayed up, staring at (What she considered) to be a revolting picture of her and Johnny. It was the same one that Johnny had on his side table.<p>

Argh... didn't she tell herself at the beginning of all this it would be sex and sex alone?

Seriously, she was now majorly pissed off at herself. She started this whole mess.

Should she apologize and not bring it up again?

That sounds good.

Blackfire glanced at the clock. Eight AM... would he be pissed off if she woke him up? Definitely.

Blackfire got up and headed to her door. "If he isn't awake yet, I won't talk to him. Simple." She opened her door... and saw Johnny with a hand upraised, ready to knock.

Both stood in silence for what seemed like ages. "Uh... hi." Blackfire said. Smooth. Real smooth.

Johnny swallowed nervously. "Could... could I come in?" He asked. "I promise I won't punch the walls." He added. Blackfire smiled. "Alright."

The two sat down on Blackfire's bed. "I think this is the part where I am supposed to apologize." Johnny said.

Blackfire bit her lip. "I believe I have to apologize as well. I didn't mean to put you in that... position." "Komand'r?" Blackfire turned to look at Johnny. "Yes- hmm!" 'Hmm' is the noise is made when someone kisses you on the lips. Suddenly.

Johnny pulled away, and Blackfire was blushing. And smiling. "So... where will our relationship go now?" She asked. "Honestly, not a damn clue. But I'm along for the ride." Johnny said, shrugging.

Blackfire smiled and they hugged.

**Argh, I'm a sappy person. But that's why you guys read. I think. Hmm, what would be a good name smash for Johnny Rancid and Blackfire... I'll think of that later.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!**


	50. Reverie

**(HALF WAY THERE, BABY! Sorry, just, 50 whole one shots. That excites me. And now, go read.)**

"Give it back!" Gizmo attempted to grab back the television remote. Mammoth, feeling slightly mean, held the object several feet over Gizmo's head. Gizmo began pseudo swearing madly and causing several people in the room (Red X, the original HIVE 5, Johnny Rancid, Blackfire, Angel, Shimmer, and shockingly enough, Malchior) to snicker. Other than Malchior. Because he doesn't snicker.

Red X put down the phone and then looked at See-More. "Hey, See-More, I got a question." See-More glanced up from his book. "Kay, what?" "Your original team was called the 'Hive Five'. Why the hell were there six people on it?"

The HIVE Five blinked and See-More said, "Cuz... it sounded cooler?" "Bull crap." Angel said. "Remember? Jinx called it that because there was supposed to be five." Question marks were over everyone's head, then Mammoth smacked his head and said, "Duh! I forgot." "I believe a story is necessary." Blackfire said. "Alright, I think Angel and Mammoth remember the best, damn Brother Blood for a fuzzy memory." See-More began telling, with Angel and Mammoth filling in details.

* * *

><p><em>The teacher sighed. He needed an aspirin, badly. He glanced at the crowd of at least fifty kids. Most of them were new recruits for the HIVE academy. "Alright. All of you, groups of five. I don't care how you divide up. I'll be gone for a couple seconds, don't use your powers." The teacher walked out.<em>

_ A girl with pink hair self consciously pulled at her dark skirt and purple sleeves. These clothes were far too big, and some of the kids here were scary. "Hi." A huge boy that looked like a high schooler wearing slightly dirty clothes walked up to her. "H... hi." The girl stuttered. "I'm Baron... I chose the code name Mammoth though. I'm thirteen." The girl blinked. "I'm Jinx. I don't have a real name." She mumbled._

_ Mammoth ruffled her hair. "Hey, we stick up for our own here. My last team graduated ahead of me. Wanna be a part of my new one?" Jinx looked up and smiled. "Alright."_

* * *

><p>"Hold on, Mammoth was the original leader?" Johnny said. "Yes, he was. It didn't take long for Jinx's bossy personality to take hold, though." Billy said, snickering. "Get on with the story!" Blackfire urged.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A very short boy wearing a far too large green sweatshirt and jeans bumped into Jinx. "Move it, will you, pinkie!" He growled. "No. I'm just standing here. I don't need to move." Jinx mumbled, her eyes not looking at the boy. "I don't care. Aw man, that teams full..." The boy growled and shook his fist at one of his 'friends'. "You know, you could join this team." Mammoth said helpfully.<em>

_ The boy scowled. "Might as well. Even though I'm sure you are all idiots." Jinx glared at him. "What's your name, anyway?" She asked. "Mikron. I'm called Gizmo though." The boy said, fishing a pair of too large goggles out of his pocket and putting them on, arranging them so the lenses were on his forehead._

_ They slipped into his eyes and the boy mumbled, "Crammit." Jinx giggled and arranged the goggles on the boy's head. "How old are you, anyway?" Jinx asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

* * *

><p>"From the beginning, he was a pain in the ass. Not surprised." Shimmer mused, ignoring Gizmo's nasty glare. "Oh shut up. And I was awesome. Not nearly as smart, but still awesome." The boy genius said, holding his chin up high.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A boy wearing a far too large helmet with one eye stumbled into a couple people, each telling him to watch it. The boy finally collided into Mammoth and Mammoth turned around and glared at him. "Watch where your going, punk." He growled. "Sorry, sir!" The boy turned and saw Jinx right in the eyes. "Your beautiful!" The boy blurted out. Jinx blushed and mumbled something.<em>

_ He held out his hand and Jinx reluctantly shook it. "I'm Seymour. And See-More!" The boy clicked his helmet and fired off a laser, hitting a boy with a shield. The boy yelled angrily and See-More hid behind Mammoth. "Could I stay with you guys?" "Why, you look like an idiot." Gizmo growled. "So do you! You look like a toddler!" "I am not!" "Deal." Jinx said, trying to prevent Gizmo from tackling See-More._

* * *

><p>See-More was blushing ferociously. "Did you really have to insert THAT part?" He said. "Why, you embarrassed?" Angel teased. "Yes, I am." See-More crossed his arms. "Oh come on, it was adorable! I was already in a group with Private Hive and XL Terrestrial, but I still saw the whole thing." Angel said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yee-hah!" A boy wearing actual well-fitting blue jeans and a red short sleeve shirt ran away from a girl with wings screaming angry curses and hid behind Mammoth. "Hey! What am I, a fort or something?" He snapped. "Well, you look like one, elephant." The boy said, snickering. "You little brat." Mammoth growled. "And my NAME is MAMMOTH!"<em>

_ Jinx immediately got in between the two. "Knock it off. Before I hex you." She growled, her eyes glowing pink. Mammoth immediately shut up. "Woah-ee, that sounds like some fancy powers. I'm Billy. Billy Numerous." The boy split himself into five different people. "Wow. So... you can make clones of yourself?" Gizmo said. "Yup. I've made up to one hundred, once. A couple more are investigating this whole place." Billy said proudly. A loud 'boom' was heard at that moment, and ten more Billies ran into the room and regrouped._

_ Jinx smiled and giggled. "Hey, we have one more spot, wanna join?" Billy regrouped in all his clones and said, "Really? Of course!"_

* * *

><p>Blackfire giggled. "What did he blow up?" She asked. "I blew up the dryers in the north girls and boys halls." Billy said proudly. Kitten, who had joined in, rolled her eyes and asked, "How did you do that?" Billy grinned and opened his mouth. "On second thought, I don't want to know." Kitten said. Billy pouted.<p>

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you called HIVE Five and there are six of you?" Red X said. "I was about to say that." See-More said. "I remember this part. Mainly because... well..."

* * *

><p><em>The teacher returned. "All right, everyone in a group?" The general consensus was yes. Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Gizmo, and Billy had been laughing and talking away. <em>

_ Someone pulled on the teacher's sleeve and he looked down. A boy with pale skin, shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders, and red eyes that glared up at him. "What do you want, kiddo?" The boy handed him a note. _

_ 'I don't have a group.'_

_ The teacher sighed and said, "Alright, who's willing to take an extra member?" He yelled. _

_ Jinx looked up at Mammoth. "Might as well. We'll take him." Mammoth said. _

_ The boy wrapped his black cape around himself and walked over. "Hey, Jinxy, we got another girl in the group!" Billy said. "Uh... Billy, I think that's a guy." See-More said. "He kinda looks like a chick- what's he doing?" Mammoth stopped talking and looked at the boy._

_ The boy scrabbled on a piece of paper, 'My name is Kyd Wykkyd. I am a BOY, thank you very much." Billy blinked in surprise. "First off- where'd you learn to spell? Second, uh... sorry?" Kyd just huffed angrily. "I said I was sorry!"_

_ The teacher cleared his throat. "Alright, each of you are designated in groups, known as HIVE Fives." "But there's six of us in this group!" Gizmo yelled. "Never mind that, that was your choice to take in Kid Evil." The teacher sniffed._

_ Kyd Wykkyd glared and before Jinx could stop him, the boy teleported behind the teacher and kicked him in the legs. Quickly, he teleported back. "Ow!" The teacher hopped around on one leg, throwing all the kids in hysterics._

_ Jinx shrugged. "It ain't like no one will care that there's six of us." She said. "Good point. Lets just stay the HIVE five until we come up with another name." Billy said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded, although he was a bit busy staring at a thin girl with wings and golden eyes._

* * *

><p>Johnny was cracking up. "He thought you were a GIRL!" He said, between laughs. Kyd Wykkyd huffed and signed, <em>'He was an idiot. And plus, I hadn't had a hair cut for quite some time. I'll admit, I looked slightly... feminine. But that had obviously changed!'<em> Angel eyed her boyfriend. "I don't know, I think you are due for another hair cut..." _'I thought you said you liked my hair!'_

Red X stroked his chin. "So... HIVE Five came from Jinx then, huh?" Everyone silenced. "Yeah... I guess so." See-More said finally. "It ain't like we are HIVE Five anyway. I mean, after we merged with all these guys, we're HIVE Boarding, according to us. Oh yeah, we have a new nickname, according to the public." Billy grabbed the newspaper which he had laid on the counter and laid it on the counter.

"The Teenage Syndicate? I like..." Angel said, nodding appreciatively. "Sorta sounds anti titan too!" Red X said, grinning behind the mask. "It sounds dumb to me." Gizmo grumbled. "That's because you aren't thirteen yet." Shimmer said. "I will be in a couple weeks!" Gizmo said. "Then the name will fit." Angel pointed out. "... You know what? Screw. You." "Gizmo, what foul language!" Angel said, mocking fright. "Oh shut up, snot picker." Gizmo growled.

The group got off the tender subject of Jinx and the past of the original HIVE Five.

**(… Oh come on, give me props for creativity with the name origin. I mean, I heard it was ****originally Jinx and the HIVE Five, but that was waaaay too boring for me. I gave the name a background.**

** And plus, I had to insert the part where Billy thought Kyd Wykkyd was a girl. Because that mental image just made me crack the heck up. I'm pretty sure it made you crack up too. **

** Also, most of the HIVE kids looked younger and may have acted younger then they really were. I mean, haven't you looked at the HIVE Five? Other than Gizmo and Mammoth, they are all really, really skinny. My bet is either with malnutrition or anorexia. No, the anorexic thing wasn't my idea either. Go read the stories 'Mind Control' and 'Old School' for those.**

** Wow, though. I'm going to reminisce a little bit. I have done the pairings Johnny/Blackfire, Billy/Kitten, slight Shimmer/Private Hive because you guys want it, Gizmo/Melvin, Red X/Ravager, Angel/Kyd Wykkyd, and Cheshire/Speedy, the only technical canon pairing. I have gotten over 100 reviews, which is amazing to me. I have corresponded with a couple of you, and no trolls/haters have gotten to us yet. **

**Thanks. All you guys. Keep it up.**

**One more thing: In the reviews, come up with a name smash for Johnny Rancid and Blackfire. I will seriously hug you if you do. The ones I like I will give a shout out to sooner or later.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	51. Snowball

**(After listening to the song 'Snoopy's Christmas', I felt a plot bunny chewing on my ear. And this time, me and the plot bunny worked together to put this out. At first, I was tempted to make this a separate story, but... then I saw the prompt.**

**Also... I discovered if you google pictures of Jinx, you get some very disturbing images. I nearly had a meltdown in the computer lab after discovering this. I wanted my sister to draw Jinx but CERTAINLY not like that...)**

Cheshire growled as she tried on her winter kimono. "I hate this thing. This is why I normally do assignments in places where it doesn't get this freaking cold!" She hissed. Her winter kimono was a lot longer than her previous one, slightly restricting her mobility. It almost reached her ankles.

Angel wrote something to the grocery list. Shimmer looked over at her and asked, "What did you just add?" "Hot cocoa. Trust me, its the reason your brother loves winter." Angel explained. Shimmer giggled and said, "Its true. I like it too."

Billy shivered as he headed to turn up the thermostat. He was stopped by See-More. "Billy. Its not THAT cold. Leave the heat alone." See-More said. Billy pouted and opened his mouth. "You even think about whining, and I'll take half of what you make next week." See-More threatened. Billy shut his mouth quickly.

Blackfire walked in and said, "What's with everyone acting cold? It isn't that cold at all." Billy's eyes bulged out of his skull and said, "Lady, what is WRONG with you?" "I have flown in space. Now THAT is cold." Blackfire quipped. "Hot cocoa?" Shimmer offered the alien girl. "Thanks." Blackfire took it.

XL was reading something. "Hey, XL, what are you reading?" Red X asked. XL slowly thought out what he was going to say, then responded, "I am reading about Christmas. We never cele... celebrated it at HIVE academy, and I was a bit of a loner anyway. Is it true that you kiss someone under the plant mistletoe?" Red X laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Its true." XL rolled his eyes. "This planet is weird."

See-More grinned. "Hey, who wants to trash the park as a Christmas Eve celebration!" Everyone immediately cheered yes.

* * *

><p>Melvin looked up at Raven with concern on her face. "Raven, Lightning said that Santa Claus didn't exist. Is that true?" Raven immediately glared at the elemental, who snorted and said, "Its useless lying to her."<p>

Raven glowered even worse and said, "He's real. Lightning doesn't believe because all he gets is coal." Melvin giggled. Lightning scowled and said, "I do not only get coal!" "I thought you said Santa didn't exist. How can he not exist and you still get coal?" Bumblebee remarked. Lightning was lost for an answer.

Since it was Christmas, after pleading with Robin for hours, the leader had finally agreed to let all the titans, honorary and East, to come over for Christmas.

Hot Spot heated up some hot cocoa and handed it to Argent. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Argent nodded and said, "Its fun hanging out with the rest of the titans."

Pantha scowled. "I do not get it. I leave perfectly warm Mexico to freeze myself to death." Red Star looked over at the hot headed woman and said, "Most likely, we won't have too much to deal with, considering the season. Perhaps the criminals of the world will respect the holiday."

Then the alarm went off. "I think you had better rethink that." Pantha said. "Titans, trouble! The teenage villains are terrorizing the park. I'd suggest we'd better get moving." Robin said.

Herald sighed and held up his trumpet. "I hate being chauffeur." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>Johnny aimed and fired. "Yes! Perfect shot!" He yelled. A park bench now had a large hole in the back.<p>

See-More shot another laser at a garbage can, slicing it in half. XL and Kyd Wykkyd were spray painting the bathrooms. "Uh... how do you do this?" Kitten asked to XL, holding up a can of spray paint.

XL snickered and held her hand in position. "Just draw." He said. Kitten began spraying a bright pink onto the wall.

Then it all had started.

"Freeze!" The villains paused and turned.

All of the titans were standing there. And considering the odds were two to one, in the hero's favor... it wasn't looking good.

Kyd Wykkyd glanced at See-More. _'I think retreating sounds good right now.'_ Kyd vanished into thin air. "What the- did Kyd just ditch us?" Billy said. "The answer to that is yes." Argent said.

* * *

><p>Kyd didn't DITCH them. Per se.<p>

He waited in the bell tower for a couple seconds. _'Took you long enough.'_ He signed when Shimmer climbed up. "Sorry. I had to wait for the right moment. And where's the third conspirator?" "Right here."

A yellow and black clad girl landed next to Shimmer. "Bumblebee! Kyd, what the hell!" Shimmer said, jumping away. _'I blackmailed her. She'll cooperate. And... is it midnight yet?'_ Bumblebee glanced at the clock. "Will be in ten seconds. Lets just hope this works. I am not in the mood to fight on Christmas."

Kyd glared at the clock as it slowly counted down. When it finally clicked into place, Kyd and Shimmer pulled the bell ropes.

* * *

><p>The titans and the villains had a disturbingly silent glaring match. "Titans-" But before Robin could finish his normal battle cry, the bells in the cathedral not a block away started ringing.<p>

It startled most of them, then Kyd Wykkyd reappeared, along with Shimmer. "I convinced him to come back." Shimmer said, attempting to excuse herself. Luckily, no one had noticed Bumblebee's sudden disappearance and reappearance. THAT would've been hard to explain.

It was Starfire that ended up breaking the awkward silence. "Robin, it is... now Christmas, correct?" Melvin smiled and said (for Robin), "Uh huh." Then she looked towards the villains. "Truce?" She asked.

You try saying no to a cute little blonde girl. See-More smirked slightly. "I'd feel way too guilty if I fought on Christmas." He said. "Funny, and any other day?" Raven said sarcastically. See-More stuck his tongue out at her. "Quiet. You are ruining the moment." He said.

Red X kicked around the snow for a couple seconds, then a light bulb went off over his head. He grinned and leaned over, gathering up snow in his hands. "X, what are you doing?" Blackfire demanded. "Please tell me you've seen someone make a snowball before." He said. "No. What is it?" She asked.

See-More had a grin that rivaled Cheshire's. "Well, Blackfire, a snowball is what it's name implies." See-More quickly rolled up a snowball and patted it. "Then, you choose a target. I think I'll choose a certain insect named titan, because all the years at HIVE, she always pelted me mercilessly."

Bumblebee's face immediately portrayed a slight bit of horror, but she was obviously amused. "Uh... See-More, your kidding, right?" She said, laughing nervously. See-More shook his head no. Bumblebee shrieked and attempted to fly off, but didn't get even a foot in the air when a snowball smacked into her back.

See-More started laughing like a madman, but stopped when a snowball hit him in the chest. Kid Flash was grinning immensely. "Its on now!" See-More said, scooping up more snow.

The park exploded into one huge snowball fight.

Everyone (including Blackfire, once she got the basic idea) started making snowballs and pelting them at each other.

Robin ducked a snowball hurled by. XL Terrestrial grinned and made another one, but didn't notice a smaller girl and a caveman sneaking up behind him. Within three seconds, several snowballs hit him in the back. "What the- hey!" Kole exploded into giggles, G'narrk chuckling too.

XL scowled, grew slightly larger, and made an extra large (pardon the pun) snowball. Kole smirked as he threw it and turned herself into crystal. "That's not even fair!" XL complained. "I live at the North Pole. I'm kinda an expert at this by now." Kole said, turning back to normal... and a snowball smacking her back.

She whipped around to see Jericho, silently cracking up. "Jericho! You are supposed to be hitting them, not me!" Kole scolded, gathering up more snow.

Cheshire leaped into a tree and scraped ice of the branches. She waited for a target to come into view. If someone was hearing her prayers, Argent slid into view, cursing angrily at Billy Numerous, who had thrown a snowball and it had gone down the front of her dress.

Cheshire slowly aimed... and got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She shrieked and looked up. "Hello, beautiful." It was a very cheeky looking Speedy. "You... how did you get up there!" She hissed. "Kyd Wykkyd. He popped me up here without asking. Didn't know why first." Cheshire scowled, but a smile soon chased it away. "So... think anyone can see us?" "... Why? Mmph!" Cheshire had lifted up her mask ever so slightly and kissed Speedy on the lips.

Pantha began swearing at the effects of the cold. "Whoever invented a game of throwing snow at each other... wasn't very intelligent." She hissed. The remark earned her a bunch of snowballs being thrown at her by Kole, G'narrk, Kitten, and Jinx. And obviously enough, they were the best snow ball fighters.

Kitten began piling snowballs behind a bush. "Team up?" Kole asked breathlessly as she slid behind the shelter. Kitten nodded and together, they began pelting a herd of Billy clones.

Cyborg threw a barrage of snowballs at Johnny, who had been actually trying to stay out of the fight, thinking it was dumb. A couple missed, but most of them hit their target. "Hey! I'm not playing, you idiot!" Johnny yelled. Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, its a lot funner to throw snowballs then to just stand around." Johnny rolled his eyes, then a snowball hit him in the back. Whipping around, he saw Blackfire, who had caught on to the making of snowballs. "I don't care if you are my girlfriend, you are getting it!" Johnny said, forming a snowball and tossing it back. Blackfire squealed as it hit her stomach.

G'narrk hid behind the shelter Kitten and Kole had created. They had created a mini snow fort, using the park bush as a wall and coating it with snow/ice. "G'narrk. G'narrk g'narrk." He said in explanation for his actions. "And... translation?" Kitten asked. "He was getting ganged up on by Billy and See-More." Kole said, looking over the wall. "And they just wandered into the range. Attack!"

Billy laughed and said, "I haven't had so much fun since... I don't know." See-More laughed and was about to say something when a giant snowball hit him in the back, sending him to his knees. "Hey!" He yelled, and was greeted by Kole and Kitten laughing. Billy started laughing too, until Kitten hit him in the face with a snowball. "Kitten!" He whined. Kitten blew raspberries.

Red X slid smoothly over an ice patch, attempting to run away from an angry mob (Thunder, Lightning, Hotspot, Punk Rocket, and Gizmo.) He had been sniping from the roof of the bathroom, then Thunder found him. Thunder and Lightning just flew over the ice patch, and Gizmo just avoided it. Hotspot and Punk Rocket, on the other hand, slipped and slid all over the place and ended up crashing into one another.

Argent started laughing at the two. "Aw, shut up, 'gent!" Hotspot growled, slowly getting up and slipping onto his ass again. Punk Rocket swore violently as he crawled to the edge of the ice patch and got up. After three times of trying to get up, Argent floated over and slowly got her boyfriend off the ice... still laughing at him.

Red X smirked. He had hid in the one place the mob would most not guess.

In the playground. Inside the tube slide.

After getting an extreme emotion high, he felt strangely childish, and decided to hide there.

"Lonely?"

Red X jumped out of his skin and looked down. At the bottom of the slide, a blonde girl with mischievous eyes held a snowball. "Hi, Ravager. Trying to steal something again?" He replied coolly. "Nah, it IS Christmas. In my opinion, that is the time to give the cops a break." Ravager glanced over at the park. "Is... Jericho there?" Red X thought for a second. "The body jumper? Yeah. Why?"

Ravager smiled sadly. "Alright. See you later, X." She walked off. But not before yelling, "He's over here!"

_'Damn that chick...'_ Red X thought as Lightning charged towards his hiding spot, Thunder and Gizmo following closely.

Melvin pouted from her position on the monkey bars. "Melvin, what are you doing up there?" Raven asked. "Watching." She said. "What?" "Mammoth sneaking up behind you with a snowball." Melvin began giggling.

Raven barely had time to put up a shield before a monster snowball went flying at her. "Aw man." Mammoth said, scowling. Melvin started giggling.

Nearly three hours later, both groups of teens headed on their way, knowing they'd meet on some another day.

**(… CHRISTMAS BELLS, THOSE CHRISTMAS BELLS,**

**RINGING THROUGH THE LAND,**

**BRINGING PEACE TO ALL THE WORLD,**

**AND GOOD WILL TO MEN!**

**Yes I botched the last line of the fic from the song 'Snoopy's Christmas'.**

**Teehee. That was fun. Bye byes, remember to review.)**


	52. Bell

**(I saw this prompt... I died laughing. **

**Remember when Kid Flash said to Kyd Wykkyd, "Someone should put a bell on you."?**

**Lets just leave it at that.)**

Angel was sitting in the living room, watching Billy, Kitten, Red X, and XL Terrestrial play video games. Blackfire was sitting at the counter, trying to hide the fact that she was missing Johnny (who was in jail.) Cheshire was doing her nails next to Blackfire. Punk Rocket was practicing playing guitar. Gizmo was currently working on some random invention and a picture of Melvin was next to him. Overall, it was pretty quiet at the HIVE base.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

Blackfire sat up a bit more. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what- X, stop cheating!" Billy glared at Red X, who snickered and quickly drove his car to the first place.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

**'Angel, help me. NOW.'** Angel jumped, then remembered that her boyfriend had very slight telepathic powers. He only used them when he was in trouble though...

Angel glanced into the hallway, where Kyd Wykkyd was. He was gripping his neck and motioning her over. Angel quickly flew over. "Elliot, what's wrong- oh my gosh..." Angel started giggling.

Kyd Wykkyd had a very thick red collar on his neck, and a bell was attached. _'Damn it Angel, not funny, help me get this thing off!'_ Kyd signed, blushing furiously. When he signed, though...

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

Billy hit pause and walked into the hall, saying, "Okay, that noise is going to drive me insane- Kyd, are you wearing a collar?" EVERYONE ran into the hallway after that.

Kyd Wykkyd blushed worse and teleported off, but not before everyone got a glimpse of the collar. And busted into laughter. "Oh my... how'd he get that ON him?" Kitten said, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I don't know... I bet I know who did it though." Billy said, leaning against the wall for support.

Kyd came back and glared at Angel. _'Help me. And stop laughing, that damned Kid Flash attached it to my neck. I can't pull it off, and I can't get the clasp open!'_ He signed irritably. Angel, still with a smirk, walked behind him and began messing with it. "Well, I know why you can't. The latch is melted shut. How'd he do that?" Angel was still giggling.

Kyd glanced down at Gizmo. The little guy was trying to hide the fact he was dying of laughter. _'Gizmo. Cut this thing off. NOW.'_ Kyd's eyes were actually slightly glowing. Gizmo managed to regain control and said, "Well, sit down, then, genius. I'm height challenged."

Kyd made his way over to the couch, the bell still ringing the whole way.

Gizmo examined the collar, still slightly snickering. "Oh craznots, this could take a while. This is really high quality stuff. Kid Booger-picker wanted you to keep this on for a while..." Kyd Wykkyd glared. _'That scrawny bastard...'_ He signed.

Kitten thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "I'll be back in an hour. I have an idea." She walked out.

* * *

><p>Gizmo glared at the collar. "Aw, frang it! This stupid thing is so dumb!" He had been short of supplies lately, and nothing he had was strong enough to cut the collar.<p>

Kyd Wykkyd growled angrily and kicked the coffee table. "Elliot, please try to calm down. Where is Kitten, anyway?" Angel said, patting her boyfriend's shoulder. "Right here... had to talk to daddy to get this, so be happy." Kitten laid a pet carrier on the coffee table. Kyd Wykkyd raised his eyebrows and looked at Kitten.

Kitten smirked and said, "They don't eat people, at least, not the new ones." She flipped the lock and a giant moth crawled out. "Uh, Kitten, are you sure this won't eat my boyfriend?" Angel asked, her eyes wide. "Chill. This one is tame." The moth made a purring noise and buzzed its wings.

The moth looked like the normal mutant moth, except there were purple patterns on the wings and streak on the main body. Its eyes were a bright orange. "Its kinda a failure, but the mouth and teeth are just as strong." Kitten said, petting the moth. "It looks like something that's supposed to be a Halloween decoration." Angel dead panned. "Hey!"

The moth ignored the bickering girls and crawled onto Kyd's lap. It purred again and rubbed against his stomach. Kyd blinked, then grinned. He pet the moth and it purred like a cat. The moth crawled up his chest and nipped at the collar. Squeaking with surprise, it chewed through it pretty quickly.

The collar dropped onto Kyd's lap, and the moth continued eating it. Kitten stopped arguing and said, "See? The moth didn't bite your boyfriend." Angel blinked and looked at the moth, who was now very happily chewing away at the collar. It spat out the bell and it landed on the floor. "... Just out of curiosity, it wouldn't eat parakeets, would it?" Angel said. "No, don't think so... why?" "Because I think Kyd has a new pet."

Kyd Wykkyd went back to playing with the moth. _'What's his name?' _Kyd signed, rubbing the area around the base of the wing. "I think its M-214..." Kitten said. "Let's call him Spooky." Angel said, looking at the moth. The moth seemed to grin.

See-More walked into the room and picked up a small golden bell. "Uh... where did this come from?" He asked. Gizmo grinned and said, "Oh, this." He handed See-More a picture and See-More began to snicker. "Wow... I guess Kid Flash kept up with his threat." Kyd Wykkyd blushed and signed, _'If you know what's good for you, you WILL destroy that photograph.'_

He felt something surround his neck and clip into place. He shot a quizzical glance at Angel, causing the weight at the end to ring. His eyes widened. _'You... you didn't!'_

The boys stared at Kyd Wykkyd. Angel had a silver chain around Kyd Wykkyd's neck, and a matching small bell was at the end. "What can I say, you look good with a bell." Angel said, shrugging. "Angel. You rock." Kitten said. Kyd Wykkyd's jaw just hung there.

The girls gave each other a high five.

**(This was random. However, expect Spooky more often. I want a mutant moth/larvae. Its one of the situations where its so cute, but so ugly. **

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	53. Blue

… **What, did you didn't expect retaliation from Kyd Wykkyd after the bell incident?**

**Oh trust me, he's going to get his revenge.**

**Also, I won't be updating tomorrow, so I am updating tonight. IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END!**

Kid Flash walked into his apartment, completely exhausted. "Dang it... I'm never rounding up a group of a hundred criminals in a minute without a good night's sleep. Robin can do it next time."

He tossed off his mask and yawned. "Well, bed for me- mmph!" Something was pressed to his mouth and before Kid Flash could even tell what happened, he was passed out.

Kyd Wykkyd grinned and motioned for the girls. It was Shimmer, Angel, Blackfire, and Cheshire. (Kitten was in jail, but she provided the supplies.) _'Hurry. He might wake up!' _Kyd Wykkyd signed. "No. If I got the dosage right, he should be out for at least twelve hours, even counting in his powers." Cheshire said.

Angel picked up the speedster and set him on a chair. "Got it?" She said to Shimmer. Shimmer tossed a bottle to Blackfire. "Go."

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Kid Flash woke up. "Worst. Hangover. Ever." Was his only conclusion. "Hey, wait a second... why is my mask on?"<p>

Last night's events came flashing back. "Robin!" He grabbed his communicator. "What is it, Kid- whoa." Robin's eyes were wide. "Rob, I got attacked last night! I got knocked out and- why are you laughing?" Robin managed to regain control and he said, "Uh, K.F... did you look in the mirror?" "I just woke up."

Kid Flash sped to the bathroom and shrieked loudly.

His hair was now a shocking bright blue color, even brighter than his eyes. "Gah, wah... !" "Do you remember what happened?" Robin asked, still slightly snickering.

Kid Flash thought for a second. "Uh... I came home, took off my mask, then... something got clamped to my mouth... wait... I think it was Kyd Wykkyd!" Robin furrowed his brow. "Why do you think so?" He asked. "I saw his eyes, they were red." Kid Flash growled. He wasn't as obsessed with his hair as much as Speedy, but his hair... "I will kill him for messing with my hair!"

Robin rolled his eyes, then Jinx popped on the screen. "Wally, what happened to your hair?" She said, giggling. "Your stupid ex-teammate Kyd Wykkyd." Kid Flash said through gritted teeth. "Kyd? Why would he- what did you do to him?" Jinx asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Nothing I- ooooooh." Kid Flash blinked. "I may or may not have attached a collar with a bell on it to his neck." He said nervously.

Jinx shook her head. "Wally. You freaking idiot. Kyd Wykkyd is never one to leave things unfinished. This is his form of revenge." She turned to Robin. "I'm gonna go back to practicing meditation." Jinx sauntered off.

Robin rolled his eyes. "My suggestion? Just leave Kyd Wykkyd alone. And wash that out. Robin out." Robin signed out.

Kid Flash scowled, then his eyes landed on a note on the bathroom counter. He read it.

_Hi there, K.F._

_ This is Shimmer, Cheshire, Angel, Blackfire, and Kyd Wykkyd._

_ Hope you enjoy your new hairstyle._

_ Don't worry, we don't give a damn about your identity. If we wanted to know, we would've found out by ourselves. _

_ Angel and Kyd Wykkyd chose out the color. Cheshire got the special poison. Blackfire and Shimmer helped... ahem, do the deed. _

_ Look on the internet, you rpassed out (with your mask on, chill) with that lovely new hairstyle._

_ Bye!_

_ P.S. Mess with me again, and I will do worse. Much. Much. Worse._

Kid Flash cursed angrily.

**(Bahahaha! Hell hath no fury like a Kyd scorned. **

**IMPORTANT! There is a petition for the 6th season of Teen Titans going on. I know its a one in a million chance... but I want my childhood show back. There's a link to it on my profile. GO. SIGN. THAT. PETITION.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	54. Orchid

**(And now, a chapter dedicated to a sibling relationship... **

**You know which one I speak of.)**

It was accepted that Shimmer was rather pretty, in a Gothic way.

She was extremely feminine, and a bit of a smart alec, but overall, a nice villainess.

The problem was, there wasn't many villainesses, period. Much less cute ones. And even fewer single ones.

So Shimmer was practically a target for any male teen that wasn't on the right side of the law.

This is when Shimmer is thankful for scary big brothers.

* * *

><p>"So, you know, I've been working out." Shimmer had gone out and went to the smoothie shop. Unfortunately, Adonis took that time to attack it, and he saw Shimmer. Recognizing the girl, he decided to put off trashing the place. "Mm hmm, you mean you've been amping up your mecha suit. Take a hike." Shimmer said, flipping him off.<p>

Adonis flexed and said, "Come on, let me buy you a smoothie." "Beat it." Shimmer began walking off, completely irritated. Adonis reached to grab her... and was tackled by a fuming Mammoth. "Woah, man, what's wrong with you, she your girl?" Adonis had clearly not gotten the message that the two were related.

Mammoth's fist flew and sent Adonis flying. "She's my sister, you idiot." He growled. Mammoth continued pounding Adonis until his suit collapsed in. Mammoth backed off, satisfied that Adonis had learned his lesson, turned around, and saw the titans. "Uh... he's yours now." Mammoth said, sweat-dropping. "Uh... thanks." Robin said, blinking in surprise.

Shimmer had changed into uniform, and while walking past, said, "You do realize he did it because the jerk hit on me, right?"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately... the guys didn't get a freaking clue.<p>

* * *

><p>"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." It was a very drunk Sammy <strong>(1)<strong>. "There isn't a reason, considering N and O already are." Shimmer quipped, sipping her strawberry pop.

"Is there a problem?" Mammoth walked up to Sammy and glared. Sammy was thankfully not too intoxicated to understand that Mammoth was going to squish him unless he beat it, so Sammy ran off quickly.

* * *

><p>Shimmer could've handled herself easily. She knew this. But Mammoth never liked the fact that boys found her attractive.<p>

Even a couple heroes noticed the fact. Only one was dumb enough to make a try at her though.

* * *

><p>Shimmer swore violently and struggled against her bonds. Speedy smirked as he put an arrow back in his quiver. "Like it? I attached a rope to the end." He chose THAT moment to drop his guard and said, "Hey, you know, if you switched sides, we could go out some time."<p>

Shimmer swore again and said, "Are you kidding me? You just tied me up, you little bastard!" Then she smirked. "Plus, my brother would kill you." "Who's your brother?" Speedy said. "Me." Mammoth sent Speedy flying.

(Rumor had it when Cheshire heard that, she withheld sex for two weeks.)

* * *

><p>Civilians, at time, made a try. Mammoth didn't need to interfere with that though.<p>

* * *

><p>Private Hive, Shimmer, and Angel were walking the streets of Jump City. "Seriously, though, why a buzz cut? You are army ENOUGH." Angel said. Private self consciously ran his hand threw his blonde newly cut hair. "Simple. Its annoying keeping it kept good, especially with my head cover." Private argued.<p>

The two argued, and they didn't notice a boy with black shiny hair who was drawing on the ground slightly gasp and get up. He trotted up to Shimmer and held up her hand. "My gosh, I haven't seen a lady as lovely as you. Your beauty outmatches a fair rose."

Angel giggled and whispered to Private, "The only way he gets away with the cheesiness of that line is because he has a Cajun accent!" Private nodded, not understanding what she was saying. He was very obviously green with envy.

Shimmer blushed slightly, then shook her head clear and said, "I'm flattered. Honestly. But honey..." She smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm dating someone else." The look of failure on the boy's face was disheartening. "Hey, its okay, dude. You got an accent, and your pretty artistic." Shimmer glanced at the chalk drawing on the sidewalk. "That's the Teenage Syndicate, right?" The boy nodded. "_Oui_."

Shimmer patted the boy's shoulder. "Keep it up."

The group kept walking. When they were out of ear shot, Angel said, "So... when you get a boyfriend?" Shimmer glared. "I'm not. Any guy I date would have not to be scared of my brother. And the artist Cajun boy... ha, Mammoth would send him flying with just flicking him." Private Hive let out a breath he had unintentionally held in.

Shimmer looked at a window that led into a florist shop. "Plus, I hate roses." She growled. Angel raised her eyebrows. "How, could you hate roses? They're beautiful, they represent love-" "They are cliche. Horrendously overused." Shimmer said, flicking her wrist. Angel chuckled. "So, what do you like?" Angel asked.

Shimmer looked at the store shop for a while, then said quietly, "Orchids."

* * *

><p>It would take three qualities to get Shimmer's heart:<p>

He wouldn't care that she was a thief.

He wouldn't be scared of her big brother.

He would have to love her.

* * *

><p>Shimmer heard a knock on her door. "Hello?" Shimmer wrapped her dark purple robe around herself and opened her door.<p>

No one was there. "Hey, who's pranking me?" She said, slightly irritated. Shimmer looked down... and there was a dark blue vase with three stems of purple orchids. She picked up the vase and smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Private peered from behind the hall way... and smiled.

** THE SAPPINESS! IT BURNS!**

** Wow, I didn't just write this. (rereads it) Crap I did...**

** 1. Sammy is one of the guys who stole Cyborg's car.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	55. Rebel

**(Rebel. At first, I was like 'how the heck am I going to do this?' then... my muses went to work. Good muses. *attempts to pat head of one ***

_**Violence: Try that and you will be MISSING that hand...**_

**Brat...)**

Rebel: a person who resists any authority, control, or tradition.

Could there not be a more suitable word for this group?

XL bit his lip as he looked through his pastels. He was trying to decide if he should use those or go for paint or chalks...

Punk Rocket was writing a song that morning, and XL had looked over the lyrics. It was dedicated to the fact that they were all rebels of society, and a bunch of other things that slightly flew over the alien's head. A verse was dedicated to each member, so the song was getting pretty danged long.

XL glanced at the picture again. It was a redo of the group picture, now that they had several more members. The couples were positioned together, and the ones he perceived would be together soon (Private Hive and Shimmer) were standing next to each other, and he did a silhouette behind Red X, of that mystery girl he had been seeing for a while.

Then a thought came upon XL.

If they were rebels, how did they work together?

The definition of rebel was to 'resist authority'. Then why did they listen to See-More? He set up basic rules.

Of course, they weren't anarchists. That could explain that.

XL glanced out his slightly open door. Kyd Wykkyd was sneaking up on Angel. At the last possible second, Angel spun around and pounced her boyfriend. They were both giggling, although Kyd was doing it without noise.

The third part of the definition was tradition. True, it was against tradition to steal from society... but Angel and Kyd Wykkyd had a rather 'traditional' relationship, according to today's standards. They were in love, although XL believed it was mere chemicals in the brain.

XL grabbed the paint tubes. "Maybe I'm over thinking this. Billy says I do that a lot." "You also talk to yourself a lot." XL jumped and saw Shimmer at his door. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked. "Nothing much... just considering the term 'rebel'." XL said. Shimmer looked at the picture he was working on. "Yup, perfect term to describe us, huh? Gonna go bother my brother now, see ya!" She walked out.

XL looked at the picture again. "Perhaps not." He said quietly.

**(Wow. This one is kinda weird. But in a way, it makes sense... or maybe the sugar I just ate is brainwashing me.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	56. Heritage

**(This one might be a bit sad. Okay, very sad. But it's Billy/Kitten.)**

"Billy, please, come out of your room." Kitten was at Billy's door, knocking and looking frantic. "What's wrong, Kitty? I could hear you from my room." Angel asked. "I don't know... me and Billy were talking in my room, he got a phone call, after it finished he went all pale and ran out of my room." Kitten explained tearfully, too caught up with what was going on to scold her about the nickname.

Angel looked concerned, after all, Billy and her were like siblings. "Billy, what's wrong? Kitten told me what was going on." Angel also knocked on the door. "Please, Billy."

The door slid open, and Billy only said one thing.

"He walked. He walked on a f***ing technicality."

Angel blinked in surprise. "W... who?" She asked nervously. Billy snorted. "Who else? My old man. Apparently, since I never technically testified, and vanished into thin air, my dad gets out of jail." Kitten paled. "Oh my gosh."

* * *

><p>Billy just stared at the ceiling from his bed. Kitten was sitting next to him and Angel sat on a chair across from him. "I used to like technicalities. They got us HIVE out of jail more than once. Now, they seem like useless pieces of garbage." Billy said. Angel patted his back. "He'll probably screw up again and get put back."<p>

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but what if he gets to my mom first?" Kitten scowled. "Where is your mom, anyway?" She asked. "Back home. She lived with my grandparents 'till they kicked the bucket and moved back into our old house. Been there ever since." Billy smiled sadly. "As far as she knows, I have an honest job up here. I send her checks every month." Kitten grinned and said, "What you say about me?" "That your a cute northern girl that can be a spoiled brat every now and then." "That sounds pretty accurate." Angel mused.

Kitten glared at Angel, then an idea entered her head. "Hey, Billy... think your mom would appreciate a visit?" Billy thought for a couple seconds, then said, "Uh... if she's the same from a couple years ago, yeah. Why?"

* * *

><p>"And... we just didn't have Kyd Wykkyd teleport us here, WHY?" Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, and Kitten agreed to come along, being the few that knew Billy's past.<p>

Where were they? Vine City. Billy's home town. "Simple. My mother might be curious why I don't got a car." "But the air-conditioning is broken!" Kitten whined. Billy patted his girlfriend's head. "Sorry, babe, Johnny was being a bastard and refused to fix it." He said. Kitten glared. "So... where does you mom live?" She asked. "A mile out of the city. Almost there." Billy said, grinning. He was very obviously glad to be home.

When they pulled up to the house, Kyd signed, _'Wow. Looks like something from a sitcom.'_ Billy raised his eyebrows. "By that, you mean..." _'Really tidy.'_ Kitten giggled. "Well, I think it looks cute." Kitten said. Billy grinned. "Thanks."

Billy walked up to the door and slowly exhaled. "Haven't been here in a long time. Lots of old memories." He said quietly. He opened the door and said, "Hey, you home?"

A woman with brown hair and very long eyelashes walked out of the kitchen said, "Yes, I am- William?" Billy grinned. "Hey ma. I'm home." The woman, obviously Billy's mother, smiled, and ran over. "William!" She hugged Billy, and it was obvious she wasn't all that tall. "Okay, being parentless seems really sucky all of a sudden." Angel whispered. "Trust me. I wouldn't know." Kitten whispered back.

Billy's mother let go of him and looked at the group behind him. "Well, this must be your friends from up north. I'm Ms. Strayer, call me Anna though." Angel smiled. Her holo-ring hid her wings and made her eyes appear light amber. Kyd Wykkyd was being stubborn and refused to wear it, so his ruby eyes shown as bright as ever. "Hello, Anna. I'm Angela." Angel said, holding out her hand to shake.

What she didn't expect was a bone crushing hug. "I'm a hugger, I guess. Angela, huh?" Anna smiled and looked the girl over. "Dang, You are TALL." She said. Angela grinned. "And you are?" She said, looking at Kyd Wykkyd and not seeming disturbed by his red eyes. "Oh, he's mute. His name is Elliot." Angela said. Anna smiled again. "Ah, I see. My son told me about some of his friends, and he mentioned he learned sign language to communicate with one of them."

Anna's eyes finally landed on Kitten. "Hi, I'm Katherine, most people just call me Kitten though." She said, feeling strangely shy. Anna looked the girl for a couple seconds, then brought the girl into a hug. "So your the girl that got my boy to settle down, hmm? You must be one stubborn person." Angel gave an unladylike snort and said, "Hit the nail on the head there."

Kitten glared at Angel. "Well, I knew you guys were coming, so I made food. Want some?" Kyd's eyes widened and he signed, _'Ma'am, you know how to get on my good side.'_ Angel translated, and Anna laughed. "Most teenagers seem to be food lovers. Hasn't changed much from my age."

It turned out that Anna had made an entire lunch, and she was gifted in the kitchen. "Well, now I know where Billy gets his cooking skills." Kitten commented, looking at the stew hungrily. Anna laughed and she said, "Help yourself, honey. I live alone, so I always can't cook like this." After eating for a while, Angel made a move for the bathroom, and Anna said, "Sit your butt back down." Angel blinked in surprise. Anna looked up at Angel. "Honey. I was in a therapy group for almost a year. I'm also a trained psychiatrist. You even think of doing what I think your going to do, and I will be forced to duct tape you to a chair."

Angel laughed nervously. Kyd got up and pushed her down on the chair. _'Amazing. That woman immediately diagnosed you. And I thought we discussed that you wouldn't do that anymore!' _Angel sighed. "Sorry K- Elliot. Old habits die hard." "Did I miss something?" Kitten said. "Yes. Go back eating, Kitten." Anna said, patting the girl's head.

The cookies were the best part. Anna was very pushy when it came to eating, and she made good food. So it kinda worked.

After lunch, they all went to the living room, Anna keeping a close eye on Angel. When they all sat down, Anna said, "Okay, I'm not an idiot. I may be older, but my brains are still smart. You heard about your father, Billy?" Billy's jaw noticeably tightened, but he nodded. "And you also know that he isn't allowed within a block radius of this place. Honey, I'll be fine."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Frankly, I pushed for him to be stuffed in jail longer, after what he did to you." Kyd tilted his head to the side and signed, _'But not to you?'_ Angel hesitantly translated. "Nope. I didn't- and still don't- care. If Billy hadn't gotten the police, I would've gone to them myself." Anna said. Kyd face palmed. "I think what Elliot is trying to say is that, well, you mentioned you were a psychiatrist, and well... yeah." Angel blushed.

Anna smiled. "Yes, it is... irrational, but I guess getting smacked over the head throws the book of sense out the window." The kids noticeably winced at her calmness of the fact that she was abused in the past. "Mom, just saying, dad ain't all that bright. And we both know he blames you for getting tossed in jail. Just... let me stay here for a couple days. The others can go home if they want." Kitten blew raspberries and said, "No way, Billy. We stay here with you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine. You- and your friends- can stay here for three days tops. I promise you, you'll just get fed the whole time and spoiled rotten." Kyd grinned and signed, _'That's a bad thing?'_ Angel smacked her boyfriend over the head and Anna laughed.

* * *

><p>It was the second night. Anna was in the living room, watching T.V. Angel and Kyd Wykkyd had gone to bed, and Kitten was the only one in the room with Anna. "So, Anna, what do you do for a living now?" Kitten asked, in an attempt to make conversation. "I sometimes tutor college students. I also have a part time job at the day care center." Anna said, nodding.<p>

A couple minutes of silence followed. Then Anna looked Kitten right in the eyes and said, "How did you find out about Billy's past?" Kitten gulped. Okay, cover story... think... "Uh... Billy stays at this boarding house with a couple other teens. I was staying the night there... and Billy uh... he had a screaming nightmare. It kinda came crashing through after that." Anna nodded and murmured, "So, even once screwed him up that bad..."

A car screeched and Anna jumped. Kitten was used to the noise, so she just furrowed her brow and said, "Crazy driver... figured you didn't get much of that down here." "We don't..." Anna went up to the window, and Kitten saw her expression.

Pure fear.

"Kitten. Get Billy. Now." She said, attempting to sound calm. Kitten darted down the hall and started pounding on Billy's door. "Billy, wake up. Now!" Billy opened the door, only in his boxers. "Huh?" He said. "I think your dad's here." Kitten said.

Billy woke up at that moment. "Gimme a second. I'll be in clothes." He grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and shoved them on.

They quietly headed down the hall. "So... Marcus, how have you been?" Anna was facing their direction, and they could see a tall back. The man was slightly balding, but still extremely well built. He wore a white slightly grimy wife beater and jeans. "Pretty damn good, even though I've been in jail." The man drawled drunkenly.

Billy's fists tightened. Anna saw Billy and her hand did a 'wait' motion subtly. Kitten squeezed Billy's shoulder. "I'm here, Billy. Don't worry." Kitten whispered.

The drunken man swayed slightly, and said, "How 'bout you?" Anna snorted. "Well, after a year of therapy, dealing with our missing son and refinding him, and losing my reputation as a psychiatrist, I've been pretty swell." You could hear the bitterness in her voice.

Marcus growled and he said, "Don't get smart with me, woman. This is still my house. I built it." "And I paid for it. Get out. I've read the parole. You shouldn't even be on this block, let alone in my house. I have guests here. Get. Out. Of. My. House." Anna's tone was as cold as ice. "Why, you selling ser... services? Coulda guessed, you are a whore." Marcus walked over and uplifted his fist. "You belong to me. Nothing will change that."

Billy snapped. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed. Billy ran out from his hiding spot and tackled the drunken man. Kitten winced as the man's head cracked against the floor. Billy got away from him. "Sorry, ma, I just ain't gonna let him hit you again." "I understand." Anna had a serene look on her face.

Marcus got up, and clutched his bleeding forehead. "Will... William?" Marcus squinted. "Yup, its me. Get out of here. Now. Before I beat you up like I did before." Billy said, his eyes narrowed and his body trembling with an adrenaline rush. "You didn't beat me before... right?" Marcus shook his head clear. "I'm killing you, boy."

Marcus pulled a gun. Billy smirked. "Then which one you gonna shoot?" Billy duplicated into six more clones. Marcus jumped and Anna smirked. "I knew I wasn't delusional that night." She said confidently. Marcus looked at all of the Billies frantically. They took that moment to move. One grabbed the gun and wrenched it from the drunk man's hand. Another punched his jaw and the man was out before he hit the ground.

Billy regrouped. "My gosh... Billy, that was impressive." Anna said in surprise. "We'd better get going." Billy said. "Kitten, go wake up Elliot and Angela." Billy said, looking the perfect picture of calm. Kitten quickly left.

Anna looked at Billy. "So... Billy Numerous, huh?" She said, a slight smirk. "Yeah... just say to the cops when they get here that he violated his parole and tried to kill you. The gun is enough evidence of that." Billy said. Anna looked at the hall. "The others. They are also a part of the Teenage Syndicate?" "Wow, its gotten this far down south? And yeah."

Anna looked her son in the eyes. "Listen to me. I will never approve of your villainous lifestyle. But you are my son. And you are not hurting anyone- other than yourself in the long run. I love you, your are my son. But... one day, when you are older... give this up?"

Billy shrugged. "I'll consider it. In the mean time, if Elliot is caught here, he might be deported so..." Anna smiled. "Go. I have given my stew recipe to Angela. Call more. And get caught less. Definitely get caught less." Billy hugged his mother. His father groaned, and Billy glared at the unconscious figure. "I would shoot him, but then you'd get in trouble." Billy said.

Kyd Wykkyd walked down the hall, looking grouchy and his black hair was a mess. "Angela, your ring." Billy said. Angel swore quietly and scrambled in her pockets for the object in question. "... you know what? I refuse to ask." Anna said.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Its easier that way." Kitten said.

* * *

><p>"So... he's back in jail?" See-More said. "Yup. For a long time. He screwed himself over by bringing the gun into the house." Billy said. "Wow... I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the bad guy is in jail for once." See-More said.<p>

Kitten smirked. "Hey, Billy, your back!" Shimmer said, walking past with a slightly goofy expression on her face. Kitten raised her eyebrows. "Don't ask. The whole freaking time you guys have been gone, she's been staring at these flowers and giggling." See-More said.

Angel shrugged. "Oh well... she's probably just in love."

**Wow... this is five freaking pages of typing. Really long for a one shot then. DANG.**

** This one was slightly more eeky, but I still like it. And no troll can tell me otherwise. I also listened to a lot of rap while writing the scene with Marcus. Douche bag. And I think you'll agree.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	57. Donkey

**(I like music. It makes me laugh, it makes me cry... and helps me write.**

**Reviews help too, hint hint.)**

One giant, state of the art vault.

One excellent, state of the art thief.

Red X leaped into the room where the prize was being kept. The prize was a several million dollar statuette carved from pure gold into the shape of a jaguar.

Dodging a couple well-placed lasers, he made his way to the vault and examined it. "One shot should do it." He murmured. Taking aim, he shot a x and it melted the door of the vault... to find it already empty. "Hey, what the-" "Looking for something?"

Red X turned around and saw his enemy/partner/girl he was dating, Ravager. "I assume you have the jaguar?" He said. Ravager smiled and nodded, holding up the prize. "I'm going to have to relieve you of that." With that, Red X vanished and reappeared behind Ravager.

Ravager spun around and dealt a blow to his neck. Correction: She would've, but Red X barely ducked it and hit the back of her legs where her knees were. Ravager stumbled forward and Red X swung for her upper arm. Ravager caught his fist mid-strike and swung him to the ground. "Give in?" She said. "Your talking to Red X. I never give in." With that, Red X got a hand free and shot his trademark X at her. Ravager smoothly dodged it and aimed a blow for his face.

Red X caught her fist and said, "Don't wanna damage this face, do you, blades?" Ravager smirked. "Possibly. If I can fix it later." She pushed herself away and withdrew her trademark sword. Red X grabbed a bo staff and extended it.

The two fenced for a while, then Ravager hit his hand hard, sending the bo staff flying. "I think its time I leave." Ravager leaped out the window.

* * *

><p>"Finally, now I can examine my prize thoroughly." Ravager opened the small bag she hid the Golden Cat in. "Now, let me see you- gah!" Instead of a golden jaguar... it was a ceramic donkey, like what you would find in a nativity set. A note was attached.<p>

_Hi Ravager._

_ All I wanted was that kitty. I got it now._

_ See you later!_

_ P.S. Pick you up seven next Saturday night for a date. Does the new club on Main Street sound nice?_

Ravager could think of only one sentence that was fitting. "That ass."

**Hahahahahaha! Why can I see Red X doing that?**

** Winter will be over soon in Jump City... and considering where I live, winter has been skipped this frikken' year... *glares at snowless ground * I live in FREAKING MICHIGAN. Normally, the ground has at least a couple inches by now.**

** Well, sorry for complaining... to make things better, I like the name smash Blackcid best.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	58. Sword

**(And now, we shall be seeing even more Ravager from now on!)**

Middle of the night munchies. They affect ALL teenagers.

Johnny walked into the kitchen at about one AM. "Damn it, please tell me there's chips here." He opened the cupboard... and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Kyd, haha, very funny." He said, shutting the cupboard. "Come out, you crazy demon."

Johnny looked around. He knew someone was there... something very sharp was pressed to his throat. "I'm not a demon, for one. Second, where am I?" It was a girl's voice. And certainly not one he knew.

Johnny stiffened. "Get that knife away from my neck and I'll start talking..." He growled. "Its not a knife." Johnny looked down. Double crap... it was a sword. "Well, then, I might as well start crying. Not!" Johnny reached up and squeezed down on the girl's wrist. She yelped and loosened her grip on the sword.

Johnny pushed her away and jumped away. The girl looked strangely familiar. "You bastard." She hissed, sheathing her sword. "I've heard worse, blondie." The girl charged and Johnny attempted to side step. She side stepped with him and did a flying kick into his jaw.

Johnny went stumbling backwards and his head cracked into the floor. Black spots swarmed his vision, but he kept his head on and swung his legs out, attempting to knock the girl off balance. She smoothly jumped over his kick. "Johnny, what's taking you so long, are you okay- X'hal!" A purple star bolt went flying, sending the girl flying into a wall. She obviously wasn't expecting that.

Johnny got up. "I'm fine..." "What the heck is going on?" See-More, in boxers and a wife beater flipped on the light. Behind him was Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, and Shimmer, all in pajamas. "Intruder. Who tried to hurt my boyfriend." Blackfire was standing over the girl, fists still glowing. "That's great. Just keep it quiet then." Shimmer said, yawning and tightening her robe belt.

The girl glared and said, "If I wasn't injured, I would be attempting to stab you." Now that it was light in the room, you could see that the girl had taken quite a few hard knocks. The bottom part of a bruise showed from under her bandanna mask, and her arm was bloody.

Red X walked into the room, with his red domino mask instead of his face mask. "What... Ravager!" Red X walked over quickly. "What are you doing here?" Ravager attempted to shrug, but winced. "I don't know. I used a teleportation device that you gave me... and I pop in the living room. And could you get the alien off of me? Dealt with one already."

Red X looked at Blackfire. "Blackfire, get off her. She's the Ravager." Blackfire moved quickly. "The Ravager! Oh my gosh... duh, the uniform!" Ravager was helped up by Angel, who was at this point, being a fangirl. "I should've recognized you. I am a fan." Ravager smiled weakly. "That's great... but could someone get me some bandages or something? Picking a fight with the titans- not a good idea when they were already pumped up with another fight."

Angel got her the necessary things, and Ravager looked it over. "This will do." She began wrapping her right arm. "So, what happened, Ravager?" See-More, Johnny, Blackfire, Red X and Angel had changed into their uniforms and chose to stay. "I was bored, decided to mess with the titans. Unfortunately, I had really, really bad timing. They had just come back from fighting Fang, and they were pretty pumped. I got my butt handed to me, and I barely got away. But Red X had given me an emergency teleportation device. I activated it, and I turned up in the living room." She turned towards Johnny. "I apologize for attacking you. I was in pain, and I wasn't thinking clearly. Plus, I was panicking."

Johnny smirked. He was clutching an ice pack to his head. "No problem. I've been beat up worse." "That's for certain." See-More said, snickering. Johnny glared at him, and See-More flinched.

Ravager took that moment to remove her mask and said, "Hey, could I have a mirror? I need to see the bruises on my face." Everyone's eyes became the size of dinner plates. Her hair was slightly messy, but her blue eyes seemed much more friendly then when the mask was on. "Hello, mirror?" Angel reached into her pocket. "A girl never goes anywhere without a pocket mirror."

Ravager took it and remarked, "I must not be a girl then." Red X snickered and said, "I think I have proof against that..." Ravager rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up." She continued fixing up her face.

See-More nodded. "One more thing: Are you really Slade's daughter?" "Why, you scared Daddy will come and kill you?" Ravager teased. "And yes. Illegitimate. But I still have the assassin's blood." Johnny grinned. "That might be the only reason you can kick my ass." "I was INJURED, you moron. Injured. So if I can kick your ass without being in full condition..." Ravager grinned. "I'm fighting you later." "Deal."

Ravager looked at the clock. "Wow, three AM... Uh... See-More, could I crash on the couch?" Angel scowled. "No way, you are sleeping in my room." She kissed Kyd Wykkyd's forehead. "Sorry babe." Kyd rolled his eyes. _'Whatever. Just... not too much girl talk, got it?'_ Ravager giggled and signed , _'Don't worry, your girlfriend won't spill all your secrets.'_ Kyd Wykkyd blinked in surprise, and signed back, _'You know sign language?'_ _'Yes. I also know Thai, German, French, and Japanese.' 'Really?' 'Not the sign language dialects though.' 'Damn it. I'm working on British Sign Language.' 'Cool.'_

"Will you two cut it out!" Johnny snapped. Angel grabbed Ravager's hand and they both took off to Angel's room.

And she never left. Sound like a certain other thief?

**(Bahaha, last part was awesome.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	59. List

**( I was feeling nostalgic a couple days ago and watch Home Improvement. Anyone remember the episode where Al Borland was one of the ten top sexiest bachelors in Detroit? Well... that got my brain working.)**

Shimmer walked into the room, giggling. Angel looked up from playing with her parakeet (she had named this one Tia). "What's so funny, Shimmer?" Angel laid a magazine on the table. Angel looked at it. "Top Tens of 2011. Okay, interested." Shimmer sighed. "This has Top Tens for EVERYTHING this year. Ice cream, restaurants, celebrity break ups..." And she flipped a couple pages. "And Top Ten Sexiest Villains."

Angel looked at it. "Number Ten... XL Terrestrial? 'A bit cold on the outside, but a good catch for any girl looking for a bad guy.' " Angel burst out laughing. Shimmer giggled as well. "Yup, check out that line." Angel scanned the page and started laughing even worse. "And plus, who knows what else of him is 'extra large'? That uniform doesn't hide much!" Shimmer fell off the couch.

XL walked into the room. "What is so funny?" He asked. Angel went into hysterics. Shimmer managed to regain control and handed him the magazine. He took it and smirked. "I made the Sexiest Villain list this year. Nice." Shimmer pointed out the one line. "Willing to comment on that?" She asked. XL sputtered, managed to regain control, and he shook his head violently no.

Angel grabbed the list. "Well, lets keep looking." She flipped a couple pages. "Number Seven, Johnny Rancid. Hmm, understandable." Blackfire flew into the room. "Did someone just say Johnny's name?" She asked.

Angel handed her the magazine. She read the page and smirked. "Well, that is understandable." She said. " 'A hothead to be sure, but his dedication to his girlfriend, Blackfire, is enough to make anyone swoon.'" Blackfire read. She slightly blushed. "Its that obvious?" Everyone nodded.

Shimmer stole back the magazine and said, "I wanna see who's number one!" After flipping for a while, she burst out laughing. "How can Red X be number one!" She said between laughs. Red X appeared and said, "Number one for what?"

Shimmer handed him the magazine. "Oh. Well, isn't that obvious?" Red X grinned. "Ninjas are always sexy." "True, but no one has even seen your face, X!" Angel pointed out.

Shimmer flipped the page. "Hey, its me!" She squeaked. Angel looked at the page. "Top Ten Sexy villainesses? Well, that makes sense, there isn't many villainesses, Shimmer." Shimmer pouted. "Spoilsport." Angel chuckled and she flipped a couple pages. "I placed fourth this year, awesome. Last year I placed sixth." Blackfire grabbed the magazine and said, "Who's first?" Then she giggled.

Blackfire had placed first. "Nice! Last time it was some no name." Angel said. Johnny walked into the room, rubbing his hands off on a grease rag. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Your girlfriend is the sexiest villainess of the year." Red X said, looking at the full body shot. "How did they even get this picture?" Blackfire shrugged. Johnny grinned. "Well, that's a no duh that she rated that high." He kissed Blackfire's cheek and she smirked.

The other girls rolled their eyes. Then Cheshire stormed into the room. "Okay, who stole the teenager's Top Ten of 2011?" She demanded. Shimmer eep'ed and hid behind the couch. Cheshire glared at Shimmer and Cheshire stole back the magazine. "By the way, Blackfire, see your rating?" Cheshire said. "Yes I did." Blackfire said. "Nice. I'm second this year." Cheshire flipped a couple pages and, using her claws, cut out a picture. "What did Speedy rate?" Shimmer asked. "Third." Cheshire stuffed the picture in her bra, ignoring the whistle from Red X.

Shimmer looked at it. "Top Ten Sexy Titans... twenty bucks says Starfire rates top for sexy titanesses." Angel flipped a page and shook her head. "No... strangely enough, it was Raven. Starfire was second, only by one hundred votes though."

Then she made a disgusted noise and said, "Number one titan is, no surprise, Robin." She ripped the picture out and said, "Anyone have a lighter?" Johnny tossed her one. "I'm not even going to ask why you have a lighter, considering you don't even have LUNGS." Angel said, flicking it open and burning the picture. "Hey, its relaxing to smoke!" Johnny complained.

Kyd teleported in and signed, _'What I rate this year?'_ "Third, babe." Angel said. Shimmer looked at her interested. "Is this normal?" "Among HIVE kids, yes. We always used to steal these things at the end of every year." Angel flipped through the magazine, while the others looked over her shoulder. "Oh... dear." Angel blushed and showed them. "Ten Top Couples Who Will Break Up Over Next Year?" Shimmer shrieked.

Angel glowered after she flipped a page. "What the hell! How is it me and Kyd rated sixth for it?" Shimmer glared. "That's not fair, me and Private aren't even dating!" Shimmer pointed at the rating, which was seventh. Blackfire's eyes glowed. "Me and Johnny are rated first." She said through gritted teeth.

Cheshire took her claws and scratched out the page. "That is stupid, anyway." Then her grin widened. "Who wants to vandalize the building that puts out 'Top Ten?'" Everyone said yes.

* * *

><p>Starfire looked at the building, trying not to laugh. The whole thing was spray painted, and one of them said, "Kyd Wykkyd x Angel will last 4ever!" Robin looked at Starfire. "Star, it isn't funny." Starfire shrugged. "Well, whoever did this I am tempted to thank, after they said you and I would be third likely to break up over the course of next year." Robin blinked. "Really? Who was second and first?" "Me and Beast Boy were second. Johnny Rancid and Blackfire were first." Raven said.<p>

Beast Boy shrugged. "Oh well, they are gone. Can't do anything about it!" Beast Boy walked back into the car. "Yeah..." Robin looked at the building, and he could've SWORN that something moved.

**(Bahahaha, I laughed too much doing this.**

**YES, I finally got an 'XL' joke in! *does happy dance* I hope you like it.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	60. Relationships

**(hehehehe, I've wanted to do this one for quite some time... **

**Yahoo, only forty more one shots to go!**

**By the way, when Kyd 'talks' it will be in bold, and he's saying it telepathically. He won't do it often, but it'll be a bit different.)**

Each couple has a different way their relationship works.

Nothing changes if your a meta-human.

Angel and Kyd Wykkyd, were, by far, the most 'romantic' of the Teenage Syndicate. Every now and then, other guys would go to Kyd and asked how he did it. Kyd would just smirk and vanish.

* * *

><p>"Elliot... can I take the blindfold off now?" Angel said, trying not to giggle. <strong>"Nope."<strong> Kyd said. Angel sighed. "Elliot. What are you doing?"

Elliot moved her from side to side, then nodded. He slipped off the blind fold and smirked. Angel opened her eyes and squealed.

They were in an abandoned building, and it was cold outside... but someone (Kyd Wykkyd) had taken a lot of paint and colored glass and turned it into something beautiful. The windows were all replaced with a mixture of colored glass. Any color that was thinkable was in the windows, blue, purple, green, yellow, whatever color.

Obviously, to Kyd, this wasn't enough, so he took spray paint and painted the walls. He wasn't a good artist like XL, but it was still very pretty.

Kyd shuffled his feet and signed, _'Do you like it?'_ He was greeted with a tackle hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. "Yes! Elliot, its beautiful! Thank you!" Angel let go and Kyd signed, _'Happy eighteenth birthday.'_

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid and Blackfire were... well, extremely physical, evidently enough.<p>

But Johnny and Blackfire had entrusted each other with their real names: Komand'r and Jonathon Sykes.

They had both suffered in the past. They were both hot heads with (ahem) rather strong libidos.

And they were both crazy about each other.

* * *

><p>Blackfire sighed contentedly. Johnny opened one eye and said, "Morning, gorgeous." Blackfire giggled and said, "Right back at you."<p>

Blackfire let her fingers trace across her boyfriend's chest. Johnny closed his eye again and growled. "You know, in the morning, you are rather frisky." He mumbled, grinning.

Blackfire smiled back and her fingers kept moving until they ran across the tattoos on his right arm. She frowned and said, "Johnny... are those scars?"

Johnny's eyes opened and he sighed, despite not needing to. He sat up, pushing Blackfire's arm away. "Yeah." He said quietly. Blackfire bit her lip. "Johnny... do you want to tell me... how you got them?" Johnny smiled bitterly. "Might as well."

He turned back to her. "I got hit by a truck." Blackfire's eyes widened and she gasped, "Hit by a truck? How did you survive?" Johnny smoothed his girlfriend's hair. "Remember, Blackfire? I don't have a heart, or lungs. I couldn't have died from blood loss. It still hurt though. A lot."

His eyes narrowed. "The hospital kept me for as long as it took my bones to heal, then they sent me back into the foster system. You know people tend to... hate anything that is not normal to their standards." Blackfire nodded. She (as gently as possible) hugged him close to her.

Then her almost cat like smirk returned and she said mischievously, "You know... its only eight AM... we still have an hour till we have to get out of bed." Johnny chuckled and said, "Only an hour?" Blackfire nodded, the smirk not vanishing. Johnny grinned and said, "I think the world can wait for a bit longer than that."

* * *

><p>Billy and Kitten hadn't gotten too far in their relationship. Mostly just hand holding and short kisses.<p>

Billy made it clear he wasn't the romantic type, and Kitten was okay with that.

But every now and then, he would do something really, really sweet.

* * *

><p>Kitten was looking through the movies. "Hmm... I guess I'm in the mood for a Disney movie... Anastasia? Haven't ever seen that before."<p>

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "Hmm?" Billy had a smirk on his face and he handed her a light pink rose. "Got you something." He said.

Kitten blushed. "Th- thanks." She stuttered. Billy kissed her forehead and said, "Anything for you, Kitten."

* * *

><p>Red X and Ravager had an extremely casual relationship. Not too far, other than the occasional make out.<p>

But Ravager had an extremely protective side.

* * *

><p>"Ravager, I'm fine."<p>

"No. You are not."

"Its only a flesh wound."

"X, you got shot!"

"Still only a flesh wound."

Ravager and Red X had a glaring match. Red X had gotten careless (again) and this time, a jumpy cop shot him in the shoulder. After swearing like a sailor, he teleported back to base.

Finally, Red X sighed. "Ravager, its okay. I'll be back in action in a couple days." "Try two weeks." Ravager growled. Red X opened his mouth to object and Ravager said, "Do anything criminal related and I will tie you up." Red X chuckled and said, "Is that a punishment or a reward?" Ravager smacked him upside the head and Red X winced. "Sorry!" Ravager squeaked.

Red X rubbed the bandage and said, "I'm fine." Then Red X got a cocky look on his face and said, "You know... the way your acting, I'd think you liked me more than you have let on." Ravager blushed.

* * *

><p>Private Hive and Shimmer... well...<p>

Shimmer was still too shy to fully acknowledge it. And Private was scared of Mammoth. Not that he'd admit it.

* * *

><p>Mammoth looked at Private. He had just finished the obstacle course and he was taking a breather.<p>

Mammoth walked over and rested his hand on Private's shoulder. "Hey, Bailey." He said. Private blinked in surprise and looked up at Mammoth. "Yeah, Baron?" He said. Mammoth's face revealed no emotion. "Treat my sister right, alright?" He said. Private's eyes widened and he coughed. "I... I have no idea what you are talking about." He said. Mammoth rolled his eyes. "Right... just making sure you know."

Mammoth headed back to his weight lifting and he called back, "And if you don't, I will shove you into a trash compacter." Private laughed nervously and said, "You are kidding, right?" Mammoth only smirked. "Baron?"

* * *

><p>According to most sources, you can not have a serious relationship when you are only twelve years old, and the girl in question is ten.<p>

Try telling that to Gizmo and Melvin.

* * *

><p>Gizmo tried not to blush as he nervously handed Melvin the flower- a daffodil. "He- here." He squeaked. Melvin blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Mikron, that's so sweet!" She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.<p>

Now Gizmo blushed. "H-hey! Its just a flower, you silly blonde!" Melvin's giggles filled the tree house they were hiding out in.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Melvin doesn't just know the gravity of the situation, does she?" She said aloud. "No, probably not." Raven glanced to the side to see Angel. "But Gizmo does. See-More just gave him a warning. He goes easy on Melvin during battle, and he's suspended from raids." Angel continued, zipping up her coat.

Raven smirked. "I won't tell if you won't." She said. "I have promised to flatten See-More if he spoils this for Gizmo." Angel said, chuckling. Raven nodded and turned around. "I gotta go." Angel flew off and Raven teleported back to her room.

* * *

><p>Relationships. They don't change, no matter if your a villain, a titan, or a civilian.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Antonia." Punk said, nodding at the girl. Antonia was a Gothic girl with a British background. "Hey Thomas." Punk had on sunglasses and had gone with the precaution of black contacts just in case. The two sat across from each other, in a small cafe. "Have another argument with him?" Punk said finally. Antonia nodded. "Yeah. But we'll make up. Just like always." Punk nodded.<p>

Argent looked at her cellphone and muttered something. "I have to go, sorry Thomas." Punk nodded. "See you later, Toni." Antonia smiled at the nickname. "Bye, Thomas."

Antonia left and hopped into her car and took off her holo-ring, revealing the girl underneath.

Argent.

"Dang... Thomas is a good guy... I shouldn't string him along like this." Argent grumbled. Then she smiled. "We aren't hurting each other or anyone else."

Punk sighed and looked back into his tea cup. "Antonia deserves someone better than me." He mumbled. "And her boyfriend." He said as an after thought. He picked up the cup and drained it.

* * *

><p>Relationships. Never the same. But always interesting.<p>

**(Please don't shoot me for the last part. If you don't know how Argent and Punk met, look at Villainous Holidays, the Christmas chapter.**

** Well, we know the drill. Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	61. Happy

**(I am working on publishing a one shot about Angel's past... this is more of a view on it.)**

Angel finished buttoning up her coat. Kyd dropped a book on the floor to get her attention. _'Angela, what are you doing?'_ Angel looked over at her boyfriend. He was sitting down on his bed, just shuffling through his iPod. Angel smiled. "Just... need to do something before the end of the year. I'll be back soon."

Kyd raised his eyebrows. _'In formal? Angela, are you going to a wedding, a funeral, or a date?'_ He signed. "None of the above... look, its complicated. I promise, Elliot, I will be back soon." Kyd nodded and went back to listening to music.

* * *

><p>Angel peered into the large building. Quickly, she slid in and took a seat. She mumbled a quick prayer and went to leave. "Angela?" Angela spun around in shock to see an older woman in a black habit. Angel blinked a couple times, then her eyes widened. "Sister Nellie?" She said slowly.<p>

The old woman's face broke into a smile. "Angela... I haven't seen you in over eight years." Angela snorted. "That's because you chased me away. Remember?" Nellie frowned. "I do, Angela. And... I apologize."

Angel crossed her arms. "Its a little late for that. I take it you know my name to the public?" Nellie nodded. "Yes, Angel." "I took that name to spite you, you know." Angel said, narrowing her eyes. "Yes. The others realized what we had done." Nellie sat down, and motioned for Angel to sit next to her. Angel did so.

Nellie pulled her close and hugged her. "I still apologize, Angela. I helped make you who you are." "And I have no regrets." Angel smiled. "I'm in love with the perfect boy, I have amazing friends... I am content with my life."

Nellie smiled. "You are happy?" Angel nodded. "I am the most happy woman alive." Angel said. "And that's all I ever wanted you to be, Angela." Nellie said.

Angel blinked in surprise. "Really?" She said. "Really. And... out of an old woman's curiosity, who is this boy?" Angel laughed. "You'll find irony in it." Nellie shrugged. "I don't care, just tell me."

Angel pulled a picture loose from her jacket. "I won't tell you his real name." Nellie took the picture and smiled. "Kyd Wykkyd. A demon and an angel." "Correction: He's a half-demon." Nellie shook her head, chuckling. "I see the irony."

Nellie patted her shoulder. "I am glad that you are happy with life. Just... I wish you could see what I see." Angel raised her eyebrows. "Which is?" "I see a beautiful young woman, who is happy. But at the expense of others." Nellie sighed. "I should've expected it. You can go home. And remember a few lessons that I taught you."

Angel stood up. "Yes, Sister Nellie." Angel turned to leave. "Goodbye." Nellie nodded. "Good bye, Sister Angela." Angel turned back around in shock. "Really? I'm a thief. Not at all religious." Nellie chuckled. "Yet, you still call me a sister?"

Angel sighed. "Thanks."

Angel left that door.

Nellie looked up at the rafters of the old church and said, "Come out. You are far too large to be a bat."

Kyd Wykkyd teleported down. Nellie jumped in shock. "Why... your the boy that Angela is seeing!" Kyd nodded, and said, **"Yes, I am her boyfriend. Angela has never... elaborated on her past. Did she live here?"** Nellie nodded, and smiled bitterly. "I figured. We chased her away, mostly me. We shoved religion down her throat- practically accused her of being a demon."

Kyd nodded. **"Sounds familiar. I was a demon though. My Angela is an angel."** Nellie swallowed nervously. "I hope... you don't entirely blame me." Kyd smiled. **"I know. And I am thankful to you."**

He vanished and reappeared behind her. **"If you hadn't chased her away... I would've never met her. And I would be a very, very sad person today."** Nellie jumped again and spun around. "My goodness, you just don't sit still. And yes... I am glad she found someone who saw past her wings." Kyd chuckled silently. **"And I am happy I found someone who saw past my red eyes."**

He patted her head almost teasingly. **"Good bye, Sister."** Kyd vanished again.

After glancing around, Nellie breathed out and whispered, "I hope he loves her." **"Oh trust me. I do."** Nellie gasped and looked around. "My goodness, you keep that up young man, and you will send me to heaven a lot sooner than planned!" Kyd only chuckled.

**(Happy. This was more sad than happy. Oh well, I still like it.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	62. History

**(Exploring more Ravager... and Jericho is costarring!)**

The HIVE hadn't gotten this lucky since they got Kid Flash.

But this time they didn't get a speeder who could escape quite so easily.

They had kidnapped Jericho.

It had almost been an accident- Jericho had seen where Punk Rocket was going and attempted to follow him. Unfortunately, his red-eye glitch hadn't been QUITE fixed yet...

They went at it, and Kyd Wykkyd went to see what was taking Punk so long to get the pizza they wanted and saw them fighting. Kyd Wykkyd popped up behind Jericho and hit a pressure point in his neck. Jericho went down, and Kyd decided to take him back to base. With Punk and the pizza.

* * *

><p>"So... what should we do with him?" Billy asked. Kyd Wykkyd tied a white blindfold around Jericho's still shut eyes and attached a charm to it. <em>'There. He can still communicate with us, but he can't take the blindfold off.'<em> Kyd signed, smirking.

See-More thought. "We could get some info out of him. And no, Billy, we are not going to mount him on the wall." Billy pouted. "So... he's really a mute?" Shimmer said, popping another chip in her mouth. "As far as we know, yes." Angel said, grabbing the bag of potato chips and putting it back into the cupboard, despite Shimmer's protests.

Jericho moved slightly and opened his eyes. What was on his eyes? He reached up to remove the blindfold, but it was stuck. Glaring with irritation, he used both hands and tried to remove it. He saw a purple glow, and it didn't budge. "The charm worked, huh Kyd?" Jericho's eyes widened. Oh dear. This... wouldn't end well.

Jericho did a mute growl and sat up. "Hey guys, Jericho is awake." Billy called. The villains grinned. "Hello there, Jerry." See-More sat beside the prisoner. Jericho scowled and attempted to get up, but when he moved, something attached to his ankle stopped him from moving. "We tied you to the couch. No moving." See-More patted Jericho's back a lot rougher than necessary. Jericho grunted and signed, _'Where am I?'_ "The Teenage Syndicate's base. You know, where you tried following Punk Rocket into?"

Jericho swallowed nervously. _'Uh... yeah. You got me. Now let me go!'_ Gizmo snickered as he entered the room. "Deactivated the tracker in the communicator. No one will follow him." Jericho ran his hand nervously through his blonde curly hair.

Kyd looked at Jericho's throat, then stole See-More's helmet. "Hey!" Kyd Wykkyd ignored See-More's grab for the helmet and clicked the switch a couple times until he hit see-through. He looked hard at Jericho's neck.

A jagged long scar was along his throat. Kyd handed the helmet back to See-More and vanished. "Uh... what just happened?" _'I don't know, I can't see, you asshole.'_ Jericho signed irritatedly. See-More scowled. "Hey, none of that. Now. Let's get to chatting."

Jericho turned his body away from See-More's voice and huffed. Oh, if Robin didn't find him soon...

See-More spent an hour asking about the titan's system and tower, and Jericho just crossed his arms and huffed or signed, _'I don't know. I'm only an honorary titan!'_

So far, the last excuse has been working. Finally, See-More smacked the backside of Jericho's head, causing the other to gasp out in shock and See-More said, "Fine. Until you think of something useful, you are staying right there." Jericho's fist cracked into See-More's chest.

Jericho then crossed his arms and looked as cheeky as a boy with a blindfold possibly could. See-More growled and stomped off.

Jericho decided to pretend to be sleeping.

* * *

><p>Ravager walked into base, whistling the tune to some random pop song. She didn't know what it was, just that it was some song that Shimmer liked. Something about olives... whatever. Point was, she had pulled off quite the successful heist.<p>

She walked into the living room and got quite a shock. Jericho, of the Teen Titans, was lying on the couch, a blindfold tied over his eyes, and his leg chained to the couch.

Ravager blinked in surprise, then growled. "SEE-MORE!" She yelled. Jericho jumped half a foot and signed, _'Rose, is that you?'_ "... Yes, its me."

See-More walked into the room. "Yeah Ravager?" Ravager glared and pointed at Jericho. "What is he doing here?" Jericho frowned and signed, _'What did he call you?'_ Then he groaned and face palmed. _'Shoot. I should've figured it was you... why is your mask missing an eye? I've seen you maskless. You are NOT missing an eye. You. Aren't. Slade. Honestly, I am ashamed.'_ Ravager winced. "I didn't catch than entire rant... you know him?" See-More said. "Yes... long story." _'VERY long.'_

Ravager cleared her throat. "Point is, you need to let him go. NOW." See-More shook his head no. "Ravager, technically speaking, you are not an official member of the Teenage Syndicate. Plus, he hasn't given us ANY good info. The minute he gives something useful, we'll let him go." Ravager scowled. "You don't get it. You need to let him go!" See-More rolled his eye. "What is he, some ex boyfriend?" "Ew, no." Ravager shuddered, and Jericho copied the motion.

Ravager sighed. "Let me talk to him alone for a couple seconds." See-More shrugged. "Fine. Don't try to remove the blindfold though... it has a charm on it. Only Kyd can remove it."

See-More walked out. Ravager sat next to Jericho. "Joseph, tell them anything. It can just be a lie." Jericho glared through the blindfold. _'I suck at lying, for one. And I can't tell him anything real. I'm a titan, Rose. I can't betray my friends like that." _Ravager sighed. "Fine. I know I can't keep up the face on long about... who we are. And they already know who's daughter I am." Jericho groaned and beat his forehead against the couch arm. "Hey! Don't do that!"

Jericho sighed. _'Sorry, Rose. I'll think of something that isn't too dangerous.'_ "Kay, big brother." Ravager messed up his hair. _'Hey!'_

Ravager got up. "I'll try to bribe See-More to let you loose. Don't worry, no one here is too creepy. Expect Billy clones to play video games though." Jericho nodded. _'Thanks, Rose.'_ "And don't sign my name. That will give something away." Jericho nodded. "Bye."

Jericho actually almost dozed off when someone grabbed his arm and he felt really cold all of a sudden. He jumped and then someone ripped off his blindfold. He tried possessing the first eyes he saw but all he felt was cold and the feeling of being forced back into his body.

Red eyes. Stupid, stupid glitch. Jericho glanced around nervously. He was sitting on a beam... holy crap. He was on a metal beam, several floors off the ground. Jericho remembered that he had passed a building under construction after following Punk Rocket. Great...

He glanced to his side and saw Kyd Wykkyd. At the moment, the silent teleporter was leaning against another beam, just watching the street a long ways below. Jericho glared at Kyd Wykkyd and signed irritably, _'Really? Teleporting me up here where no one else is? What do you want?'_ Kyd shrugged. _'Just want to talk.'_ Jericho glared. _'Really? Why?' _Kyd smirked. _'Simple. We have one thing in common.'_ Kyd pulled down his collar. _'Our voices were forced from us.'_

Jericho's eyes widened. A long jagged scar was on Kyd's neck. Jericho swallowed and undid the bandages that surrounded his throat. A scar that was similar was on Jericho's throat. Kyd smiled. _'Thought so. Borrowed See-More's helmet and turned on see-through. Saw the scar.'_ Jericho scowled. _'And respecting my privacy?'_ _'Didn't really come to mind. Curiosity killed the cat.'_

Jericho sighed. No way to really reason with him... _'So, what happened to you? Accident?'_ Jericho's fists tightened. _'I'd rather not talk about it.'_ He signed. Kyd nodded and signed, _'Understandable. I'll tell you my story first.'_ Jericho looked up at Kyd in surprise. _'Really?' 'Yes. Its hard finding people that get it.'_ Jericho nodded understandingly and signed, _'I know. You don't have to if you don't want to.'_ _'Lets just say if you tell anyone and I find out I will personally drown you.'_

Both silently chuckled. Then Kyd began telling his story. _'An easy way to describe my parents would be 'very screwed up'. They wanted to create a half-demon. A half-demon has a lot of power and can be controlled if given the right spells or potions. My father tried the engineering on my mother. It didn't work. A month later, they discovered she was pregnant, and when I came around, they discovered what happened to the missing genes. I was about seven years old when it happened. My parents made extremely dangerous enemies. They barged in, murdered my mother, then went after me. One tried slicing my throat, and I discovered my gift of teleportation. I somehow teleported to some distant ice like island, inside a monastery. I became a monk.'_ Jericho tapped his shoulder and signed, _'Hold on. You were a MONK? How does a guy like you become a villain?'_

Kyd flicked his nose. _'That's another story. Your turn.'_ Jericho sighed. _'I... can't tell you the whole thing. Way too much. But... I grew up a happy kid. I had a thing for music.'_ Jericho smiled sadly. _'My mother used to brag about my voice. I thought it was nothing special... but oh well. One day, I was kidnapped by someone, can't tell you who. He was asking for information from... someone else, sorry.'_ Kyd nodded and signed, _'I get it. Keep going.'_ Jericho swallowed nervously. _'My kidnapper said he would kill me unless the man told. He refused... and barely saved my life. The kidnapper had just started pressing the blade to my throat. I lost my voice... but kept my life.'_

Kyd nodded and patted Jericho's shoulder. _'We have a lot more in common. Just we were __influenced by different people.'_ Jericho looked at him sympathetically. _'You know, you could be a hero. You don't have to be HIVE.'_ Kyd laughed silently. _'Please. And give up the love of my life?'_ Kyd readjusted his collar. _'We have chosen our lives. And I'm content with mine. Plus...' _Kyd grinned. _'The sex with Angel is really, really nice.'_

Jericho's eyes widened and he signed, _'Seriously didn't need to know that.'_ Kyd was about falling over with laughter. Finally, he regained control and signed, _'Just had to see your reaction. It was pretty hilarious.' _

Kyd Wykkyd reattached the blindfold and teleported them back to the base.

Jericho scowled and reached to smack Kyd over the head, but Kyd dodged and telepathically said, **"Missed me. I think we will have another conversation later."** Kyd pushed him down on the couch and reattached the chain. Jericho merely huffed. He didn't reveal anything too bad to Kyd. The titans never asked, so he never told. Not even Kole had asked. It felt rather good to tell someone.

Jericho felt someone sit next to him. "What did Kyd Wykkyd do?" Jericho recognized it as Angel. _'Nothing. Just wanted to talk with another mute.'_ He signed. Angel nodded. "Alright... got ANY information your willing to give up?" _'Not unless hell freezes over.'_ Jericho signed. Angel chuckled. "Alright." Angel walked off, humming some random song.

* * *

><p>"Kole. Breath." Raven was attempting to calm down the pink crystal girl. "Calm down, your telling me to CALM DOWN!" Kole began breathing in and out rapidly. "My boyfriend is missing. Someone sent us a picture of Kyd Wykkyd dragging him off! What if something bad happens to him?" Kole burst into tears. Raven hugged Kole and used her powers in an attempt to sooth her.<p>

Kole slowly stopped sobbing. "What was he doing here, anyway?" "To investigate someone known as The Ravager. He said he had a connection with her." Raven explained. Kole nodded slowly and sniffled. "I hope he's okay." She said. "He will be. This is Jericho we're talking about." Raven said.

* * *

><p>Ravager had See-More pinned against the wall, a katana next to his throat. "Look. I can't tell you my past with him. Its too dangerous for him here, that's all I can say. Get. Jericho. Out. Of. Here." See-More swallowed nervously. "Okay, fine. He'll leave in the morning." He said finally. Ravager smirked. "Glad we could reach an agreement."<p>

She sheathed her sword and let See-More go.

Then Shimmer ran into the room, full panic. "See-more! Jericho fell asleep, and now he's freaking out!" "What?" See-More said, confused. "He's tossing and trying to scream in his sleep, I can't wake him up!" Shimmer explained, whimpering. Ravager just ran.

Jericho was freaking out, tossing back and forth and his chest was heaving. "Jericho, Jericho!" Ravager tried waking him up, but he wasn't responding. "Joey!" She pleaded.

Kyd ran in and signed, _'I'll enter his mind. I can get him out.'_ Ravager was about to tell him not to when Kyd's soul self left him and Kyd was gone. "Oh no..." Ravager said, covering her mouth and paling.

Kyd entered the dream. He saw a dark alley and sensed Jericho. He ran in, and saw a terrifying sight.

A thug was holding a small boy, a razor blade pressed to his neck. "Tell me what I need to know, Deathstroke." The man growled. "I'm sorry. I cannot." Kyd recognized Slade instantly. He looked slightly different, but it was definitely him. "Well then, you just killed a kid!" The thug put the blade to the boy's throat, and he screamed, "Daddy!"

Kyd shut his eyes, he didn't want to see this. This was just as bad as his nightmares. Then he regained control and called out, _**"WAKE UP!"**_

Kyd was forced from Jericho's mind and he landed into his body. Jericho blinked in surprise, breathing heavily. The blindfold had been forced off when he expelled his soul self. "Kyd. Teleport him back to the tower. I don't want to know." See-More said. Kyd nodded and opened a portal. Freeing Jericho, he pushed him through.

* * *

><p>Kole woke up. What was on top of her? She looked up. "Jericho!" She hugged him. "Are you okay?" Jericho blinked a couple times in surprise, then signed, <em>'I... I guess...'<em> Then his eyes widened. _'Oh dear.'_ Kole frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. _'… someone saw something they shouldn't have.'_

* * *

><p>Kyd sighed and rested. After he teleported Jericho back home, he went into the bathroom and puked. A lot.<p>

Ravager ran in after him. "Kyd. What. Did. You. See?" She said through clenched teeth. Kyd looked up. _'He's your brother.' _Kyd signed calmly. Ravager inhaled slightly, but nodded. "Half brother. But my brother."

Ravager sat down next to him. "Listen to me, Kyd. You tell anyone about who Jericho's father is, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kyd sighed and signed, _'I wouldn't tell even if you paid me.'_ Ravager looked surprised. "Why?" She asked.

Kyd sighed and got up shakily. _'Simple. He has suffered worse than me.'_ Kyd smiled bitterly. _'My parents tried so hard to stop them from killing me... and his could've stopped the attacker with ease. I owe him to keep this secret.'_ Ravager nodded. "Alright. Jericho wants no trouble with being a titan, and we both know that a certain bird boy might not like the fact that one of his titans is the son of his worst enemy."

Kyd brushed off his cloak. _'It'll be a secret then. I won't tell anyone, make sure to tell Jericho this.'_ Then he grinned. _'And if some... information is leaked to the other side, I'll know who's the whistle blower.'_

Kyd vanished and the razor part of his cloak narrowly missed Ravager's neck. _'And I won't hesitate to harm you.'_ Ravager growled but nodded. "Should've expected this... alright. Deal."

Kyd disappeared, and telepathically said, **"Deal."**

**(This was sad... and OH HOLY CRAP VERY LONG! SIX FREAKING PAGES!**

**Yes, two hundred reviews! I hope when this is finished we have three hundred.**

**And thank you guys for explaining who Monty Python was... yeah, I really didn't have a clue.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	63. Animals

**(bahahaha... remember Bunny Raven? Yeah... I'm pretty peppy right now...)**

"Johnny, you aren't helping the situation by swearing like a sailor. Shut. Up."

Johnny glared at See-More. "I don't give a damn. My date got interrupted by a teal magician with bad puns, and I'm a freaking PIT BULL!" See-More snorted and growled, "At least you aren't a gecko. This is embarrassing."

What happened? Well...

_ Flashback!_

_ Blackfire giggled and placed her finger on his lips. "Shh. If we're too loud, we'll get interrupted." Johnny chuckled and pressed his lips to hers._

_ Outside, not too far away, Starfire and Robin were in line to get a pizza. Then..._

_ "Now, the amazing Mumbo, will take all the money in the cash register and make it disappear." In a second, all the cash registers burst open and all the money rushed into Mumbo's hat. Beast Boy, who was at the table, rolled his eyes. "Dude, we are right here. Why is he robbing the place?"_

_ Cyborg shrugged. "Who cares, lets bring him down, titans, go!" Robin yelled._

_ Blackfire pulled away from Johnny. "What was that?" She said. "Sounds like titans. Damn it." Johnny peeked out of their hiding spot- in a curtained off area reserved for a meeting that would happen sooner or later. (Why a business meeting was being held in a freaking pizza place, we will never know.)_

_ Blackfire slowly began escaping. "How about we end last time's show?" Mumbo said. "Oh no you don't!" Raven said. Too late. Mumbo activated his hat and the titans went flying in. Plus a few... other people._

_ "Woah!" "Hey!" "Oh damn it!" "NooooOOoo!" __**"We're so dead."**_

_The titans slowly came into consciousness. "PLEASE, tell me I'm not a bear in a tutu again." Cyborg said, his eyes closed. "I believe I would be lying if I was, Cyborg." Starfire said, scowling. Cyborg was a bear, Starfire was a cat, Robin was a monkey, and Beast Boy was a phone. Raven was no where in sight._

_ "What the F***!" Cyborg glanced to the side to see a gray pitbull like person, with black tattoos on his upper arms and a very familiar black outfit. "What... what AM I?" A cat person with black fur and a Tameranian uniform was looking at herself in horror. "... Did I die, and this is my punishment?" A lizard with a one-eye helmet and white jumpsuit was glancing around in fright. __**"Can someone help me? Where's Angel?"**__ A bat person was trying to fly and look around, mouthing words and attempting to sign with his new hands._

_ The titans stood in shock._

_ End Flashback!_

It was obvious that the pitbull was Johnny Rancid, the cat was Blackfire, the lizard was See-More, and the bat was Kyd Wykkyd.

Robin walked over. "Uh... hi." The various villains stopped what they were doing. "Robin, what happened?" See-More demanded. "Lets just say I might let you guys go if you help me get Mumbo." Robin said, glaring at his monkey self. Johnny smirked, revealing fangs. Blackfire hissed as she tried activating her star bolts and not succeeding. "Great..." Kyd Wykkyd smirked and signed, _'Didn't Tameranians evolve from a cat species?'_ Blackfire blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?" She asked. _'School project.'_

A light shown above them and the group winced collectively. "Lets prepare, the show will begin soon!" A giant hand reached down... and the group realized they were in a hat. "Run!" Starfire screeched. Blackfire attempted to dive away, but the hand grabbed her tail. "Let go of her!" Johnny dived forward and grabbed Blackfire's front paws.

Then a couple more hands reached into the hat and grabbed the entire group. Johnny was pissed, definitely enough.

Robin reached into his belt and pulled out two bananas. "Great..." He grumbled. See-More glanced over. "Wow... this feels like some really lame joke right now." He said. "Not funny, See-More." Johnny said. "That's the point." Johnny groaned. "I can't even flip you off with these stupid hands."

The hands deposited the various animals in cages. _'Do you think Angel's here?'_ Kyd signed hopefully. Johnny shrugged, then got a curious expression on his face. "Why were you at the pizza place anyway?" He asked. "Cheshire offered us each one hundred bucks to spy on your date." See-More said. Blackfire blushed and began stammering.

"Hey, guys, is that you?" Everyone looked up. Raven was in one cage, hung up, and in the next cage over, was a pale canary with gold eyes. Kyd made a mute squeaking noise and began shaking the bars of his cage. "El- Kyd... are you a bat?" The canary said. _'Yes. I trust you are Angel?'_ Angel looked down at herself. "Unless I get fixed soon, I'll be called 'Birdie' instead." Johnny snickered and Angel glared.

Robin looked around. "Okay... we don't have anything from last time to work with. Dang it, Mumbo thought this out." "I wish I was anything but a danged gecko." See-More said, obviously depressed. Then he thought of something and took off his helmet. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, peering through the bars.

See-More lifted up a spare communicator. "I haven't gotten around to giving Ravager's hers yet." He explained. "Lets see... pray this works... I really can't say people, can I?" See-More snickered at his joke. Beast Boy turned into a megaphone and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Cheshire lifted up her communicator. "What the..." Ravager peered over her shoulder. "What?" She asked. "'Help, we're in Mumbo's hat.' Should we take that seriously?" Ravager snickered. "I think we should. I'll get Red X, you go get Shimmer and Mammoth." Cheshire nodded.<p>

The group went to the pizza place, which was empty, except for a hat.

"So... what should we do with it?" Ravager asked. Cheshire lifted it up and peered inside... then started giggling. "Cheshire, not funny." Ravager scolded. "This is though. Look inside the hat." The group gathered around the hat and Mammoth almost passed out with laughter.

It was Mumbo, and a gray pitbull. "When I get you, I will seriously murder you!" That line gave away it was Johnny, who was currently jumping through hoops. "Oh gosh..." Cheshire rubbed a tear away from her eye. "We should help them." Shimmer said. "Fine. Anyone know anything about pocket dimensions?" Cheshire said, still giggling. "Gizmo does."

The short genius was brought in. He looked over the hat. Then an announcement was made. "Intermission! Then, you will see the grand finale! I shall make the titans, and a few guests, vanish! For good!" The villains paled. "Oh no you don't." Shimmer said. Gizmo smirked. "Found it. There's a small rip in the hat. If I extend it further, I could be able to send them out." "Okay... and what would happen if it doesn't work?" Ravager asked. Gizmo shrugged.

Gizmo ripped the hat more, and it glowed for a split second, then people came rushing out of it. "Woah!" Everyone landed in a pile. "Ouch." Mumbo had landed on the bottom, and was out cold. "Okay, Kyd, get us out of here." Angel said, smoothing down her skirt.

Kyd nodded and opened a portal. The villains vanished.

* * *

><p>"You were a PITBULL!" XL Terrestrial was very amused of the whole thing. Johnny growled and said, "Yeah, but at least I wasn't a lizard!" "I was a gecko, to be more precise." See-More snapped. "Here's your new communicator, Ravager." See-More handed her a communicator with the letters TS inscribed on there. "Thanks." Ravager said, smirking.<p>

**(I can't count how many times I died laughing with the picture of Johnny as a pitbull in my head.**

**Also, I have gotten zippo art things yet. Remember, I'll write a whole oneshot to you if you do!**

**Angel, he had seen the Ravager in pictures before. I don't know much about Grant, unfortunately. Could you tell me some about him?**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	64. Classic

**(As a class, we had to watch this movie in order to get Charles Dickens. I love it.**

**Note, this has commentary on the whole movie, so... spoilers?**

**One more thing: This is taken from gems of thoughts from my friends and comments they made while the teacher tried not to laugh and pretend to notice. Yes, be jealous, my English teacher is amazing.)**

Angel pulled out the DVD and waved it in the air. "Got it, guys!" She crowed. The girls ran over and Shimmer squealed, "You got it! Yes!" Cheshire fist pumped. "I watched this movie after I first began to learn English, haven't seen it since." Ravager grinned and said, "Last time I saw it... argh, its been at least two years." Kitten shrugged. "I haven't seen it, but Cheshire told me it was cute." Blackfire, who was the only one not over there, flew over and asked, "What is it?"

Angel showed her the cover. Blackfire raised her eyebrows. "_Oliver_?" She asked. Angel nodded. Johnny, who had been listening in, laughed loudly and said, "A dumb musical?" Angel glowered. "Its not dumb, and musicals are amazing, unless they deal with high school and Disney." "Amen, sister." Ravager said.

Angel flew over to the TV and placed it in the new Blu-Ray player Gizmo stole (to replace the last one Billy broke after he threw it at Punk's head). The girls jumped onto the couch, Blackfire flying behind, slightly reluctant. See-More came into the room to see what the noise was about. "What the heck is going on- please tell me that isn't _Oliver_." Angel grinned. "Alright. It isn't _Oliver_."

See-More groaned. "You played that almost every other Sunday on the school projector. I could probably sing the glorious food song by heart." Angel smirked and said, "I could too, come on and watch. And for the record, that's because there was only ten movies, five of which were R-rated, and I couldn't watch those ones yet." See-More rolled his eye but sat down on the couch. Kyd teleported into the room and held up a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks, gorgeous." Angel said. Kyd pecked her forehead and signed, _'For you, anything.'_ Angel giggled.

XL Terrestrial poked his head into the living room and groaned, "Not again." Angel glared and hushed him. XL just sat down on the floor in front of the TV, crossing his legs. In a couple seconds, Angel asked him to turn down the lights, and he responded with flipping her off, but turning them off.

A couple seconds later, Blackfire motioned for Johnny to sit down. Johnny shook his head violently no. Blackfire glared and mouthed, 'Get over here!' Johnny finally consented, and Angel remarked, "Thought you didn't like musicals." "I don't." He growled.

Angel decided to stop teasing him and watched the movie.

After a couple minutes, XL asked, "Why is the beginning credits so freaking long?" Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I'll fast forward." She did so, and the group settled down to watch the movie.

They all settled down... for a minute, anyway. "Dude, why are they singing? They're half starving kids, and they are all singing about what looks like HIVE food." See-More said. Billy walked in. "Hey, I miss anything?" He asked. "Not much, they are just singing the food song." See-More said.

Billy nodded and sat down next to Kitten, draping his arm around her shoulder as he did so. "Good, I'm holding out for the one sex song." Kitten's eyes widened and she choked on air. "What sex song?" She said. "Shut up before I hit you with my wings." Angel said quickly.

They were quiet until Mr. Bumble started to sing about selling Oliver. "Well, that's a good sales pitch." Billy remarked. Kitten slapped him and said, "Billy! Human slavery is not funny." "I should know." See-More muttered under his breath. "Bring up that argument again and I will kill you both." Shimmer threatened. All the people remembered the half-argument between Billy and See-More about the Civil War. Long story short, it ended with several holes in the walls after Billy accidentally said a racial slur.

The scene when Oliver began singing 'Where Is Love?' Johnny rolled his eyes and began to stand up. "Okay, I'm out of here- hey!" Blackfire yanked Johnny back down. "Sit." She demanded. "Shush, I like this song." Cheshire said.

Then when The Artful Dodger came onscreen, Red X popped in and said, "Hey, its one of my ancestors!" Angel spun around and said, "What!" Red X shrugged. "Hey, pickpocket kid. Sounds familiar?" "You aren't a pickpocket." Ravager deadpanned. "I started somewhere." Shimmer sat up and said, "Actually, in the book, he got shipped off to Australia. So, technically speaking, he'd be more likely my ancestor." Red X's eyes went huge. "Uh..."

Blackfire shot XL an amused glanced. "Xilo... are you humming?" She asked, extremely amused. "No!" XL said quickly. "It should be a crime not to sing or hum in a musical." Shimmer pointed out. "No way in hell will I ever sing during a musical." Johnny said.

Angel smacked Johnny over the head. Cheshire wasn't paying attention and sung in Vietnamese, "You've got to pick a pocket or two!" XL snickered. "Hey, its like HIVE academy. Dumpy with a lot of beer and smoke. And their teaching the kids how to sing." Billy said. Kitten hid the fact she was giggling.

Johnny sat up. "Hold on- does Bill Sykes show in the movie?" He asked. Angel nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, and he's a jerk." Johnny perked up. "I think I like the movie now." Angel turned and stared at him. "Why?" She asked. Blackfire giggled.

Silence for a couple minutes. Then Johnny whistled and said, "Nancy's got a nice ass." Blackfire smacked his chest. "What, she does." He said. "Well, she is a hooker." Shimmer said. "Leave the book knowledge alone, Shimmer." Billy said, flicking the back of her head. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Johnny whistled. "Its obvious what they did that last night." The rest of the guys snickered, even Kyd. "Elliot! Behave!" Angel scolded. "Aw, Dodger has a crush on Nancy." Shimmer said. "All the kids do." Cheshire said, stealing a handful of popcorn. "That kid sounds like a girl." See-More said. "He's still a kid, duh." XL said.

Blackfire started giggling. "Wow... is Fagin a pedophile? Or at least homosexual?" See-More snorted. "What, is it because he's strutting across the stage?" Blackfire nodded. See-More rolled his eye. "Just because he's an actor, doesn't mean he's gay."

"See, HIVE. Fagin is sending him out to steal for him." Billy said, pointing and nodding. "Its scary when you can find parallels with real life with a MOVIE." XL said, a little bit of sarcasm with the last word.

Billy shot him a dirty look. Angel shushed them both and said, "Hey, it IS like HIVE! They don't care that the kid is in danger, they just want to know if he'll squeal!" Billy adopted a smug look on his face and said, "See?" XL humphed and leaned back, accidentally falling over.

Ravager cocked her head to the side. "Hmm... isn't that lucky, the guy is nice enough to let him stay with him. How many people think that would happen in real life?" Everyone booed. "My thoughts exactly."

Cheshire scowled. "Two roses for a penny! I wish things were that cheap now!" Billy's eyes widened. "That cheap?" "Well... money was harder to earn back then. Back then, there was two groups: dirt poor or filthy rich. At least, in the movies." Shimmer pointed out. "That's... kinda sad." Cheshire said.

Johnny started snickering. "The kid's high?" The girls shot him dirty looks. "Its not a drug reference. Stop it." Cheshire hissed. "Hey, you said that, not me." Johnny said. XL was humming again, and Blackfire giggled. XL smacked the side of his own head and said, "Its catchy!" Cheshire shrugged. "True."

Shimmer was actually singing along quietly until Angel told her to shut up.

The guys in the room winced as Bill smacked Nancy. "Lame slapping motion aside, screw you, dude." See-More said. "There is something men don't do, and as a fellow Y chromosome, he pisses me off." **(1)** Red X growled. "Okay, now I don't like sharing a last name with this guy, Komand'r." He whispered. "What was that?" Angel asked. "Nothing, Angie." Johnny mocked. Angel narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me Angie!"

Shimmer threw up her arms. "Oh come on! Just leave the dirt bag, Nancy! He doesn't need you, he doesn't even want you!" Kitten patted Shimmer's forehead. "I think the word we are searching for is codependent." Angel said. "What does that even mean?" See-More asked. "I'll tell you later."

When Oliver was brought back to Fagin, Billy said, "See? HIVE, again. If they think we're a threat, they lock us up." The HIVE kids voiced agreement. "Thankful I was only there for a year." Johnny mumbled. Angel voiced her disbelief. "You went to HIVE!" "For nine hell-like months, yes. I escaped." Johnny looked proud at that moment. "Lucky." XL grumbled.

Billy chuckled. "HIVE. Fagin as Brother Blood. I can freaking picture it." Angel shook her head. "Nah... Brother Blood would never 'review the situation'. He's too dumb." She pointed out. "What kinda guy would rather sleep!" Johnny said, snickering. "A guy who is GAY. Like I pointed out earlier." Blackfire said.

Johnny glared at Bill Sykes when he was going to bring Oliver along on a heist. "No one buys that, asshole. You just want to kill the little dude when no one is looking." Blackfire looked amused. "Well, someone is beginning to like the movie." Johnny was thankful he couldn't blush and mumbled something incoherent.

Billy smirked when the final bar scene came on. "I'm not getting it." Kitten said. See-More face palmed. "It only works if you interpret the song that way!" Shimmer squeaked. "Yup. I'm interpreting it that way." Billy said.

Kyd snickered and signed, _'Angel hates this song.'_ Angel nodded. "That doesn't stop you and Kyd from-" Billy was interrupted by Angel saying, "Complete that sentence and I will beat you to death." Billy scowled and grumbled, "I'm not Nancy though." Unfortunately, Blackfire heard that line. "Say what?" She shrieked. "You heard me." Billy sing songed. "I hate you." She growled.

When Nancy hugged Oliver, half the room looked like they felt awkward. (Mainly because most of them didn't know parental love).

Shimmer covered her eyes. "Is Bill done killing her yet? I won't open my eyes until he is." Billy nodded. "Yes, he's done killing her. Bastard." Blackfire shot a death glare at Billy. "I really, really hate you. Why did you tell me she would die!" Billy laughed nervously. "Hey, no surprises that way." Blackfire smacked him upside the head, which actually kinda hurt. "Does he die? He better die." Kitten said. "If he didn't, I would go to the movie-verse and kill him for you." Billy teased gently.

"Why is he taking the kid with him?" XL asked aloud. "I thought you said you saw the movie before." Johnny said. "I have considered why... I would've just pushed him into the river." Angel turned to face him and her expression was priceless. "XL Terrestrial!" "Yes?" It was plain that XL was enjoying this. "You are possibly the most morbid person I know!" "Not morbid- just really practical. Plus, kidnapping kids is lame."

The cop shot Bill Sykes, and Shimmer started clapping. Everyone shot her a weird glance. "Sue me, this is what cops should REALLY be doing! Chasing after the murderers, and not us thieves." Shimmer said, flicking her wrist. "I agree with Shimmer there." Cheshire said. "Cheshire, your an ASSASSIN." See-More said. "Um, yeah, duh. I take assignments that usually involve killing douche bags. That's why people put assignments out." Cheshire explained, with a cheeky grin on her face.

See-More face palmed, which looked rather strange with his helmet. "Shh, favorite part. If anyone makes one comment, I will duct tape them and shove them into a closet." Ravager threatened. Red X mimed horror and Ravager glared at him.

The movie hit the credits, and See-More asked, "Why is the part where Fagin and The Artful Dodger become partners your favorite part?" Ravager smiled. "Simple. Its kinda true, 'A villain is a villain to the end'. Its my first rule." "What about Jinx?" XL remarked sarcastically. "Second rule- true love defies odds and that includes the first rule. Now, if you excuse me, I have Johnny's ass to kick in the gym. See you in ten, Johnny." Ravager walked off, and Red X didn't hide the fact he was checking her out. "X. Knock it off." Ravager said. Red X snickered.

Blackfire got up. "What you think of the movie?" She asked Johnny. "It's a musical. I will never like musicals." Johnny walked off, but if you listened carefully, he was whistling 'Reviewing the Situation'.

**(Some of this was almost direct quotes. I have class with my two guy friends- enough said. And after one class, my girl friend began singing Fagin's part in 'Reviewing the Situation', and I sung Dodger's part. It was FUN. Funnier part was, at least seventy percent of my English class is in my next class, so we'd all be talking about the part of the movie we had just watched and confusing our poor teacher. YouTube the songs, they are all amazing.**

**1. Aonns, yes, I did steal that from your review for the chapter with Malchior. It cracked me up.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	65. Fear

**(Thanks for Double RJ for giving me this idea, and thank goodness for a matching prompt...**

**What is it with me and my characters suffering abuse! I realized this half way through... I am one sadistic teen...)**

Robin looked at the police chief pleadingly. "Why?" He finally asked. The police chief looked past the mirror window. Four people were sitting there- Shimmer (who looked very pissed off), Fang (Who was barely conscious), Billy Numerous (Who was restrained to the table and was very violently glaring and struggling to get at Fang), and Kitten. Kitten was trying to make herself as small as possible and was looking at the ground. "They won't talk to us. I figure they might talk to you though." The chief explained.

Robin furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with Kitten?" He asked. "No idea, but I'll give you a hint." The police chief leaned forward and whispered into Robin's ear, "I've seen girls be like that when they are in the room with their abuser." Robin's eyes went wide. "Problem is, who?" Robin said aloud. "That's what you will find out."

Robin walked into the room. Billy immediately stopped struggling and said, "Hi, Birdie!" Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, I got the case report from the chief." "Could you hurry this up? Kyd can't teleport in here, and I have to kick the Private's ass at video games!" Shimmer whined. "Shut up, twerp." Fang grumbled. "Enough." Robin said. "All they got is that there is a really ticked off Billy, Kitten was in hysterics, Fang was unconscious, and Shimmer was standing there in shock. Tell me what happened." Robin looked over at Kitten and said, "And judging by the way Kitten looks, I am making a really bad assumption right now."

"Okay! We'll tell." Shimmer said, throwing up her (hand-cuffed) hands. "It isn't as bad as you think. Just... well..." Shimmer glared at Fang, "It's all spider head's fault." Robin leaned back. "Alright. Start talking."

Shimmer bit her lip and thought for a second. "Well, it all started when me and Kitten decided to go shopping."

* * *

><p><em>Shimmer showed off a green dress to Kitten. "What do you think?" Kitten looked back at it and smiled. "I'd prefer it in pink... but it would really nice on you." Kitten said. "Cool, I'm gonna try it on." Shimmer ran into the dressing room.<em>

_ Kitten heard a scream and spun around to be right face to face to Fang._

* * *

><p>At this point, Kitten looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. She shot a deadly glare at Fang, and he threw up his arms in protest. "Babe, all I wanted to do was talk." "The rest of the story disproves that. And call my girlfriend 'babe' again and I will snap off all your legs." Billy growled, pulling against the restraints again. "Keep going, Kitten. Ignore them." Shimmer said, kicking both of the men under the table.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kitten swallowed nervously. "Hi Fang." She said. "Hey Kitten. I wanna talk." Fang said. "Forget it. I'm busy right now." Kitten was now nervously backing away.<em>

_ Fang grabbed her arm. "Well, let me open a time in your schedule, then." He picked her up and began running off._

_ Shimmer ran out of the changing room when she heard Kitten scream. "Put me down, Fang!" She screeched, attempting to whack him away. Shimmer popped open her communicator. "Billy, we got trouble. Kitten's being kidnapped! By Fang!"_

_ Billy was, at the moment, raiding a bank with See-More, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd. When he got the message, he went pale. "Gotta go, guys! See you back at base!" He regrouped and took off. "Billy! We're in the middle of a heist, dude!" See-More said, waving his arms wildly. _

_ Billy didn't listen._

* * *

><p>"You left a heist." Robin said, his voice revealing that he didn't believe it. "Yeah." Billy said, shrugging. "And See-More is going to be pissed about it later." Shimmer said, grinning. "Shut up, Shimmer. You were supposed to go too." Kitten pointed out.<p>

Shimmer pouted. "Just... keep going with what happened."

* * *

><p><em>Kitten was dropped on the top of an abandoned building. "You sick bastard, you kidnapped me!" She slapped him. Fang gripped his cheek in shock. "Get away from me. I have a boyfriend now. And I'm calling him." Kitten held up her communicator. What she didn't expect was to have Fang spit venom at it and it shattered.<em>

_ Kitten yelped and her eyes were very wide. _

* * *

><p>Now Robin was shooting dirty looks at Fang along with the rest of the villains. Fang glared back and snapped, "What?" "We have you on a kidnapping charge now." Fang rolled his spider eyes. "She wanted to go." Kitten turned and slapped him. "Hey, none of that!" Robin said, attempting to keep the peace in the room.<p>

Shimmer pretended to gag. "I think we got a case of psycho ex-boyfriend." She said. "I agree, but I need to know what happened." Robin said. "I'll tell the next part then." Billy said.

* * *

><p><em>Billy landed on the roof. He shuffled behind a wall, and peered around. Kitten was backing away from Fang, shaking her head no. "Go... go away. I don't like you." She said. "Come on, Kit, lets just talk..." Kitten slapped his hand away. "You don't want to talk, you want to pretend like nothing happened, and make out with me again. Well guess what." She flipped him off. "F***. You."<em>

_ Fang exploded. He grabbed Kitten and swung her into the ground. Shimmer chose that moment to reappear and she stood there, shocked. "What... what are you doing to her?" She shrieked in fear. "She needs to learn a lesson." He growled, kicking her in the ribs._

_ Billy charged at that moment. Duplicating into three, he tackled Fang. "DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed._

_ Shimmer watch, horrified, as Billy pounded Fang. Billy had lost control._

_ The cops arrived about ten minutes later. It took several to pull him away._

* * *

><p>Robin sighed. "That checks out with the injuries inflicted on Kitten. And my gut says you aren't lying." "I can say they are." Fang growled. "The guy just went wild on me." Kitten shot him a murderous glance. "FANG! You don't know how Billy feels about abuse. He has pretty strong feelings about it, and he won't ever let you hurt me again."<p>

Fang spat harmless venom angrily. He grumbled something that Robin didn't hear, but Billy did, and he began struggling in earnest, screaming curses. Robin left the room and said to the police chief, "Fang was trying to hurt Kitten, Billy was only trying to protect her. Shimmer was just wrong place, wrong time." The chief nodded. "I'll have someone try to sedate Billy."

He grabbed Robin's arm. "Thanks. They wouldn't talk to us at all." Robin cocked his head to the side. "Why?" He asked. The chief chuckled. "Simple. They fear adults." He looked at the room. "I have been seeing Billy Numerous in here before he was fourteen. Fang started at nine, and I know Shimmer was doing time by the time she was eleven. Kitten... well... we both know the first time we saw her in here, after prom."

He looked Robin right in the eyes. "Teenage criminals usually have very little fear, but most fear two things: Betrayal from a friend... and any adults." Robin nodded. "I understand, Chief."

Robin left that day slightly wiser- and more harsh when it came to beating up Fang.

**The fear wasn't too evident in the story itself, so I added the last part in. **

** I came upon the thought that several of my friends remind me of the Teenage Syndicate members. Two of them could be a cross between Billy Numerous and Private Hive, my closet older girl friend is The Ravager, except a lot shorter, another girl could be either Kitten or Shimmer... probably Kitten.**

** … That is very, very sad I compare my closest friends to criminals. Very sad.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates. But now I'll be able to update every other day. Thank goodness.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	66. Lick

**(… this one is weird. But remember when I did the 'myth' one? I came up with horror stories as well... and... just go read.)**

Private Hive grabbed the flashlight. "My turn, and Kyd, I swear, you do something scary again, I will throw you into a wall." Kyd scowled and signed,_ 'Why, because you scream like a girl?'_ Private growled and said, "Shut up."

The power had gone out at base and Angel reminded them about the tradition they had: Tell scary stories until the power goes back on. Kyd however, had a knack to make something tip over- or break- or screech- and freak out everyone there.

The ones in the room were XL Terrestrial, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Private Hive, Shimmer, Kitten, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Ravager.

Private thought for a second, then grinned. "I think I'll tell 'Death of The Boyfriend', any objections?" No one had the guts to say no.

Private flipped the flashlight so that the light was up and making his face visible. "I'll give the people names... how about Elliot and Angela?" "Private!" Angel glared. "I vote yes." Kitten said.

Private laughed and said, "Well, anyway, a couple who's names were Elliot and Angela were heading home from a party when the car ran out of gas. Elliot, being the gentlemen kinda guy, decides to walk to the next town and get gas. Angela is worried, but Elliot reassures her, saying he'll be right back, but to lock the doors, just in case. Elliot starts heading to town.

An hour passes. Angela is getting concerned, like a good girlfriend. She moves to unlock the door when she sees someone approaching that is definitely NOT her boyfriend. He's swinging something in his right hand. He throws it and it hits the windshield. Its the head of Elliot, and his expression is one of horror. Angela screams loudly. Then someone knocks on the window and jangles something. The boyfriend's keys."

Then a door slams loudly. Everyone screamed and Shimmer gripped onto Private. "Gah! Kyd!" Kyd was falling over, having a laugh attack. Angel smacked his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in a corner...

"Kyd is kinda mean." "Nah, its funny." "I don't get how its funny. Death isn't funny." Shimmer looked over there. "Hey, gimme the flashlight." She shone it in the corner, where Gizmo was sitting along with a guest.

Melvin.

Shimmer rolled her eyes. "Gizmo, what is a titan doing in here?" The rest of the villains glared at Gizmo. "Uh..." Melvin stood up. "The tower is being renovated, and Raven thinks I'm spending the night at Titan's East. But Mas is mad at me, so I didn't want to go." Shimmer raised her eyebrows. "Why is Mas mad at you?" She asked. "Because I kicked him after he said Bobby wasn't real."

Shimmer had no idea who 'Bobby' was and she said, "Okay... how she get in here?" "Kyd got her." Everyone shot a glare at Kyd, who looked away and pretended to be whistling. "We'll send her back tomorrow. Who's telling a story next?" Angel asked.

Ravager stole the flashlight. "Sure. I only know one though- 'The Licked Hand'." "Sounds stupid." Gizmo said, sitting in the main circle, Melvin following. "You always say that. But this one is really creepy." Ravager's face looked extremely spooky in the light of the flashlight. Melvin clung to Gizmo and said, "Hide me." The others snickered until Ravager said, "She's smart. She's scared." "Just tell the story, Ravager." Mammoth said.

Ravager nodded and began. "In a small town, there was a girl living with her two parents. The girl's nickname was Kitten." "Hey!" Ravager shot a glare at Kitten, who had crossed her arms. "Quiet you. I figured you'd be the only one dumb enough to do this." Kitten hissed and remained silent.

Ravager started again. "Kitten's parents had to go out of town, and warned her to lock all the doors and windows. Kitten wasn't scared, because she had her pet dog with her. That night, she locked all the windows and doors, except for one to let some air in. But it was so small, no one could fit through it, she figured.

That night, she fell asleep, with her dog sleeping on the floor next to her. At about midnight, she heard the tap dripping. She was too tired to get up, but she let her hand go down, and she felt her dog lick her hand, so it was all okay.

A while later, she heard it dripping again, so she got up and turned off the bathroom tap. She went back to bed and when she laid down, her dog licked her hand again. The dripping wasn't stopping, so Kitten decided to find out what it was once and for all. She got up and realized the dripping noise was coming from the cupboard. Terrified, she opened it to discover her dog- its throat slit and skinned.

A paper with a message written in blood was below it- PEOPLE CAN LICK TOO."

This time, a light bulb above them exploded. The girls screeched and Melvin and Gizmo hid under the couch. "Dammit, Kyd, not funny!" Billy said, his voice an octave higher. _'It wasn't me this time!'_ He signed, scowling. Then everyone noticed XL Terrestrial.

He was dying of laughter. "Oh my gosh, that was hilarious." He said between gasps. "XL!" Angel scolded. Then the lights, other than the broken one, came back on. "It would've been funnier if the dog was a moth." See-More said, getting up and wincing. "Can moths lick though?" Billy asked. "Well, Spooky can." Angel said. Kitten nodded. "As far as I know, the genetically enhanced moths do have tongues... and Spooky kinda acts like a puppy."

Kyd smirked. He had a really, really bad idea.

* * *

><p>Angel woke up slowly. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was about three A.M. She sighed and let her hand fall off the side of her bed.<p>

Something licked it and Angel's mind flashed back to the story that Ravager told. She shrieked and threw a pillow at whatever it was. Something groaned and Angel flipped on the light.

"Elliot Knight, what are you doing!" Kyd threw off the pillow, mutely laughing. _'That... was just too funny.'_ He signed. Angel sighed and glared at Kyd, who pulled the most innocent face he could.

She finally sighed and said, "Get back into bed. Try that again, and I will seriously throw you across the room." Kyd smiled and crawled back into the bed. Spooky followed, purring and rubbing against Angel's leg. "Spooky, I'm glad it wasn't you." Angel said, petting the giant moth.

Kyd laid back down, but not before smirking and licking Angel's cheek. She smacked him with her pillow. "Elliot!" Kyd thought this was hilarious.

**(Bahaha, I saw the story online, then the prompt.**

** Also, just for the future, I have gotten the idea of writing a really, really creepy story, probably going to be M for gore. Just have to do a bit more research. In other words, ask my psycho path friend.**

** Also, I made some slight edits to the dead boyfriend one... the person didn't throw the head at the windshield. I just added that because it sounded gross and creepy and probably something I would say. Oh wait, I did say it. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	67. Messenger

**(Lol... this one, I will never have any clue where it came from.**

**And the school computers are working again, so an extra update!)**

Johnny's cell phone beeped again. "Come on." He growled. He picked it up.

_Like, why can't you just dump her? I was your first love!_

He cursed violently. "Johnny, its two in the morning. Who is drunk texting you at this time?" Blackfire said, opening her eyes. Johnny glanced over at his girlfriend. "No one, just someone I knew way back when." He angrily texted back,

_ Yeah, but you also tried to STAB me when I left. Leave. Me. Alone_

He set down his phone a bit harder then necessary. "You okay, babe?" Blackfire asked. Johnny looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. "Fine, Komand'r. I'll tell you in the morning." He pulled the covers over them both of them and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

"What the hell! Twenty-six new texts!" Johnny groaned. This wasn't good. At all.

Blackfire finished brushing her hair. "Wow, someone was really drunk?" She said. Johnny grimaced. "Yeah... it isn't exactly that." Blackfire frowned. "What?" She said. "Nothing you really need to be concerned about... but..."

He handed her the cell phone. Blackfire looked at the message.

_Your new girlfriend is a whore!1! Expect me 2 find you, Jonathon Sykes- and that little alien 2._

Blackfire's eyes widened. "What the... who was this!" She said. Johnny sighed. "Her name is Meg Sharpe. And... she's my ex." Blackfire's eyes glowed for a split second. "And... anything else?" She said with a forced calm voice. "She's also a meta human that belongs in a psyche ward."

Blackfire headed into the main room. "What exactly are her powers again?" She shrieked quietly. Johnny was following. "Advanced strength, slightly precog abilities, uh... think she also is pretty good with a gun." Blackfire swore in Tameranian, then said, "Johnny, we need to warn See-More. If this girl comes after you, she'll probably find the base."

Johnny beat his head against the wall. "No, we will not tell See-More. I'd rather them not know about my dirty past with Meg. And the fact she's a royal BITCH." "Please tell me we aren't talking about psycho Meg who tried giving me a lap dance and almost strangled me when I said no." Punk said. Johnny groaned and said, "No, the Meg in that one Disney movie that Gizmo watched a couple days ago, of course psycho Meg!"

Punk shuddered. "Please tell me she isn't in Jump, because if you do, I will hop the next plane back to Britain." Johnny shrugged and said, "No, just for the past week she's been sending texts non-stop." Blackfire turned to face him and she looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Uh... thought she wasn't serious." Johnny said.

Shimmer scooched past the group and said, "Hey guys, new meta in town." "If her name is Meg, shoot me now, please." Punk said. Shimmer looked at them oddly. "Wow, you guys already see the report?" Shimmer turned on the TV.

The reporter began talking. "And it has been officiated. A villainess calling herself 'Meg Vile' has been reported entering Jump and destroying everything in sight. She claims to be looking for someone named 'Jonathon' and his, I quote, 'whore girlfriend'. We suggest you stay indoors until she has been apprehended." A picture popped up. Meg was a rather gorgeous blond with a purple streak in her hair. Her eyes were iridescent and she was flipping off the camera. Johnny swore loudly and stomped off. Blackfire flew after him and Punk ran to his room, dialing the nearest air port.

Shimmer blinked. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, you can't hope to stand up to me, titans!" "Stay still so I can blast you!" Meg had abandoned the motorcycle and was now just throwing everything possible at the titans- various pieces of buildings, cars... she even threw a kid once. (Raven rescued him, no worries.)<p>

Robin groaned. They had been sparring with this chick for almost an hour now. And she was now driving him up the wall. Meg whipped around a chain that had two large metal weights at the ends- her weapon of choice. She wrapped it around Beast Boy's neck and threw him, even though he was currently a bull. "Woah! That chick is either really pissed or really strong." He said, shifting back. "Both, actually. Look, all I want is to find Jonathon. Get me him, or I will keep wrecking things." To demonstrate her point, she threw a car into a building.

Raven stopped it and she said, "Who the hell is Jonathon? Tell us that." Meg smirked. "Let me give you a hint: he's dating Starfire's slutty sister." Robin's eyes widened drastically. "Wah- are you crazy!" He said. "We don't even know where he is!"

Meg hopped back onto her motorcycle. "Find him then. I'll be having fun until you do." She drove off, laughing like a maniac. "Is she insane?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded and said, "I'm going to call in a favor." He opened his communicator. "Calling Speedy."

Speedy came on, and he was combing his hair. "Not a good time, Robin." He hissed. "Why, is Cheshire there?" Robin asked. Speedy nearly choked on air. "uh... no?" Cheshire stole the communicator. "Yeah, what?" She said calmly. Robin sighed. "Is there any way you can contact Johnny Rancid and... ask him to get Meg?" Cheshire started laughing. "I'm not seeing what's so funny." Robin growled.

Cheshire rubbed a tear away from her eye. "Easy. Johnny wouldn't go near her even if you PAID him." Noticing Robin's confused expression, Cheshire began explaining. "I always do background checks on people I'm either living with or working with. Johnny had dated Meg for about a year and a half. When he broke it off because of how obsessive she got, she tried to stab him. She fell off the grid until she decided that she loved Johnny again... heh heh... I guess she didn't know about Blackfire until recently."

Cheshire shrugged. "That's all I know. Now, if you excuse me, you were kinda interrupting something. Cheshire out." The communicator went dead. Robin groaned. This meant that later he had to talk to Speedy about his little fling with Cheshire.

And he really, really didn't want to do that.

Blackfire glanced around, the Ravager was standing next to her.

Currently, they were on top of a roof. Searching for Meg Vile. "See her yet?" Blackfire asked. "Nope. She should be passing by soon though. Why'd you bring me along?" Ravager asked. "I learned on earth you have a saying, 'Fight fire with Fire.' I took it metaphorically and decided to fight a precog with a precog." Ravager's visible eye widened. "How did you..." "Really good guess."

Ravager smirked. "She's coming." Meg's motorcycle tore around the corner, with Raven and Starfire following quickly. "Showtime." Blackfire said. "I'll take out the bike. You'll handle her." Ravager leaped from the roof.

The titans weren't quite sure what happened. Meg's motorcycle just fell to the ground. Meg went flying and barely landed on her feet. "What the..." She looked the Ravager right in the eye. "Who are you?" Meg asked. "I'm The Ravager. Noticed that your powers are dulled?" Ravager grinned. "Here's a hint: precogs cancel each other out."

Meg looked nervous. Blackfire landed on the ground. "Hello, Meg, is it?" Meg spun around. "Oh, so your the whore that stole my boyfriend." She hissed. Blackfire snorted. "Whore? Call me a whore, and yet, you are the one in Daisy dukes and a black sports bra." Meg snarled. "Whatever, alien girl. I'm taking you out." Blackfire's eyes glowed. "I would think not."

Blackfire shot star bolts from her eyes, and Meg went flying. "Not so strong when you are without your precognitive abilities, are you?" Blackfire commented, examining her nails. Meg got up and growled.

Starfire bit her lip. "Should we... stop them?" She asked. "No. I'd rather not separate a cat fight." Raven said, then added as an afterthought, "I'd also rather not die."

Meg whipped around her dangerous chain. Blackfire flew forward and said, "I think I shall give you a couple messages." She grabbed the chain's end and hauled it, sending Meg flying. "One- I'm a lot stronger then I look."

Meg landed it and snapped, "I got that, bitch." Blackfire clicked her tongue and said, "Two- Johnny isn't interested in you. At all." She shot a couple star bolts and it hit Meg. "Three- I am not a whore. I only stay with Johnny, unlike you, who, ahem, 'gets around', I think that's how the saying is used."

Meg pulled out her gun and began firing. "Shut up!" She yelled. Blackfire dodged most of the shots, but one bullet skimmed her arm. She swore in Tameranian and said, "And four." Her eyes glowed, and she shot star bolts out of her eyes and hands. Meg flew into a wall and groaned. She was beat.

Blackfire walked over and grabbed Meg's arm. She looked up, still pretty dazed. "And four, if you try to threaten Johnny ever again, I will hunt you down. And I will repeat these messages again." Meg groaned and passed out.

Blackfire looked over at Raven. "Nice... job." She said finally. "Thanks. I'm out of here." Blackfire grabbed Ravager and the two flew off.

* * *

><p>Johnny looked at Blackfire disapprovingly. "You got shot, Komand'r! What were you thinking!" Blackfire glared back. "Its nothing serious. Don't worry, Meg is in jail. I made sure she would stop bothering you." She said calmly.<p>

Johnny sat down next to her. "I know, but don't risk yourself for me anymore. Alright?" Blackfire grinned and nodded. Then she glanced at the door. "Is it locked?" She asked. Johnny rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Course. But you are injured- Mmph!"

Blackfire crawled on top of Johnny and planted her lips on his. When she pulled away, she said, "Does it look like I care?" Johnny smirked. "No."

* * *

><p>See-More walked into the living room. "Argh, I'm seriously going to start charging when people are breaking Rule Four."<p>

Kitten giggled and said, "Why, you jealous because you single?" See-More shot a projectile eyeball at Kitten. "Hey!"

**(See-More is cranky that he isn't getting any... which is very, very amusing.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	68. Fantasy

**(Another Gizelvin one.)**

"And look, we're going to be attacked by pirates!" Gizmo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Melvin. Aren't you a little OLD to be playing pretend?" Melvin hopped down the slide.

The two were playing on a playground- in other words, Melvin was creating stories in her head and pretending they were somewhere else (yesterday she was climbing Mount Everest and nearly fell off the top of the tube slide) and today, she was piloting the great ship Titan, which Gizmo said was dumb.

Melvin sighed and said, "No. I'm only ten." "Well, when I was ten, I never played around, pretending I was on a silly ship." Gizmo scoffed. Melvin shook her head sadly. "You never were a kid then, huh?" Gizmo thought for a second, then shook his head no. "No, I guess not." He said softly.

Melvin looked sad and sat down next to him. "Well, why don't you try then?" She asked. Gizmo blinked in surprise, then scowled. "No way, what if someone saw me!" He said, waving his arms. "You look younger than you are. Might as well take advantage of it. I don't want to be a captain of a ship anymore..." She began thinking.

Gizmo rolled his eyes again. "You are just silly." Melvin wasn't paying attention and she snapped her fingers. "I got it! Instead of being a good guy, I'll be a pirate instead!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a paper towel roll that had been decorated with sequins. "I'm Captain Melvin! And you can be my First Mate Mikron!" Gizmo snorted. "No. Stinking. Way."

Melvin jumped in front of him and pouted. "Please?" She asked. Gizmo had a stare off with her for about three seconds, then said, "Fine... I'll be First Mate Mikron." He winced. Melvin cheered and said, "Alright... we have seized treasure from the ship 'Titan', who's captain is Robin and First Mate is Raven. Oh, and his girlfriend is Starfire, but she's back at home, waiting for Robin to marry her." Gizmo hid the fact he was cracking up.

Melvin cleared her throat and said, "Anyway, we have gold and jewels and chocolate chip cookies! Set sail for the east, First Mate!" Gizmo went up to the toy wheel up to the side and reluctantly turned it. "No, the east, silly. You aren't pretending well enough!" Gizmo nearly beat his head against the wheel, but turned it in the right direction.

Melvin remembered something all of a sudden.

_Flashback!_

_Raven looked at Melvin. She was now pouting. "Melvin, are you having difficulties trying out your powers?"_ _She said calmly. Melvin nodded. Raven walked over to her and said, "Try projecting your ideas into other people's minds. They don't have to be real, but if the person thinks they are, its just as effective." Melvin nodded and went back to work._

_ Raven went back to meditating and was actually pretty calm when Beast Boy started screaming. Raven walked over a bit surprised and Beast Boy was yelling over and over, "I'm trapped in a pink room!" Then he would scream again._

_ Melvin was cracking up along with Timmy and Teether. Raven walked up to Melvin. "I __take it it worked?" Melvin nodded. "Make it stop now." Melvin nodded and Beast Boy stopped screaming and blinked a couple times. "Uh... what just happened?" He said._

_ End Flashback!_

Melvin grinned and said, "Mikron, sit down." Confused, Gizmo sat down. "Now turn around and face me." He did so and asked, "Melvin, just what are you doing?" Melvin giggled and said, "Helping you play pretend."

She touched two of her fingers to his temple and concentrated on his mind. "Raven taught me this."

Gizmo wasn't sure what happened, one moment, he was sitting on the playground equipment, the next, he was standing, on a ship, and he was in pirate gear. "What the hairball!" He yelled. He heard a giggle and Melvin was standing next to him. She was wearing a little pirate girl's outfit with a giant black hat that was just slightly too large. Gizmo blew an eye patch out of his eye but it fell right back in. "Woah... Melvin what did you do!" He yelled. Melvin sighed and said, "Like I said earlier. I helped you play pretend. Now steer the ship right, there's an island up ahead!"

Gizmo walked up to the steering wheel and turned it. The ship turned accordingly. Melvin strutted to a giant box and said, "We'll bury our treasure there." She flipped open the cover and it was filled with sparkling jewels and gold. She used her telescope (which was now gold and studded with rubies) And said, "When should we reach the island, Mikron?" Gizmo thought for a second. "About thirty minutes, I guess."

Then something exploded and Melvin gasped. "Oh no! Captain Robin has found us! All hands to the cannons!" Literally, pairs of hands appeared and the cannons were made ready to fire. Gizmo chuckled. He didn't know how she was doing this, but it was fun.

The two made it to shore and buried the treasure. "There, now Captain Robin won't be able to get it!" Then she frowned. "I'm bored with this... lets be explorers!" The background changed again, and now they were in a jungle.

Gizmo didn't know how long they played. They did dozens of different scenarios, they went from the jungle to the desert to some place filled with pillows to the jungle again.

When they finally left Melvin's mind, it was late. "Wow, what happened to this afternoon?" Gizmo said, flipping around. "We had fun." Melvin said. They hadn't even moved an inch from where they were sitting.

Then they heard the most dreaded sound. "Melvin, you here? Where are you?" Melvin sighed. "I gotta go, I guess." She got up. "See you next week."

She began to leave and Gizmo said, "Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder. "Just... when are you going to choose a code name?" Melvin thought for a second. "Robin says I can't officially choose one until I'm thirteen." "How old are you now again?" He asked. "Just turned eleven today."

Gizmo smacked his forehead. "Then why didn't you tell me?" He said. "Simple. I didn't you to get me a present. I just wanted to play with you." Melvin said. "Oh." Gizmo said. He bit his lip and said, "Look... when you do choose one... could you choose 'Fantasy'?" He asked.

Melvin thought for a second. "It sounds cool, but why?" She asked. Gizmo shrugged. "Its just that fitting." "Melvin, where are you!" Melvin groaned and said, "Bye." She pecked his cheek, and this time, Gizmo didn't even blush, just smile. He pecked her cheek back.

Melvin blushed and almost stuttered. "Melvin!" Gizmo quickly ran off when he saw Robin and Raven in the distance.

**(Its a love story, baby just say yes! This is so cute I am positive someones teeth will rot.**

**By the way, a precog is someone who can see bits and pieces of the future. I heard once that The Ravager had slight precognitive abilities.**

**Bye byes, PLEASE remember to review!)**


	69. Life

**('Grab the chair boys, we got another bucket kicker!' Ahem... please ignore that I said that.)**

Gizmo was confused. All morning, everyone had been whispering and snickering. And it wouldn't have been so bad, except it only happened when he was in the room. (Don't ask how he knows that).

Now, he was in his garage, tinkering with something or other and not really paying attention.

He glanced at the calender and did a double take. "Oh. Yeah. It's my birthday." He mumbled, his eyes slightly widening.

Then he heard Angel yell, "Hey, Gizmo, could you help me with something?" Gizmo sighed and said, "Be right there!" Life goes on.

He walked into the living room and the lights were off. "Hey, what the hairball?" He said. "Turn them on, you idiot!" Someone hissed, probably Kitten. "Sorry!" The lights flipped on and Gizmo's eyes were huge.

All the original members of HIVE, plus Kitten and Ravager, were in there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled.

Gizmo was shocked. "I... uh... I didn't tell anybody though..." He stuttered, thankfully not mentioning that he had almost forgotten it as well. Angel rubbed his head. "Hey, you really thought we'd forget?" Gizmo shrugged and then smirked. "Hey, cake!"

Everyone laughed.

Angel and Kitten had called a truce with their previous prank war, even though Kitten was insistent that she won, and had baked a chocolate cake. Ravager supervised (and stopped them from strangling each other) and made the frosting.

Everyone had stolen him a present, usually a video game or something like that.

Gizmo was about to test out his new mega monkeys game when Kitten tapped his shoulder and said, "Melvin couldn't be here, but she flagged me down and told me to give this to you."

Gizmo took the package from Kitten and slowly opened it, not sure what to expect.

It was a make it yourself pirate boat for adults, one of those really fancy ones. A note was attached to it.

_Hi Mikron!_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be there today... Robin doesn't want me to spend time with you anymore._

_ Raven told me not to listen to him. She thinks I'm good for you... whatever that means._

_ I hope you like the pirate ship!_

_ From, your best friend, Melvin._

_P.S. Bobby helped me pick it out._

Gizmo smiled. "Thanks, Mel." He whispered softly.

**(Last part was kinda sad... grrr! Me and my drama.**

**_Lust: Hehehe... 69._**

**What the! Go back to the box and stop making perverted comments!**

**_Lust: You suck. _**

**Stupid freaking muses...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	70. Party

**(I wanna party... I want to samba... I also want to get that stupid song out of my freaking head, its distracting. Screw you, Rio!)**

It happened at lunch time. Red X teleported in and said, "We're going to a party tonight." Shimmer looked up from her book. "Yeah, uh huh. What party?" Red X laid a paper on the table. See-More glanced it over and his eye nearly bulged from his helmet. "Holy fudge. I thought it was a rumor!"

He grabbed the sheet and scanned it over again. "What is it?" Kitten asked, then said, "Billy, leave my pancakes alone!" Billy pouted and said, "Aw, Kit..." Kitten rolled her eyes and giggled. Red X cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, this party is for villains and villains only. They'll be popping in from all around the world, its totally sweet."

Punk rolled his eyes and said, "Yup, totally not suspicious. Come on, man, its a set up." Red X shook his head no. "Nope. They have been holding these parties all over the USA for the past month. They WANT the titans to bust us. No joke, I spoke to... what's her name, Deuce or something like that. She says that if they plan it out right, the titans will bust in sooner or later. And if it just happens to fall through... we can have Kyd teleport us out, right Kyd?" Kyd Wykkyd looked up from his cereal and signed, _'Only if you don't piss me off before eight.'_

Red X smirked. "We're going to be having fun tonight."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. It was almost magic- in less than one second they all vanished. "Wow. I think the girls became teleporters when we weren't looking." XL remarked.

* * *

><p>Kyd teleported in front of the warehouse. Checking around, she opened a portal and the rest of the gang stepped through.<p>

The girls hadn't done much, considering it was required to wear your uniform in. But they did do a couple things.

Private Hive looked at Shimmer. "Selinda, did you straighten your hair?" He asked. Shimmer smirked and nodded. "Totally Cheshire's idea though." She said. Private smiled. "You look good." Shimmer smiled and said, "Thank you." She pecked his cheek. Mammoth glared for a couple seconds, but they headed up to the door.

"Holy crap, is that the devil?" Billy hissed, lowering his sunglasses for a split second to get a better look. "My name is Sabbac, actually. And you are?" See-More pushed himself to the front. "We're the Teenage Syndicate, other than Malchior, because he's a bitch and hates people." He said.

The demonic-like man looked them all over, and Shimmer flinched slightly. "Hmm. Go in. Start any fights before the titans get here, and I will be forced to remove you from the premises." At this point, he grinned. "And I assure you, that would not pleasant."

The group made their way in. It looked like a typical party, except with lots of villains. "Cool." Gizmo said, smirking. "Aren't you a little young?" A girl wearing a black and white outfit sauntered up, looking down at Gizmo. "Aw, bite me, hexagon head." Gizmo growled.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you must be Gizmo. I'm Deuce." Red X shook hands with her. "Hi Deuce. Thanks for the invite." Deuce rolled her eyes. "Trust me, the more here, the funner it'll get. Its only nine and already people are pulling in. Charger is mixing drinks, and don't be alone with Phobia unless you are single. Just a hint. Now, if you excuse me, I have to start the music."

Deuce skipped off. "Wow, that girl's strange." Billy said. "Tell me about it." Private said.

The group split up quickly.

* * *

><p>Wonder Girl breathed out. Easy, just a quick survey of the situation. Not many villains in Jump knew about her yet. The girl next to her squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay, Wonder." It was Aquagirl. Wonder Girl bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But there's going to be a lot of villains in there."<p>

Aquagirl chuckled and said, "No problem, Wonder. This will be a blast! We can act like we aren't heroes for once. But you forgot your contacts." "Damn." Wonder Girl put in her purple contacts. She and Aquagirl were specially selected for this mission, along with Bushido and... very reluctantly, Jinx.

Jinx was wearing a holo-ring, giving her tanned skin and reddish eyes. Her hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail, and it was dark brown. She wore a white bikini top and long skirt. "Man, this is freaky. Last time a gathering of villains was this large, it was right before the Brotherhood of Evil incident. Hope it isn't anything too bad." She said. Aquagirl's hair was always extremely short, but she had added a dark blue streak and had flipped it into her eyes. She went with a bright yellow dress and wore knee high converse (She always was rather strange). Bushido had been forced by the other girls to dress in a tight white t-shirt and skinny jeans. (ALL the girls had whistled when he left, causing Bushido to blush horrendously.) Wonder Girl had gone simple- black body suit with silver detailing. Instead of the high ponytail she normally put in, she had left it down, and reluctantly let Jinx tease it.

The car pulled up. Their chauffeur, a well disguised Kid Flash (yes, the blue dye had still left quite the tint in his hair) tipped his hat. "Your exit. Be safe, kay, guys?" They all nodded and Bushido said, "I'll make sure no harm comes to them." Aquagirl rolled her eyes. "Please. We have powers, speedy. No risk." "Holy crap, is that Satan?" Wonder Girl said, stepping out of the car. Aquagirl giggled and said, "Just another meta, chill, Wonder." "And stop calling me that, I'd rather not be asked questions about my sexuality." Aquagirl laughed.

Bushido stepped out next and helped Jinx out. The car drove off. Aquagirl smoothed her dress. "Let me do the talking." She murmured. Bushido nodded while Jinx snorted. "Aqua, no offense, but you've never dealt with villains. Let me do it." Aquagirl nodded and said, "Fine. You screw up, I will drown you, got it?" Jinx wasn't listening anymore and was now walking to the front door.

Sabbac looked them over. "I haven't seen you ever before... care to tell me your names?" He said. "I'm Karma." Jinx said smoothly. "This is my bodyguard, Ryuko, he only carries arms to watch over me, the girl with the converse is Drown, and the one in the bodysuit is Troia." Sabbac nodded. "Alright. Cause any trouble, and I will escort you out. And I assure you, it will not be pleasant." Aquagirl snorted and opened her mouth, only to have Wonder Girl clamp her hand over it. "Alright. Come on guys." Jinx walked in, followed by the others.

Sabbac pulled out a cell phone and said softly, "I believe we have a few undercover guests. I don't recognize either the girl in the yellow dress or the Indian one, but the girl with the black hair is Wonder Girl, and the young man is Bushido. Keep your eyes open." "Roger that, oh mighty demon." Sabbac narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Paper. Your group drew the short straw, so your on watch duty."

Paper whined, "But Sabbac... its so boring. And Psimon is being a dick and refusing to send any booze up." "I don't care. I'm hanging up." Sabbac flipped his phone shut. "I hate working with teenagers." He grumbled.

Wonder Girl's eyes adjusted to the background quickly. She touched the communication device in her ear. "Robin... we have a problem. This... is a lot of villains." She whispered. "How many?" "... a lot more than expected. Get back up, ASAP." "Roger that. Robin out."

Aquagirl whistled. "Dang, that's a lot of people. I suggest we split up and mingle." "Can I at least stay with one of you, Jinx-san? I am not sure if I like some of the looks the woman are giving me." Bushido said. Jinx snickered. "Of course, Ryuko. Stay with me, after all, the cover story is that your my body guard. And code names only." Bushido nodded.

* * *

><p>Angel looked at the group. "Wow, if I was single... check out the guy next to the Indian girl." Shimmer shrugged. "Meh, he's okay." Blackfire slapped the back of her head. "He's better than okay. Wow." The girls giggled. Kyd narrowed his eyes. <em>'Angel, stop checking out other guys.'<em> He signed, shaking his head. "Sorry, babe." Angel said, sipping her soda.

Wonder Girl pulled up a seat at the bar and ordered an unopened water bottle. She had been undercover before, she knew how it worked. Psimon nodded and tossed her the bottle. She twisted it open and took a swig. "Well, hello. If I knew you were here, I would've come to this planet much sooner." Wonder Girl nearly beat her head against the bar. XL Terrestrial was leaning against the bar, with a smirk and holding a martini.

Wonder Girl glared. "Beat it." She said. XL Terrestrial's antennae drooped for a split second. "You aren't nice." He said, then smirked. "I like that." Wonder Girl groaned. "I don't do aliens." She said. "How about humans?" Mammoth growled. Wonder Girl face palmed and muttered, "Oh Zeus help me."

Aquagirl walked up and said, "Hey, what's up? I'm Drown, I take it that you met my friend Troia." XL Terrestrial nodded. "Yeah, but she won't talk to us." Aquagirl nodded, almost sympathetic. "I know, Troia is a bit anti-social at times. I think she's just in denial that she isn't into men." Wonder Girl looked at Aquagirl with horror. "Drown!" She screeched. Aquagirl laughed and said, "Yeah, complete denial- ow!" Wonder Girl had smacked her over the head.

Aquagirl rubbed her head and scowled. "Well, I'm off to the dance floor. See you later. Oh yeah, by the way..." Aquagirl winked at XL Terrestrial. "I saw that little article about ten sexiest villains... care to elaborate on your name?" XL sputtered for a couple seconds and Aquagirl giggled and skipped off.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Aquagirl wasn't dating Aqualad... but last year's new years party proved that wrong.

Bushido groaned. By mistake, Jinx had lost him in the crowd, and now he was alone. Deciding to make his way to the bar, he tried avoiding all the girls the best he could.

Yeah... didn't work.

A girl with green skin and blonde hair managed to stop him. "Hi, I'm Siren. Your Ryuko, right?" She said, holding out her slim hand. Bushido reluctantly shook it. "Yes, I am." He said. Siren winked and said, "How often you work out?" She let her hands grip his arm. "Uh... daily." Bushido would've bet all his money that he was blushing. "Aw, your so cute when you blush!" Bushido smiled nervously.

"Siren, leave him alone!" Someone scolded, and Siren scurried off, but not before flipping off whoever said it. A girl with a bronze and black mask shook her fist at her. "Sorry, I met her before, she's bad news. I'm Ravager." Bushido's eyes widened. "I have heard of you. I am Ryuko." He quickly bowed. Ravager chuckled. "Save it, dude, I'm taken. X is just in the restroom. Look, just sit next to your one girl, what's her name, Troia or something like that. She is having difficulties telling Mammoth to beat it."

Bushido nodded. "Yes, thank you, Ravager-san." Ravager smirked. "Alright." Bushido walked up behind Wonder Girl. "Is there a problem, Troia-san?" He asked. Mammoth got the hint and ran off. "Thank you, Ryuko." Wonder Girl said, finishing off her water bottle and chucking it at Psimon's head when he wasn't looking. "Managed to message the bird, they'll be here with Titan's East and Thunder and Lightning in an hour. Possibly Herald too, considering how he and Bee get along." Wonder Girl murmured. Bushido nodded.

See-More sat next to the two. "Hi." He said, nodding. "Please tell me you aren't going to hit on me." Wonder Girl said quickly. See-More snickered. "No, no I won't." He said, motioning for Psimon and ordering a sealed bottle of water. "So... your See-More, right? Nice handle, I'm Troia." Wonder Girl said. See-More nodded, then looked around. "You aren't the special guest everyone has been chatting about, right?" Wonder Girl shook her head no. "I don't think so... what special guest?"

See-More grinned. "Heard through the grapevine. Some new bad villain who has been pulling off heist after heist in almost every major city in the USA is coming tonight. No one knows who he is, but some people know what to look for. And judging by the lack of people cramming for an autograph, I think it is not you." Wonder Girl nodded and said, "Interesting... well, Ryuko, I'm going to the restroom to check my makeup, be right back." She walked off, leaving a very ticked off Bushido.

She walked into the bathroom and whispered, "You get that, Robin?" "Yeah, I did. That's probably why there is more than normal. We'll move in forty minutes though, whether this 'special guest' arrives or not." Robin said.

Bushido kept his eyes open. "Looking out for chicks?" See-More joked. "Yes, actually, I am. The Siren... I do not believe I liked her very much." See-More spewed his water. "No shit? Siren went after you? Lucky." Bushido chuckled. "I don't think so." See-More nodded. "Still, Siren is pretty picky." Then he chuckled. "She found someone else though, check out right next to the karaoke booth where that one chick in the yellow dress is singing." Siren was making out with a red demon, similar to the one at the front door, but much younger. "I think that's Goth... he normally terrorizes Steel City I think."

Bushido nodded. See-More chuckled and said, "Gonna take notes, ninja dude?" Bushido shook his head no. See-More laughed again. Then he looked out the door and a eyeball dropped from his helmet. "Holy..."

Bushido followed See-more's line of sight. He blinked in surprise and said, "I think I would bet on that being the 'special guest'."

A girl walked in. But this wasn't any ordinary girl. Her skin was the color of cocoa, and she had black, curly hair that covered the right half her head. The other half was covered with various mechanics. "Is that a female Cyborg?" He hissed. "It looks like it." Bushido said.

Certainly, this girl was more streamlined than Cyborg. Instead of being most of her body replaced, only most of her left side was silver mechanics, her arm, part of her side, and her leg. Her right arm was also replaced, along with parts of her right leg. She wore a silver body suit with cut outs revealing the machinery. Someone whistled and said, "Need a tune up, baby?" The girl looked at the man in question: A guy in a red and blue body suit and helmet known as Charger. "No thanks. I don't go for no names." She said coolly.

The crowd laughed at Charger, who grumbled and hid. She sat down at the bar next to Bushido and See-More. "Lemme guess, motor oil?" Psimon said sarcastically. The girl frowned and said, "I'd rather not order yet."

Jinx sidled in and said, "Sorry, had to chat up an old friend, Ryuko. Who are you?" The girl looked at Jinx and smirked. "My real name is something you'll never know. However, I go by Cyborgirl nowadays." Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm Karma. What are you, a cyborg knock off?" Cyborgirl frowned. "Last person that said that got thrown through a wall. However... I don't believe that is your real name." She smirked and leaned forward. She whispered, "Your real name is something that the world forgot, so you go by Jinx, right?" Jinx immediately blanched.

Bushido pushed the panic button on his watch. Wonder Girl came back and said, "I heard your the one everyone wants to see tonight." Cyborgirl nodded. "Yes, I am. I'd suggest leaving though. It might become bad if everyone realized that Bushido, Wonder Girl, and Jinx were here." See-More unfortunately heard that. "Wait a second... I knew I recognized you. Hey guys! Turns out a couple titans did turn up tonight!" That caught everyone's attention.

Cyborgirl grabbed Jinx's wrist and slipped off the ring, revealing pale skin and pink hair. Crap. "Nice. Unfortunately... my eye sees directly through those holo-rings." Bushido slowly withdrew his sword.

The crowd began snickering. "That's all, four?" Siren commented. "Trust me. We go nowhere without backup." Wonder Girl said, narrowing her eyes. "And that's us!"

The Titans burst through the door. "Nice bouncer, by the way. Lame back up though." Bumblebee said.

Johnny looked at Kyd and nodded. "Teen Syndicate, pattern Omega!" See-More called. That was just a fancy way to say, beat it.

Cyborgirl smirked. "Well, we finally meet. I'm Cyborgirl." Beast Boy's eyes went huge and he said, "Dude, its a girl Cyborg!" Cyborg narrowed his eye. "And I need to take her out." "Teen Titans, go!"

Kyd hurriedly opened the portal and the Teenage Syndicate vanished.

* * *

><p>"That was sweet until the titans crashed the party." Johnny said. Red X nodded, then passed out. "How much did he drink?" Shimmer asked. "No clue. A lot." Ravager picked up Red X. "Isn't this backwards?" See-More said. "Ha. Ha. No." Ravager walked towards the rooms.<p>

They all headed to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The titans had rounded up about fifty villains, most being just human thugs.<p>

They had caught one member of the Teenage Syndicate: Billy Numerous... or at least one of him. The other people they had caught included Rock, Paper and Scissors (the group outside), Sabbac, Siren, and Goth.

No sign of Cyborgirl. "Cyborg... do you know Cyborgirl?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. Remember that time three months ago I went missing for a week?" Robin nodded. "Yeah. Turns out the labs that did this had an information leak to save a girl named LeTonya Charles.. They figured they had created another 'me', you know, another hero? Turns out the girl was a druggie that had did it to herself. She used her new gifts to become a dangerous thief. I chased her for three days straight... she got away."

Cyborg grimaced. "I thought something I had said had sunk in... that she would stop the stealing. Guess I was wrong." Robin nodded. "Sorry, Cyborg. But next time we see her, we will take her down." Cyborg nodded. "We have to."

**(This mostly had guest stars in it... ouch. Yes, everyone named here is canon characters.**

** Siren was a member of some group named Tartarus. Awesome name though.**

** Deuce and Charger were members of the Fearsome Five.**

** Sabbac is some Russian demon mobster. Probably not the bouncer type, but lets just say he drew the short straw.**

** Goth is a demon... can't remember all he does.**

** Phobia actually did a cameo in the Brotherhood episode, during the line up.**

**Rock, Paper, and Scissors were in Titans Go!**

** Look up anyone I missed!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	71. Dopey

**(Oh... dear. Lots of drugs in this one, guys, sorry.)**

Angel was very, very close to slamming her wings into Johnny's head. She managed to regain control of herself and she said through clenched teeth, "What. The hell. Happened?"

Johnny laughed nervously. "Uh... okay. We were raiding a warehouse, and the titans busted the one next to it, and the guys decided to get rid of the evidence by burning it... I figured it out quickly what they were burning and warned the other guys, but Kyd either didn't get the message or didn't hear me and... well..."

Kyd was now sitting on the couch with a goofy expression on his face and occasionally doing his mute laugh. He hadn't attempted signing or anything. "Let me guess, the evidence in question was weed?" Shimmer said, trying not to laugh. Johnny nodded.

Shimmer fell off the couch laughing. The other raiders, Billy, XL Terrestrial, and Red X were doing the same. "I'm still surprised he hadn't smoked weed before." Red X said. "Oh shut up, you guys!" Angel said.

Kyd glanced up at Angel and signed, _'Hey... you look like a bird...'_ and then started giggling again. Angel face palmed.

XL Terrestrial regained control over himself and he said, "He's totally out of it. I wasn't even this out of it when I smoked weed." "That's because your an alien, genius." Shimmer pointed out. "I guess we know how it effects half-demons then..." Billy said. Angel smacked him over the head.

Kyd shook his head free of the haze and signed, _'Angel... your really, really nice looking right now.'_ Angel rolled her eyes. "You've told this to me before, Elliot. Now, lets get you to bed." She said. Kyd shook his head no. _'Do not want to... ooh... colors...'_ He giggled again and fell off the couch.

Johnny was leaning against the wall, now dying with laughter.

Angel groaned and using her wings, carried her very high boyfriend to bed.

* * *

><p>Kyd was slightly banging his head against the counter. "Elliot, calm down." Angel said, patting his shoulder. Kyd looked up and signed, <em>'I am NEVER getting high again. That was fun, but after what Billy told me I acted like... I'd rather get drunk. And my head hurts worse than a hangover and I ate half the Cheeto's in the freaking base!'<em>

Angel rubbed his shoulder and said, "Look on the bright side, at least you learned!" _'I wish I hadn't.'_

**(… uh... don't do drugs! They are bad for you!**

**Yes, I nearly laughed to death while doing this. I actually had to do research though... not cool. By the way, the image of Kyd Wykkyd on a drug high made me hysterical.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	72. Complex

**(Go read.)**

Speedy sat nervously on the couch, trying to arrange his body right so Robin couldn't see the hickey on his neck.

Robin didn't need to see it. "Speedy, I'm pretty sure you know why I called you here." He began. Speedy nodded and said, "You want me to stop seeing Cheshire."

Robin sighed. "Look, Speedy, I appreciate that, for once, you are in a monogamous relationship. But with her? Speedy, Cheshire is trouble, and a wanted villain." Speedy nodded and said, "Robin, I am not an idiot. I knew all of this before the mess started." "Then why did you keep it up?"

Speedy grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe the sex is good?" Robin groaned. "I didn't need to hear that." He said.

Speedy snickered. "Okay, Dick, I'll admit, I'm sorry for starting it. But... well... have you ever tried breaking up with an assassin who can kill you, but won't?" Robin raised his eyebrows. "How do you know the last fact?" He said. Speedy became serious. "Its... a long story. But, judging by that look on your face, I have to tell it. Remember that time I was attacked a month ago?"

_Epic flashback!_

_ Speedy was feeling strangely paranoid. He gripped his bow tighter and yelled, "Whoever the hell you are, stop hiding and show yourself!" _

_ Cheshire dropped down from the tree. He automatically let his guard down. "Oh, hi Ches, what are you-" "Get down!" Cheshire jumped him and pinned him down. Her claws were a millimeter from his face._

_ Speedy felt very, very terrified at that moment. "Jade, what are you doing?" He asked. Cheshire just kept him pinned for what seemed like hours. Then she sighed and said, "I can't do it." She withdrew her claws and got off of him. "Cheshire, what the hell!" Speedy got up._

_ Cheshire turned around, her face was furious. "I'll tell you. I just got paid one million dollars to kill you." Speedy went pale. She whipped off her mask. "Roy, I told myself over and over again I could do it. But I just can't!" Cheshire was breathing hard, and Speedy saw one tear drip down her cheek._

_ Speedy swallowed nervously. "Why'd you take the hit then?" He said. "Its my job. I never miss a mark. But this time, I'm giving it up." Cheshire said. Then she laughed bitterly. "You shouldn't have let your guard down. And I shouldn't have let this get so confusing."_

_ Then she vanished._

_ End of the epic flashback!_

Robin was sure that his eyes were huge after Speedy finished telling him the story. "Roy... that's almost unbelievable." "I thought so to. I did the research and it was all true." Speedy looked depressed. "I know she's a good girl, deep inside. And well... she's the reason I stopped... you know..."

Speedy lifted down one of his gloves slightly, revealing those old scars where a needle had gone in. Robin nodded, still in shock. "Speedy, I still have to forbid you from seeing her. No matter what you two feel about each other." Speedy nodded back. "I get it, Dick." Then he adopted his trademark smirk. "That just means I have to work better at not getting caught."

Robin groaned and face palmed.

**(Speedy will never learn. **

**By the way, something you should know: during a free period I got epically bored and decided to make kids (Ocs, most of them) for all the members of the syndicate. Then I did the same for the titans, but I added in a couple canon characters. So now I'm intending on writing a 'in the future kids' story sooner or later... please, for the love of my sanity, don't shoot me.**

**Plus, some of the kids people would have *cough Blackfire and Johnny cough * would be SMOKING... just saying.**

**So sorry I didn't update until now, the school computers are lame.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	73. Run

**(How many people reading this have ever ran away from home when they were kids?)**

Red X glared at Johnny. "Why are you smoking?" He finally asked. "Because I can." He said, flicking the ashes off the end of the cigarette.

It turned out that the people coming too close to the base were getting higher in number, and See-More was getting a little concerned, so he set up watches during the night.

Red X stole the offending item and said, "Hey, look there. Who is that?" After smacking Red X over the head, Johnny squinted his eyes and said, "I don't know... it doesn't look like an adult, way too short. Go check it out." Red X nodded and teleported.

The little person jumped nearly a foot when Red X appeared behind her. "Ah! Bobby, help!" A teddy bear made himself visible. Red X immediately recognized the little girl. "Hey, Melvin, its me! What are you doing out here in the slums of Jump City at midnight?" He said, backing off and raising up his hands.

The bear held back when Melvin glanced at him. "I... its none of your business!" She snapped, turning around. "Not a wise idea to turn your back on an enemy." "Bobby is looking at you." "Good point."

The two had a stand off. Then Melvin turned around and said, "I'm running away." Red X chuckled. "I had a gut feeling that you were. Why?" Melvin brushed away a tear. "Well... Raven told me... that I need to... get rid of Bobby." Red X raised his eyebrows. "Uh... why? What he do, eat a spell book or something?"

Melvin glared and kicked Red X's shin. "Ow! Little... I can't cuss around kids, can I?" Melvin smiled slightly. "No. But Beast Boy does it anyway when he's angry." Red X nodded. "So, why do you need to get rid of Bobby?"

Melvin scowled. "Raven says in order for my powers to develop more, I need to let go of him. But Bobby is my second best friend." "Who's your first?" "Gizmo."

Red X sighed and couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "Kid... you want some soda or something?" Melvin nodded. "I would."

Melvin grabbed the little girl's shoulder and she said, "Grab Bobby's hand too." Red X looked nervously up at the giant teddy bear. It just glared at him. Reluctantly, Red X teleported them to the kitchen. After all, if they teleported, Melvin would assume that it was farther away than it really was.

* * *

><p>Melvin was happily sitting on the couch, and Bobby had shrunk himself to about the size of a normal teddy and was sitting on her lap. "Why wasn't he shrunk earlier?" Red X asked. "Because he didn't want to be. And he only learned how to do it a week ago." Melvin explained, sipping her diet soda.<p>

Gizmo walked out and said, "Alright, who's being loud out here- Melvin? What are you doing here?" Melvin waved. "Hi, Mikron. I ran away and Red X offered me soda." Gizmo shot an interested glance at Red X but said nothing. "You silly goose, why'd you run away?" He said. "Because Raven insisted I get rid of Bobby." Melvin scowled again. Gizmo looked unhappy as well. "Again? I thought she would give that up." "I did too."

Red X glanced down at the bear again. "What does Bobby think of all this?" He suddenly asked. "He says it'll be alright... but I'd miss him too much." Melvin said. Gizmo hugged her and said, "I think she's just being pushy."

Red X thought for a couple seconds. "Melvin... how did you create Bobby?" He asked. Melvin smiled. "I thought him up." Red X nodded. "I see... do you think you can create him again?" Melvin blinked in surprise. She clearly hadn't thought of that. "I don't know... I think I could." She turned towards Bobby. "Do you think I can?" Bobby nodded.

Red X smirked. "Just copy him in your mind or something and re create him. That would work, wouldn't it?" Melvin smiled. "I think I'll ask Raven how to do that." Red X rolled his eyes. "Need a lift back?" "No thank you, Bobby will help."

Red X teleported the two of them out of the base and then went back to the roof.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked, now smoking another cigarette. "Just someone lost." Red X said calmly, watching Bobby and Melvin walk off in the distance.

**(Raven seems a bit harsh in this one... but if she wanted Melvin to grow in maturity and power, she might push that subject a couple times.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	74. Illusion

**(Oh boy... shit is going to hit the fan.)**

"So... Argent, huh?"

"Just shut up."

The female titan was currently leaning against a wall, gasping for air. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms. Her enemy, Punk Rocket, was in the same condition on the opposite wall, except his black eye was a lot more evident.

Just what had happened? Well...

_Flashback!_

_ Punk handed Antonia the present. "Uh... for you. I noticed you liked the scent." He mumbled. Antonia blushed and looked it over. It was a very expensive type of perfume._

_ She finally stammered out, "Th... Thomas, I ... uh... thank you." She smiled. Punk shrugged. "No problem and... aw damn it." He lifted out his cell phone. It was See-More, and he had texted him, saying, "Cause a distraction down town. We need a lot of cash for this one." _

_ Punk growled. "What's wrong?" Antonia asked. "Gotta go... friend needs my help." Punk said, shrugging. "Alright." Antonia said, but she looked a bit miffed._

_ Punk sailed around town for about ten minutes, blowing stuff up. Then he ran into a different titan. "Hey! You aren't a titan!" "I'm an honorary titan, you douche bag!" _

_ It was Argent, and Punk knew he was screwed. The distraction would fail big time now, and See-More would chew his ear off for it._

_ Punk blasted her out of the air in sheer aggravation. Argent hit the ground a lot harder than he meant for her to. He landed and said, "Hey, how was that for a number one hit?" Argent got up and growled. "I prefer Pink Floyd." She said sarcastically, then creating plasma fists, began swinging._

_ Punk dodged the first one but the second managed to get him right in the eye. He went flying back and barely managed to stop himself from hitting a wall. Ow._

_ He blasted his guitar again and Argent hit the ground hard. "You bloody..." She mumbled. She had been hit bad and now she couldn't move._

_ Then his eyes landed on something that had rolled out of her pocket. Punk walked up and picked up the ring. "Hey, give it back!" Argent yelled, trying to get up weakly and her right leg giving out._

_ He examined it closer. It was pure silver with a dark blue gem at the top. Smaller ones surrounded it. Punk walked up to Argent, and forcefully picking up her hand placed the ring on her finger._

_ The illusion turned on, revealing... "Antonia? What the hell?" Punk said, backing up. Argent looked confused and removed the ring, saying, "How do you know my name- wait a second." She narrowed her eyes, then gasped. "Thomas?" She shrieked._

_ End Flashback!_

He had just stood there after that, just shocked. "So... your on again off again guy is..." Punk didn't have the courage to finish his sentence. Argent sighed and said, "Yes, its Hotspot. Just... oh my gosh, if Robin finds out, I am so dead..."

Punk chuckled. "Yeah, you'd think. But I'm just surprised I didn't figure it out." "Figure what out?" Argent said, examining her ankle. Ow, that looks like it stings... She didn't break it, but she twisted it pretty badly. "That you were trying to trick me." "What the bloody hell?" She glared up at Punk.

Punk snorted. "It isn't too hard to figure out who I am. I only wear contacts, for crying out loud." Argent huffed and said, "Excuse me for not being smart enough. Thomas, I swear, I had no idea who you were."

Punk nodded coldly. "Well, at least I know that I'm not being tricked anymore." He took his guitar and flew off.

* * *

><p>Argent, with the ring on, walked into the cafe. Her and Hotspot were back together, no surprise. It was just the way they worked.<p>

She sat down at the normal table and ordered a cherry iced tea, then kicked herself. Thomas- no, Punk Rocket, was the one that had got her hooked on those. She insisted it wasn't real tea, he just ignored her and ordered her a cup anyway.

Argent was hooked.

She twisted the ring around her finger a couple times and then heard, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Argent looked up and her eyes went huge. "Thomas!" She hissed in surprise.

Punk sat down across from her and said, "Just because I'm glad I'm not being tricked anymore doesn't mean I still don't want to hang out with you, Toni." Argent smirked. "And the fact that you happen to be a member of the syndicate..." "That's just small stuff."

Argent chuckled. Punk looked amused and said, "So... you order the iced tea?" "Its not tea, you git!" "That would be a yes."

**(Argent and Punk will be very on again-off again. So will Argent Hotspot. Because she just strikes me as the type. Which isn't a bad thing either.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	75. Island

**(As I write this, I'm about to go to a resort sorta thing in a couple days. I would like an island vacation some day though.)**

"Hey!"

Time: About eight AM.

Scene: Everyone had been woken up early, with a message by their beds: Get your bathing suits and meet in the living room.

Everyone had strangely complied. When they got there... nothing.

Then a portal opened under each of them and they landed in a totally different place.

It was bright outside, and a lot warmer. Like, eighty to ninety degrees. When everyone's eyes adjusted, they realized they were... "We are on a beach. Great." Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared, along with Shimmer and Gizmo. "Oh, don't be a grouch, Johnny." Shimmer said. "And to be more specific, we are on a private island that Gizmo got less-than-legally." Gizmo grinned. _'I got the coordinates... for today, we are by ourselves, no titans, and we can chill all day!' _Kyd Wykkyd signed.

Angel smiled and said, "I'm going to change into my bikini!" The girls took off, other than Ravager. "I don't swim. Enough said." She said, crossing her arms. "That makes two of us." XL said, pulling out his sketch pad and pencil. "Hey, how's that sketch of that one girl with red hair?" Ravager asked. XL shrugged. "I lost inspiration. I'll finish it later."

Shimmer had set up some tents to change into. Johnny whistled as Blackfire walked out, in an extremely dark purple bikini. "Damn, Blackfire." He said. Blackfire giggled and winked. XL smirked and began sketching. "You perv." Ravager scolded. "I am merely taking advantage of an unsuspecting model. She is attractive, that is so, but just a model right now. Plus, Johnny said I could sketch her." Ravager smacked the backside of his head, and XL stuck his tongue out at her. "You are such a sexist!" "Perhaps."

Private Hive tried to hide the fact he was checking Shimmer out, but in her yellow tankini, it was kinda hard NOT to. Shimmer was slightly peeved though. "Angel... I feel really young." She whispered. "That's because your an A-cup." Angel teased. "You aren't funny."

Cheshire stole the two. Cheshire had chosen a green bikini, revealing her extremely toned stomach. "Simple, Shimmer. You, out of all of us, is the youngest, at fifteen. I'm sixteen, Angel's just turned eighteen, I think Blackfire is eighteen too." "Ravager is fifteen too." Shimmer growled, glaring at the girl. Ravager glanced back at Shimmer and slightly smirked.

Cheshire frowned. "Why isn't she in a bathing suit? She's got the body for it, heck, she could pull off a bikini very well." Angel shrugged. "I guess she doesn't like showing off her body, I mean, her uniform isn't showy either." Cheshire's grin started growing. "I'll be right back." Cheshire wriggled on a shirt and put on some jeans.

* * *

><p>Cheshire had Kyd teleport her to the main land and, being Cheshire, managed to sneak into a store which was shockingly selling swim wear at this time of year, and get a dark blue tankini (comprising slightly), and get back.<p>

* * *

><p>Ravager was looking out over the ocean. "Hey, Shimmer." Shimmer was passing by. "Huh?" She said. "Just because your smaller doesn't mean your not getting any guy's attention." Ravager grinned. "Really?" Shimmer said. "Yup. Private hasn't taken his eyes off you the whole time he's been playing volley ball."<p>

Shimmer turned to look at Private and he quickly turned away. Mammoth glared at him and growled, "Keep doing that, I don't care that you two are dating, I will gouge out your eyes." Private's eyes widened and he concentrated on the game, still taking the occasional glance.

The game was Mammoth and Private Hive versus Johnny and Punk Rocket. Punk was by far the scrawniest on the court and not nearly as strong as the other three. He was as strong as a normal person... but the other three were meta-human strong. Private Hive spiked the ball and Punk attempted to knock it back, but landed on his face.

Johnny helped his friend up, obviously laughing. "Oh, shut up." Punk said, shoving Johnny away playfully.

Blackfire was swimming. Diving below the surface, she glanced at the variously colored shells. Grabbing a large conch shell, she swam to the surface and examined it. "Hey, Ravager! Look at this!" Blackfire yelled, waving the shell back and forth. Ravager looked up and smiled. "Its called a conch shell!" She called back. Blackfire pulled it close to herself. "Its beautiful." Blackfire whispered.

Ravager felt someone moving in behind her. "Huh?" She turned around, and no one was behind her. Then someone grabbed her. Ravager instinctively reached for a weapon, but was dragged into the changing tent. "Change, or I'll make you." Cheshire said calmly, holding up the tankini. "What the- no!" Ravager squealed, shaking her head no. "Ravager. I told you. Get in on. Or I'll make you." Cheshire was grinning immensely.

Ravager scowled, but grabbed the tankini. "I really, really hate you, Cheshire." She growled. "I know." When Ravager finished putting the dreaded bathing suit on, Cheshire said, "There. That isn't so bad." Ravager growled and said, "Can I change back now?" "No." Cheshire forcibly dragged Ravager out, Ravager cussing in several different languages.

Red X turned around, curious to see what was making all the noise. He blinked in surprise. Ravager was wearing a dark blue tankini with black swirling patterns. "Hey, Ravager, thought you said you don't like bathing suits!" He teased. "I don't." Ravager said through clenched teeth.

Red X snickered, but that didn't stop him from checking her out. "Red X. Do you want me to stab you?" Dang it.

Cheshire dived into the water. It was as clear as it could get. Then she felt a nagging suspicion that someone was behind her. Before she could react, something pulled on her back and her chest felt suspiciously cold...

A loud scream attracted attention. "Was that Cheshire?" Shimmer asked. Angel shrugged and said, "Lets check it out." Cheshire was screaming at the other girl in a mixture of Vietnamese and English. She was restricted to keeping her shoulders below water and Ravager was sitting on a rock, dangling Cheshire's bikini top just out of reach. Shimmer starting giggling and Angel was trying to remain composed, but was not succeeding.

Finally, Angel decided to be nice and stole the top and gave it back to Cheshire. "That's how I feel any time you put me in a suit. Don't force me to do anything I don't want to again." Ravager said smugly. Cheshire scowled as she retied the strings.

Gizmo looked around. Good, no one else could see him- "Gizmo, what the heck are you doing?" Craznots. Gizmo looked up to see Blackfire and Kitten. "Uh... nothing." He said, blushing. Kitten giggled. "I think he's making a sand castle." She said. "What is a sand castle?" Blackfire asked. "Its something you make on the beach. I'll help, Gizmo."

Gizmo growled. "I'm not making a sand castle. I'm just... kicking around dirt." "Riiiiight..." Kitten got down in the dirt and began forming the base for a castle. Blackfire began mimicking what she was doing.

A couple hours later, a couple of the teens decided to chill in the sun. Kyd grabbed more sunscreen and frantically rubbed it into his pale skin. "Kyd, this is the third time today you put on sunscreen. I highly doubt you would melt in the sun." Billy joked. Kyd rolled his eyes and signed, _'I burn easily and badly. Last time I got a sunburn I actually got sick.'_ Billy blinked in surprise. "Sorry, dude." He said.

Shimmer had just finished a well done sand castle. "Aren't you a little old for sand castles?" See-More said. "Aren't you a little old for pillow forts?" Shimmer quipped back. "Hey! Leave the pillow forts out of this." See-More said.

Johnny had decided to rest out in the sun and he fell asleep. "Psst, Blackfire." Punk, Red X, and Ravager were all holding buckets and grinning. Blackfire woke up from her semi-sleep and growled, "I was napping. What?" Ravager held up her bucket. "We're going to bury Johnny in the sand. Wanna help?" "No." Blackfire closed her eyes. "Oh well." Red X said.

Johnny woke up about thirty minutes later. "What the- hey!" Johnny's head was the only thing visible. The rest of him was under the sand... as in, he was standing straight up. "Lemme out, this isn't funny!" He yelled as he struggled. Ravager was leaning against the tree, dying of laughter. "I don't think so, you were free game." Punk said, grinning. "Thomas! This isn't funny, let me the hell out!"

After Johnny yelled and cursed for thirty minutes, Kyd decided he was being too loud and annoying and teleported him out. Johnny nearly strangled Punk, but Blackfire 'distracted' him long enough for Punk to climb up a tree and hide.

At seven PM, Kyd teleported them all back. "I think I'll have sand in my ears for the rest of the year..." Billy said, smacking the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the fellow titans. "Guys... is it just me, or is it weird that the Teenage Syndicate haven't shown up all day?" He asked. Raven shrugged, not tearing her eyes from the book. "Its just you."<p>

**(I wanna go swimming! Badly...**

** I can't count the number of times during this story I just stopped and thought about the guys... in swim trunks... **

**Oh stop looking at me like that. I am a teenage girl. With a slightly pervy mind.**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't yet, go read Villainous Holidays.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	76. Spell

**(grrr... someone begged for more Malchior. I was blanking out until I came across this prompt.**

***cue evil laughter* )**

Malchior wasn't exactly the most social of people. That was evident.

He took a room that was in a vacated hall way, mainly because the heat didn't work down there.

Malchior didn't feel heat. Or cold. Or anything, for that matter.

He didn't go on heists often, and See-More didn't ask for rent because he didn't eat.

And frankly, he didn't talk to anyone other than Kyd Wykkyd.

* * *

><p>Kyd teleported into Malchior's room. "Hello, Wykkyd." Malchior said, shutting a book he was reading. Wykkyd waved and signed, <em>'Still checking for any possible side effects for the potion?'<em> Malchior nodded. "Yes. I would rather not kill myself." _'Or you just don't trust me.'_

Malchior chuckled. "I don't trust many people." He glanced at the potion bottle again. "Kyd, I'll see you at dinner tonight." Kyd took that as a meaning to 'go away' and he vanished.

Malchior picked up the small potion bottle.

It was about an inch tall, and was a spray sorta thing. It was dark purple, and if you looked closely, shapes would form, like skulls of humans or dragons.

He sighed and said aloud, "Well. I won't lose much. Just my paper form."

Malchior sprayed the entire thing onto his arm.

At first, it just felt like pressure. Then it began to grow warm.

If Malchior's mouth had been in place, he would've laughed.

Then he felt crippling pain. He hit the ground and mentally screamed.

* * *

><p>Kyd looked up in shock. "Hey, Kyd, what's the matter?" Shimmer asked, popping another potato chip in her mouth. Kyd looked over at Shimmer. <em>'Its Malchior. He's in trouble!'<em>

Shimmer looked concerned, but shrugged it off and said, "What would be the problem, all he is is freaking paper. What he do, catch on fire?"

Kyd got up and made his way to the 'Frozen Hall'. Shimmer shrugged and said, "I'll go help." She slid off the barstool and left the chips behind.

Kyd opened the door and looked around.

Bits of paper were floating around and a crumpled form lay in the middle of the floor.

Kyd dashed over and shook his shoulder. "Woah, who's that?" Shimmer asked.

The figure slowly opened his eyes. Red eyes.

He groaned and sat up. Licking his lips once, he said in a familiar but dry voice, "It worked." Kyd smiled and nodded. "Wait a second, is that you, Mally?" Shimmer said.

Malchior stood up. He wore similar armor to Rorek, but instead of silver it was red. The scarf mask was pulled down, revealing his mouth, but it was gray instead of black. His hair was black and short, but spiked up. He pulled up the mask and said, "First off, my name isn't Mally. It's Malchior. And it is me. I finally destroyed the paper form for good."

Shimmer groaned. "That's means I can't set you on fire. Damn it."

* * *

><p>See-More stared at Malchior. "So... you can still shift to a dragon, right?" He said. Malchior nodded. "Yes, and I can also change into a form in between. But instead of being trapped in a paper form which I cannot feel a thing, I can appear human." Malchior squeezed his fist. "And feel, in a way."<p>

See-More nodded and said, "Sweet. But now you are paying rent, you got that, lizard breath?" Malchior glared. "Don't call me that. And I will, cyclops." "Hey!"

**(Mally's a human now. Kinda.**

** Okay, I grew up believing that dragons could disguise themselves as humans and that's why we haven't found any, alright? Shut up!**

** Bye byes, and don't shut up until you give me a review!)**


	77. Mischief

**(I love this prompt. And here's a lesson: never let the Teenage Syndicate get bored. Especially these three members.)**

Kyd Wykkyd looked over the supplies. Three pairs of scissors, at least twenty different cans of spray paint, several buckets, flour, water bottles, a package of multicolored Sharpies, three balls of string, a couple of holographic devices, six radios, and the most important: Three potions.

Red X added another couple of things- hair dye, honey, ink, olive oil, shaving cream, and whipped cream, plus a couple monsters. Energy was a necessity.

Billy dumped in some more cans of spray paint. "Okay, run this by me again: What do the potions do?" He said. Red X glanced at Billy and said, "Alright. Remember that Raven is an empath?" Billy nodded. _'That means she can sense if any intruders are in the tower.'_ Kyd signed, looking at one of the Monsters and signing, _'Hey, where's the Java Monster?'_ Red X winced and said, "Sorry, they were out." Kyd huffed and continued explaining, _'It might not happen, but say, if Raven wakes up and senses us, that would seriously get us murdered. So, with reluctant help from Malchior and consulting my books, I created a potion that will hide our mental signatures.'_

Billy nodded and said, "I have no idea what that means." Red X smacked him upside the head. "It means that Raven won't be able to tell we're there. And after I disable the tower's intruder sensor, we're home free... as long as none of us are too loud." Billy nodded and said, "I know... but why aren't we stealing anything?" _'Not the time to mix business with pleasure.'_ Kyd signed.

Billy nodded. "Oh."

It was about one in the morning. After pleading with See-More, he agreed that the Teenage Syndicate would delay their raid of the mall until tomorrow.

Red X popped in front of the tower's computers. Typing as fast as physically possible, he bit his lip. If he screwed this up, that would totally ruin tonight's little plan.

The computer beeped and said, "Voice activation necessary." Red X smirked. He had planned for this. He clicked a button on his voice distorter and he said in Robin's voice: "Shut down." The security system shut off before it had even detected him.

He picked up his communicator. "Tower is out. Took the potion?" Billy replied. "Yes, and it tasted worse than the time I ate rotten eggs." Silence for a bit, and Red X assumed that Kyd was signing. "Sorry Kyd."

Red X chuckled. "Just get in here."

Kyd opened a portal and they appeared in the main room. "Right, boys, lets get to work." Red X said, grinning.

Billy pulled loose a pair of scissors. "I will."

* * *

><p>Robin woke up slowly. Not really opening his eyes, he reached for his mask. Not feeling it, he kept grasping for it and then fell out of bed... onto something sticky.<p>

His eyes popped open and he realized he was in a pile of honey which he was supposed to step in... but it had worked out to be much better. Robin yelled in shock and got up, rubbing the gook off of him. He opened his closet and looked for his uniform... only to find out most of them were shredded by a pair of scissors. Luckily, one was left untouched, but had purple spray paint all over it.

Robin ran into the shower and rinsed off. Still not thinking clearly, he used his shampoo. When he hopped out of the shower, he screamed. His hair was now a bright pink, and someone had written on the mirror with whipped cream, 'Like your hair, bird boy?' Robin glared and, with slight dignity, opened up his hair gel and, after making sure it was just hair gel, put it in his hair.

He walked out of his room, barely avoiding a string that would've tipped a bucket of water on himself. He cut the string and dodged the water spill.

Starfire screamed loudly and Robin ran towards the scream. "Star!" He opened the door and this time, he was covered in flour. Starfire looked up, horrified. "My hair..." It was also pink.

Robin could only think of one person in the tower that could do this.

"BEAST BOY!"

Robin walked into the changeling's room and discovered something quite amusing. "Mmph mm phh mmmmm!" Beast Boy was duck taped to his bed and a piece was attached to his mouth. Robin raised his eyebrows. "Uh... Beast Boy, what happened?" Beast Boy started growling again. Robin walked over and removed the piece on his mouth. "Dude, I don't know, but I can't shift either." There was a collar on his neck.

Robin removed it. "Oh. I get it." Beast Boy shifted into a mouse and back. "So... you didn't do this to my hair?" Robin said, pointing at his head. Beast Boy did a double take. "Didn't really notice... but this is HILARIOUS!"

Starfire walked nervously into Beast Boy's room. "If Beast Boy did not do it... then who did?"

A choked wail sounded through the tower and everyone ran to the garage.

"My baby... no..." Cyborg looked horrified. His car was soaked in an oily substance. "Dude, what is that?" Beast Boy asked. "Olive oil... man, this is totally going to ruin the paint job!" Cyborg said. "Sorry Cy... and... why aren't you turning around?" Beast Boy looked confused.

Cyborg reluctantly turned around. His front was covered in spray paint designs, and someone took a sharpie to his face and doodled a mustache, glasses, and smiley faces with their tongues sticking out. Beast Boy fell over laughing. "Hey, shut up! I thought you did this!" Beast Boy shook his head no. "Nope. I got duct taped to my bed. And someone spray painted my room." Robin blinked. "Oh. I didn't notice, it was too much of a mess."

Cyborg snickered and said, "He was probably too focused on his hair." Robin glowered. "Dude, what is on you, flour?" Beast Boy said, sneezing.

The group made their way up to Raven's room. Very nervously, Beast Boy knocked. Raven cracked the door. "I won't be coming out." She said shortly, shutting the door.

No one wanted to know what happened.

The remaining titans headed to the main computer. Cyborg booted it out. "Huh, that's weird. Says that you turned off the security about one AM." He said. "I didn't, I was sleeping." Robin said. "Hold on... video file opening?"

The video opened up, and Billy, Kyd, and Red X stared them. "Hi guys!" Billy said, waving. Robin growled. Of course, only the Teenage Syndicate was this crazy- and this well equipped- to do this. "Like the little surprises we left behind?" Red X said, obviously shaking with laughter. "No, we certainly did not." Starfire growled. "We left plenty more for you to find. Oh, and by the way, X rigged up video cameras... so we are watching this whole thing. Bye!" The video ended.

**(hahahahaha! This was fun... even though I had to type like a granny because my parents were watching a movie and when I type fast, my keyboard clicks loudly. **

**By the way, any Hetalia fans: Red X = France, Billy Numerous = Spain, and Kyd Wykkyd = Prussia. Bad Touch trio?**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	78. Restraint

**(Oh dear, what gave me this idea?)**

A bit of behind story: Spooky had gotten a rather annoying but harmless habit.

He would take things out of people's rooms and drag them into the hallway. Mostly it was just harmless things: shoes, hair clips, masks, one time it was a pair of Kitten's lacy pink underwear (she couldn't stop blushing for the rest of the day).

But... well...

* * *

><p>Everyone heard a loud screech. Malchior put his book down and said, "Did someone put up a prank for Shimmer?" Everyone there (Johnny, Blackfire, Kitten, Billy, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel) shook their head no.<p>

Shimmer stormed into the living room and asked, "Who left _this_ in the hallway!"

It was a pair of handcuffs. More specifically, a pair of handcuffs with black fur trim.

Johnny seemed very interested in the video game he was playing all of a sudden.

Blackfire gulped and slowly got up. "Uh... those are mine... but I don't know how they got in the hallway." She grabbed them and flew into her room at light speed. "Well, I don't care, just make sure they don't get out there again, that's just gross!" Shimmer yelled.

Kyd glanced over at Johnny and signed, _'So...'_ "One more sign from you and I will crush your skull."

Spooky purred in Angel's lap.

Malchior looked mildly confused and asked Angel quietly, "Why would Blackfire have handcuffs?" Billy heard him and fell off the couch, dying of laughter.

Angel glared. "Please, tell me your joking." She said. Malchior shook his head no. Angel whispered something in his ear, and Malchior turned bright pink and went back to his book.

Humans were weird.

**(Oh why did I write this?**

**Faith-o-saurus, I blame you. Seriously. I wouldn't have gotten the idea that Blackfire was into S&M if you didn't have Starfire into it.**

** And yes, I am pegging the Blackcid coupling as S&M couple. Why? Because its perverted and hilarious.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	79. Stars

**(Some Private/Shimmer, enjoy.)**

"I think that one's Orion, see the three in the row? That's his belt. Oh, and that one, that's Pegasus, he kinda looks like a box. And that one,"

Private wasn't really listening to Shimmer. But he did enjoy listening to her talk about the constellations.

The two had spent the entire spring afternoon just hanging out in random places. See-More had ordered that all the couples 'just get out and stop being mushy on the base' so he could nurse his migraine.

XL just thought he was cranky because he was jealous.

Anyway, when it became night time, Shimmer managed to buy off Kyd Wykkyd (three packages of chocodiles this time) to teleport them a couple miles outside the city.

Shimmer turned and looked at Private. "Are you getting bored?" She asked. Private shook his head no and said, "No. Just looking at something that is prettier than the stars."

Shimmer blushed and managed to say, "Uh... thanks, I guess." "You're really cute when you blush, you know." "Shut up or I'll turn your motorcycle into rubber." "You can do that?" "Yeah."

The two just laid there in silence for a while.

Shimmer sighed. "You know, the stars look a lot different in Australia." Private looked over at her. "Really?" Shimmer nodded. "Yup. Different positions and sometimes different constellations." Shimmer smiled. "Still pretty though."

Private chuckled. "Then how'd you figure out where all these were, Selinda?" Shimmer giggled and said, "I may have spent all yesterday on the computer researching them." Private smoothed Shimmer's hair. "Why, to impress me?" "Maybe..."

Both of their laughter filled the small meadow they had camped out in.

**(Short and sweet. But in my opinion, constellations are pretty romantic. Never mind that half of them have myths about them that are usually pretty tragic. **

**I'm home and happy. Hallelujah!**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	80. Lovemaking

**(This is the one where I winced. Seriously. But this is a pure dialogue one shot. I've always wanted to do one.**

**Also, I updated twice because my sister begged me to. I am not kidding either.)**

"Angel?"

A sigh. "What do you want, Kitten, still ticked about the hair dye prank?"

"No. Well, a little. It washed out. But uh... I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

A pause. "Well... promise not to take this awkwardly or something?"

"Kitten, just spit it out."

"How did you know when you were in a part of the relationship when well... you could... have sex?"

"..."

"Great, now you want to hit me, don't you?"

"No, Kitten, I don't want to hit you. I'm just surprised you came to me for this."

"Uh, hello? You do have the most stable relationship."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Another sigh. "Frankly, I'll admit, Kyd and I got to that stage of our relationship rather early, almost too early. But its an important part of a relationship. I mean, in the movies and stuff, it seems that sex happens almost immediately. Even I have to say, that's a little bit lame. To give yourself to that person, its pretty serious. If your only filling the physical need, its not worth it. But if your really in love... its called lovemaking for a reason, Kit."

"Oh. Thanks, Angel."

"Your welcome, Kitten."

"One more thing: Don't use your toothpaste."

"Why?"

"It wasn't me... but it isn't exactly toothpaste."

"Who was it?"

"Gizmo and Cheshire teamed up."

"That sounds unlikely."

"Girl, I don't want to go into your bathroom. EVER."

"And Cheshire wouldn't obviously give a damn..." Smirk. "Wanna get them back?"

"Hell yeah!"

**(A little bit of fun at the end, with a bit of seriousness in the middle. I like it.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	81. Fireplace

**(And a suggestion from one of my reviewers, at the moment, can't remember which one.)**

Red X woke up slowly. He blinked and reached up. His mask was still in place, so that was good, but he had a splitting headache.

What had happened again? Then he remembered.

_Epic Flashback of History!_

_ Red X grinned as below, the titans were tearing the whole building apart for him. Well, he got his prize. He could leave._

_ It was just so much fun to see the bird boy pissed off._

_ Then his communicator beeped. Crap, if he didn't leave, he wouldn't have enough time to get ready for the date between him and the Ravager. _

_ He teleported from the building and landed a block away from the base. He was running rather low on Xenothium... perhaps next time that is what he should get._

_ He walked about ten steps when he heard something. Red X didn't even have enough time to comprehend when someone hit him in the back of the head with something heavy._

_ Red X went down like a bag of potatoes._

_ Ending the Epic Flashback of History!_

Red X sat up and groaned. Whoever did this moved fast and stealthily enough so he couldn't detect him, but was strong enough to knock him cold with a single hit.

There wasn't that many people that could do that, and far less that were in Jump City. In fact, he could only think of one, but... that was impossible.

"You awake, Damien Payne?" Red X nearly passed out from fright.

There, right in front of him, barely a couple steps away, stood Slade, AKA Deathstroke the Terminator AKA the father of the girl he was dating. Red X swallowed nervously and said, "I'm not Robin, if you must know." "I know."

Red X examined his surroundings. It was a cabin styled area, and currently, Slade was stoking the fire in the fireplace. His one eye was fastened on Red X's every move.

Red X laughed nervously and said, "So, what do you want, Deathstroke? I'm a thief for hire." "I'm not here to talk about that. And Slade, if you please." Slade. Red X had a gut feeling it was his real name, but that would be worthless without a last one. Red X nodded and said, "Slade. So, what do you want?"

Slade sighed and reached upwards, removing his mask. Red X's eyes nearly fell out. "I'm talking to you as I would a friend of sorts, so..." Slade didn't turn around and Red X got the memo.

He removed his mask and shook out his black scruffy hair. Ravager had been bothering him about getting it cut earlier. "The other one too, Damien." Red X's eyebrows raised, but he did as he was told.

When your scared of getting butchered, you do whatever your told. Slade turned around and Red X was surprised to see that he looked friendlier than what anyone would suspect. Except, of course, for the eyepatch. That was rather intimidating.

Slade stoked the fire again and said, "I'm here to talk about Rose." Aw, damn it. Red X laughed nervously, which sounded a bit more pathetic when he didn't have the voice scrambler. "Yeah, I kinda guessed that. Curious, how do you know my name?" "My daughter hides nothing from me." Crap on a stick.

Red X nodded. "So... what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Slade sat down in the chair across from Red X. "Just a couple things. How is she doing in the Syndicate?" Red X shrugged. "Well, both me and her are solo thieves, so we do pretty good." He said quickly.

Slade nodded. Red X decided to go back to being a smart ass and said, "I thought you talked about everything." Slade chuckled. "Your name took a lot of talking to get out of her." His one good eye looked up at Red X, and he was surprised to find out it was blue.

Slade smirked. "Here's something I'll order you to do though. Keep Rose safe. And remember... If I can sneak up on you once, I can do it twice. Just a thought to keep with you while you date my daughter." Slade looked at the fireplace and said, "I have business to do. Stay here until the fire burns out, then leave."

Slade walked out.

Red X sighed with relief. He didn't kill him. He didn't hurt him. Too badly, anyway.

Red X walked over and stoked the fire. Might as well not waste it.

He actually just chilled in the cabin for the next three hours.

When he went to leave, he found a backpack. Red X unzipped it and found another whole unit of Xenothium. Red X smirked. "Thanks, Slade."

**(Slade is awesome like that. Scary, but cool.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	82. Almost

**(Okay, I admit it. I like See-More/Jinx a LOT more than Jinx/Kid Flash. **

**But this is not the story where I ship them. Hopefully, some other time.)**

See-More sat on the park bench, waiting patiently. He had pulled his ball cap over his eyes so if she showed up, she probably wouldn't recognize him.

There she was. Even now, Jinx still hadn't given up the habit of every Tuesday evening, going out and sitting on a swing and doodling whatever came to her mind.

See-More pretended to be reading a book, every now and then glancing up to look at Jinx. She had pulled out her sketch pad and was drawing something. See-More never invaded her sketch pad, it was like asking to get murdered.

Then she glanced up real quick and See-More went back to the book, praying she didn't notice him. He got out his iPod and shuffled through it real quick, trying to keep from looking at her.

Jinx just went back to sketching whatever.

Then HE sped up. Kid Flash. See-More hoped he wasn't scowling too badly. Kid Flash said something and Jinx replied back with a normal sarcastic remark. He said something else and she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

See-More was also hoping that he wasn't turning green with envy.

Kid Flash said something and reluctantly, Jinx handed him the sketch pad. Kid Flash nodded and flipped through a couple pages, and Jinx chided him about something, probably about being careful.

Then he saw one and his face just lit up. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Jinx turned bright red and mumbled something. Then he pecked her cheek and said something else. Jinx nodded and he picked her up and they sped off.

See-More had been so wrapped up in the scene that he didn't start listening to the song till the chorus.

_And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it,_

_ Almost loved you, I only wished you could've loved me too._

See-More left the park**. **He didn't feel like being with people anymore.

Not watching where he was going, he crashed headlong into someone else and fell on the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you okay! I'm so sorry!"

See-More sighed and said, "Its okay, really no big... deal." The pause is when he looked up.

A girl with short brown choppy hair and green eyes looked down. She blushed and said, "Hey... need a hand up?" See-More nodded.

**(This girl will be never mentioned again, clear?**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	83. Rock

**(Don't, unfortunately, know much about this sport. But hey, I'll give it my best shot.)**

Angel retied her tennis shoes. "Need help with your harness, young lady?" The attendant asked. Angel shook her head no. "I'm fine, I've done this before.

She clipped the harness around her and grinned at the challenge.

A rock climbing wall.

Angel's holo-ring had strangely malfunctioned so she couldn't wear it, but she sucked it up and shrunk her wings extra small. It wouldn't cover her golden eyes, but it would work. She had chosen to wear a light blue t-shirt and cargo jean capri pants.

She rubbed some chalk on her hands and started limbering up. "Careful, girl." Someone called. "I've done this before, dude. I know what I'm doing." Angel called back.

She completed it on easy and went to the next one.

She was half way up that one when she nearly bumped right into someone else.

Her opponent may have been in civilian clothes (black jeans and a dark purple sleeveless shirt), but it was impossible not to recognize the purple hair and eyes, gray skin, and red gem in forehead.

Raven.

Angel's eyes went huge and cursed under her breath. This wouldn't end well if Raven recognized her.

Unfortunately, she did.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Angel... is that you?" She asked. Angel blushed and said, "Uh... depends if your Raven." Raven blew some bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah. Its me." Angel laughed nervously. "Then its me."

Raven remained quiet for a couple seconds, then continued climbing up. Angel followed. "So, you rock climb too?" Angel said, trying to make a rather awkward situation less so. Raven nodded. "Robin gives us the option to take an extra sport, and pushes it, actually. The guys prefer football or basketball, and Starfire is teaching Melvin ballet. I decided to go for a more... challenging sport."

Angel chuckled. " I just needed to get out of the base. Gets too crowded." "... it wouldn't have anything to do with Kyd Wykkyd being in jail, would it?" Angel glared and said, "Hey!" Raven looked back, and Angel could've sworn she was smirking. She probably was.

Raven hopped rocks, and Angel thought of something. "Hey, are you using your powers?" She asked. "No. I don't need to." Raven responded, taking a couple seconds to take her next move. Angel nodded and hopped, almost slipping. Raven caught her and pulled her up.

Angel blinked in surprise. Despite Raven's small frame, she was rather strong. "Thanks." She said. "No problem. I'm off duty, and you aren't exactly causing trouble."

Angel nodded and said, "Alright. And by the way, Kyd is out of jail. He's just been quiet lately." Raven chuckled. "He IS a mute." Angel glared and said, "Hey! Its not that, he's just been considering something, and whenever that happens, he signs less and meditates more." "Oh."

They both reached the top at about the same time. Raven glanced over at Angel with a thoughtful expression. "Hey, Angel... you and him are pretty close now, huh?" She said softly. Angel nodded with a smile. "Yup, its pretty serious."

Raven nodded. Then her smirk got mischief. "Can you climb the hard wall?" Angel thought for a second. "Yeah, did it once before. Why?" "Race you on that one. No powers. I win, I'm dragging you to jail. You win, you walk for today." Angel grinned. "Your on, but I'm the HIVE queen of rock climbing." "Technically speaking, you are the only HIVE girl."

Both girls went down.

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd grinned as he pocketed the prize. Hopefully, he would find the right time to present it to Angel.<p>

**(Angel and Raven tend to talk a lot... but hey, its a good plot point. I was drawing a blank for this one.**

**What did Kyd get for Angel? You'll find out... on the 99th oneshot.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	84. Feet

**(Okay... I'm a bit of a tomboy. My best friend is as girly as you get.**

**You do the math.)**

It all started when Ravager decided to ask Angel to borrow a book. She went into Angel's room (didn't bother knocking, usually she didn't) and found her on her bed, painting her fingernails.

"What are you doing?"

Angel looked up at Ravager. "Oh, hey. Just doing my manicure." "Oh."

Angel looked at Ravager strangely. "What?" Ravager said nervously. "You... don't do that very often, do you?" Angel asked. The Ravager looked up at the ceiling. "Actually, the last time I got my nails done was... never."

Angel let her jaw drop. "You. Have never gotten your nails done?" Ravager shook her head no and said, "Angel, in case you don't pay attention, I'm not exactly the most feminine person you know."

Angel sat Ravager across from her. Ravager raised her eyebrows and said, "Angel... what the heck are you doing?" Angel giggled and said, "What's it look like?" She picked up a couple items and Ravager rolled her eyes. "Angel, you do not have to give me a manicure."

Angel glared at Ravager. "Honey. Sit. Still. And I'm not only giving you a manicure. Pedicure too. And maybe some make up..." Ravager sighed. "Fine. I'm not in the mood to argue. You can touch my hands. You can touch my feet. Leave my face the hell alone."

Angel giggled and got to work.

It wasn't much trouble doing her fingernails, considering Ravager didn't move much. She had a lot of practice.

"Take off your boots." Angel commanded, feeling like she made Ravager's fingers look quite nice. Ravager shrugged and took them off.

Angel got to work, but noticed there was a slight scar on one. She made a mental note to ask about where she got that later.

Then she brushed the bottom part of Ravager's foot and she squealed slightly. Angel looked up. "Ravager... are you ticklish?" She asked, grinning.

Ravager shook her head rapidly no. Which, to people, always means yes. Angel brushed by her foot again and Ravager jumped away, giggling.

Which started a full out tickle/poke war between the two for a couple minutes.

Then Kyd teleported into the room and signed, _'Hey Angela...'_ He looked at the two hysterical girls. He lifted up his hands, then put them down again. Finally, he just signed, _'I don't want to know. Don't you dare tell me.'_

He vanished and the girls exploded into giggles again.

**(I haven't actually had a manicure or pedicure, to be honest. But this sounds a lot like what me and a friend did once, except it involved make up.**

**Freaking computers are glitching again, can only update every other day now dang it. Sorry!**

** Don't ask.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	85. Pictures

**(And here I go with a comic canon pairing again...)**

Shimmer was dying of laughter. Private HIVE looked into the living room and said, "Selinda... are you okay?"

Shimmer looked up, rubbed a tear away, and said, "Fine... oh my gosh, read this though."

Private HIVE took the magazine away from Shimmer and looked at the page. "Okay, what am I- Selinda!" He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

Shimmer shrugged. "Hey, its just so impossible! I mean, her and him? Its even more cracky than us, heck, even more than Johnny and Blackfire!" "What's more 'cracky' than me and Johnny?" Blackfire flew into the room and added, "And what does 'cracky' mean?"

Shimmer pointed at the picture in the magazine and explained, "Cracky is my term to describe what odds a pairing has of getting together. I love you babe, but the odds that we got together at all were going against us." She pecked the Private's cheek and he said, "No offense taken, Selinda."

Blackfire glanced at the magazine and said, "What the... is that The Herald and Bumblebee!" Shimmer nodded. "Apparently, those two are a thing." "Or they just went public... against their will."

Everyone jumped when Cheshire made herself visible. "Woah, Cheshire, warning next time!" Shimmer said. "Sorry. But they have been dating since the New Years Party at least. I saw them swallowing each other then... but that was partially because Speedy spiked the punch." Cheshire said, blowing black hair out of her eyes.

Private nodded, then glanced at the part of the picture that told the photographer and said, "Something tells me your little boy toy will be very dead. Check this out."

The name was: 'Speedy'. Cheshire nodded and said, "I knew." Shimmer blinked and said, "Really?" Cheshire chuckled and said, "Oh come on, Speedy needed someone a lot stealthier than himself to get a picture of The Herald and Bumblebee, considering how quiet they've been."

The others began snickering and Shimmer asked, "Where were they?" "Titan's East Roof. They never go out in public." Cheshire said, picking up the magazine. "I knew that pictures are said to be worth a thousand words, but this only says three." Cheshire said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Speedy is screwed."

Everyone just burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"BUMBLEBITCH, I DIDN'T SUBMIT THAT PICTURE, HONEST!"<p>

"YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU, SPEEDY!"

"AQUALAD, HELP ME!"

"Against a pissed off person who can shock me and a teleporter? You are on your own."

"Aquagirl?"

"You took a picture of them making out, Speedy. I'm with Garth on this one."

"... would it help if I told it technically wasn't me?"

"FOUND HIM, KAREN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(I laughed too much when I wrote the last part. I'm a huge Bumblebee/Herald shipper though... I will admit, I am a canonist when it comes to most pairings.**

** Then single people appear, and crack pairings start poking me.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	86. Secret

**(This one is... I don't know what it is.)**

Punk Rocket glanced over at Argent again. Still passed out. Still unconscious. Still not there.

He couldn't bring her to the tower, he'd get arrested. He couldn't bring her to the base, everyone would kill him and be pissed off that they didn't know he was dating a titan.

Punk had done his best he could do- after putting on her holo-ring (which was thankfully in her pocket and did not fall out), he dragged her into a hotel and just claimed she had fallen asleep in the car. Luckily the ring covered up the various injuries.

What had happened?

_FLASHBACK!_

_ Punk Rocket and Johnny Rancid were having a good time, Punk was flying on his guitar and Johnny was barreling down the bridge at very high speeds, both of which were hitting random targets with sound blasts and laser guns. _

_ Then Argent, Beast Boy, and Robin came out of nowhere and moved in. Beast Boy took on Punk, and Argent and Robin went after Johnny._

_ Johnny mentioned later he honestly didn't mean to hit Argent dead on. He was just aiming for her arm, but she moved and it hit her in the gut, sending her backwards and her head hit one of the several cables at the bridge, knocking her out and sending her down into the bay._

_ Beast Boy had already been taken out, so thankfully he didn't see Punk give a strangled cry and dive down after her._

_ Luckily, she wasn't hurt too badly, as in, no neck injuries. Punk picked her up and quickly flew off, knowing that later he was going to get his ear chewed off by Johnny._

_ What scared him was how she looked. She had a nasty bruise on the back of her head, and her already inhumanly pale skin looked lifeless._

_ END OF SCARY FLASHBACK!_

Argent's eyes slowly opened. "Oh, thank goodness." Punk said, breathing out. "Oi... what happened... am I having a hangover?" Argent tried sitting up, but couldn't due to that her back felt like it was black and blue. "Stay lying down, love. You took a nasty fall." Punk said.

Argent smiled at Punk. "Could I at least see myself?" She asked. Punk chuckled and helped her up. Argent glowered at the mirror. "I look like hell." She said.

Punk didn't bother saying otherwise. Her forehead had a nasty cut, her arms were covered in bruises, and her back looked like one giant bruise. Luckily, she didn't see her back, so Punk just smoothed her messy hair. "I don't think the bird leader saw me run off with you, so we're good there." He said, laying her down on the bed again.

Argent raised one of her eyebrows. "And Johnny?" She asked. Punk laughed nervously. "Not a clue how he'll react."

Argent groaned. "Not cool."

They stayed at the hotel for three days, waiting for Argent to be able to fly off. Thankfully, she recovered by the end of it.

Argent pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Thomas. I'll make up something." She said. "No problem, fair lady." Punk joked, trying not to blush.

Argent took off in one direction, and Punk took off in the other.

When he arrived at base, before he was questioned, Johnny promptly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the gym, kicking Red X and Ravager out (he promised the latter a six-pack of Coke later).

Johnny glared at his younger friend. "Start talking. Why did you run off with that one crazy pale bitch?" He growled. Punk glared back. "Johnny, I can handle myself just fine you know." He snapped.

Johnny and Punk had a stare off, then Johnny sighed and said, "I already knew." Punk blinked in surprise and said, "Knew what?" His voice had cracked. Johnny rolled his eyes. "That you and her had been sneaking around. Saw you two a while ago. Just curious why you didn't talk up."

Punk shrugged. "Because it's my business. And please tell me you didn't tell the others." "I didn't." Punk sighed with relief. "You've kept my secrets, I'll keep yours."

Johnny then grinned and said, "That doesn't mean I'll use it for blackmail later." Punk laughed nervously and said, "You're kidding, right mate?" Johnny turned around and walked away. "Johnny? Not cool, dude!"

**(Bahaha, that last part was what inspired the whole thing.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	87. Smell

**(Oh holy fudge... This one is just weird...)**

Girl's night out gone really, really bad.

Blackfire, Angel, Ravager, Kitten, and Cheshire decided to go raid the new laboratory for different reasons: One, to make a lot of cash on the black market (Cheshire and Ravager). Two, because this lab had an area which was known especially for testing new hair and perfume products, they wanted to get their hands on some of the not-yet-on-shelf items (Blackfire, Angel, and Kitten).

It was crashed by the titan's girls night out (Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Kole, and Argent), who weren't exactly happy that their night out was interrupted.

Kole took on Kitten, Bumblebee went after Angel, Argent and Cheshire fought, Ravager was attacked by Raven, and not surprisingly, Starfire and Blackfire fought.

Then it happened.

Ravager had lost both her blades to Raven and now was fighting hand to hand. By either accident or on purpose, Raven managed to get a grip on her and tossed her into a wall. Unfortunately, Ravager crashed right into a pile of jars, spilling the contents all over herself.

Coughing and gagging, Ravager called out, "Guys, lets just beat it!"

The girls ran off, unfortunately leaving behind a very pissed off Kitten.

Trust me, she got them all back with pranks.

Blackfire flew into the house first. Kyd looked up and signed, _'Got busted?'_ Blackfire nodded and said, "Yeah... we got some good stuff though."

All of the girls entered, Ravager last. "Argh, Ravager, go bathe, whatever you got dunked in smells like rotten eggs!" Angel gagged. Ravager nodded, then glanced over at Kyd, who was now fervently blushing.

Ravager narrowed her eyes. "Kyd... why are you... are you okay?" Kyd shook his head rapidly no and signed, _'Listen to Angel. What the heck did you crash into?'_ Ravager shrugged. "Some experimental perfume, I think. Why?" _'Just bathe quickly. And don't go near any other guys.'_

Ravager quickly ran into her room.

Angel looked at Kyd oddly. "Elliot... what's wrong?" She asked suspiciously. Kyd wrapped his cloak around him a bit tighter and signed, _'The perfume had pheromones in it. You didn't react because your girls. The guys, on the other hand... probably wouldn't be able to figure out what it is, other than Malchior, but well... use your imagination.'_

Angel's eyes went huge. "Oh... oh! My gosh..." Blackfire started giggling and lifted something out of her bag. "I got a small sample of it... I think I will definitely put it to good use."

It took three entire days to remove the entire scent from Ravager's body, during which she spent most of the time in her room.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Starfire was extremely puzzled as why a bunch of guys (civilian and otherwise) kept hitting on her and drooling all over the place. Then she figured out what Blackfire put in her shampoo bottle.<p>

Needless to say, both Starfire and Robin were very pissed off.

**(Lol, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a perfume like that. Just saying.**

**The reviews are slowing down, guys. Please keep reviewing, its makes me happy.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	88. Moon

**(More Mally!**

**Malchior: Don't. Call. Me. That.**

**Eep!)**

Malchior stood at the top of the roof, where the ledge was. It was the only place to stand, after all.

He thought for a couple seconds, then leaped into the air, transforming into his dragon self.

Letting himself almost hit the ground, at the last second he stretched out his wings and flew towards the sky. The streets were always abandoned at this time at night.

Flapping his wings, he flew as high as physically possible.

Then he had fun.

Gliding, falling, diving, shooting upwards. Stuff that younger dragons did, not thousands of years old ones.

Finally, he landed on the roof ledge as a human again.

Walking down the stairs, he bumped right into Ravager.

Malchior jumped half a foot in the air and said, "Ravager, what the hell are you doing up?" "Couldn't sleep. Mammoth is snoring like a zoo of hungry animals tonight in the room over." She said, yawning.

Then she bit her lip. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but what were you doing up there? Flying, anyway."

Malchior sighed and tried not to blush. "Well... promise not to laugh?" Ravager nodded. "I was dancing with the moon."

Ravager raised her eyebrows. "Huh?" She said. Malchior shifted his feet. "Its a dragon thing... when you fly like that at night, its called dancing with the moon. Its a thing younger dragons do but..." He smiled. "Its fun."

Ravager nodded. "I get it." Then she grinned. "You think you could take a human on your back and do that?" Malchior glared. "Not happening, Ravager." "Damn it."

**Short, sweet, and fluffy. I am popping cavities as I type.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!**


	89. Home

**(More See-More, because he is AWESOME. And he's really easy to angst with.)**

"Aren't you a little young to be looking at a house, young man?" The realtor asked, brushing off her gray skirt.

See-More grinned and said, "Aren't you a little old to be working?" The woman sniffed and said, "Do you need me to guide you through the house?"

See-More shook his head no. "No... I probably know this place like the back of my hand, unless its been remodeled." See-More walked into the living room of the house and grinned. "It hasn't really been bought since a couple years, has it?"

The realtor, Miss Davis, shook her head no. "A couple lived here, with their son, but their son is currently unavailable and the parents had an accident. Since then, its just been sitting on the market."

See-More nodded. He had gotten dressed in civvies, blue jeans and an extremely baggy red t-shirt. He had to get Billy to drive him here, considering he couldn't exactly wear his helmet. His sunglasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them up again.

See-More blinked away a tear. "Yeah, I know." He said softly, then he glanced up the stairs. "Could I..." He gestured up the stairwell. The realtor shrugged. "Be my guest, although it is currently not cleaned out. The kid used to live up there-"

Miss Davis blinked. The teenager had literally ran up the stairs. She just shrugged. Kids these days...

See-More opened the door and a puff of dust greeted him. After coughing a couple times, he peered in.

It was just how he left it... how long ago, six, seven years? The police hadn't researched his disappearance, the HIVE made sure of that.

His bedspread was dark blue, covered with a thin layer of dust. The bookcase had every Redwall and Animorphs books that were out at the time, plus a couple books for school that he had to read.

His desk was cluttered with papers and model dinosaurs. A journal was stashed in the top drawer.

Miss Davis came up behind See-More. He was smiling and looking over the picture on the desk. It was of a young boy and his parents.

Miss Davis bit her lip and said, "Uh... pardon me if I'm wrong... but your the boy who was unavailable, aren't you?" See-More nodded and said quietly, "Yeah. I'm Seymour Johnson. I found the ad in the paper after Ky- Elliot pointed it out for his girlfriend to see. Said it would be a good place to raise kids. I think he was trying just to sweet her up again, but after I told them I lived there, Angela practically forced me to go check it out."

See-More laid the picture on the desk and rubbed one of his eyes real quick. Miss Davis looked at it. "The boy looks like you... the police never did a good investigation for their deaths and what happened to you. I take it you don't want to tell an old woman that story."

See-More chuckled and remarked, "That's a can of worms I won't bring up. Just out of curiosity, how much is this place going for?" Miss Davis smiled and said, "I'll get you a good deal if the other person checking it out says no."

See-More blinked. "Who else is checking it out?" He asked. Miss Davis put a finger to her lips. "Can't say, its a secret. But she'll be arriving any time, so..."

See-More got the message. "Kay."

He walked out the door, feeling rather content.

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Jinx, you understand I can't let this house go for cheap just because your a titan." Miss Davis said.<p>

Jinx shrugged and said, "Its a cute house, and Robin said a house in the civilian part of town will give me a media boost and hopefully everyone will quit with the hate." She walked up the stairs, calling back, "What's up here?"

Miss Davis stiffened and said, "Just an attic- its a mess up there, we haven't been able to get a hold of the owner-"

Jinx opened the door and chuckled. "This isn't an attic, its a boy's room, how cute." Miss Davis quickly ran up the stairs saying, "Yes, of course, but its a mess, it'll be sent back soon."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, you said the owners are dead. And frankly, I don't care if the house is a mess, considering who my boyfriend is, I'm used to mess."

Her eyes landed on the desk and she gasped. "Oh my gosh..." She picked up the picture. Miss Davis bit her lip and said, "Yes... the son came by today. I was hoping you would pass by this house, the boy seemed very eager to be here."

Jinx's jaw just hung. "This... I... I think I'll be passing by this house." She stuttered. Miss Davis sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, Seymour had the cash to buy it. I'll call him tonight." Jinx looked up and said, "I know him. Tell him that an old pink haired friend will cover it. And tell him... tell him he will ALWAYS be my friend, even with the now circumstances."

Miss Davis looked confused, but nodded. "Alright, Jinx."

**(This one was cute... and I had the song 'House That Built Me' stuck in my head when I wrote it. Poor See-More... I wanna hug him and squish him and make him mine! Uh... that could be taken bad. Please don't. **

**This is also referencing my new story 'Sight'. Please go read and review it when your done.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	90. Guest

**(I don't know exactly what I was thinking when I thought this up.**

**Ten more to go!)**

See-More grinned as the group he brought with him (Mammoth, Billy, Kitten, and Punk Rocket) hopped down the trap door into the base.

All of them had raided the mall, got away with a ton of loot, and didn't even get caught! Awesome, in other words.

Billy whipped off his head cover and shook off his brown shaggy hair. "Yee-hah, that was some fun!" He said, blinking a couple times. "Tell me about it, we didn't even get caught!" Kitten said proudly.

Just then, Shimmer came rushing down the hall and began talking, saying, "Just letting you know, See-More, she let HERSELF in, and paid me off, and she is really nice, and just wants to see Kitten and-" See-More held up his hands. "Woah, Shimmer, what the heck, what are you talking about?"

Shimmer just pointed in the living room. Everyone headed in there.

A woman was sitting on the couch, and stood up when the kids walked in.

She appeared to be late thirties to her early forties, although she had already invested in a little bit of Botox. She had short blonde hair, curled in and bright blue eyes. She wore a gray suit with a light blue blouse beneath. If the kids didn't know better, she looked like an older version of-

Kitten pushed her way passed the group, squealed, and jumped the woman. "Mommy!" She said, clinging the woman to her. "Hello, Kathryn." The woman said, smiling.

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Uh... Shimmer, how DID she get in here?" See-More asked, his eye turning into a question mark. "No idea. I heard the door open, figured that you guys were home early, walked over, saw her, freaked, she told me who she was, and gave me two hundred bucks to let her stay her to see her daughter." Shimmer explained.

See-More glanced around and said, "Yeah, where is everyone else?" "Johnny and Blackfire are out, so are Angel and Kyd, Malchior is in his room meditating, Gizmo is playing with Melvin, Cheshire is out on assignment, Ravager and Red X... I don't even know if they are here or not, haven't seen them all day, and XL and Private HIVE are in jail." Shimmer said.

Kitten finally let go of her mother and said, "I'm so glad, its been, what, how long?" "About two years, I'm sorry baby." Her mother looked her over and said, "Can't exactly call you baby though, my goodness."

Her mother seemed to recognize the others were in the room, and cleared her throat. "Hello, I am Ms. White, Kitten's mother. I was in town, and decided to come in to see my daughter." See-More shrugged and said, "We don't have a problem with that, ma'am. Just uh... how did you find out where we lived?" Ms. White smirked. "I have a lot of connections... but this time I had to speak with my ex-husband in order to receive this information." "... how the hell does he know?"

Ms. White tried not to smile but simply shrugged and said, "That's something I was not interested in finding out." See-More glanced at his teammates and quickly nodded. They took that as the hint to leave Kitten and her mother alone.

The group started heading out and Ms. White said, "Billy, could I speak to you as well?"

Billy froze. _'Oh crap...'_ See-More snickered and said, "You're on your own, dude."

Billy turned back around and walked over. Kitten glared at her mother and said, "Mom, be nice." Ms. White glanced over at her daughter and said, "I am being nice. And a bit curious."

Ms. White looked Billy up and down twice, and after a pause, she finally said, "Well, your better than the spider boy." "Mother!" Kitten squealed, blushing.

Ms. White only chuckled.

The three sat down, and actually, after Ms. White stopped teasing her daughter, was very easy to get along with. She was a well-off clothing designer with a parent's fortune to live off of. Billy and her enjoyed talking, and Kitten, every now and then, felt a little left out, but usually jumped back in (and kicked Billy's shin at the same time.)

Finally, Ms. White glanced at her watch and said, "Unfortunately, I must be going." Kitten groaned and said, "Mom, really? I haven't seen you since forever." "We've been talking for two hours, Kathryn." Kitten blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Ms. White got up and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Billy. I approve of you." She walked out and up the trap door.

Billy breathed out. "Good, she didn't kill me." Kitten rolled her eyes. "My mother isn't a murderer." "I still wonder how your dad knows where the base is." "Frankly, I don't want to know."

Billy glanced down the hall to the bedrooms. "So... think its too early to go to bed?" Kitten's eyes went huge, then she grinned. "I guess not..."

**(Rule Four! Wow, I didn't just do that. I did. Fudge it.**

**By the way, checky out this Malchior picture that TheEncryptionKey did: http: / oblique -mirage . deviantart .com/ art / Malchior - 282294176 Remove the spaces though.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	91. Light

**(Aaaand no idea where this one came from either.)**

"I am seriously blaming you."

"Why!"

"Because now we are stuck in here until our teams come and freaking find us."

"Its not my fault!"

"Really?"

Cheshire and Kole glared at each other, both covering in various injuries. Kole had a serious black eye and her knees were skinned up. Cheshire's mask was seriously dented and one of her sleeves was torn off.

Cheshire sighed and tore off her mask. Kole's eyes went huge. "Hey... why'd you do that?" She asked. "Couldn't see well enough, pinkie." Cheshire said, rolling her eyes.

Kole sighed and looked around. "Well, where are we, anyway?"

The background was what looked like a desert, but the sand was cool, even though it was midday. There was no sun either, but there was an eerie purple light.

Cheshire glanced around. "Kyd Wykkyd's inbetween verse." "Huh?" Kole looked confused. Cheshire sighed. "Look, Kyd is a teleporter, right?" "Yeah." Cheshire began explaining. "When he moves from one place to the other, he is going somewhere else in between. Usually, we just go through the middle verse, but this time, we got stuck because the portal closed early. Make sense."

Kole shrugged. "If you deal with it daily, yeah." She said. Cheshire chuckled.

Basically what happened was that Cheshire and Kole were battling it out, and Cheshire tackled Kole, pushing them into a portal Kyd created. The second they were entirely in the portal, Jericho knocked Kyd upside the head, knocking him out.

So now, Kole and Cheshire were stuck in the middle verse.

* * *

><p>"What the HELL are we supposed to do?" Angel shrieked. Jericho shrugged and Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Can someone help me wake up him up?" Angel asked, pointing at Kyd Wykkyd, who was still unconscious.<p>

Beast boy nodded and said, "Uh.. Kyd? You in there?"

Angel sat down and brought Kyd's head into her lap. "Kyd... Kyd, wake up. Jericho, if you gave him a concussion, I will seriously giving you a matching one!" Jericho looked terrified for a moment.

Beast Boy thought for a second, then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He quickly ran back to where Kole set her bag down. After digging through it for a couple seconds, he grabbed a water bottle, ran back, and promptly dumped the remains of it on Kyd's head.

Kyd sputtered and groaned. _'Nice thinking.'_ Jericho signed.

Kyd's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. _'What happened? And who dumped water on my head?'_ Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Beast Boy. Listen, I think Cheshire and Kole got stuck in one of your portals. Could you go find them?"

Kyd's eyes widened and he signed, _'What! That is just creepy... okay, I think I can. But it might take a while.' 'Find my girlfriend, or I will kill you.' _Jericho signed. Kyd rolled his eyes and signed back, _'No problem, lover boy.'_

* * *

><p>Kole had spent the last thirty minutes walking around. "Argh, I am so bored!" She said, plopping down on the sand. Cheshire looked up and said, "I'm bored too. Don't see me complaining."<p>

Kole glared and then just waved her hand around. Crystals slowly formed and Cheshire whistled. "Nice, new power?" She said. Kole nodded and grinned. "Yup, found out I could do this a couple weeks ago. Pretty neat, huh?"

She staked one of them in the ground and both of them were blinded for a split second. "Woah! Hey... its shining." Cheshire blinked in surprise.

The crystal, which was now pegged in the ground, was refracting the light, making a broad rainbow. "So pretty..." Kole brightened up and began making more crystals and staking them in the ground.

Pretty quickly, there were several crystals glistening and shining and generally making the background a lot less bleak.

Kole giggled and dodged into one of the lights. "Hey, look at me, I'm blue now. You try it, Cheshire!" She said, giggling. Cheshire snorted and said, "I will not do something so immature." "That's because your boring, now I'm yellow, see?"

Cheshire glanced over to see Kole dancing from color to color. Well, it wasn't like anyone was around...

Cheshire got up and slowly walked into a green light. "Now I'm all green." She said quietly, hopping to purple. "See, now your not boring." Kole said.

For the next half hour, the two were dancing from light to light. Cheshire couldn't help but giggle and feel childish.

Then Kyd Wykkyd and Beast Boy appeared.

Cheshire eeped and said, "Kyd, it took you long enough, get me outta here!" Kyd snickered and Beast Boy said, "You... what were you doing?" Cheshire blushed and slid her mask back on. Kyd opened a portal under all of them and they exited the inbetween verse.

Kyd managed to blackmail Cheshire about that for three months.

**Funny part is, in my mind, they were dancing to the song 'We Found Love' by Rihanna... yes, I just got hooked on it if you are curious.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!**


	92. Slam

**(We're learning how to play basketball better in school... so this is where my mind went.)**

Johnny dribbled the ball down the court, moving as far as physically possible- which was pretty fast for him.

When reaching the hoop, he didn't even hesistate, just jumped and slammed the ball into the net. "Hell yes, slam dunk!" He yelled, hitting the ground.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and leaned over. He had been going at this for almost two hours, and he should be going.

It wouldn't end well if someone saw him. He had 'accidently' forgotten to bring his holo-ring (which he loathed) to the basketball court, but Johnny wasn't exactly dumb. He had memorized when people came here.

Someone cleared their throat and Johnny whipped around and his eyes widened.

Cyborg.

The two recognized each other immidiately. (it isn't hard to attach the identity to a gray guy and one guy who is half metal.) Johnny glanced around and said quickly, "Well, I think I'm outta here." "If you ain't done, you don't have to leave." Cyborg replied.

Johnny shrugged and said, "Wait- you ain't going to turn me in?" "Not really in the mood. Plus, Robin gave me a day off. I don't get those often enough." Cyborg said.

Johnny glanced at the basketball in Cyborg's hand. "You play much?" He asked. "I'm more of a football person. But yeah." Cyborg dribbled the ball past Johnny and shot a basket.

The ball rolled around the rim twice, and then fell down, not in the basket. Johnny snickered and said, "I would figure that the machinary would make missing impossible." "Improbable, not impossible, Rancid. Plus, I usually don't rely on it all that much when playing." Cyborg replied, glancing at the gray villain.

Johnny shrugged and said, "Whatever." He headed to the other side of the court and shot baskets again, always keeping one eye on Cyborg.

Cyborg seemed more concentrated on shooting baskets or dribbling then Johnny (thank goodness).

Johnny dunked the ball again and said, "Don't you have a basketball court on the tower?" "How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

Johnny looked back over at Cyborg like he was an idiot. "Remember, crazy reality bending? I was on your roof for a couple minutes." "Forgot about that. And frankly, I just wanna get away from my teammates for a little while."

Johnny glanced to the sidelines when he heard someone walk near. A slim blonde smiled at Cyborg and waved, and Cyborg smiled back. "Alright. I get it." Johnny said.

Johnny smirked and tossed Cyborg his basketball. "How about a game? You win, you can take me to jail." Cyborg raised his human eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. "I only make bets I win, robot." Johnny replied cockily. "Its so on!" Cyborg said, grinning.

**You can decide who won that one... if the prompt wasn't clear enough, sorry, its the only thing I could think of.**

_**Lust: Only appropiate thing, anyway.**_

**Oh my word, Lust, get back in the box! Seriously, muses are very annoying, never create them, or give them faces.**

**Also, the blonde is Sarah Simms.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!**


	93. Dead

**(This one... I don't know why, but its another pure dialogue one, between Gizmo and Melvin.)**

"Hey, Mikron?"

"Yeah blondie?"

"... what happens after you die?"

"Melvin, what on earth gave you this thought now?"

"Nothing really! Just... well... Aquagirl landed in a coma for three days a week ago after fighting with Adonis. I asked Raven what would've happened when she died and she didn't answer."

"Probably didn't know how to respond."

"You aren't answering my question."

"I always believed you were just dead. You know, worm food."

"That is really insensitive."

"Well, DUH, but its the way it is."

"Aquagirl said she didn't know either, but she hoped it would've been fun."

"... really?"

"Yup, she's a heroine, so she says she isn't scared of death."

"Most villains aren't either... I remember once Angel said she grew up Catholic, so she believes in heaven and hell and all that stuff."

"But she doesn't follow it..."

"Ah, quiet you! It doesn't make logical sense, but try telling that to her."

"Good point. Robin thinks that you stay dead too."

"Billy kinda believes in hell, but that's because he wants his dad to go there."

"Again, not nice."

"His dad's a crud sniffing jerk."

"Okay, but that still doesn't make it nice. I overheard a conversation between Robin and Cyborg and Robin said it was easier just to believe they were gone... whoever 'they' was."

"Oh... okay. Hmm... Shimmer thinks that your ghost just stays here and spooks things, so does Kyd Wykkyd. I think Kyd would like it though... are you laughing?"

"Yeah... I like that idea too."

"Well, I don't. Dealing with Kyd even after he's dead! Yuck."

"Okay. Wanna play with play doh?"

"I'm too old for play doh!"

"What the heck- why are you and Gizmo playing under the table?"

"Gah! Beast Boy!"

**(I really, really can't resist adding humor in. Yes, that beginning part was me doing my version of killing the first Aquagirl. And death is kinda something kids wonder about, I can remember doing that.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	94. Tell

**(More Punk/Argent, your welcome.)**

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING WHO!"

Kole let a French fry fall from her mouth. Argent nodded and hissed, "Shush, your someone who can keep their mouth shut. I needed to tell someone before I mentally exploded." Kole shook her head. "No way... but, what about you and Hotspot?"

Argent snorted and said, "We're literally fire and ice, love. We argue too much... but somehow I always return to him. In the inbetween times, I date Punk Rocket. It isn't serious, and for a good time I didn't even know it was him."

Kole stirred her drink and looked out over the bay from their seat at the cafe. "So... that makes two titans dating villains now." She said. "Say wot?" Argent said, her eyes widening.

Kole shrugged and said, "Speedy is dating Cheshire, although its a bit more serious than you and Punk. But just outta curiosity, why him?" Argent shrugged and said, "He has nice hair, he's a Brit like me, and..." She smiled as she stirred her iced tea, "He helps me think outside the box."

Kole sipped her soda and glanced out at the bay again, then did a double take. "Hey, Argent, guess who's on their guitar heading in this direction?" She said.

Argent looked over and saw Punk Rocket flying above, Starfire and Raven chasing him.

Punk winked at Argent real quick and dropped something onto her table.

Argent quickly hid it out of sight.

Raven stopped and asked, "Did Punk Rocket just drop something here?" Kole spoke up and said, "Didn't see anything, Raven." Raven nodded and kept flying after the villain.

Argent glanced at Kole. "Thanks Kole." She said, smiling. "What he drop?" Kole immediately asked.

"Is that the only reason you lied?" Argent asked. "Yeah, pretty much, now lemme see!" Kole said, bouncing up and down on her chair.

Argent rolled her eyes and said, "I swear, at times you are so immature." "I don't care, let me see!"

Argent pulled out a red and white carnation from her lap. Kole gasped and said, "Its so beautiful!" "You think so? Punk made it a joke between us. Now every time he sees me he hands me another carnation with these colors." Argent said, rolling her eyes.

Kole giggled and said, "Any particular reason?" "No." Argent said quickly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Kole decided to stop teasing Argent about it and go back to sipping her soda and eating French Fries.

**(Sometimes a secret just begs to be told.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	95. Look

**(bahahaha, this one is a bit... strange, I guess.)**

Kitten glanced out the door again. "What if your boyfriend comes in here?" She whispered. Shimmer rolled her eyes and said, "He won't, he's in jail." "What would MY boyfriend think?"

Shimmer grinned. "He doesn't have to know, genius." Kitten sighed and said, "Fine. We get caught, I'm so blaming you."

Little did both girls know that Cheshire was right outside the door... and trying not to laugh. Picking the lock, the door flew open and Cheshire walked in, saying, "What the HECK is going on?"

Both girls screeched and threw into the air a couple books. Confused, Cheshire said, "What..." "Don't look at it!" Kitten screeched, blushing.

Cheshire picked up one and giggled. "Yaoi manga? Seriously, what would your boyfriends think?" Kitten was blushing and looking away, while Shimmer shrugged and said, "Its one of my favorite genres, for one, and for two, its not hardcore."

Cheshire giggled again and started reading. "I'm confiscating this one." She said matter-of-factly, shutting the book and running out.

Shimmer ran after her, yelling, "Gimme back my yaoi!"

Kitten blushed again and decided just to run off and pretend this never happened.

**(This was shorter than I expected it to be. But it still cracked me up.**

** For those who don't know, Yaoi = gay guys. If you don't like it, don't hate on me, dang it!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	96. Swamp

**(The Bad Touch Trio strike again!)**

"Get back here you three!"

Robin was barreling down an abandoned road after Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Red X.

What had they stolen? The T-Car.

Cyborg was riding on Beast Boy's back (while he was in Pterodactyl form) and was yelling very violent things to Billy. "Give me back my car, you son of a-" "Complete that sentence, he will murder you, just a warning!" Red X yelled back.

Billy looked at Robin and winked. "Hey, birdie, have you ever been off road before?"

Before Robin could comprehend this, Billy turned off the road and began driving through the forest. "Oh man, you are gonna ruin the paint job, you bastard!" Cyborg yelled, shaking his fist.

Robin glared and said, "Cyborg, come on, we have to catch them!"

Robin turned off the road and began chasing after the three, Beast Boy turning his direction as well.

Billy grabbed the radio and said, "Any objections to country, guys?" Kyd Wykkyd shook his head no and Red X said, "As long as its not the old stuff, and not too twangy." Billy nodded and pushed a couple buttons.

It began blasting Dierks Bently's 'What Was I Thinking' and Billy sang along until Red X smacked him. "There are no chicks in this car. Stop it." He said.

Kyd Wykkyd smirked and vanished for a second, coming back with Kitten, Angel, and The Ravager. "Seriously?" Red X said, raising his eyebrows.

Kitten giggled and the car bumped up again. _'You asked for chicks, I brought chicks.'_ Kyd signed cockily. Red X placed his arm around Ravager's shoulder and said, "I'm not complaining, just wondering how you managed to do it."

Cyborg shot a cannon blast and said, "Gimme back my car!"

Kitten blew raspberries and said, "In your dreams, tin boy!"

Then Billy grinned and drove around a spot, turning off his lights.

Red X glanced over and asked, "Why did you do that-"

**SPLOTCH!**

Robin cursed loudly as his motorcycle ran into a gooey swamp.

The villains laughed and drove off, losing the titans.

* * *

><p>"Robin, please don't be too angry." Starfire said, patting his shoulder. "They tricked me! I should've figured Billy was up to something." Robin said, slamming the table.<p>

Then Raven walked in. "Guys, the car's back." She said bluntly.

All the titans dashed downstairs.

The car was back, and in one piece. There was one or two scratches, but the villains cleaned it up.

A note was attached, saying:

_Gizmo told us this car was too good to waste._

_ Plus, Cyborg would pulverize us._

_ Talk to you later!  
><em>

_ Billy, X, Kyd Wykkyd, Kitten, Ravager, Angel._

_ P.S. Nice crash Bird boy._

Robin seethed at the last line.

**Teehee, I laughed too much writing this. **

**Bye byes, remember to review!**


	97. Shot

**(Okay, this one is kinda dramatic.**

**WARNING: Drug use.)**

Speedy grabbed the needle and glanced at the door again. He had made double sure that the door was locked- if Bumblebee found him, he didn't even want to KNOW the consequences.

He pulled off his glove and prepared to stick the needle into his arm-

"Speedy, what the HELL do you think you are doing!"

Speedy jumped and dropped the needle.

Cheshire was in his window- and she looked downright pissed. She strode over and broke the syringe under her foot, her trademark smile missing and her eyes blazing with anger.

Speedy grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey, Jade... uh... I thought you were on assignment." "Don't change the subject, Roy." She pointed at the remains of the needle. "What is that?" She demanded. Speedy sighed and said, "Heroin... I'm sorry, Jade."

Speedy felt her claws at her throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear out your throat." Cheshire growled. "Uh... cuz it would KILL me?" Speedy said. "I told you not... no, you told ME you wouldn't do that anymore!" Cheshire said, blinking away a couple tears, but one still escaped.

Speedy blinked in surprise. "Ches... are you crying?" He asked, gently brushing away the tear. Cheshire put her claws away. "Yes, I am. I know that Johnny shoots up every now and then, but that's because he doesn't have any repercussions. And I've seen junkies before, its not pretty at all. Please Roy, stop this." Speedy glanced at the needle, then reached into his drawer and handed her a small case of the stuff.

"Take it away, Cheshire. I can't do it myself." His voice was barely above a whisper. Cheshire moved to the window, where she pulled a small vial of acid out of her belt and sprinkled it on the case. The case began burning away and Cheshire tossed it into the water outside. "There. You couldn't get it back even if you tried." She said, trying to sound confident.

Speedy looked at Cheshire and smiled. "You have really, really good timing- woah!" Cheshire was now sitting on his lap. "What drove you to shoot up this time?" She asked. Speedy sighed and said, "Green Arrow is chose another Speedy. A girl Speedy."

Cheshire gasped and said, "Speedy, I didn't know... I'm sorry." "Its okay, she's a good kid, and really good at what she does." Speedy looked into Cheshire's eyes and said, "Ches... how mad would you be if I told you I was considering switching codenames?"

Cheshire bit her lip and thought for a second. "What are you planning to choose?" She asked. "Arsenal." "I like it. But... I didn't come all the way to Steel just to yell at you and discuss code names." "Then what was it- mmmph!"

Just so you know, 'mmph' is the noise made when someone is suddenly kissed.

**(A glimpse into the future, perhaps?**

** Also, can someone PLEASE tell me what Kid Flash's adult code name is? I can't find it.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	98. Grumpy

**(This is something to describe some of my friends when we are all on homeleave and the idiots won't get on Facebook or any instant messenger.**

**Also, I just discovered I'm the only single in my friend's group. Just shoot me.)**

"Did it work?"

"No."

Blackfire blew a strand of hair out of her face. "If Angel stays like this much longer, I think the base might collapse with the lack of her peppiness." She said. Cheshire nodded and said, "I still can't believe she didn't want to watch _Oliver_ though, that's her favorite movie."

Blackfire shrugged. Johnny walked into the hallway and asked, "Do I want to know what's going on?" Blackfire glanced into the living room and just pointed.

Angel was sitting on the couch in the living room, scowling. Her arms were crossed, her hair was messy, and her wings were drooped.

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Okay, why does she look like death?" He asked. "Kyd has been in jail for five days. Only way she came out here was because I made her." Cheshire explained. "Okay..." Johnny grinned and asked, "Does Blackfire do that when I'm in jail?"

Cheshire shrugged and said, "Nah, but I don't usually go into the gym where she is pulverizing a punching bag and grumbling very mean things about titans." "Cheshire!" Blackfire squeaked, blushing.

Johnny smirked and said, "Really?" "Shut up." Blackfire growled.

Cheshire sighed and said, "I'll just put the movie in, maybe it'll cheer her up." "What movie?" Johnny asked. "_Oliver_." Johnny bolted away, saying, "I'll sit this one out!"

Cheshire giggled and walked into the living room. Blackfire followed.

Angel glared at the two. "What?" She snapped, her golden eyes narrow. "Just wanna watch a movie, you aren't allowed to leave though." Cheshire said, slipping the DVD into the Blu-ray player.

Angel sighed and said, "Nothing you do will make me happy." "I know, just maybe it'll cheer you up slightly." Blackfire said, patting Angel's head. "Fine."

The movie started playing, and Angel practically just pouted.

Then the scene when the Artful Dodger starts singing, 'I'd Do Anything For You' came on. Blackfire and Cheshire were pretty absorbed into the movie, and didn't hear a slight 'whoosh'.

Then someone sang telepathically,** 'I'd risk everything for one kiss everything, yes I'd do anything, anything for you.'**

Angel squealed and spun around.

Kyd was there, grinning. _'Hello, beautiful.'_ He signed. Angel tackled him and began pecking his cheek and saying, "Oh my gosh, I missed you, don't do that ever again, oh my gosh..."

Cheshire snickered and said, "I timed that perfectly." Blackfire shot her an odd glance, but, like most of the time, didn't question the odd assassin.

**(I love that movie, dang it!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	99. Ring

**(I have been waiting FOREVER to publish this one.**

**Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday, school computers have gone back to being LAME.)**

Kyd waited patiently in front of the fountain.

Even though they lived together, they were still pretty busy, so they usually chose to meet up instead of having Kyd teleport them every single time.

It was a change in pace.

And today was going to be a huge change in pace.

Kyd glanced at the clock. She should be arriving in three, two, one...

"Sorry I'm late." Kyd glanced over at Angel.

She had decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue halter top. Her blonde hair had been clipped behind one ear with a dark green barrette.

Kyd thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He smiled and signed, _'You are on time, Angela. But...'_ He decided just to go for it.

Kyd walked a bit closer and signed, _'Angela. I was thinking of waiting until after the date to do this... but I'm afraid I'll freak out before then.'_ Angela's golden eyes slightly widened and she said, "Elliot... what..."

Kyd got down on one knee and said telepathically, **"Angela, you are the person I love the most. I want to be with you forever."** He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

**"Will you marry me?"**

At first, Angel looked just plain shocked. Then she wiped her eyes and said, "Oh my gosh... Elliot... I... yes."

Kyd got up and placed the silver ring on her finger.

Angel glomped him and nearly knocked him over.

They both agreed that they would let the others know in a couple days.

Unfortunately... they didn't.

**(99****th**** one... saddens me that its almost over. But at the same time, I am jumping up and down with joy and pride.**

** Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to them. Like life threatening.**

** By the way, this is what Angel's ring looked like, just remove the spaces: ****http:/ . Com/ pr/ product. Aspx? Sku = 216837631 &sellerid = 29652510**

**Yes, I know its expensive. But they are thieves, so it technically doesn't matter.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!) **


	100. Departure

**(LAST ONE!)**

Alas, all good things must end.

After all, our characters are villains.

And villains are always brought to justice.

* * *

><p>See-More glanced at the group. "Okay, the Syndicate meeting can officially come to order- Kyd, stop playing footsie with Angel." Kyd glared at See-More.<p>

See-More cleared his throat and straightened some papers. "Okay, we've meet all the bills this month, and only need about twenty more bucks for a pizza party. Now there's the next thing on the agenda: breaking rules dues."

At this point, he glared at Johnny and Blackfire. "Rule four dues. Now." He said. Johnny growled and handed over sixty bucks. "Isn't the price a bit steep, thirty bucks for each time?" Blackfire said. "No, no it is not. We don't want to hear that." XL said.

See-More looked at Kyd, Kyd vanished for a couple seconds, and came back with his cash. See-More counted up and said, "You're missing thirty dollars." _'I'm broke, dude. This is all I have.'_ Kyd signed. Angel sighed and paid up.

Then See-More glanced at Billy and Kitten. "Ahem, you two." He said. Kitten turned bright pink and the others girls giggled. Billy, also slightly blushing, reluctantly handed See-More thirty dollars.

Cheshire grinned and said, "Shouldn't there be a fine for bringing civilians on base?" See-More nodded and said, "Yeah, no one broke that rule though." Cheshire's grin grew larger and said, "Liar. I saw that cute little brunette."

Everyone glared at the now blushing See-More. "Uh... I have no idea what you are talking about." He said. "Put your money where your mouth is. Put thirty bucks in the budget or I will hurt you." Cheshire said.

Grumbling, See-More reached into his pocket and put the money in the budget box, while everyone snickered loudly. Kitten's eyes glowed mischievously and she said, "What's her name?" "None of your business!" See-More snapped. Everyone just stared until See-More sighed and said, "Danae. She's a student at the high school here. Leave her alone. She knows how to keep her mouth shut. Now back to business-"

**KA-BANG!**

Something exploded.

Everyone shot up and See-More said, "What the hell!"

Several people came walking through the main passage way. "It looks like your secret hide out isn't so secret anymore." Robin remarked, his bo staff out.

All the Syndicate got up and See-More said, "Just the main titans?" "No." Bumblebee flew out, followed by the rest of Titan's East. The Herald and Aquagirl were behind them. The ones also there were Thunder, Lightning, Kid Flash, Jinx (everyone glared at her), Bushido, and Jericho.

See-More glared. "Syndicate, attack pattern Gamma!" See-More yelled. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

The groups clashed.

Shockingly, the first one down was Malchior.

Malchior shifted and grew wings and horns. He charged Raven and said, "Dear Raven, how do you like my new look?" "Call Raven 'dear' again and we will have problems!" Beast Boy charged him as a bull and smacked him across the room and into the television set.

It smashed and Malchior got up slowly. "Nice try, Beast Boy." Beast Boy shifted into a bull again and charged. Malchior grabbed him by the horns and tossed him into a wall.

Then Raven began chanting. "Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor!" A white book appeared and Malchior screamed, "No, not again!" He was sucked into the book and dropped onto the ground.

The Herald opened a portal and tossed the book in. "Hopefully, we won't see him again." He said.

Mammoth was the next one to be defeated, followed by Shimmer.

Cyborg and him were throwing blows and blocking punches for at least ten minutes. "Hey, brother, throw him into the wall!" Shimmer called, dodging another energy bolt and blowing raspberries at Lightning, who shook his fist.

Mammoth did so, and Shimmer turned it into solid diamond. Cyborg's back was pretty warped. Mammoth dropped him and then something attached onto his arm and shocked him with several hundred volts.

After knocking him out with a punch, Cyborg looked up. "Sarah! What are you doing here?" He hissed. The girl in question, a gorgeous blonde holding a tazer shrugged. "I got really, really bored waiting in the T-Car." She said.

Shimmer wailed and said, "You'll pay for that!" She charged forward and Cyborg shot a cannon blast at her, knocking her out.

Kyd Wykkyd was defeated next, for the need of them not to escape.

See-More looked over at Kyd and gave a quick nod. Kyd opened a portal and See-More yelled, "Pattern Omega, lets get outta here!"

Then something snapped onto Kyd's neck and the portal disintegrated. Kyd made a mute squeak and pulled at it. "Its sorta like the collar from earlier. 'Cept, you know, no bell." Kid Flash said, grinning. Kyd attempted to tackle him but was knocked down by Speedy.

Angel was taken out.

Angel grew her wings out and battered Aquagirl over the head. She yelped and hit the ground. Angel landed and said, "Stop spraying water at me- wahh!" The sink's spraying water hit Angel over the head and she went flying into the wall, knocking her senseless. "Don't hit my girlfriend." Aqualad said.

The next one captured was Private HIVE.

He went sliding backwards after a blow from Thunder. "Look out for this, sir!" He threw his shield and it conked Thunder over the head. Thunder was seeing stars and shot a random blast towards the Private's general direction.

It hit him dead on and Private was out.

Gizmo decided to cut off his losses and run like hell, but he met up with Cyborg.

"AHHHH!" Cyborg had grabbed him and tore off the little guy's backpack. "Do you know how LONG it takes to make one of those, tin man!" Gizmo shrieked. "Yeah. And little dude, I don't care."

Gizmo grumbled vile pseudo curses under his breath.

Kitten and Billy went out together.

Kitten snapped her whip in Bushido's direction, trying to get him to back away. Billy was everywhere, trying to cover everyone's back.

The main him went sliding backwards and breathed out, "I don't got many left... how are you doing?" "Get away, you stupid ninja!" Kitten shrieked, striking out again.

Billy grinned. "Not that good. Well, lets go out with a bang?" He said. Kitten looked over and blew hair out of her eyes. "Lets."

Finally, Billy ran out and passed out onto Kitten's shoulder. Kitten was taken out by Bushido after that.

Red X was in trouble. He had been putting off getting more Xenothium, and now it would probably cost him dearly. He could teleport out, but only by himself. Ravager stumbled backwards and onto his shoulder. "Red X, get outta here!" She hissed. "And leave you? What am I, a creep? Gah!" Robin did a flying kick and landed it straight onto Red X's chest.

Robin stole the belt back. "Red X. You aren't getting away this time." Red X groaned. The Ravager slowly got up. "I'm not done yet- huh?" Someone had tapped her shoulder. _'Really, really sorry, Rose.'_ Ravager was possessed by Jericho.

Punk blasted Bumblebee away again. "Love, when I hit you, you are supposed to stay DOWN." He said if though he was explaining to a six year old. Then someone hit him over the back of the head with the butt of a sword.

He glanced up to see Ravager. "Huh... what the..." Jericho hopped out of Ravager, and she was now unconscious.

Cheshire slipped outside. Almost there...

Then a star bolt hit her in the back and Cheshire tasted dirt. She got up and glared at the flying alien. "I really, really hate flyers." She growled, and charged, all her claws out.

Starfire was ready and hit her with all she had.

Cheshire was out before she hit the ground.

XL Terrestrial grimaced as he kicked Bumblebee again. "Can't grow any taller..." He growled. Then a hex hit the arrow and he shrunk... down... down... down...

He stopped when he was about the size of a teenager's hand. "Hey!" He squeaked. Jinx picked him up and put him in a jar. "Jinx! Why did you have to do that!" He screeched. "Sorry, Xilo." She said, setting him next to the rounded up villains.

Johnny shot at Robin again. Robin yelled and did a flying kick, planting his foot firmly on Johnny's face. Johnny saw stars before passing out and Blackfire wailed loudly.

Then a green star bolt hit Blackfire in the back and knocked her out too.

See-More the last one and was completely surrounded. "Going to surrender easy, See-More?" Robin asked. "Or are you gonna put up a fight?" Bumblebee said, her stingers crackling. See-More looked at his various fallen teammates. "I've always liked going out with a bang I guess." See-More switched to laser mode and his laser went blasting.

The titans managed to dodge most of it, and Jinx hexed the piece of ceiling right above his head, knocking See-More down and turning off the laser.

* * *

><p>"And now, I am proud to say, we brought the Teenage Syndicate down."<p>

There were dozens of reporters around, interviewing the titans while the various villains were being dragged into the truck.

One of the guards stopped Angel. "Ma'am, we'll need you to remove your ring for a quick scan." "Hell no!" Angel snapped, licking a bit of blood off her lip.

Kitten looked confused and mouthed, 'Ring?' Kyd pretended not to be paying attention.

The guard finally convinced her to give up the ring for a second and Blackfire quietly squealed and said, "Your engaged!" The guard gave the ring back and Angel slid the ring back on. "Later. Not now." She hissed.

* * *

><p>Later didn't come though. The courts had gotten smarter- when they are together, they are very hard to beat. Separate them, and they are no where NEAR as powerful.<p>

They were placed in the Maximum for Jump City, each receiving a sentence for up to 10 years. Cheshire, however, was placed in the Super max and was given 40 years. Needless to say, she was pissed off.

The group could meet, but not all at once and certainly not without a lot of guards. That got on the couples' bad side.

Three long months, this went on.

But villains like these never stay in jail forever.

* * *

><p>Angel looked in the room. "So... how long can we hang out here?" She asked. "Until six tonight, unless the warden is feeling cranky." Said the guard. Angel nodded and sat down on one of the worn couches.<p>

Kyd Wykkyd was literally running in. "Didn't you see her last week?" One of the guards said. Even without his costume and in an orange jumpsuit, Kyd was still very intimidating. He glared and signed, _'She's my fiancée, you moron. Once a week isn't enough.'_

The guard nodded, even though he didn't understand.

Angel squealed and jumped him. Kyd smiled happily.

The group quickly arrived. See-More was wearing sunglasses, but that didn't hide the fact that his eyes were darting around quickly so he could see everything.

Kitten was picking at her sleeves and said, "Is Billy here yet?" "I'm right behind you- dog collar and all." Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. "Billy!" She squealed, turning around and hugging him back.

Gizmo was the only one who hadn't gone to see anybody, and in the past couple months he had changed slightly. His hair was growing out slightly (its brown), and he seemed older. He still hadn't grown though, but he seemed rather excited. "Hey, See-More!" Gizmo showed him a formula. "I had a lot of time on my hands, so I'm working on genetics stuff. If it works, I won't be short anymore." He said proudly.

See-More chuckled and said, "Isn't that a little dangerous though?" Gizmo shrugged. "We're thieves and that's dangerous too."

Shimmer still had her handcuffs on to prevent her hands from moving well (and to save money, because the power collars were expensive). "I hate this. I can't even do anything, not even hug." She growled. "I'll hug you then, how does that sound?" Private HIVE said, wrapping his arms around her, ignoring Mammoth's viscous glare.

Blackfire walked in nervously. "Is Johnny here yet?" She whispered to See-More. After jumping a foot, See-More shook his head no. "Hey, Blackfire!" Punk walked in, and his jumpsuit had its sleeves torn off. "Let me guess. You did that." See-More said. Punk nodded. "Yeah... they took my guitar away though. I can't even play a normal one!" He complained, plopping down on the couch.

XL Terrestrial, now normal size, walked in and glanced over at Kyd and Angel, who were now snuggling on the couch. "Isn't it the time when we all hang out, instead of watching the couples drool over each other?" He said sarcastically. Kyd flipped him off and XL just shrugged and tried booting up the old X box and TV.

Red X, with a red domino mask on, walked in with his arm around the Ravager's waist. "Again, do I need to repeat myself?" XL said, throwing up his arms. Ravager just raised her eyebrows and said, "You having issues again, XL?" "Yes, yes I am. I haven't been able to sketch anything in the last three months."

Blackfire was sitting on the couch when someone's (gray) hands covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?" "Johnny!" Blackfire tried flying, but the collar wouldn't let her. So she just hopped over the back of the couch and hugged her close to him.

"Careful, keep your guns pointed at her, she might try something." An Asian girl walked into the room, with several armed guards with her. "Hi Cheshire!" Kitten said cheerfully, waving.

Cheshire waved back the best she could. "Check it out, five armed guards. On the way here there was three motorcycles trailing us. I must be pretty dangerous." She joked.

Everyone knew that was Cheshire's way of saying she was pissed off that she wasn't given the chance to escape.

See-More glanced around. "Gang's all here. So. Let's make this day awesome!"

They played the X Box, tried to find any good channels, and fought a lot.

Basically having the best time of their lives.

Then one of the guards said, "Seymour, your sister LeTonya is here to see you." Everyone was slightly confused. See-More had a sister?

A girl wearing a dark hoodie walked up to the clear door. "See-More, you in here?" She said. See-More walked up to the door. "Yeah?" He said, smirking. "I paid your guy's bail."

Before the guards could comprehend this, LeTonya pressed something on her wrist and a red wave went flying through the entire room.

Blackfire lost control of her powers for a second and started floating. "Our powers..." She murmured. Johnny ripped his collar off. "HELL YES!" He yelled.

LeTonya ripped off the hoodie, revealing mechanics on one side of her face. Cyborgirl.

After shooting her cannon arm at the guards and put a hole in the wall, she threw the group a large bag. "Took me forever to sneak this past security, be happy." Cyborgirl grunted, shooting away more guards.

Cheshire swung her wrists into a guard's head and pulled loose his gun, shooting them down. "So sorry." She said sarcastically.

See-More reached in the bag and pulled out his helmet. "Oh, how I missed you." See-More put it on and the eye blinked and shot a laser. He shouldered the bag and yelled, "Kyd, get us outta here!"

Kyd opened a portal and the group ran off.

* * *

><p>They were all on the top of an abandoned building. The old hotel, to be more precise. "We can't stay here for much longer. We need to switch hide outs." See-More said. Everyone had changed into their uniforms and Kyd had gotten Malchior back, although he was trapped in the book again.<p>

XL popped to the roof again and said, "Just needed to get something." He lifted up a painting of the group. It was, what he insisted, would be the final version.

Everyone was in it, the couples were positioned next to each other, See-More was in the front with his arms crossed, and very lightly, the letters TS (Teenage Syndicate) were written over it.

See-More nodded. "Hey, how is Steel City this time of year?" Cheshire asked. "I heard its pretty nice. Also there's a pretty good chapel there." See-More turned towards Kyd and Angel. "Sounds good to me." Angel said.

Kyd opened a portal.

And the Teenage Syndicate lives on.

**(OH MY GOSH! ITS DONE!**

** I am very happy, and very thankful. And this is long. Very very long. Like, seven fudging pages long. Well, it IS a finale.**

**Also, this may be over, but now I am issuing a challenge: WRITE YOUR OWN FREAKING STORY! I'm not kidding, write something for the heroes if you want, but the villains would be even better. If you want to write in the universe of the Unsung Villains, give me a message first.**

** And for the last time, for this story, anyway, bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	101. The Rule Board

**(After making four rules for the one shot, I decided to make more.**

**Oh dear Azar what have I done?**

**Also, I'm pushing it with some of the rules, just remember that.**

**Bold will be the rules, which See-More made.**

_Italics will be written comments from __various members__**.**_**)**

**1) Money dues are every week on Wednesday.**

_Billy Numerous: But what if a new video game comes out?_

_Blackfire: Do you WANT him to turn off the power again?_

**2) You stay in jail for one to two weeks, then I'll send Kyd Wykkyd to pick you up.**

_Johnny Rancid: … please, tell me your joking._

_Kyd Wykkyd: Hey, I don't like having to bail you out three times a week. Learn a lesson in there._

_Johnny Rancid: What, not to get caught?  
>Kyd Wykkyd: Already learned, what a surprise.<em>

_Johnny Rancid: Shut up._

**3) No civilians on base. PERIOD.**

_Punk Rocket: Damn it, not fair._

_Angel: Punk, it is fair. Civilians have no idea how to keep their mouths shut._

_Punk Rocket: … what if I don't want them shut?_

_Billy Numerous: TMI, dude._

**4) Please be quiet when your intimate. No one wants to hear that.**

_Johnny Rancid: You know, you could just say sex..._

_Gizmo: Oh please someone just shoot me._

**5) Don't steal other people's equipment.**

_Blackfire: That means leave my body armor alone!_

_Billy Numerous: Think he's actually more pissed about the fact I ran off with his helmet..._

**6) Don't make a mess. Red X.**

_Red X: Why the hell are you blaming me!_

_Cheshire: Let's think, how about yesterday's exploding soda war?_

_Red X: Hey, that was just as much as Mammoth and Gizmo as me._

_Angel: You started it._

**7) Don't blast that certain song in the living room. You know which one I speak of.**

_Cheshire: Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm holding back._

_Shimmer: Now the pain is my pleasure, cuz nothing can measure._

_Blackfire: Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, outta line._

_Ravager: The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more..._

_XL Terrestrial: STOP IT!_

_Kitten: Cuz... oh wait, never mind._

_See-More: Thank you, Kitten._

**8) Stay out of Gizmo's lab. Things tend to blow up.**

_XL Terrestrial: It wasn't my fault._

_Kyd Wykkyd: Then who's fault was it?_

_XL Terrestrial: Well, not ALL my fault._

**9) Prank wars are allowed, unless someone gets severely hurt.**

_Punk Rocket: Please change this rule to people's objects!_

_Johnny Rancid: You hide my bike, I blow up your guitar. Got it?_

**10) Don't watch 'R' movies around Gizmo, please. He's only twelve.**

_Gizmo: I'm thirteen, snot eater._

_Angel: I'm still not letting you watch Zombieland._

**11) Most of you guys have video game systems and TVs in your own rooms. Stop fighting over the main one.**

**12) If something of yours is broken, wait until the next day EARLY to show it to Gizmo. Or just fix it yourself.**

_Red X: I don't trust the little guy with anything of mine._

_Gizmo: Gee, thanks._

**13) Unless we have a job to do, keep the noise down after 11 and stay shut up until at least 7.**

_Blackfire: Change that to nine. Please._

**14) Rule 8 also applies to Kyd's room.**

_Billy Numerous: Yeah, Cheshire._

_Cheshire: How the hell was I supposed to know that there was a sex change potion in there?  
>Private HIVE: You weren't. And can someone please change me back!<em>

**15) No strip Bologna Sandwich unless Gizmo is either out, in jail, or sleeping.**

_Gizmo: THANK YOU!_

_Shimmer: Aw, but I like it._

_Private HIVE: This wouldn't be because you keep cheating and I keep losing, is it?_

_Mammoth: Didn't need to read that._

**16) Holo-rings are for going outside for civilian stuff ONLY. Don't use it to disguise yourself.**

_Kitten: That means you, Billy._

_Billy Numerous: But it was informative, pretending to be Angel._

_All the girls other than Kitten: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE._

**17) Energy drinks are a privilege, not a right.**

_Angel: You take away my energy drinks, you will die._

**18) Unless you are invited, stay out of people's rooms. **

_Cheshire: Damn._

**19) Stop trying to put a halo on Angel.**

_Shimmer: But its funny!_

_Kyd Wykkyd: If that's funny, then so is teleporting you into the bay at three in the morning._

**20) Stop trying to put horns on Angel.**

_Gizmo: Spoilsport._

_Angel: And if I find whoever replaced my clothes with white robes..._

**21) Please be decent when you come out of your rooms. And no, boxers/lingerie are not decent.**

_Johnny: Hey, I wasn't complaining._

_XL Terrestrial: Neither was I._

_Angel: … I was. I did not need to see that, Johnny!_

_Kyd Wykkyd: Just WHAT did you see?_

**22) Malchior is not our mascot. Do not call him one.**

_Kitten: That's a no duh. Spooky is!_

_Malchior: He was actually referring to Billy, Red X, and Kyd Wykkyd._

_Billy+Kyd+Red: Its not our fault he doesn't have a sense of humor!_

**23) No more pirates and ninja wars.**

_Red X: Besides, we all know ninjas are better._

_Ravager: Honey, I'll disagree with you on this one._

_Cheshire: Hiya!_

_Punk Rocket: Avast, me hearties!_

**24) The above rule applies to aliens, cowboys, vampires, and werewolves too.**

_Angel: The vampire/werewolf one isn't even funny._

_Kyd Wykkyd: Hey, he didn't choose demons!_

**25) Also with demons.**

_Kyd Wykkyd: Damn. Loophole closed._

**26) DON'T give Gizmo or Billy caffeine, we can't repair all the damage.**

_Gizmo: But... it keeps me awake._

_Billy Numerous: That was just ONE vase..._

**27) Whoever the hell is writing fanfiction about ourselves, just STOP.**

_Angel: Seriously. Its getting kinda creepy._

**28) If anyone is caught trying to send****'The Evil Overlord List' to Brother Blood ever again, you will be punished. Severely.**

_Ravager: From what I have heard, he could use the tips._

**29) It may be as funny as hell, but kidnapping various titans and torturing/annoying them is no longer aloud.**

_Johnny Rancid: Aw, man. You should've seen the look on Hotspot's face when I played that video of Punk and Argent though!_

_Cheshire:... does sexual torture count?_

_Kitten+Angel: CHESHIRE!_

**30) Anime marathons are now forbidden. This includes hentai!**

_XL Terrestrial: But... but..._

_Angel: Don't you dare try separating me from my anime!_

_Malchior: … what's hentai?_

_Red X: Awkward._

**31) In addition to the above rule, anything remotely pornographic is not to be viewed on the main TV. **

_Johnny Rancid: Why?_

_Angel: Johnny, I think Gizmo is STILL scarred for life._

**32) If anything blows up in the microwave, clean it up.**

_Red X: It wasn't my idea to have the peep wars!_

_Malchior: True. But it was your 'peep' that blew up._

**33) Anything alcoholic must be in a clearly marked bottle... and don't put it in a pop bottle. Ever.**

_Malchior: I wondered why my soda tasted bad..._

**34) Stop abusing the poor list. **

_Angel: Even I know that won't work._

**35) If Gizmo has any sort of sugar, please take it from him and hide it.**

_Gizmo: NOT FAIR!_

_Billy Numerous: Very fair._

**36)Stop taking other people's clothes and replacing them with something else.**

_Angel+Kitten: That means you Cheshire!_

_Cheshire: You guys seriously need to take a joke..._

**37) The Teenage Syndicate does NOT need a theme song.**

_Punk Rocket: But I'm almost done writing your verse!_

_Red X: I think he's on a power trip._

**38) Glitter does not suit everyone.**

_Red X+Billy Numerous+Kyd Wykkyd: It suits Mally just fine!_

_Malchior: I'm going to fly you up in the air, drop you, and see how brave you sound falling._

**39)Malchior is not Shruiken and you guys are not Eragon/Arya/Saphira. **

_Billy Numerous: Well, damn. I thought it was pretty funny._

_Malchior: Its not funny._

**40) Rule thirty nine also applies to Hiccup and Toothless.**

**41) Any references to the number '69' will be promptly tied up and handed over to the titans.**

_All the boys: Aw, man._

_Angel: Thank you, See-More._

**41) The rules will be loosened in the event of a birthday party/holiday.**

_Everyone: YAY!_

_Johnny: Not everyone said yay. I didn't say Yay. I don't say yay._

**42)Sword practice is restricted to the gym only. Ravager.**

_Ravager: Is this one pointed at me for a reason?_

_Blackfire: You nearly took my head off!_

**43) Karaoke night is once a month on a Tuesday. Attendance is required.**

_XL Terrestrial: Is playing required?_

_Angel: For blackmail purposes, yes._

**44) If I hear the 'Badger, Badger' chant, the one spinning leek song, or anything with the Annoying Orange/Charlie the Unicorn, you will be in trouble.**

_Kitten: Ooh, Nyan cat is still allowed!_

_Shimmer+Cheshire+See-More: !_

**45) If you want to move in, talk with me first.**

**46) THAT SONG is not allowed! **

_Cheshire: Hey, I like S&M!_

_Kitten: TMI._

_Cheshire: wha- not like that! Well, also like that..._

_See-More: Someone brain bleach me._

**47) Don't try to get stuck in Kyd Wykkyd's middle verse thing on purpose. Its a pain to get you out.**

_Cheshire: But Kole's crystal sticks are still there... and its fun dancing in them._

_Kyd Wykkyd: It may be, but I don't like teleporting you out._

**48) If you start wobbling and crying 'I love you, man!', you've had enough alcohol. No more.**

_Billy Numerous: I wasn't that drunk!  
>Red X: Billy, you hugged the giant moth thing and called it your 'squishy, and it shall be your squishy.'<em>

_Billy Numerous: Damn._

**49) The Hunger Games is not our life. Stop quoting it.**

_Angel: Happy Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_Shimmer: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!_

_Cheshire:__ And it was decreed that each year, the 12 districts of Panem should offer up a tribute of one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death._

_See-More: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

**50) **… **just stop being a pain in the ass. Just. Stop.**

**(And that is completed!**

**By the way, watch/read the Hunger Games. Thank you.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!**


	102. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION TO ALL LOVERS OF THE UNSUNG VILLAINS!**

**I decided, after much thinking, to give our Unsung Villains a tumblr. If you don't know what that is, it's this blogging site sorta thing. It'll be a lot of fun, but only if you guys pitch in!**

**The villains are accepting questions and want followers, so if you have a tumblr, go follow them and throw in questions! They'll respond happily. If you do not want a tumblr, you can submit them anonymously. I'll still accept them.**

**I'll probably post short drabbles on there exclusively as well.**

**Go, the internet address is: unsungvillains . tumblr . com Just remove the spaces... hopefully if this site lets the link through...**

**I hope this will succeed! Bye byes!**


	103. Bonus: Slender Man

**(I couldn't resist... I really, really couldn't...)**

Cheshire raised her eyebrows as she heard screams of terror coming from See-More's room. "What the..." She murmured, setting down what she was doing and heading down the corridor.

Placing her ear to the door, she heard See-More whimper, "Where the hell is he, he's gonna pop out nowhere again, I just know it..." Punk Rocket responded, saying, "Hey, there's another note- OH MY GOSH!" The two screamed again. Cheshire opened the door. "Problem, guys?"

It turns out Kyd Wykkyd was in there as well, cape over head. All three boys jumped a half foot and whipped around. They recovered a bit faster, considering it was just Cheshire and not some creepy video character. "Not... not really... bloody hell." Punk whimpered. Cheshire raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

All three boys pointed at the screen. "Slender?" Cheshire said, now curious. "This is the freakiest video game I have ever played." See-More said, placing a hand over his heart to check how fast it was going. Kyd pulled his cape off his head and nodded, still slightly hyperventilating. "... Can I play?" Cheshire asked.

See-More hopped out of the desk chair. "Be my freaking guest." Cheshire sat down and booted up the game.

* * *

><p>Cheshire removed her mask. "What. The. F***." She managed to say, pale. "Told you!" Punk said. Cheshire quickly got off the seat. "I'm an assassin. I've seen terrible, terrible things. That... is one of the worse." She admitted.<p>

Kyd nodded and signed, _'I think everyone is in agreement with you.'_ "Who was screaming?"

Now Angel, Johnny Rancid, Gizmo, and Blackfire were standing at the door, in complete confusion. "Seriously, we could hear you coming into the base." Blackfire said, hands on hips. "Ever played the slender man game?" Punk said with a smirk. "Heard of it. Not gonna fall for that." Angel said, hands up. "Pfft, you crud munchers are a bunch of wimps! Let me at it!" Gizmo boasted. "Not in my room. Let's take the lap top to the main room." See-More said, getting up and picking up the laptop.

Everyone commuted to the living room, the ones who knew the game feeling bad for Gizmo and the others just confused. See-More plopped the laptop on the coffee table. "Come on, it's a video game, and even I can already tell the graphics are lame. How bad can it be?" Johnny scoffed, sitting on the couch. "You laugh now. I might not be sleeping tonight." Cheshire warned. "Why, gonna spend the night at Titan's East?" Blackfire quipped.

Cheshire slid her mask back on and glowered behind it.

Gizmo started the game. "Okay, get the notes, not a problem..." Gizmo collected the first two notes with little problem.

Then Slender Man appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Johnny actually jumped away from the screen. Blackfire yelped and fell off the couch arm where she was perched. Angel covered her eyes. "The crud! Run!" Gizmo got his character to sprint away and then he said, "Okay. I get it now." "You and probably everyone in this room." Angel mumbled.

It all went downhill from there.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." Angel chanted. "Where's the next f'in note!?" Johnny had actually gotten into it a bit. Cheshire may have played it before, but she was still on edge. "Stop breathing! Stupid heart beat... See-More, how do you turn off the snot picking sound on your laptop?" Gizmo whined. "Not telling, I dealt with the sound the whole time."

They all caught a glimpse of Slender and jumped. "Where did he go..." Blackfire said. "I don't know... AHHHH!" Gizmo leaped away from the laptop as it turned out, Slender had popped up right behind them. The screen fizzed out, they saw Slender's face, and he lost.

Gizmo wiped his forehead. "I take back what I said about not being scared." He said, breathing in and out. "Wow. I have no idea why I stuck around... I have freaking goose bumps." Angel said, pointing at her arms. "Well, what now?" Johnny asked, thankful to not have a heart for occasions like this.

Cheshire slowly adopted her normal grin. "Gizmo... you wouldn't happen to know a titan's email, would you?" "I don't, but I can find them all out." Gizmo slowly grinned as well.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy checked his email. "Huh? 'Test of Courage: Slender Man video game?" He called Cyborg and Kid Flash to the computer. "Dudes, I know what we are doing tonight!" He said with a grin.<p>

**(And the cycle continues on...**

** Honestly, haven't played the Slender Man game, just watched the hilarious reaction videos. And trust me, they are to die for.)**


End file.
